Silence in the Shadows
by Riza Winters
Summary: Excruciating torture leaves Grimmjow unable to speak. When Ichigo finds himself chained up next to him, it will take more than words to change a foe to a friend. And when they face not only Aizen but also the Vandenreich, actions will most definitely speak louder than words. A reluctant alliance is forged and tested again and again as the pair become the last hope to save worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: An alternate timeline in which the Vandenreich strike while Ichigo is still trying to save Orihime from Hueco Mundo._**

* * *

The the sound of the wet snap of leather against raw flesh was echoed by the dry crack of the lash curling back on itself as its wielder used a practised twist of the wrist to add an extra flourish of menace and anticipation to the torturous process. Ichigo jolted in his chains at the next snap, his whole body tightening despite his efforts to remove himself from the situation. But with the next hit he actually closed his eyes.

"He's unconscious." Someone said, disappointed. Ichigo cracked his lids apart and stared through the cell bars to the limp figure hanging by his chained wrists. His face was obscured by hair and shadows as his head was bowed and though his back was hidden from sight to Ichigo, the snakes of red that trickled to his front and down his legs were just a hint of the damage done this session alone. The floor around his bare feet was crusted with aged and dried bodily fluids, though now clearly hydrated with a new slew of crimson.

The torturer rolled his lash up and hung it in its place on the side wall, where many instruments haunted the prisoner's every waking hour. As far as Ichigo had seen, they had all been used. But he forgot his neighbour's woes when the rose haired espada looked his way with a near lustful smile.

"I'll just clean myself up a bit." Szayel let his eyes roam over Ichigo's torn clothes, his body exposed and vulnerable by the chains that held his hands aloft. "And then it's your turn. Don't worry, for our first session, I'll go easy on you."

No snappy comeback found his lips, no arrogant smile or bravado could cover the fear of a fifteen year old boy about to have the flesh torn from his body. No fight against hollows, soul reapers, even stupid gangsters under the bridge had prepared him for the prospect of prolonged, calculated, pain.

The door in the adjacent cell clanked shut, the prisoners were once again alone. Desperation made the human tug at his chains, wrists already chaffed and bleeding from his previous efforts.

"Damnit." he cursed the ceiling, beyond which many levels of Las Noches piled on top of one another in the network of horror that was the espadas' dwelling. Further still above, was that blanket of starless-night that draped the silver landscape he'd fought tooth and nail through just to end up here, never even having seen the monster he'd come to kill or the girl he'd come to save. So he looked now, through cemented stone and beyond the black night, to that place where some believed an Almighty resided.

And he cursed Him.

His eyes and mind were only brought back to earth by the startled breath of the prisoner next door as he woke to his hell again. Ichigo watched him cough out hoarsely, then do his best to let his feet take the weight of his brutalized body rather than his arms. It was a struggle, and he was practically shivering in pain and no doubt the blood loss of his most recent torture, but when he stood, the dirt clogged locks of hair fell from his face, and eyes as cold as Death himself met Ichigo across the way. He had not spoken, so Ichigo hadn't either, but now he couldn't help himself when he saw all the arrogance, all the mania and warrior-pride that had always characterized this being washed away completely, leaving only a gaze of pure loathing, and perhaps despair.

"Why did they do this to you, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques?"

* * *

_"Hueco Mundo. We're actually here." Ichigo glanced sideways at his companions, not having intended to voice his awe aloud, but by the looks on their faces, he knew his sentiments were shared. Uryu's sharp eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of the horizon, calculating every potential threat, or maybe it was curiosity. But there was no doubt in Chad's stoic gaze that he was looking for their destination, and checking for any obstacle that might stand in their way. Ichigo too, was looking for their goal, so he could start gaining ground as quickly as possible. But it didn't take long to distinguish the one massive structure interrupting the endless dunes as their only possible destination._

_ "Orihime. We're coming."_

* * *

Ichigo bit back a grunt as another strip of his skin was lifted under the sting of the whip. He wished desperately that he had something to bite down on, to take the pressure of his clenched teeth and to muffle the noises he couldn't stop himself from producing. The next strike actually made his knees give out and his arms jerked taught, taking his weight. Black spots filled his vision, his head dropped forward and he found himself staring at his own naked torso, almost completely purple, especially over his right ribs. It hadn't been Szayel who'd worked him over but a much stockier underling who had seemed to favour that one spot until it had given a sickening crack.

The fire on his back was growing fainter as the lights in the room seemed to dim. There were voices, but he could no longer make sense of them. But some shred of pride in him made him try to keep his head aloft, try to prove in some way he wouldn't break.

In his daze, he wasn't sure he saw what he thought he did- but the man in the cell before him, staring the whole time with emotionless eyes at the torture he endured- now seemed to shake his head ever so slightly. Grimmjow hadn't spoken, despite Ichigo's attempts to get information from him. But now, both in the look in his eyes and the slight movement of his head, Grimmjow clearly seemed to be saying _stay down._

Ichigo understood. Yet still, he rose up.

"Oh, up for some more?" the pain master chimed. There was the clink of another tool being lifted from the wall but Ichigo didn't turn to see what it was. He was staring directly into that mysterious gaze right until new pain greeted him and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

* * *

_"A cross roads." Renji breathed beside him as they stood in the bowels of the palace they had just broken into. It had all seemed too easy, befriending Nel and her hollow brothers who provided them with information and led them here. Renji and Rukia coming to their aid, even here, in another world. But now they stood at the brink. A decision had to be made, one Ichigo wasn't sure he was willing to make._

_ "We'll just have to pick one." He said quickly, in a rare reaction that was true of his age. But of course, maturer thoughts prevailed and the conclusion he feared was made._

_ "We have to split up." Rukia concluded, the others consenting. Ichigo watched them all agree in dismay. But he had come here knowing the risks, and so had they. Still, standing here now, there was no way to know if they would ever all be back together again and that threat weighed heavily on Ichigo's heart and his shoulders._

_ "Nel is going with Ichigo." He shut his eyes for a second, then nodded to the group, taking stock of each of them in turn, just in case they never met again._

_ "Alright."_

_ Short words of farewell, of good luck, then they were running away from one another, into the dark unknown, danger, maybe even death awaiting them._

* * *

"You think I'm a fool, huh, for not giving in?"

Ichigo watched the faintest of reactions ghost over blue orbs but still no words. Ichigo swallowed hard, trying not to think about his flayed back, broken ribs, or the deep burn that had been laid into his chest before he'd finally passed out. The only distraction he had from any of it was the man before him. "But you must have done the same thing, it's what you were trying to warn me yesterday, right?"

He watched his eyes flick to one side briefly, not trying to communicate an acknowledgement but it was as good as a _yes_.

"I just couldn't." he said more softly, more to himself. "I couldn't show him that he'd won."

This too, registered with his fellow prisoner. He may have learned over time, to swallow his pride for the sake of pain, but Ichigo was still strong enough to resist that.

"Grimmjow, I know you hate me, but you have to know why I'm here. I came for Orihime. I don't know why you're down here, but you must know where they are keeping her."

No response.

"Grimmjow please. I have to know what Aizen did to her. He hasn't done..._this_ to her, has he?"

Those blue eyes watched him long and hard, maybe Grimmjow held the tension to make him suffer, maybe he was actually unsure, but when they flashed up to the ceiling, and remained there for a second or more, Ichigo knew this was not her fate. She was somewhere above them at least.

"What's he doing to her then?"

This got nothing.

"Grimmjow please just talk! Tell me where she is, what he's done to her!"

The door banged open, Ichigo jerked involuntarily but saw at once it was the door to Grimmjow's cell and not his own. The relief he felt was a guilty one he would never admit to anyone else. Szayel smiled at him from just out of Grimmjow's range of sight.

"Don't waste your breath, Grimmjow doesn't talk to anyone anymore."

"Why?"

Szayel's sick smile grew and he reached up to Grimmjow's chin. The other tried to jerk away, but there was nothing he could do. Szayel squeezed tight around his lower jaw until he forced it open. It was hard to see at this distance what Ichigp was being shown, but Szayel held out a hand to his subordinate and what looked like an ordinary glass of water was put in his free hand. He raised it up to Grimmjow's mouth again and this time the effort was tenfold: Grimmjow fought furiously to get away. Still, the glass met his lips and the water was poured in.

"Stop!" Ichigo found himself yelling when he saw the reaction in Grimmjow.

"Don't be silly, it's only water." Szayel lifted the glass away just as Grimmjow seemed to realize this as well. "But I don't think he's quite recovered from one of my early experiments with acid. I guess I can't blame him for not wanting to drink anything _I _ give him anymore."

Grimmjow was panting now from his efforts and Ichigo stood in wide eyed horror.

"Don't worry, I won't do the same to you. I was shortsighted when I did that. Ruining his vocal chords means I can no longer hear him scream." He drank the rest of the water himself before handing it back to his subordinate. "No, you Ichigo, will need to talk when Lord Aizen comes to question you himself. Now that will be a real show, don't you think Grimmjow?"

The blue haired espada did not react.

"Well I think so at least. But it's up to me to tenderize you first. So let's get started, shall we?" He turned back to Grimmjow. It seemed despite wanting information from Ichigo, Grimmjow would still be served his daily punishment. But punishment for what, Ichigo didn't know, and even in such a desperate situation, he couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

_"You cannot win this fight," Ulquiorra stated with growing confidence. Blood dripped down Ichigo's face, splashing on the broken pillar floor._

_ "I won't give up." Ichigo panted. Rukia's spiritual pressure had all but disappeared. He'd lost Nel somewhere in the sand. And here he was on his knees before the enemy- the one who had forced Inoue into Hueco Mundo. Ichigo raised Zangetsu against the espada, "You must be the top espada. If I defeat you now, the war is as good as over."_

_ An odd expression passed over Ulquiorra's face. He gripped the end of Zangetsu and let the blade tear through his jacket. Pale flesh was laid bare, and something utterly devastating greeted the substitute soul reaper._

_ "I am espada number four."_

_ Pain._

_ Darkness._

_ The pull of chains._

_ He was captured. He had failed._

* * *

"What was that?" Ichigo wasn't sure he had heard anything past the throbbing in his head. His left eye was completely swollen shut and his right was rather hazy as he scanned the cell but he got confirmation when another rumble actually shook the instruments on the wall, filling the chambers with the clink of metal on stone. Grimmjow was back on his feet, though Ichigo was increasingly impressed with his ability to keep breathing let alone hold his weight as he began to learn just how severely his enemy had been tortured over a long period of time. He wasn't sure how long the Sixth had been down here, but by the tightness of his skin on his ribs, the layers of scar tissue and the aged stains on the floor of his cell, he guessed it had been a while.

The next quake actually knocked tools from their hooks onto the floor. Dry dirt rained down from the ceiling.

"I take it this doesn't normally happen."  
Ichigo had gotten pretty good at reading those sapphire eyes in the last three days. They were ever so slightly widened, in what Ichigo took for alarm and confusion. No, this was definitely not normal.

"Someone is attacking." He smiled. "The others must have made it."

He hadn't seen them since they had separated. After he'd lost his battle with Ulquiorra, he'd woken down here. He wasn't even sure where Nel was.

There was a quick succession of much louder booms and the reverberations rocked him in his chains. But the next thing the whole wall before him disintegrated in a faintly pink haze. White powder filled the air, and all he could see were the silhouettes of his rescuers.

"Renji! Byakuya!" He breathed out, relieved. The captain sheathed his zanpakuto without a word but Renji stood temporarily frozen by the state of Ichigo. The teen was certainly in pain, but he was not aware how disfigured he looked by the mess of bruises all over his face and torso, his ripped clothes, and his raw back.

"Oh Hell, Ichigo." The lieutenant collected himself and at once let his shikai fade so his solid blade could meet chain. In a matter of seconds, Ichigo's arms fell loose and his friend took most of his weight.

"Those bastards." The red head swore.

"Renji." Byakuya urged, glancing back in the hall from which they'd come. Another shockwave shook them and Renji held tighter to Ichigo while they waited for the place to stop shaking. "Time for us to leave." The captain announced, but reached to his back. Ichigo watched him pull a second sheath from his shoulders and suddenly the teen was pulling out of Renji's support.

"Zangetsu."

"I am afraid he is still damaged."

His soul had cracked but not broken. Still, he had not hoped to find Zangetsu in such good condition even if he could escape. "I found him by chance, on the way in here, in the devastation."

"Devastation? What's going on? Is Soul Society attacking?"

Byakuya's lips tightened, Ichigo glanced to Renji. "What's going on?"

"Alot has happened in three days, Ichigo, let's just get out of here first, okay?"

"Okay." He found his legs steady enough, the rush of adrenaline and the strength of his sword kept him moving, but just as they reached the threshold of the cell, Ichigo paused, glancing sideways at the forgotten prisoner. The bars between their cells were bent in, leaving a perfect gap for him to fit through, but Renji had a hand on his upper arm. He knew who Grimmjow was, but in the current excitement, the espada apparently did not warrant any attention.

"Come on, Ichigo." He tugged on his wounded ally, but Ichigo held steady, pulling his cracked blade from his sheath.

"What are you doing?"

He stood rooted, he had only glimpsed the horrors done to Grimmjow. But he owed him nothing, in the end. Blue eyes watched him closely, but not expectantly. There was no plea in them, no expectation for mercy.

Another explosion. "Ichigo, we _have_ to go."

"I know." but he moved through the gap in the bars and swung without hesitation. Chains clanked to the ground, the figure in their grasp along with it. Ichigo had not been able to see his back before, but now his own raw flesh felt numb in comparison.

"Ichigo!"

"I know, I'm coming."

Grimmjow was still on the ground, but Ichigo had done more for him than he ever owed him. He could live with himself now, at least. And so he turned and followed the officers of the sixth squad out of the cell of the sixth espada.

* * *

_**Hello! So I'm back with another rather dark Ichigo and Grimmjow fic. I really enjoyed developing them in "Psychology of Grimmjow" so I thought I'd try doing it all over again, this time with some components of the Vandenreich story arc. Since we are still learning about the Vandenreich, I may have some non-canon stuff regarding them, but I don't think anything is too crazy. Most of this story has been written, just needs to be edited!**_

_**Hope to hear some feedback!**_

_**Riza A. Winters**_


	2. Chapter 2

The soul reapers swept from the cell as another sonic boom shook the building, but the espada on the floor was still trying to right himself and didn't catch the one last backward glance from the boy who had cut him lose.

His chains were cut. His cell bars broken. He was free.

Long abused flesh and muscles stiff from being held in place, screamed against his attempt to stand. Heavy iron links weighted his wrists and half closed wounds threatened to split open with his movement, but he rose, he pulled himself off that cell floor and he moved through the gaps in the bars.

Something was attacking the palace. From the way the soul reapers had reacted, it wasn't them. And if it wasn't them, Grimmjow couldn't guess what power was left to challenge the espada and Aizen. He should run. He should make his escape in the chaos. But his eyes were stuck on the wall of tools used to tear him apart all these weeks and burning in his vision was that atrocious smile of the pink haired espada.

No.

He couldn't leave here, not yet.

* * *

"Hold here." Renji and Ichigo came to a halt behind Byakuya. The rescued teen was still confused. He had expected to see the rest of the Sixth squad waiting for them around the corner, or Rukia and the others, but it was still just them. The tension was thick in the air, Renji's hunched shoulders and out-of-character cautiousness told Ichigo their situation was grave. They were on their own, thick in enemy territory. Following Byakuya was their best chance at survival right now.

"Renji." Ichigo whispered when they leaned back against a wall while Captain Kuchki examined the next corridor for dangers. "What's going on? How did your captain get here?"

"He and some others came through. Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Zarakai and Hanataro, I think. I haven't seen them, my Captain said he intervened in Rukia's fight but he left her with Hanataro for now. When I felt his spiritual pressure, I joined him to come find you."

"What about the others?"

"Uryu was with Nel's brothers when I last saw him, they were still looking for Orihime. Chad, I haven't seen for a while."

"No one has found Orihime yet?"

"No."

"Well we have to then."

"Ichigo...three days ago, something happened. The Captains didn't come here to rescue Orihime or us."

"What? Did Aizen do something?"

"No. There was an attack on Soul Society. The lieutenant of the first division was killed. Many other soul reapers have vanished, presumed dead. And these beings...they call themselves the Vandenreich. They're so powerful, we..." he stopped himself, Ichigo was alarmed at the raw emotion in the lieutenant who was always so full of bravado. Ichigo guessed there were other casualties Renji had omitted. "The fighting is still going on in Soul Society right now. But the Vandenreich crossed over from here. Some of the captains came through to try and stop them. But I guess they aren't on Aizen's side either."

"New enemies, now? In the middle of all of this?"

"I know, it's crazy. And we know almost nothing about them."

"So what is the plan?"

"I don't know anymore. At least we got you back."

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way."

Renji nodded, a sympathetic eye roaming over Ichigo's bared wounds. He put a hand on the teen's upper arm and gave it a squeeze. "I just wish we'd been quicker about it."

"I'll be okay."

"Let's go." Byakuya ordered and they were moving again. The next several passages were void of life, but all around them were blazes of spiritual pressures, fights between espada, soul reapers, Vandenreich- it was all a jumble to Ichigo. But Byakuya's honed skills were taking them straight through the thick of it with as little resistance as possible.

They were slowed down significantly when they reached a cross roads and Byakuya informed them to draw their weapons. Renji moved to Shikai at once, but Ichigo would wait to use up any of his strength until it was completely necessary. The captain and lieutenant, aware of this, kept him in the middle.

"Leave this to us, Ichigo. They will be no problem." Byakuya informed him when they came into the large room, a high ceiling stretched over what looked like a laboratory. But the threat Byakuya had detected was even less than what they had imagined. Yes, countless hollows filled the room, but they littered the floor in a bloody mess. Many were still alive, hence the semblance of a threat on the Captain's spiritual radar, but they were all of them wounded to the point they could no longer rise. Renji quickly finished them off as they moved deeper into the lab.

"Huh, guess someone else beat us to it." he muttered, stepping over another corpse. Byakuya nodded, but stopped at a desk strewn with papers. He picked up one in particular and Ichigo immediately saw his own name on the page.

"What is it?"

"A profile on you." The Captain handed him the page to continue sifting through the papers. It seemed the urgency to escape was now put on hold by the promise of information. "Here are the others, Uryu Ishida and Chad Sado. And one of Orihime Inoue."

"Does it say where she is?"

"No. These are just profiles of the enemy."

"Shit." They turned at the curse and saw Renji had moved into another room. He was standing over something.

"What is it?" his captain called as they moved his way.

"I'm going to say the person who destroyed all those hollows back there really had a hate on for this guy."

There was no hiding Ichigo's reaction when he saw Szayel's deformed corpse. Yes, someone had taken their time tearing him apart, and Ichigo knew just who that someone was. He glanced around as if he might still see Grimmjow somewhere in the room but he must have moved on once he'd gotten what he'd came for.

"Who is he?" Renji asked Ichigo.

"The one who tortured him." Byakuya answered for him, his eyes resting on a cabinet of horrific tools to one side of the room.

"Yeah." Ichigo breathed, almost relieved. Had he confronted the retched man, he wasn't sure just how he would have disposed of him, and he was glad he would never have to find out now.

"We should keep moving." Byakuya said. "If this area was the personal lab of an espada, we can gather that we have gotten closer to the core of Aizen's command."

"Closer to where Orihime might be?" Ichigo asked.

"That would be a safe guess. My mission is to secure anything that might help Soul Society defeat the Vandenreich. That included you, Ichigo, and I believe Orihime Inoue would also be an asset in this fight."

Ichigo swallowed any anger he felt at the cold detachment of his words, because he knew Byakuya was justifying his actions that may be motivated by something more than his orders. The captain was helping him find Orhime, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Another wall tumbled down in the swell of pink shards of Byakuya's shikai. Renji moved into the cell first, Ichigo just behind. But as the dust settled they found it empty, just like the last, and his heart fell.

"She's not here either." He scanned the empty room. It was clearly a cell from the way the door had been locked on the outside, but it was furnished, clean, if not cold and dark. Someone special had been kept here, at one time, at least.

"She was here." Byakuya stated from one side of the room. He picked something up and Ichigo gasped out seeing the folded school uniform.

"Orihime...then where is she now?"

"I don't feel her spirit anywhere. In the attack, she may been moved somewhere safer."

Or kidnapped or killed, Ichigo thought. But the grim thoughts were put on hold when the captain suddenly spun around and raised his sword.

Both Renji and Ichigo were startled by the sudden clash of swords right between them. Neither had sensed the enemy until he was on them.

"A Vandenreich!" Renji warned, pulling Ichigo back and putting himself in front of him.

The figure jumped back and they had a moment to take it in. It had a rather asexual, ambiguous look, male or female was impossible to tell by the spiked mask and cloak it wore but a narrow face and dark eyes gave it a definitely menacing quality. Raven dark hair hung long and straight over its back, and it lifted its sword for the next strike.

They could all see and feel the power in this being, and their situation was desperate enough, so neither Renji nor Ichigo were surprised when the captain said one word.

"Bankai."

They were surprised, however, when Senbonzakura did nothing.

"Thank you." the Vandenreich hissed out.

Byakuya said nothing but was looking intently at his sword as if he could feel something different.

"What is it, sir? What did he do?" Renji asked alarmed.

"My bankai has been stolen."

* * *

The building shook, but this time it was from a battle far away. Here, there were only bodies and silence. Grimmjow stepped over what was left of the fifth espada, his long staff split in two and that wicked smile of his contorted in agony. Good riddance.

A few feet later, he stumbled. Weeks of torture were catching up to him, especially after all the energy he had put into getting his revenge. Now that Szayel was dead, he should escape. But he wouldn't make it far like this. There was one person left, in all of Las Noches who could restore him to who he had been before all of this. And she wasn't much farther. All he had to do was reach Orihime Inoue.

* * *

"Captain!" but Renji cried, but was stayed by his captain's command.

"Stay there, Renji and watch. You and Ichigo can learn his weaknesses." but the enemy had not shown much in the way of weaknesses. They had watched him use the power of fear against one of the most fearless men they knew, and now he had turned his own bankai against him. Byakuya was cut and bleeding all over, they could no longer stand on the side lines.

"You take the left, I'll take the right." Renji instructed, Ichigo nodded. They made their move but another wave of deadly pink petals flourished out. Ichigo wasn't in good enough condition to use his true speed and strength. The blades cut into him all over and fell from flash step short of his goal. Renji too, was on his knees. Behind them, Byakuya had taken the worst of it. On his hands and knees he spit an enormous amount of blood onto the floor.

"Dammit." Renji hissed, pushing himself back up. The soldier raised his sword again, looking to his captain and knowing another hit would be fatal. He faced the androgynous creature as it raised its sword again. "Stop!" Renji demanded, but the build of energy continued. "I said stop!"

Just as the slew of pink came, Ichigo watched the lieutenant step in their path.

He screamed.

He didn't want Byakuya to die, but nothing in him wanted to watch what he saw now. So close to the blast, Renji stood no chance of survival. Ichigo continued to scream even when it was over, when the remains of the lieutenant fell to the floor. Shredded beyond recognition; Zabirmaru shattered on the stone floor.

"Renji..." Byakuya breathed. The Vandenreich's sword was pointed at him once more, "...Rukia... I'm sorry."

Another blast of pink. Byakuya was thrown back into the far wall, his body creating a crater and he remained upright, even as Senbonzaruka fell to pieces and his head fell forward in death. No sound came from Ichigo this time. He was still on his knees, his breath coming short and fast, tears streaking down his face and his hand welded to the hilt of his sword.

But he had done nothing.

He hadn't been able to do a thing to save lieutenant or captain. And now Renji Abarai, arrogant, hot headed, Renji who had broken Soul Society's rules to help him save Rukia, to come here and help rescue Orihime, was dead. And the powerful, cold captain who's love for his sister could never really be hidden, stood rooted in death.

The world had stopped.

This couldn't be real, couldn't be happening.

There had to be a magic fix, a reset button. He couldn't be fifteen years old in a strange world staring at the dead body of his friend. It had to be a dream.

"It seems I won't need to use my power of fear on you."

The Vandenreich had turned its attention to him, raised its sword. But the boy on the ground was not present, could do nothing to stop what was coming.

Because right now, he was just a child. And he knew he was going to die.

"Die, soul rea-"

The sick snap and crunch didn't register with Ichigo until the creature lay on the ground before him. A blue head of hair flashed through his vision as the newcomer bent to pick up the Vandednreich's sword. The steel came down hard, right through its neck, and Grimmjow kicked the decapitated head away from the body for good measure. This thing was not coming back from that.

Ichigo was still sitting there. Flesh and clothes torn up from Byakuya's blades, but the worst wound of all invisible to the espada. He saw the tears, the near hyperventilating quality of Ichigo's breath and looked to the two fallen soul reapers who had broken into the cell.

He could understand Ichigo's silence as much as the teen understood his own.

A slow rumble built in the hall, then unexpectedly erupted into a blast just beyond their room. Espada and boy were thrown into the far wall, which crumbled as the ceiling above them shook from some enormous impact. Desert wind rushed through a sizable hole at their backs. Grimmjow was coughing, Ichigo had struck his head, grief now gave way to concussion and he failed to stand when he tried. The room was collapsing, further explosions rocked them, there was no way to tell who's battle had spilled over onto them, but if they remained here, surely they would become collateral damage. Another chunk of stone fell between them, Grimmjow rose slowly, Ichigo was not quite up yet, but the ceiling above them finally gave to the weight of the battle above and they would be crushed.

Ichigo tensed, but he felt the tug on his arm and the dry night air filled his ears, whistling past at inhuman speed. Next, the explosions were distant rumbles, indistinguishable from a far away thunderstorm, and Ichigo was falling not to hard tile but soft sand. He landed on hands and knees and eased himself into a sitting position, trying to catch his breath and make the world stop spinning.

When Grimmjow moved away, Ichigo finally responded to his presence, watching him crest the dune they were on to look back at the palace. All around it were glowing lights of power, flashes here and there, or ripples shooting into the sky. As they watched, an entire wall gave way, crashing almost in slow motion, stone cracking and collapsing in on itself until all was lost in the cloud of sand that bloomed in its wake.

Grimmjow turned his back on the scene, facing the teen, his eyes lit in the white wash of the moon said everything his ruined vocal chords could not. He had returned the favour, he owed Ichigo nothing now. Then he glanced to the abiding moon, and vanished from sight.

Ichigo continued to sit in the sand. His vision was not great, he knew the blow to his head had been bad, so he sat, despite the danger of being found here alone and vulnerable, and watched as the palace fell to pieces. The structure that had loomed so massive on the horizon, that had taken them so long to reach and search, that Nel had said would take a full three days to cross- was falling into dust before his eyes. There was one final crack, not a rumble or boom, but a definitive snap in the air like a bolt of lightening, and the giant dome that sat in the centre of it all, that covered that false lit desert where he had fallen to Ulquiorra, imploded. It seemed to remain intact, but disappeared behind the remaining walls, and from that epicentre, the rest of the structure began to fall in the rip tide of power.

Ichigo watched the fall of Las Noches, thinking of how Renji and Byakuya's bodies would be lost forever now in those stones; wondering if Orihime had been in there or if foresight had moved her somewhere beyond the palace, and if so, where? Where could he look for her now? He wondered where Uryu and Nel's brothers were, where Nel herself might be. Last he'd seen her, she was under the dome that had just fallen. Had he just seen her, and countless others killed, crushed beneath the apex of Aizen's pride? And where were Rukia and Hanatora? Where was Chad? Captains Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi? Had everyone just been lost, so quickly before his eyes on the distant horizon? Did they now lay, inert, crushed, beneath that blanket of white stone powder and silver sand?

And here he sat, in the hollow sands, alone, only alive because of the act of an enemy. And he wondered then, if Grimmjow was watching too, if he saw the destruction of Las Noches and if he would be happy or angry. And he wondered if Grimmjow might now be the last living being in this world that he knew.

* * *

It took Ichigo a long time to recover. Even when the throbbing in his head passed, when his vision grew clear again, he couldn't find it in him to tear his eyes away from the ruined structure, the only landmark in the sea of silver. He had waited a long time, to see some sign of life, to see the clash of a continuing battle and know he had a reason to go back, to investigate and see if one of his friends were alive. But nothing came. An hour at least since the devastation and nothing.

The Soul Reapers had not done this. It had been the Vandenreich for certain, who ever they were. But Ichigo's one encounter with them had told him they were the worst enemies they had ever faced- _he_ had ever faced. Every battle he'd fought, every situation that had seemed impossible, had always resulted in his triumph, and never at the cost of a friend. They had always all made it. No one had ever died that he cared about since he'd turned into a soul reaper. Battle, and its costs, had never been real until today.

Nothing in his fifteen years, not even the death of his mother, had prepared him for this.

But in the end, even if he wasn't aware of what drove him, he was Ichigo Kurosaki. A captain of the Goetei Thirteen had come here on a mission to save him, so that he could save the entire Soul Society. Hueco Mundo had as good as fallen in hours. Soul Society may have already been overtaken. And what might be happening in his own world? Such thoughts were not so coherent in his head, but somewhere in his heart, he knew that with so much at stake, he needed to get up. He needed to keep moving and survive. And eventually, he would need to fight.

So he picked himself up, out of those sands, and turned his back on the destruction. There was nothing but the enemy in that direction now. And he wasn't quite ready to start saving the world.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the first chapter. I am planning to try and publish this one every Wednesday unless I can publish faster than weekly, in which case, I may do two chapters a week, we'll just see how things progress. **_

_**And yes, be warned of character deaths. Hopefully it doesn't turn you away.**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Riza.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Water trickled on the low stone bed, making a gentle gurgle as it rolled over the rocks. Ichigo found his eyes closing, his muscles growing slack. He jerked awake again, re-gripping Zangetsu, but scanning his eyes over the forest, he relaxed again. It had taken him more than a day to get back to the Menos forest. By the time he'd gotten here, he was half dying of thirst and beyond hungry. He hadn't really noticed what sort of vegetation there was here the first time, but this time his sole purpose had been to find some source of water and food. When he'd found water pure and clean as any spring in the world of the living, he almost retracted his earlier curse from the potential deity above. Almost. Then he'd indulged deeply until passing out.

When he'd woken, he'd decided to move up the stream, where the water was shallower and less easy to drink. He guessed that other creatures would be familiar with the stream and chose always to go to the deeper section. Up here, he hoped to stay out of their way and just rest. Not far from here, he had also found some plants he ate. They were bitter and left him slightly nauseated, but with no fruit on the trees and no other options in sight, he had been desperate and taken the chance. In the end, he hadn't thrown-up or hallucinated, so he decided a little nausea and heartburn were worth it.

Now, he leaned back against his tree, tall grasses all around him offered at least a bit of shelter from curious eyes or powerful noses. He needed the rest, his body was healing slowly from the torture. He glanced around the area and decided it was as safe as it was ever going to be, so let his eyes fall shut and gave in to the gentle tumble of water on rocks.

Some time passed. He found himself getting used to the plants. He had to kill a few hollows who threatened him, but nothing big. It seemed the Gillion and the Vastal Lordes kept far enough in the thick of the tress that Ichigo didn't show up on their radar. Or maybe they too were so on edge by the attacks that they didn't have any reason to bother him.

It was in no way cowardice that kept him here. It was the fact that his wounds were slow to close over, and his powers sluggish in their return. His uniform, he had discovered, was a good measure of his spiritual strength. As it returned, the fabric stitching back inch by inch, so was his strength. Once he was fully clothed again, he would face this threat. Because after the sobering battle between Byakuya and that creature, he knew that nothing less than his full strength would be enough.

So he had chosen to wait. If he really was the last hope, then he couldn't afford to be reckless. The last few days had changed him greatly. He had mourned Renji and Byakuya, he had even mourned his other friends, knowing the likelihood of their survival was slim. But when the tears had ended, he made a promise to himself. He might not be able to shut off his emotions, forget what had happened, but he had to try and shove that to the back of his mind. He had to focus on what he had learned in that battle, every piece of information he had gathered about the enemy. He had to strategize, imagine possibilities and then come up with solutions.

Where was Aizen in all of this? That was perhaps his biggest question. Would the ex-Soul Reaper take this opportunity to attack Soul Society as well or would he be equally on the defensive? Is this how the battle with Aizen would end, eclipsed by a greater threat?

He was no Urahara, that was for sure. He didn't see the end of the road from only a few paces in. His path was strewn with potholes and muddy patches and twisted and turned, low hanging trees letting him see no further than a foot ahead. His next step was all he was ever used to predicting, no more was ever really needed. But if everything now rested on his shoulders, he would have to do his best to see the end of the road.

But his path shortened dramatically when he heard a strangled noise not far from him. It was a cross between a retch and a cough, he wasn't exactly sure what would be making that noise, but it was coming from the deeper part of the stream, where Ichigo had correctly guessed hollows would frequent.

In the past few days, he had started to reign in his spiritual pressure to give himself at least some anonymity out here. Now he was glad.

The noise continued, interspersed with gasps for air, something was certainly in a bad way, maybe a wounded hollow on his way out. Ichigo took up Zangetsu. He had no problem putting whatever it was out of its misery. He kept to the trees just in case he found more than he bargained for.

He certainly did.

He had been heard or his spiritual pressure felt as he made his way near, so there was no point in hiding any more and those cold blue eyes watched him step out from his cover.

Grimmjow had been kneeling by the river, and the horrible sound, Ichigo had realized, was his attempts to drink. Ichigo's stomach still turned at the thought of acid running down his throat, and he couldn't imagine what damage had been done to the rest of Grimmjow's digestive tract. Grimmjow watched his expression change, from the disgust of the mental image, to the inevitable pity that crossed his features.

Ichigo realized his mistake.

The espada shook the water free of his hand and reached for the blade he'd dropped next to him. It was the one he'd taken from the creature back in the Palace. Now he stood with it, a look of pure hatred that Ichigo knew well in his eyes.

"Grimmjow-"

No reason would stay him. Ichigo had inadvertently looked down on him, like the maniac had always said he had. Maybe he had been right all along, maybe Ichigo did feel superior, but was that enough reason to start a fight? Apparently.

Ichigo countered, Grimmjow rolled to the side and swiped back fast with his sharp fingers. They just barely missed Ichigo as he pulled in his stomach and arched away. This move put him off balance, however, and at the next sword strike, he stumbled when he countered and next thing a fist hit his nose. He held up a hand to feel the blood pouring down and narrowed his eyes. If this madman wanted a fight, then fine. Grimmjow was still half naked, his back no where near healed, and countless other wounds spotting him, not to mention he didn't even have his own sword. Ichigo could end this quickly.

He caught the next fist and pushed Grimmjow back. The next sword strike bounced back easily and Ichigo delivered a kick to his gut. Grimmjow doubled over, dropping to his knees and gasping in painfully. Ichigo had been trying to get him to back off, but he hadn't really thought the blow warranted quite this much pain. But then he had no idea what damage the acid had done to internal organs. When a spew of blood came out of the espada's mouth, Ichigo lowered Zangetsu. Again, this was probably the worst thing he could have done.

Grimmjow hated to see that look of pity and despite whatever pain he was in, he lurched off the ground and launched himself at Ichigo again.

"Grimmjow don't." Ichigo warned, but was surprised when the blade met his own with significant strength. He couldn't forget that the espadas were all captain level: even if he was this beat-up, Grimmjow shouldn't be taken lightly.

This became apparent when the next three hits came so fast Ichigo barely dodged them. He collected himself and prepared to parry the next but at the last second Grimmjow threw his blade to the side and used his momentum and body weight to knock Ichigo on the ground while he held his sword hand pinned to his chest. Ichigo coughed out in surprise to find himself on his back, Grimmjow staring down at him, and because of the way Grimmjow had his arm pinned, Zangetsu was along his own throat.

He knew Grimmjow wished he could make some remark, knew he was trying to say with this stance and glare that Ichigo was not above him, or something to the effect of "who's looking down on who now?"

But Ichigo forgot all of this when Zangetsu moved tighter to his throat.

"Dammit Grimmjow." He growled when his flesh split under his own blade. He gave a heave, not quite enough to dislodge his opponent but enough to pull Zangetsu from his throat. Now he was free to throw his elbow up, which caught Grimmjow in the bone jaw and made Ichigo cry out as the hollow mask hit his funny bone. Next thing Grimmjow's head came down square on his nose. If it wasn't broken before, it certainly was now and the forest doubled before him. He tried to wipe the blood from his mouth as the salty tang dripped down from his nose and forehead. He saw the twin Grimmjows picking themselves up and retrieve their swords.

Fine, no more mercy. Grimmjow had given away his weak spots, Ichigo would use them against him. Apparently the espada hadn't let the prison cell, or their exchanged rescues change his feelings toward the human, so Ichigo shouldn't either. Grimmjow came at him. They clashed back and forth, but when his vision was back to singular, Ichigo ended it. He avoided a wide swipe and shot a hand out to Grimmjow's throat. The other froze, his hand went slack on his sword and all his effort went to dislodging Ichigo's fingers.

Ichigo let the pressure build, kept his eyes hard and cold. The other had to know that enough was enough. He wasn't going to kill Grimmjow, not now, not like this, but neither was he going to let the other slow him down in his plans. He had worlds to save, he couldn't be delayed by an ancient vendetta.

He dropped Grimmjow. For several seconds he watched him not breathing and thought maybe he actually had done the job. But after a moment the espada managed to force air through his ruined throat again. It seemed to take all his effort to do only this as he sat, one hand braced on the ground, the other raised against his throat. His eyes were half covered by his hair but from what Ichigo could see of them they were distant, hazed. He wasn't even sure Grimmjow would hear him when he spoke now, but he felt he had to justify his actions, even though he knew if their positions were reversed, Grimmjow would never feel the same.

"I don't know who those bastards were that attacked back there, but they destroyed Las Noches. I came here for Orihime. I don't know where she is, I don't know where any of my friends are. I have to go back there and find out what's going on. I don't know if I'm going to have to fight Aizen when I get there, or these Vandenreich guys. What I do know, is that I need to be at my full strength, so I will not let you slow my recovery down over some stupid feud."

Grimmjow looked up at him now, still struggling to get his breath. He was trying to glare in hatred but was doing a poor job of masking his true pain. Eventually, he dropped his eyes again, but his fist in the dirt clenched in anger and frustration.

Ichigo turned his back, intending to move on somewhere else, but a distant, bestial cry stopped him. He turned back and looked past Grimmjow, deep into the trees. There was another cry, then another. Red bolts of light lit up the canopy like crimson lightening. The crashing sound of massive weights hitting the forest floor only added to the illusion of a thunderstorm.

"The Gillion?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow had also turned his attention that way, and though still sitting, took up his stolen weapon again. "What could be killing them so quickly?"

Grimmjow turned back to him, eyes half narrowed in an expression that read, _do you really need to ask?_

The trees began to split, falling like blades of grass in the wake of a traveller. Ichigo watched them crash to the sides, forming a path in their wake.

He may not know where his own path ended, but he definitely knew where this one would.

"Shit."

He was sure Grimmjow would echo his sentiment if he could, but he rose now, even though he was deathly pale from near asphyxiation, and held up his sword. Ichigo caught his glance back at himself. Grimmjow wasn't running because Ichigo wasn't. His pride wouldn't let him. And Ichigo was doing the exact same thing. How childish could they be?

He was about to say "this is stupid, I'm going to run," but he never got the chance. The trees gave way to the massive form of a Gillion, its white face agape in the tell-tale sign of a cero release. Ichigo tensed, trying to take in what was happening. Had this one Gillion taken on the others? Was it evolving or had it gone crazed? Then he spotted the figure perched high up on its shoulder. No, this Gillion was being controlled, _ridden._

"Found you." Came a woman's voice from high above. Then, the screech came and with it the burst of a cero.

The spring boiled under the pressure and heat, the grassy shoreline disintegrated and Ichigo didn't move quite fast enough to to feel that heat at his back. He came out of flash step with less control than he'd entered and ended up skidding through the high grass, stumbling to his knees. His whole back steamed, but he had gotten out before he'd been burned. He turned back, Zangetsu raised, but stopped short.

"He...didn't run?" Ichigo was stunned to see Grimmjow standing in the last patch of grass left on the bank. His hand was still raised in the air, and Ichigo understood: he'd seen this tactic when Grimmjow had fought Shinji. He was, after all, much more powerful than this creature, so when the cero had hit, he'd used his own to deflect. Now, he crouched and disappeared. A moment later, there was a half cry from the gillion and then its dead voice stopped short. Ichigo watched it split in two and fall back to earth. Grimmjow landed between its two feet, already crouched low, expecting the attack. The woman appeared just as fast as the creature back in Orihime's cell had. But he met her blow evenly.

It took Ichigo a moment to understand where this new found strength came from. But then it became clear to him: Grimmjow knew he was weak, so he had to start strong, mislead the enemy with a first show of fury and strength. Ichigo wasn't sure the tactic would do much good, but then, what other choice did he have?

"You must be the Sixth." She smiled. "You're the only one unaccounted for."

He disengaged and swung at her, she stopped the blade dead in the air with her palm. "This is not your weapon." She pulled it and Grimmjow closer. "This belonged to As Nodt. Don't tell me it was _you_ who finished him."

His shoulders visibly bunched in anger at her condescending words. One hand took hold of her collar and his left abandoned the sword to pull back in a punch. He spun as he hit empty air, she was gone from his hold and at his back before he knew what was happening.

He could only grunt when his back ripped open- one more wound on top of all the others. Maybe because he was already in so much pain he didn't let this wound slow him down. She had somehow manifested the injury with no weapon but her own spiritual pressure. Ichigo thought he had seen a flash of blue but it was so fast he couldn't be sure. In any case, the woman clearly must have thought the wound would slow Grimmjow down because she was completely caught off guard when he rolled forward, having picked up the sword again, and launched himself straight at her. She turned just enough to save herself, but the blade ripped through the white cape that was part of her trench-coated, military style uniform.

"That was close." She breathed before bringing her knee up into his gut. Ichigo half winced, and knew this would affect him far more than the cut on his back.

She seemed a bit curious too, when he sputtered on the ground at her feet and sucked in air with great difficulty. She seemed now only to see the scars and wounds on his body.

"Maybe this explains why you were not there to defend you keep. Are you a traitor? Did Aizen do that to you?"

When she got no answer she squatted down and laced her fingers in his hair. She yanked his head back to force his eyes on her. "I asked you a question."

She watched his struggle to breathe, and her sharp eyes caught the scarred flesh at the corners of his mouth and along his bottom lip. She didn't hesitate to force her thumb past his teeth and yank his jaw open.

"Well you must have really pissed someone off." She stood up and let him fall back. Ichigo noticed the trickle of blood coming out between his teeth. "But if you can't give me the information I need, I have no use for you."

She raised her hand over him. Ichigo stood up.

"Who are you?" He challenged her now. It wasn't like he was going to run at this point.

She smiled, as if something had been confirmed or she had just been waiting for him to speak.

"Glad you asked, because I want to know the same thing. Bambietta Basterbine." she did a little flourish with her hand and then held it out to him. "And you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Excellent!" She responded gleefully, her child-like stature not helped by the juvenile grin. She looked hardly older than his sisters, and yet in her eyes was a blood-lust foreign to youthful eyes. He would not be deceived by her size or apparent youth. He had only to remember the captain of the Tenth to pull back any hesitations.

"You were looking for me then?" He asked.

"You were high up on our list."

"List of what?"

This brought a slight hesitation to her. She knew Grimmjow had encountered the other Vandenreich, but she did not know if he had. He was sure she didn't want to reveal her intention to steal his Bankai. After what happened with Byakuya, he was sure that would be the case. He was not, however, so sure how he was supposed to fight without it.

"Our list of Bankais to steal." She said finally. This said alot about her. She was so confident she could win this, that she revealed her true intentions. She had, however, hesitated. So either her boldness had won out over hesitation, or she had come to some conclusion after regarding him for a moment that lead her to believe she really could win. Overconfidence, he knew, was an easy personality flaw to exploit in battle. The espada still on the ground behind Bambietta was proof enough of that. That was the sum total of what he knew of his enemy at this point. And it was all he could work with to come up with a battle strategy.

"So, will you give it to me?" She asked with a falsely innocent smile.

"Don't insult me." He growled, pretending to let her condescension get to him. He would play into her games if it could give him some advantage or some time to better figure her out.

"I thought you might want to make it easy on yourself. You look like you just got beat up." He had almost forgotten his throbbing nose that stained the lower half of his face and neck with rusty blood. She glanced back at Grimmjow. "And if it was _him_ that did it to you, I know I have nothing to worry about."

"We'll see about that."

He raised his sword in an acceptance of her challenge. Taunts would now have to be backed up by actions. He just hoped he'd read her right.

Rather than producing a sword or some other solid weapon he could counter, she just reached into her breast pocket and produced a small medallion. He didn't get a close look at it as the moment she held it out, the air became thick with spirit pressure. He noticed particles rise up from the ground, breaking from the trees and stones themselves even. He couldn't do much but wait for the attack as what looked like daggers of power rose around him. He didn't move to Bankai, but he did let his Shikai manifest, and with it, a swell of his own spiritual pressure. He watched the frown settle on her when this swell of power alone brushed over her rising daggers and made them quake. Her eyes narrowed and she let loose her power.

The daggers came straight at him, as expected. They cut through the air at tremendous speed but he had been up against many similar attacks in the past and it was no problem for him to avoid the strike. Even if he hadn't, he guessed that his spiritual pressure alone would have protected him. He had learned this from his battle with Kenpachi, and later, when he himself had failed to cut Grimmjow. Back then, both of his opponents had been outpouring more spiritual pressure than his attack, thus, they could not be cut. Therefore, he did not believe she possessed the strength to cut him with such an attack. He landed back on the ground from his jump and met her frown.

"Well, I guess you will be an entertaining opponent." She tried to muster a cocky smile. He didn't let her act fool him. She was no doubt trying to lure him into false confidence by making him think that was the extent of her power. He hated playing a battle field of mind games but this one seethed intelligence and cunning. He could not let himself fall prey to her tricks.

The next attack came twice as fast but he blew it away with a swipe from Zangetsu. They repeated this a few times, each attack slightly more powerful than the last but still no match for his power. Then, as he used his sword to brush away another attack, she appeared just before, right at the moment that his sword was fully extended, pulled away from his body and leaving his chest exposed.

Yes, she had been clever.

He hadn't even seen the blade she carried until it was half way through his shoulder. She had been aiming for his heart but he had manged to manoeuvre enough to protect at least that vital muscle. Still, the blade bit deep into his body, just under his collar, and the pressure against his bone threatened to snap it.

She smiled up at him, his fist closed around her wrist to stop the penetration of the blade. He was stuck as he was while she pulled out that small medallion again. He had one moment to take it in. One long second when he recognized the five pointed cross and his eyes widened in understanding. Then her power slammed down on him. No, not her power, the power she took from the reichi-rich environment around them, because now he understood just how her powers worked. Shards of blue energy drove into his body. His thighs, calves, hips and back, even his biceps and forearms felt the dig and burn of pure energy blades. The only thing that kept them from ripping him apart was a burst of his own power that consumed and dissipated them.

He fell back off her blade and landed hard on his knees.

"That look in you eyes just now," she stood over him, flicking his blood off her blade. "was that recognition. Did you realize who I am?"

"A quincy. You're a quincy aren't you?"  
"Very good." She continued to hold that mocking smile on her childish face. It was no longer an act, she really was getting to him. She knelt and ran a hand over his orange mop in a semblance of affection or sympathy. "And you are the human soul reaper hybrid. Or the human Vizored? Human, soul reaper _and_ hollow, you are a delicious mix, huh?" She leaned in close, her breath ghosted over his lips. "How..._enticing._"

He shoved her back when her lips closed over his own. She smirked and stood up again. "Oh well, I thought maybe we could have a little fun but if you really want to play hard to get..." She pointed her sword at him and he felt the surrounding area tremble, the soft light of the forest darkened as it became obscured by the particles of energy she stole.

"I love a good challenge."

He didn't move, couldn't really at this point, but he used every last ounce of his shikai to protect against the onslaught. It wasn't enough.

All the time he'd spent gaining back his powers was ripped away by blue shards. His uniform that had grown back inch by inch was shredded again. His body burned from countless cuts, and still the storm came. His options were dwindling but he'd be damned if he gave her his Bankai. Still, he'd be dead if he didn't.

But blue turned to red and with the new light the shards blasted away. The girl lurched forward, righting herself before she landed on him. She spun and swore, her exposed back was smouldering, the cape burnt up and even her trench coat scorched through. Ichigo could see red, raw flesh beneath. She'd made a mistake in forgetting the espada.

"BASTARD!" She screeched when Grimmjow came at her. He already had another cero building in his right, sword swinging in his left. She shot out with her power, but this was less concentrated, and he manoeuvred through the hail with ease, the few cuts he received were not enough to slow him down. She raised her blade to meet his, but his cero still came full blast.

Ichigo flattened to avoid the blast. The slim girl before him didn't move, but took its impact. He didn't particularly wish to see what she might look like after the hit, but from the expression on Grimmjow's face, she had not been as affected as he thought.

"You made me use my blutt." She hissed out, and now Ichigo could see the stream rising from her. Her hair was not singed as he expected, and from what little he could see of her face it was not disfigured as it ought to be after such a blast. "I'll make you regret that."

"Hey!" Ichigo pushed himself to stand, despite the gushing wounds in his legs. He had to hope Grimmjow would understand that their best chance of beating this girl was together. "Don't turn your back on me!"

She was caught between them but that by no means meant she was beat. Grimmjow was building another cero, Ichigo preparing his Getsuga Tenshou. But as they each released, she vanished.

Ichigo fell to one side to avoid any residual impact of the cero, Grimmjow likewise hit the ground. The empty space between them erupted in black and red light, and off to the side the girl's retched features were half lit in dark light, making a childish grin demonic. Ichigo had fought many opponents over his months of being a soul reaper, but there was something beyond repulsive about the way this woman presented herself. Clearly she was a hardened warrior, but some selfish indulgence caused her to play on her youthful looks, and wish her enemies to see their downfall at the hands of a child rather than a learned warrior. A petty insult. One more thing Ichigo knew about his enemy.

"Nice try boys. I wondered when you would finally work together."  
This made Grimmjow stiffen. He looked between her and Ichigo with equal hatred burning in his eyes. He played right into her hands when he lunged at her. She side stepped with ease and caught the back of his hair with one hand and threw him to the ground. Again, her actions had less affect on him than one would assume and he simply rolled over the burnt earth and sprung up again, sword raking through the air. The thin line of blood that rose off her breast in the wake of his swing brought a start to her more than a reaction to pain. This creature had marked her twice already, she would not stand for it.

But when she brought forth another slew of blue spear tips, they were interrupted by a black blast. Getsuga Tenshou ripped through them, not one ever touching Grimmjow. Ichigo wasn't sure if the espada ever realized just how in sync his movements were with Ichigo's attacks, but in perfect timing, Grimmjow drove his borrowed sword forward in the wake of Ichigo's strike. Bambietta lurched as her right arm was torn through. She gave a startled cry before reciprocating with a burning cut to Grimmjow's side. He still didn't slow, it would take much more pain to register in his nerve damaged flesh. But she knew just where to strike. She took a moment to examine the gushing wound along her arm. If it went untreated too long, she might even lose the limb. Here eyes narrowed in pure loathing and glanced between the men.

"Bastards, I'll end you both."  
The swell of borrowed energy built so fast it was almost suffocating. What Ichigo didn't understand at first was that she was not only stealing from the world around them, but from himself and Grimmjow as well. She seemed to concentrate first on the espada, sucking all power out of him, and Ichigo knew why he felt only a hint of the pull. She still wanted him to use his Bankai.

Grimmjow gasped out and fell to hands and knees. He could make no other noise than the strangled breath that had characterized him since Ichigo had met him in the cells. With one hand, Bambietta drew strength from him, with the other, she redirected it at Ichigo.

The hailstorm was as powerful as before, cutting through his defences with ease. Its force was only growing and no matter how many times he flashed stepped it caught up to him within milliseconds. He felt the countless rivulets of blood rising up, running over flesh and cotton and soaking through until his whole body was sleek with a salty slew of crimson-mixed perspiration. He couldn't imagine how he would look to the Vandenreich who was tearing him apart bit by bit, but he had to hope he looked as crazed as he felt. He was angry. He was vengeful. He would not let a soul get between him and his goal.

"Bankai!"  
Grimmjow collapsed when the hold on him was released. She stood in utter triumph, smiling at her opponent. Her juvenile features creased in a joyous, toothy smile, eyes wide in mockery. But all around them the broken earth swelled up with a torrent of power. And nothing in Ichigo could deny his satisfaction when that arrogant smile faltered, when bright eyes darkened in doubt and dread, and when this girl knew she was wrong, she was weak, and she was at his mercy. And she knew, seeing the yellow and black that crept over his eyes, that he had none.

Ichigo cursed himself the moment he spoke, but seconds later, when he stood with his full Bankai intact, he felt triumph like never before. Her hand twitched frantically as she tried to make her medallion do something, steal his Bankai, he assumed, but nothing happened. And when he felt the edges of his hollow mask take over, he knew he had let his heart fill too much with dark hatred for this girl, who to him, represented the creature who had taken Renji's life. Her arrogance, her confidence, her self righteous indignation, drove him to want to make her fall to her knees before him and know her mistakes. Not for his own glory, no, that wasn't who he was, but so that she knew, utterly and truly, that the side of the wicked, the unjust, would always crumble to the good. That Renji, who had sacrificed himself for his Captain, had died honourable as she never could. That Byakuya's death which had revealed all the information about the Vandenreich Ichigo now had, would never be in vain.

So when she saw those black bordered eyes lock onto her own, she knew true fear. She knew her defeat was inevitable.

They fought, to be sure the battle wasn't ended instantaneously, but inch by inch, he tore her up. First her hat flew from her pompous head. Then her coat ripped to pieces and she threw it off. A slash to her leg had her limping. Her vain attempts to assault him further with her shards of energy blew past him without effect. In one instance he actually blew them back at her. She clutched her stomach and legs where the shards bit deep. His hollow voice laughed at her.

When she fell back to earth clutching what was left of her uniform tight over her blood soaked body, he felt himself seething with rage and satisfaction at her pain filled expression.

But that was not him, not Ichigo Kurosaik. So he let his mask fade away and evened out his breath while he looked down upon her. She looked half between choking out a curse and a sob, but she remained silent and he watched her tremble. Behind her, Grimmjow rose, watching her with much the same expression as a predator his prey. But he made no move to interfere just yet. He couldn't speak, but Ichigo could, and there were answers to be had.

"Who are you?"

"Quincies." She spat.

"No, you know what I mean. The quincies were said to be destroyed generations ago."

"By Shinigami, yes."

"So you're saying it didn't happen?"

"I'm saying the strong survive, asshole."

"Fine, then what are you after? What is the point of this attack, what do you want?"

"Ha! Like you don't know."

"Fine, you're another group of arrogant idiots who plan on taking over the world?" Her eyes falshed. "That's what I thought. So why are you taking people's Bankai?"

"Why?" Her own eyes narrowed to a glare and he noticed Grimmjow raise his sword at the word. In hindsight, Ichigo should have seen it coming too. "Oh, you mean Bankai? Like this?" He didn't entirely catch what she said next. He thought he caught something along the lines of "divine retribution" before the whole earth quaked and a massive formed loomed up under what was left of the forest canopy.

"Is that...Komamura's Bankai?" He was staring up at a massive armoured figure, a katana the length of three city blocks loomed heavily from its hand.

"Recognize it?" She rose, the rags of her uniform hung loose on her slender figure, exposing her wounds that had moments ago kept her grounded. But they didn't seem to bother her in the least as she raised her hand high, the giant above mimicking her every action. And the sword came thundering down.

It ploughed through dry grass and muddied earth, leaving a trench as deep as a man stands tall. The blade drug back out of the ground, Ichigo shielded himself from the spray of dirt and faced her.

"How dare you use the power of another." Once again rage for the being that had killed the captain and lieutenant of the Sixth eclipsed his heart. He raced forward at the girl, but she just flashed that pearly smile and he barely dodged a deadly blow from the monster above. This shock wave sent him to the ground. The giant warrior swiftly moved its blade from his path only to bring it down again right where he was laying. If he had failed to roll to the side, he would have been torn in two.

"I do not know why I can't steal your Bankai, Ichigo Kurosaki." She called to him as he jumped out of the way of another blow. "But if I cannot have it, neither will you. Please, just die now."

The cheery spin she put on the words made him cringe in anger and he aimed an assault directly at her. His Getsuga Tenshou struck steel, rather then flesh, but with satisfaction he saw her recoil, feeling the blow that had struck the giant's wrist in her own joint. She looked down at the slash in her wrist. Clearly she was not very practised with this Bankai and did not know the cost of using it.

"You are not the true master of that sword." he taunted, sending another slash upwards, lining her bare torso with crimson from thigh to navel. She faltered, but the sword came down again and still he had to dodge.

"You bastard." she repeated her seemingly favoured curse even as she flinched in pain from the next wound. She was a mess: raw burns in her back; the newest cut through her middle and the many slashes over her front. Her dark hair was cut uneven all over from several near misses. She was, in short, severely weakened, but he could not reach her with the giant as her shadow. That was why, when he saw Grimmjow move at her back, he did his best to keep Komamura's Bankai focused solely on him.

Ichigo actually met the massive blade as it side swiped low over the burnt turf to meet him dead on. Zangetsu trembled in his grasp and he felt his body break out in sweat all over due to the strain. But the struggle was short lived when Grimmjow flashed right next to the girl, snaking a hand around her waist and pulling her petite body flush to his own. Like this, that giant could never strike at him without hitting her.

What he hadn't understood, was that she was perfectly prepared to destroy herself to reach the enemy.

"Oh you idiot." she growled up at him, but he didn't move, still not suspecting her move until it was happening. She gave a quick flick with the blade, Ichigo lurched as the force he fought against was suddenly removed, then he saw a flash of silver and felt the ground heave again. The tip of the blade hit the ground before striking the pair. Hence, Ichigo never really saw just how either Grimmjow or Bambietta were struck, if they were instantly killed or if there was some hope of survival. The slew of soil loosed in the air blocked his sight for several long seconds.

When all settled, neither were present, and the giant above was disintegrating. The shadow passed, light fell on him once more, and yet he was alone in the silent shadows of the trees.

"Did she kill herself to kill him?" he asked the silence, moving forward hesitantly, not really wanting to find dismembered remains. But when he came to the point of impact, all he found was her small medallion, fallen free in the dirt. He pulled it out and considered it. This was apparently what had taken Komamura's bankai, but had failed to take his own. He didn't know how it worked, but getting his hands on this device definitely felt like a good thing. He tucked it into his robes but winced as his hand brushed over some of the many wounds her blue energy had inflicted upon him. He noticed only now that his entire body was shaking, and a general sensation of cold spread out over him. He wasn't going to last much longer, he should find somewhere safer to lie down.

But he couldn't quite leave this place yet. The battle had ended so quickly and he wasn't even really sure of the outcome. He wanted to know if they were dead.

He examined the cut in the earth where they'd been hit. This trench was wider, but still fairly deep until the end when it abruptly cut up again, leaving a Nike like swoosh in the land. Judging by the width, it had been the flat of the blade that had struck them, not the sword's edge. And looking at the depth of the swoosh, the blade had dug deep into the earth at their feet. It would be possible they had been flicked upward with the dirt, rather than struck by the blade itself. This meant, she could still be alive, and she knew where he was.

This information gave him enough strength to trudge forward quite some distance before succumbing to the blood loss. He drug himself under a low shelf of stone, not the best concealment but better than naked air. Then he gave up and let his eyes shut.

* * *

_**I sincerely tried to break this into two chapters but didn't find the right place to break the action so I just made it one massive one! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Riza**_


	4. Chapter 4

Time stood still in the silver desert. The moon never waxed or waned, nor did it bother to creep over the horizon. It just remained there, always, fixed in that one place in the sky, the faithful beacon lighting a dreary landscape.

That was why Grimmjow had no idea how long he had been unconscious when he pushed his body out of the sand that had drifted over him. He got half way up before he realized only one arm was working. He waited for all the sand to fall away before assessing the damage.

He was quick to determine the problem when he saw his shoulder sagging much lower than it should. Dislocated. He shifted again and winced. His ribs groaned and it felt like shards of glass were rubbing against each other inside his shoulder. He sat, just letting his lungs fill up with air, and calm his breathing. Rubbing a hand over his face, he felt where blood had dried up along the bridge of his nose and in his hair line. His lips too were lined with a crust of blood and he spat out the sand that he'd breathed in. The sword he'd taken from the vandenreich was gone. He was weaponless again.

After some time, he stood, a bit surprised he was even able to. Everything hurt but he was moving. Judging by the extent to which the cuts from Bambietta had healed, he'd been out for a few days at least. All he remembered was her laugh and the rush of air before silver met them. He couldn't be sure just how he had survived, but he had guessed that the force of the strike had sent him flying out of that forest.

Now he was back here, not very far from the palace he'd run from. He could see now that despite its devastation, some sections still stood, and, squinting a bit, he was sure he could make out some figures in the sand before it. Something was still happening back there.

"Hey, you!" He spun at the voice. He'd let his guard down and he saw a white soldier standing not far from him. The man pulled out a sword, Grimmjow raised his hand.

"Who are you?" He called. But the Vandenreich noted the hole in his stomach. "Hollow."

Grimmjow didn't wait, he let his cero rip. This man was definitely not on the same level as Bambietta or that other thing. His smouldering corpse fell back in the sand.

There were more voices over the next dune. He couldn't be sure the others would be so easy to kill, so he sodinoed away. He fell out short of his goal, tripping in the sand and gasping. His body wasn't quite ready to move that fast but if he lingered, he'd be spotted. Closer now to the palace, he saw the many exposed passages, the wending corridors and chaotic design that only he and the espada really knew well. He could get lost in there, wait until he was stronger. Then he could look for what he was missing.

* * *

Ichigo coughed in another lungful of smoke. He had finally found what he was looking for: the way out of the blazing forest. They had come searching for him, so he could be fairly certain Bambietta had survived. In any case, it seemed they were tired of searching for him, and had simply lit the whole forest on fire to flush him out.

That was why he had to be extremely cautious when he burst onto the sands.

Silence in the night. Not a soul to be seen waiting for him, and still he felt like there was a giant spotlight on him.

He edged forward in the sands, almost calling out to the unseen watchers he felt with his instincts but not with his spiritual pressure. After a few more paces, he was glad he hadn't.

The desert was by no means uniform. It was rippled by the wind, washed higher in some places than others, and so the horizon was not always clear until one crested the tide. That was the case as Ichigo made his way up one bank and saw the reason he felt watched.

He dropped in the frozen crest of sand and made sure his orange hair remained as concealed as possible. His chin pressed firm in the sand as he observed the fight taking place not far away. The eyes he'd thought he'd felt had not been on him, but another soul reaper. It wasn't an ally, if so, he would have rushed to their aid. Instead he watched the former captain of the Third Division as he stood alone against three Vandenreich. In the moonlight, his blood looked black where it slicked down over his white robes. His silver hair was discoloured here and there. Gin Ichimaru was close to death. His zanpakuto zipped quick and fast through the night air. One of the soldiers lurched and grabbed his arm. Ichimaru wasn't going down without a fight. But these three must have been on the level of Bambietta or at least close. The ex-captain was out matched and there was only one conclusion to this fight.

Ichigo held his spiritual pressure back, knowing he wasn't up for such a fight and having no real reason to interfere. Again, he had to remember his promise: his priority was saving Soul Society and maybe his own world, he couldn't be slowed down by something like this. Still, he didn't trust himself to be able to use flash step without releasing too much of his spiritual pressure. He would have to wait for the fight to be concluded and for them to leave before moving on himself.

There was a bright light of blue, Ichimaru lurched. Someone shouted something, and their own blade shot forth far faster than Ichimaru's shikai. So, they had already stolen his Bankai. Ichimaru arched, not even he could dodge his own attack, just like Byakuya was defenceless against his own power. Ichigo watched him slump forward, a thin dark line on the horizon joined the traitor to the Vandenreich who'd impaled him. A moment later, the sword withdrew and he slumped to the ground. The three seemed to watch him, maybe just waiting for that last breath, or perhaps getting in some last taunt Ichigo couldn't hear from his hiding place. Regardless, they all seemed surprised when he raised a hand and yellow light shot forth.

The quincies may be able to steal bankai, but not Kido or Hado. Whatever spell the soul reaper had used had done serious damage. Ichigo thought Ichimaru had, in fact, managed to kill one of them. There was a shriek of rage that would seem to support this suspicion, then a blue blast of light shot wide over the sands and Ichimaru went flying.

Everything in Ichigo went cold when he saw the body coming his way. He ducked down and pressed his body flat into the sand but could no longer see what was coming. Everything in him cursed his luck and whispered for the hope that Ichimaru would not land near him. But again, that questionable being in the sky was not on his side.

Ichimaru, however, may have been.

It was probably one of the most terrifying, perplexing moments in his life. That torn body fell but a few feet before him, half limp and more than half covered in crimson. Snake-like eyes parted, hazed over, but still seeing. Silver hair framed a pale and drawn face, lips glistened in the moonlight where blood stained them. He sat slowly, his middle oozing blood, he would not survive that wound, a fact he knew. His red stare met Ichigo's wide eyes in the silence under the moon. His silhouetted body shuddered as he neared the end, but his eyes flicked up to where other approached and he drew his hand from his bleeding torso and raised a wet finger to his lips in a silent 'shush.'

There was no taunt in his eyes, no twisted smile that had always adorned that white washed face. He was the most human he had ever looked in the moments before his demise. And he rose, despite all the pain it caused, and trudged past Ichigo. He did not hesitate or give him a second glace even as the ragged edge of his robes brushed over Ichigo's arm.

He remained rooted in the bed of sand, and never got see Ichimaru's end. He could not move, for the two remaining Vandenreich had come to meet the ex-captain and the three now stood mere feet above him. He lay, as still as a child with their blanket pulled over their head in protection against the feared creature living under their bed. And he heard the last stab, the startled cough, and above him the moon was split by the black blade that used a stolen power. It retracted, there was a soft sound of dead weight crumpling on the sand and grains rolled off the dune's edge above him, the small ripple in this universe caused by Ichimaru's death. And still, the impact was much greater to the boy pressed into the frozen wave, because for whatever reason he did not understand, Gin Ichimaru had just died saving him.

"Should we take the body back with us?"

"And do what with it? We've got enough bodies on our hands as it is. We have his bankai, that's all we need. Let the sands take him."

"Yes sir."

They left. Ichigo didn't move, but all he could see were red eyes staring straight into his soul.

* * *

A hiss of pain escaped a scarred oesophagus in lieu of a scream. A sweat plastered forehead took a moment to lean against the door frame and Grimmjow waited for the worst of the pain to pass before moving. The strike had been enough: he had succeeded in getting his shoulder back in place with just one hit.

Grimmjow pushed the door open and sighed. This chamber had come out almost untouched, even if it had dropped several levels before setting on the rubble of the collapsed floors below. The white stone table was cracked, the high chairs scattered all around it, but what he was looking for was still there, fixed to the wall by cruel spikes: his soul, his other half. Pantera was snapped into four pieces not counting the handle which was pinned alone next to the other pieces. Steel spikes had been forced through each shard, pinning them on the wall in a sick decoration, a reminder to all the other espada that this was the price of betrayal. Except Grimmjow had never gotten his chance to even make his move against his lord, all choices had been taken from him on one, fateful day.

He jumped onto the nearest chair and pulled out the spike on the handle of his katana. Its light weight was foreign to him, the disfigurement of his soul just as distressing to him as the disfigurement of his own body. But even broken as he was, Pantera whispered out in recognition, a gentle swell of energy radiating between his palm and zanpakuto.

"You should not have returned." The dead voice made him jump, he spun on the chair to face his former ally, but never friend. "I have been instructed to capture you."

Grimmjow didn't move at first. He was caught: if he ran now, he may never get Pantera back, but it would take too long to free the rest of the blade before the enemy had him. Ulquiorra. The second reason he didn't run was because he was snared in that cold gaze.

There was something wrong with the Fourth, deeply wrong. As emotionless at the other seemed, Grimmjow had always been able to read his annoyance, weather in a flash of his eyes or a fluctuation in his spiritual pressure. Now, the other's power swelled out strong and dark, not the calm and reserved state it was usually in. His eyes, always so sharp and focused, were dulled by a magic or science Grimmjow could not guess. Ulquiorra was not in control of his own actions and that made him more dangerous. Grimmjow had become the enemy, and Ulquiorra had been among those to bring him down, but even in that situation, the higher ranking espada wasn't as dangerous as he was now. Because Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra, he could predict his movements, expect his attacks. If someone else was controlling him, however, then he now faced all the power of the Fourth with none of the aforementioned advantages.

"You wish to run, I see it in your eyes."

Blue narrowed to dark slits.

"You wish to challenge me, to speak, but the eighth espada took that ability away from you."

Fingers bunched into fists.

"You let your anger eclipse your judgement."

Lips pulled back over white canines.

"You should not have ignored your first instinct..."

They met in the air. Grimmjow launched himself from the chair, Ulquiorra leaped from the ground. Instantly those black wings bloomed from his back, he let the whole room swell with his choking power. He'd gone straight to second resurrection. That was definitely not like Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow was pushed back into stone, his body making a crater in the wall between the shards of his soul. He bucked out against Ulquiorra's hold, but black clawed fingers held his arms on either side of his head and he was all but useless.

Ulquiorra leaned in close, his breath ghosting over Grimmjow's heated skin, "..you should have run."

* * *

It had taken Ichigo a long time to pull himself out of the sand. It had taken him even longer to walk away from Ichimaru's body. He couldn't help replaying that moment over and over in his mind. Those red eyes staring at him, that crimson finger held to his lips. What had it all meant? Why would the traitor who had fought Hitsugaya, joined Aizen, betrayed all of Soul Society- spend his last breaths saving him? It was a hard thing to swallow in the middle of all this madness. But in the end it made little difference in his plans. So he trudged forward now, forging a path with no end in sight, save the looming white remains of Las Noches. He could not go to Soul Society without another Soul Reaper to open the gate, nor could he get home on his own. So if the way back was barred, he could only move forward.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked a broken desert. Chunks of the false sky had fallen to the orange dust bowl beneath the dome; the structures that had marked the landscape were now reduced to piles of rock, but somehow the overall integrity of the dome and its inner desert had survived the implosion, and here he now stood, on empty sands surrounded by death.

Hollows and vandenreich littered the landscape. Ichigo got the impression that the main battle between Aizen's forces and the Vandenreich had taken place right here. He got further proof of this when he came across Tosen's body, morphed into some sort of creature, and then not much farther, the body of an espada, features of an old man and a bone mask resembling a crown.

Orihime wasn't here, he knew that deep down, but this palace was his only hope of finding answers. Where was Aizen, for one thing? Had he run too? Had the hollows and their King simply evacuated at the threat of the Quincies, or was he already dead, and if so, was Orihime dead too?

He couldn't dwell on that thought. Instead, he continued searching for some answer in the dry dirt. He had hoped to find Nel at least, she'd been with him until his last battle. He got a start when he saw a white clothe caught up on a stone, dried orange stains holding it stiff to the ruin it clung to, and the number eleven boldly emblazoned in the centre. But in the surrounding area, he found no evidence of Zaraki's demise, and he had to hope the Captain of the Eleventh had simply come out of his fight short his haori and not his life.

The longer he spent here, the quicker he began to understand that this was not where he would find what he sought. It was time to confront the enemy and risk the fight, or he might never know the fate of Orihime or any of his friends. If it was Aizen he found, he would fight him like he'd always planned. If it was the Vandenreich forces, he would still fight, but such a fight would come with all the perils of not yet understanding his enemy, their motivations or their true powers. And that alone, despite their incredible strength- made them a greater threat than Sosuke Aizen. At least, for now.

He moved on from the desert back into the remaining corridors, where the air was thick with spiritual pressures and he had only to wait until one of them noticed him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A cold voice said and the teen held back a flinch. He had been prepared to face Aizen, to face the unknown enemy, but he had forgotten about the enemy who had already taken him down.

"Ulquiorra." He steeled himself and unsheathed Zangetsu, "ready for a rematch?"

* * *

"Where is the Bankai I stole? And the one As Nodt took? Where are our Medallions?"

Grimmjow held her gaze, even as her spit struck his face. She was leaning so close to him he could smell her breath and feel the heat of her own skin. Bambietta was not looking too good. Her hair was still ragged as it had been sheared uneven in their fight. Her skin was pasty white against the dark robe she wore that was very distinct to the white uniforms of the soldiers around her. A cast adorned one arm, held in a sling around her neck and he thought that under her long black robe a cast also gripped one leg. He guessed that she had taken the brunt of her own strike back in the Menos Forest, and, coupled with the wounds she'd gotten from him and Ichigo, she was now as good as off-duty. Still, her threatening gaze held no less weight as she leaned back and nodded to one of the soldiers.

She had learned quickly that torture wouldn't work on him, at least not the conventional kind. The scars on his body were enough to tell her that. It would take alot to match the pain deliverance of Szayel.

Rather than hanging in chains, Grimmjow was in a heavy chair, wrists bound to the arms, and under his left hand was a small table and a piece of paper. He'd dropped the pen they'd provided long ago, but since he could no longer talk, they had made provisions for him to communicate. At first it had been hard to make out what he'd written- Szayel had not really left his hands in a condition that was friendly to fine motor skills- but eventually he'd managed a few words. When they'd gotten nothing but snide curses, they'd given up and resorted to baser tactics, none of which had worked until now. When the Sixth saw what was brought into the room, his entire body stiffened.

"I didn't particularly want to see this, but whoever worked on you first used this tactic and I didn't think you would be quick to forget it." Bambietta explained.

There was little doubt what the translucent, yellow liquid was that she pulled off the tray presented to her.

"Honestly, I don't really have a stomach for such things, but I really need to know where those medallions are or it's me who has to pay the price. So don't think for a second this is show. I really will pour this down your throat to get the answers I need."

She looked to his hand, where the pen lay within his reach. He too looked to the paper and pen, his eyes wide beyond his control. No, he was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, he couldn't let himself be swayed by threats, even pain like this. Still, after several long moments staring at the vile of acid, he found himself reaching for the pen.

"Go ahead." Bambietta breathed, less of a taunt in her now. It must have been true, what she said, if she couldn't deliver results, who knew what punishment she might face?

He picked up the pen and stared at the paper. What difference did it make? He didn't know where either of the medallions were, but then, what were the chances she would believe him and spare him? Still, his chances would be zero if he said nothing.

_Lost._

He wrote the single word and waited for her reaction.

"Are you sure that's your answer?"

He nodded, knowing what was coming next.

"Open his mouth."

She held the glass beaker as two soldiers took either side of him and forced his jaw open. He fought, oh how he fought. Not a muscle in him didn't rebel against what was about to happen. He had barely survived this the first time, and Szayel had known what he was doing, this girl would probably kill him accidentally. Still, his worst fear didn't lay in dying, but in surviving what she inflicted.

"Ma'am!" the call at the door was echoed by an explosion. Bambietta turned to the messenger at the door, sloshing a bit of acid on the floor, a hissing sound accompanying the hole that was bored into the cell floor.

"What is it?"

"It's Kurosaki. He's here, Ulquiorra just encountered him but..."

"But what? The Fourth is ours now."

"I can't be sure he'll win."

"Well then _make _sure he does, I'm busy here."

She turned back to Grimmjow, who's mouth was still being held open. "This is going to make me throw up." She muttered, moving forward with the vial in hand.

Anything left inside of him that knew fear, panic, desperation, was lit aflame when the beaker was raised over his open mouth. That moment when Szayel had poured the diluted acid into him was the single most vividly painful, and lastingly scaring moment of his life. The week following it, while the tissue of his mouth, throat, oesophagus and stomach healed, comprised the most painful recovery he'd even endured. So even he- a hardened warrior- could not hold back the raw desperation, erratic inhalations and the wild terror that peeled his eyes wide and made his every muscle strain against the iron holding him in place.

And just when she tipped the beaker, the explosive force of Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle hit them.

Grimmjow felt the burn along his arm, where a trace amount of the liquid intended for his ingestion had dropped onto him in the chaos. But that thin burn on the outer layer or his flesh was nothing compared to what he saw when the dust settled and Bambietta stood before him, eyes fixed in horrific pain, and what was left of her hand still holding onto the shattered beaker.

Her flesh was eaten away clean to the marrow, the white structure of her wrist and hand was even chewed up by the substance she'd threatened him with. There was nothing salvageable in the limb, but somehow still it remained clenched around the vile that had sprayed back on her. Her horror was matched only by the residual terror left in Grimmjow, and even his hatred for her couldn't let him feel satisfaction at the sight of her pain. He still felt sick, his breath still rattled ragged in his chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Something in her nervous system, or perhaps the visual stimulus finally registered with the female Stern Ritter. She still didn't move. She was still staring at her own skeleton that emerged from acid eaten flash at the end of her forearm. She continued to scream maniacally, fixed in that spot as if not moving would undo the damage. Grimmjow knew he would have died if she'd inflicted that upon him. Szayel had known what he was doing, this girl, however, had stood with pure, undiluted acid in her hands and she had just gotten burned.

It took a long time for Grimmjow to tear his eyes away from her and register who had saved him. His surprise did not stem from discovering it to be Ichigo, indeed, who else could have created such devastation with such dramatic timing? His surprise instead, came from the fact that Ichigo was no longer the human teen, but a muscular, monstrous version of himself. His orange hair hung as a mane along his back. His face was lost behind that familiar hollow mask that had grown and morphed into something more grotesque, adorned with minotaur-like horns and a full set of animal teeth. And from the rubble stumbled the slender figure in black, horns of his own were broken upon his crown. Ulquiorra was near defeat.

The roar that came from Ichigo was equally as surprising. Grimmjow knew Ichigo from their battles, and nothing of the teen he'd fought echoed out of the gorge of this beast, an empty howl of raw animal lust to taste the enemy's blood.

Ulquiorra didn't stand a chance.

Black and orange met and clashed, more rock fell, the battle that had undoubtedly spanned much of the remainder of Las Noches would meet its conclusion in the confines of this room, or what was left of it. Red and black ceros met, the heat washed over everyone left standing. The lesser Vandenreich were blasted to pieces somewhere in the midst of heated blows. Ulquiorra tumbled past Grimmjow and Bambietta. She still stood, a ghost of her former self, eyes washed to black and focused somewhere far away. Grimmjow thought he heard her say stop, please stop, somewhere in the havoc all around them, but when she collapsed from her wound he was no longer paying her any attention. He was craning to see Ulquiorra stagger up, take a blow, fall back again. Take another hit, meet steel. Take another hit, meet cero. The final strike came from between those two horns: a luminescent ball of power that stopped the Fourth in his tracks.

Grimmjow thought he saw a flicker of the old espada, when in his last moment perhaps he was himself once more, only to receive the clutches of death with unveiled eyes. He seemed to reach out at the end, before his body turned to dust and he was no more.

The creature stumbled back, wailing mournfully before collapsing back. Ichigo morphed back to his true form, a bit cut up but breathing not far from Grimmjow's chair. Ichigo breathed on but consciousness eluded him.

Grimmjow sat alone in the room, surrounded by bodies and two unconscious enemies.

* * *

"Dammit, what happened here?" Someone muttered, seeing the bodies. "Get lady Basterbine to the healer at once!"

People were moving, the smell of burnt flesh and the tang of acid came back to Ichigo and he felt the crust of dirt beneath his palms. He shifted to look up and saw bare feet and a chair. But that image was yanked away when hands clamped around his arms and hauled him up.

"Secure him!"

Dazed as he was, when Ichigo felt someone trying to take Zangetsu from him, he reacted. Blurred images of a violent fight with Ulquiorra were still trying to settle on his unsettled mind and he hadn't felt the blood that splattered back as he finished the underlings trying to haul him away.

Bambietta moaned. She had been dropped in the fray and was apparently awake again.

"My...my hand." The first coherent words came out. Ichigo watched her sit up, cradling her ruined hand against her chest. "You bastards." He hadn't struck out at her in her vulnerable state, it didn't seem honourable, but now when he met her fiery stare, he knew nothing but death would stop her.

It wasn't her lunging on him that made him worry. It was the fact that within a few moments, more trench coated soldiers might come bursting in. It was the fact that Orihime or any of his friends were clearly no where in this place. It was the fact that his grip on his sword was weak, his body still drained for transforming into the hollow beast. There was nothing left to fight for in Hueco Mundo except his own life.

He shoved Bambietta back. She rolled backwards, her side contacting with the threshold and, hearing shouts in the corridor, Ichigo hurried to push her the rest of the way out and shut the door. A lock clunked into place, but he was sure it would not hold long. He felt a pounding at his back but his eyes landed on his only hope of getting out of here without having to fight every inch of the way.

"Grimmjow."

Blood shot eyes met his own.

"A trade." He jolted. Someone had used something pretty powerful on the door behind him. "I'll free you if you open a Garganta. I need to go back to my world."

Hard eyes didn't move. No matter what their circumstances, Grimmjow was still reluctant to make any deal with him.

The whole room shook, already cracked walls started to give.

"GRIMMJOW! What's your answer?"

A chunk of stone fell at his left, the door gave and he lurched forward several steps, stopping just before the trapped espada. "Grimmjow?"

A nod. That was good enough for him. Two swipes of Zangetsu and Grimmjow was on his feet with a hand from Ichigo. The Soul Reaper kept tight hold of his upper arm, partly because the espada needed the support, and partly because he couldn't risk him making a run without upholding his deal.

"Do it now."

Grimmjow raised his free arm, but a shot of blue light caught him in the leg and instead of keeping him upright Ichigo found himself falling next to him when sudden pain lanced over his own leg. He at once felt the hot slew coming from just below the knee. It had narrowly missed the joint and tendons.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." Someone spoke past the dust. Bambietta was supported by a subordinate. Her crazed eyes were fixed on the pair.

"Yes we are." Ichigo said, picking himself up. The cut on his leg had missed its mark and not done enough damage to cripple him. He hoped Grimmjow would be able to get back up as well.

"No. You aren't. Buzzbee."

She turned her head. Previously concealed by what remained of the wall, a man stepped forth. Ichgio didn't see much detail beyond a much more senior face than Bambietta's and a more human appearance than As Nodt. Then the whole room turned to hot light and only the speed of his hollow mask kept him alive.

"Don't kill him!" He caught the words even as his lungs gasped in scorched air. "He's a war potential." One of the other men were saying. But Bambietta screeched over him.

"Screw that. Buzzbee, look at what they did to me."

"Don't be mistaken, Bambietta." The man spoke as Ichigo picked himself up out of the rubble. The room was wide open now, opening up into the next corridor. "I'm not here to get revenge for you. I am simply here to clean up your mess."

Ichigo felt a throbbing on one side of his head. The raw energy of the blast had nearly taken his ear off, blood coating his neck and a muffling deafness muting the battle and throwing off his balance. Before him, Grimmjow rose now, the new Vandenreich, no doubt a Stern Ritter, just took note of him.

"He killed As Nodt?"

"Yes." Bambietta narrowed her eyes. "And I just got started with him."

"Trying to find your lost Bankais?" Buzzbee asked.

"None of your business."

Ichigo didn't like how he and Grimmjow were being practically ignored. It was a terrible display of overconfidence, but the more he battled these beings, he started to get concerned that for them, there was no such thing as overconfidence. He took a step closer to Grimmjow, but Buzzbee raised his sword in warning.

"Ah Ah. You need him to get out of this world." Ichigo had guessed the enemy's move before he spoke. Grimmjow may have too, but in his condition, he was never going to move fast enough. So Ichigo found himself between enemies old and new when he met Buzzbee's blade just inches before it cut through Grimmjow.

"Interesting."

"Tch." Ichigo had difficulty throwing him back and tried to keep his shortness of breath from their awareness. "What did you mean by war potential?"

"Nothing for you to worry about yet." Buzzbee sneered. He flashed from sight, Ichigo made a grab but failed to catch up to him. He spun just in time to see Grimmjow's hand meet the blade. He remembered when the espada had caught Zangetsu and he had been astonished. Now, however, he was surprised his hand hadn't been cut clean off. Though Grimmjow's hand remained sealed over Buzzbee's blade, thick swathes of blood coursed from his palm. Still, such pain couldn't deter one as crazed at the Sixth. His right held the blade back from his neck where it had been aimed, his left rose to Buzzbee's throat.

"You can't seriously mean to challenge me?" the Vandenreich sneered but saw total blood lust in the silent man. "Fine, have it your way."

He drew back his sword and this time Ichigo felt the air grow thin with the swell of power around the man. Whatever attack he'd used earlier had been immensely powerful and he was about to use it again.

"Getsuga Tensh-" It had been the only thing he could think to do. The strength of Zangetsu met the quincy's blast. They didn't cancel each other out, neither did one overtake the other. They didn't even create a singularity. What did happen, was that Ichigo's strike seemed to be redirected, slamming sideways into what was left of the wall while Buzzbee's attack went in the other directions. Rather than being relieved at still being alive, however, both men found themselves in the middle of crumbling building. This section of Las Noches had already been damaged. Now the whole infrastructure was so weakened there wasn't enough to keep it standing.

"Damn." Ichigo hissed, knowing he had to run but also too weary to turn his back on the enemy. Buzzbee was staring him down, clearly thinking the exact same thing.

"KILL THEM!" The crazed shriek broke their stand off and a chunk of the ceiling fell between them. Ichigo stumbled back into the man he'd just saved and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. They hurled through the twisted, crumbing corridors, Ichigo looking for a place where they might stop long enough for Grimmjow to open a Garganta. But before he could touch down, a second force struck him and he and Grimmjow spun to the ground in an indistinguishable room.

"Get up!" Ichigo warned the espada as he pulled Zangetsu before him. Bambietta was picking herself up, her maimed hand tucked into her robe to keep it stable and hide it from sight. But in her other hand, bound by her cast, was not her weapon but something else. Ichigo wasn't sure what the collection of metal shards could be but he knew it couldn't be good.

"Grimmjow open it now!"

The espada had clearly been thinking the same thing because even as Ichigo spoke he swiped a hand through the air and the cracks began to split open, painfully slow for Ichigo who watched the insane woman so intently.

"Oh Grimmjow, are you sure you want to leave?" She taunted. The espada had been so focused on the gate that he hadn't really taken stalk of the enemy yet, but now he turned and saw what she held. Ichigo watched him stiffen, then his hands clench in raw anger.

"Grimmjow-"

"You should have given me what I wanted." She sneered and before Grimmjow got three steps Ichigo watched one of the metal shards burst into blue light. She inhaled, the particles swarming close to her before disappearing. Grimmjow halted in shock and she smiled.

"Do you know much about quincies, espada?" She asked, another section of the wall next to them collapsing. Ichigo saw that the Garganta was ready and he made to grab for Grimmjow but he jerked away, renewing his attempt to reach her. Another piece of his sword vanished. She smiled all the deeper.

"Yes, you feel it don't you? I'm consuming your zanpakuto, your soul."

Ichigo's eyes widened at this. Could she really do that?

Grimmjow looked torn between fainting and lunging. Eventually, he lurched forward at her, hands outstretched for her throat but with another puff of power the next piece of his soul disappeared and he fell to his knees.

"STOP!" Ichigo raised Zangetsu. It wasn't his fight, but neither could he stand by and what her consuming another's soul.

"You'll never reach me in time." She smiled, raising the final piece. Grimmjow was clutching his chest but he got up again.

The wall behind Bambietta gave. She cried and dodged and Grimmjow made to lunge at her in the confusion but a blaze of power cut through the room and Ichigo hauled him backwards from Buzzbee's blast. Chunks of stone fell every where now. Bambietta recovered and held the last piece in the rain of debris. Ichigo kept pulling Grimmjow back but the espada's eyes were fixed on her and Ichigo heard her cackle of glee and knew she'd finished the job. But he couldn't turn back now, he was at the black gap and he had to hope Grimmjow would close it once they were through.

* * *

A building heat on his back brought him around. Ichigo guessed he had only been out less than three or four minutes but already the blaze of the sun had him sweating. His hands slid in white sands as he pushed himself up and just at his feet he felt cool relief of lapping waves. The scent of salted air filled him, he sat back on his legs taking in the shoreline.

He was not in Karakura. He didn't know if Grimmjow had known where they would end up or if it was a mistake, but he at least recognized this place. A few years earlier he had sat on this beach with his father and sisters, building sand castles and running into the icy waves. Last summer, he and Mizuiro had come her with Keigo and his family. It was at least an hour drive from his home, and even though the sun blazed hot, the beach was vacant. He saw not a soul along its pristine shores, save one, still pulling himself together beside him.

Grimmjow's entire body looked rigid, his muscles were easy to see on his thinned frame and every single one looked taught. Ichigo realized what was about to happen the second those eyes found him.

He felt the air rush from his lungs when Grimmjow lunged on him. His weight was now closer to his own and Ichigo was able to roll him off but in a slew of sand he lost sight of his opponent and caught a fist to his jaw. Another strike had him tasting blood and on his back. Grimmjow straddled him with his knees and slammed down again. Spots darkened Ichigo's vision and he brought his knee up into Grimmjow's back to dislodge him. The other pitched forward before rolling to the side. Ichigo tried to distance himself from him but as soon as Grimmjow had his feet under him once more he toppled the teen back to the sand.

"Grimmjow we had to leave! The place was collapsing!" A fist found his hair and slammed his head into the sand. Ichigo threw an elbow back and got free for only a second. Next they were rolling into the waves, Grimmjow's madness carrying them into the oncoming tide. Ichigo coughed out salty water but couldn't sit up with the hands that pinned his throat in sinking sands. Water rushed over him again and he had to wait for it to recede before breathing.

"Grimmjow stop!" He coughed out but the other seemed intent on strangling him or drowning him. He got a hand on Grimmjow's wrist and dragged it from his throat enough to breathe. "_I_ didn't destroy your sword, _she_ did!"

This didn't help his case at all. Grimmjow brought him up only to slam him back under just as the water swelled up again. Ichigo flailed out and caught him in the jaw, a second hit was enough to make the espada let go. Ichigo came up hard, connecting forehead with nose and Grimmjow fell back in the water. Another wave crashed, soaking them both. Ichigo found himself panting, Grimmjow was visibly slowed by the hits, and his leg was darkened in blood from Babietta's attack earlier. He was barely holding to consciousness himself.

"Grimmjow I'm sorry about your soul."

The other didn't move. More water broke over his scarred body. Ichigo felt the sting of the salt in his own wounds but he couldn't imagine how it must feel over Grimmjow's raw back.

"I have to find out what's going on here. I have to find my friends and family." He wasn't sure just what he was trying to say. Grimmjow was not looking at him. The lifeless shore seemed to close in around them.

"I have to try to stop the Vandenreich." He stood up, even at his body's protest. "So I'm asking you not to fight me anymore."

Grimmjow turned to him at this. The haze in his eyes was clear, he was out of energy, and his soul had just been shattered. It was amazing he was even still breathing, really. But he stood, despite the way his knee wouldn't lock, or the general state of his tortured body. Ichigo just waited to see what he would do.

The next wave crashed over pearly stones, but it met no more resistance until it got to Ichigo's ankles. The horizon was bare but for the endless blue. Grimmjow had sodinoed away, to heal, to die, or to simply be alone Ichigo didn't know. What he did know, was that there was no reason for their paths to cross again now.

* * *

_**WOW Giant apology, I totally skipped this chapter and I hope you have gotten the chance to come back and read it!**_

_**Riza**_


	5. Chapter 5

Silence.

Ichigo stood on the boiling blacktop less than a kilometre from the beach. His sandaled feet were already almost dried by the intensity of the sun and its reflection off the rippling highway that swam in and out of clarity both from the lines of heat wafting up and his failing vision. Despite his determination, he knew he needed to take a break, pass out for a bit before journeying home, but now he stood perturbed on the highway that should be busy with vacationers; the side lined with beach goers. He had passed a canteen, empty, no staff or customers to lean on the ice cream window. Not even gulls cried on the empty beach, pecking at left over food. There was simply nothing where there should be everything.

"Maybe everyone is still at work." He sighed, not really knowing what day of the week it was or even the time of day. Looking to the sky, it would seem to be just past noon. If it was the middle of the work week, maybe this is just how dead things normally were. Still, he was starting to get a sense of emptiness from all around him. He should be able to feel _something_ even if he wasn't the most adept at sensing spirit pressure. But there was simply nothing.

He started walking. After a few miles of nothingness, he flash stepped. The effort took alot out of him, but panic held his fatigue and weakness at bay. The throbbing below his knee, the bruises and cuts from Grimmjow's beating were all distant compared to that roaring drumbeat of his heart.

"Where the Hell is everyone?"

He couldn't help it when he started to run. He ran full out, flash stepping here and there but most of the time maintaining a steady run toward home. If he and Uryu and Chad had crossed that desert in Hueco Mundo, he could make this distance home. He wasn't sure how long it took him to follow the black strip of asphalt back home, he just knew when he found the entire city as quiet as the seashore while the sun was still up, that every fear in him was coming true.

His shouts echoed out off of shops that should be teaming with customers; rang out in a dead city of nothing but the whisper of a dry wind wending through sky scrapers and ghosting over vacant side walks. He stared at shop windows arranged in displays for the sunny season, but nothing more than mannequins guarding them. He made his way to the school, where even in the summer heat classes should be taking place, sports teams should be lining the fields. Finally, he made his way home, where a father should be minding two daughters, but nothing but untouched bed sheets and carefully pushed in chairs awaited him.

He stood in desolation in his home. His sisters, his father gone. Khon no where to be seen. Even Urahara, when he finally got the will to go look, was gone. His own human body wasn't even here. It was an empty land, anything living in it gone. So he sat in his house with no hint of a human touch, and let everything go.

He had come to save a world that was already dead.

* * *

Ichigo spent a week in tragic solitude before he began to suspect the truth. He killed a few hollows that made their way to him, the only thing left for them to eat in this world. Only their droning screams had been enough to pull him out of his stupor in some vain need to protect the empty buildings they might destroy, just in case someone came back.

It took him all of those seven days of lying in his bed, of staring at the empty beds of his sisters, of standing in front of the shop expectantly- to notice what was wrong. It was when he started opening drawers, and found them empty, when he pulled open his closet and found nothing on the bar that hung there. When he searched under his bed where he knew dirty laundry and old school texts should be buried there was only clean carpet. He started moving through the town, discovering nothing in the shops beyond their window displays and the raw furniture they used. He found no gum stuck under the desks at school, or hidden notes, or coffee cups in the trash. All the beds in the hospital were perfectly made, not a single sheet askew. In the grocery store, the shelves stood empty.

He was in Karakura. But it was not real.

Where had Grimmjow sent them? Or, if it had not been the espada's error, where could they possibly be?

His best chance lie at the shop, or the fake shop. He had started to understand that whoever had constructed this replica world had done so in haste, and if the details were missing, there wasn't much chance that anything Urahara kept secret would still be here. Still, he had to check.

The cash was empty, the display case held no candy. Ichigo moved to the back rooms with doubt in his heart. As he suspected, not even the trap door to the basement world existed. Thus, there was truly nothing here to help him. He stood alone in this world, a Soul Reaper only in part, not enough to know how to open a Senkaimon. He was trapped.

"Give me something, anything. Please." He stood in the parking lot beyond the shop, staring at a weatherless sky. Nothing had changed since his arrival except the rising and setting of the sun. But each day was the same: dry and hot. He was pretty sure it actually was the same day, running on a cycle of some sort unrelated to the astrological forces that should be reigning above them. He truly was frozen in time, so he stood in that empty lot staring at a cloudless sky and speaking to that being beyond the blue he told himself he didn't believe in. "Please give me some way to save them. To get out of this place."

When not even a bird's mournful cry responded to him, he lowered his head to the sandy lot. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve all this, but all I want to do is help people. All I want is to save them. I couldn't save him. Renji is dead, and Byakuya, so please, let me save the rest."

The ground rumbled. He raised his head. But despite his pleas, the pessimistic teen in him told him not to hold to hope. Whatever was coming, he knew it was not his saviour.

The whole block seemed to rumble under the impact of his landing. Yammy rose from the crater in the asphalt, as empty eyed as the Fourth espada.

"Where is the real Karakura?" Ichigo asked the hulking creature even though he knew he would get no answer.

"Kurosaki." The espada spoke. "I must defeat you."

"But not kill me right? What's this whole war potential thing?"

"I must defeat you." Yammy repeated. He couldn't be sure, but he would bet that the Tenth espada was here to slow him down before the Vandenreich arrived.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to beat your first." he vividly remembered Yammy's cruel backhand meeting Orihime. The girl had suffered a broken arm among other wounds because of it. He would use the memory to fuel his aggression. "Tell me one thing, Yammy. Where is Orihime Inoue?"  
"I am here to defeat you."

"Fine." So they had him brainwashed to a mindless state. That was okay, he could deal with a straight forward fight and then maybe the next person would give him the answers he sought. He raised his zanpakuto just as the largest of the espada made his move.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

* * *

The faintest reflection hung in the air, a ghostly face fringed in blue stared back at the lone figure on the sea short. Grimmjow ran a finger over the clear surface in the air above him, whisper thin lines of power scattering from where his finger met the transparent barrier. He withdrew, sighing to himself and kicked sand outward in the same direction. A multitude of tiny lines ran out like spider webs for but a second before disappearing once more and leaving the barrier nearly invisible again.

"So you figured it out."

There was no sign of tension in the bare shoulders of the Sixth, nor surprise in his fierce eyes as he turned to greet the one he'd felt coming.

"I don't think the human ever did make sense of it. But you were the one who opened the Garganta. You must have known when you ended up here what was going on. It was the Soul Reapers, you know, who put up the barrier, and this fake world. They're hiding the real Karakura and surrounding area in Soul Society."

Starrk landed softly on the white beach, his heavy fur coat of his Resurrection out of place in the rippling heat. He looked Grimmjow over, what was left of his uniform gone now, replaced only by a pair of white cotton pants he'd scrounged out of a nearby building. His torso, scarred as it was, had healed greatly in the last week, his skin had tanned under the hot sun, taking some of the deathly pallor from it. But his ribs still pushed through his skin far too much, hip bones poked out over the waist of his pants and his face was thinned, near gaunt, and there was a pain in his eyes the first espada recognized.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Pantera, for all it's worth."

Grimmjow continued to stand there, half slouched like he wasn't concerned by the other's arrival. There was nothing of that dead quality about Starrk, his eyes were as sharp as ever, his voice his own.

"You're wondering why I'm not brainwashed. Well Grimmjow, I guess I owe you that much. Yes, I'm here on the Vandenreich's behalf, but not by choice. You see, they got my Lilinette." He looked to his one gun. Grimmjow knew that in Starrk's Resurrection, the other half of his soul became his weapon, but that weapon was _two_ antique pistols, not a single. "I guess you might understand that pain, Grimmjow. They tore her apart, and left me only this. They say they can give the rest of her back to me if I do what they want. I don't know if they are telling the truth or not, but it's the only way I might save her. So I'll give them what they want. And they want you back, I'm afraid."

Grimmjow's eyes went to Starrk's side, the gun still holstered and Starrk not moving to get it.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it." The other explained. "Listen Grimmjow, I don't exactly know what happened back then, when Aizen called you out as a traitor and locked you up, but I did get the feeling it was less about you and more about controlling the rest of us. You see, I think he knew the Vandenreich were coming. I could be wrong, but I think he thought that as long as we were all loyal and stayed together, he could defeat them. You were always defiant, you were obsessed with Kurosaki and broke orders. So I wonder if he just decided to make you an example and use you to ensure the loyalty of the rest of us."

There was no hiding the reaction in Grimmjow.

"So I was right."

Grimmjow nodded.

"Then I am sorry. I felt your spiritual pressure down there, I heard about some of what Szayel did. But orders were orders."

Grimmjow pulled his hands from the pockets they'd been shoved in and he held out an open palm as if to say "what's your point?" Stark had never spent time with the man beyond meetings and training, but the espada new each other deeply despite any personal differences. He could read his body language as well as any of their kin.

"I'm sorry for being so long winded, Sixth. I guess I am just trying to do this without a fight. You see, you weren't there, well, not really, not when they attacked. You didn't see the chaos, see how quickly they tore through us even when Aizen pulled us together. We fought shoulder to shoulder, Grimmjow, and they still got us. Halibel, Ulquiorra, all of us fell almost at once. Aizen disappeared, Tosen was killed. These bastards are incredibly powerful. I guess I don't need to tell you, you've encountered them a few times now. And that's why they want you, I guess."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, the last time he'd encountered them they were trying to kill him.

"Bambietta wants to kill you herself." Starrk supplied. "Though it seems like there is more to it than that. I can't tell you for sure what will happen to you if you let me take you back, you will probably die, but then, what do you have here?" He waved his hand around the beach. "You're stuck in an empty world, unable to get past that barrier. Your zanpakuto is gone, I don't even know if Pantera could come back after that. Aizen betrayed you, the last of your allies are now your enemies. You are hunted by espada and Vandenreich, maybe even Aizen and Soul Reapers, so Grimmjow, the truth is, someone is going to get you soon. But if you come with me, if it's _me_ who takes you back, then I have a chance of saving my other half. I don't really expect you to see it that way, but I thought I'd give it a try, before I haul you back with the other one."

Grimmjow had been listening close to the proposal, but a the last statement, an eyebrow shot up.

"Oh, Yammy came to collect Ichigo Kurosaki, he's back in Karakura. Something about him being a war potential."

Another questioning look.

"War Potentials. As far as I can tell, the Vandenreich have identified people they think might have power to disrupt their plans. I think their leader either wants them to join him, or he wants to kill them himself to be sure they are out of the picture. But that's besides the point. What do you say to my proposal?" Now the hand came to hover over the holstered weapon, "will you come with me? Or will you make me use this?"

Grimmjow looked out at the empty sea for a moment, and there was no air of falseness to his pause. Starrk could see that some part of him was defeated enough to give serious consideration to his offer. But as blue eyes trailed up the horizon to the sky, and eventually came back to settle on his former ally, Starrk knew the Sixth's true nature had won out. Broken as he may be, he still couldn't just give in. He had to rage against any power that would try to tame him to the bitter end.

"I guess I knew that would be your choice." Starrk's hand closed over the gun. "But I am sorry, Grimmjow, for whatever it's worth."

The shot rang out over the rippling landscape. A wave crashed in time with the thunder of the gun, and all fell back to silence save the lapping of the sea.

* * *

_**Here you are, an early update on the long weekend, Happy (Canadian) Thanksgiving!**_

_**Riza**_


	6. Chapter 6

*****Please note I accidentally skipped some content so CHAPTER 4 has been replaced with what was miss, please go back and read it. SO SORRY!**

* * *

"The _zero _espada?" Ichigo panted on the ground, recovering from the last blow and watching Yammy transform into his Resurrection. He had been big before, but now he was enormous. "I thought the espada were one to ten."

"Zero to nine." The toneless voice replied when all the muscle, skin, sinew and bone had stretched and grown to his true size.

"And _you_ are the zero, the most powerful?" Ichigo stood up, rubbing a hand over his bruised chest. The fight was far from over, but he was feeling the pain of the blows he'd taken. Still, he had delivered worse to his enemy, hence the need for him to take on this more powerful form.

"Yes."

"Great." He could really use back up, he thought, but then his mind's eye rushed back over silver sands to one who would normally jump to his aid and all he could see was Renji being ripped to shreds. When the strike from Yammy came he had no chance of deflecting, he'd let himself be completely distracted.

Over the empty streets and through a building- he only came to a stop when his back hit the foundation floor of the school. It took him a long time to pick himself up, battered as he was, and face the monster's next attack.

"What do they mean by war potential?" He asked, landing a strike along one of Yammy's grossly fat arms. But he got no answer out of the giant. In fruststation, he lashed out again, got a leg this time. Blow for blow, the battle went back and forth. Ichigo was letting anger cloud him, but for the moment, his lack of mercy was a help. Yammy was still landing painful blows, but Ichigo's unrelenting attacks and his speed assisted by his mask helped him stay afloat, even tip the scales of this battle.

"I'm not going to let you take me." He shouted in anger, not that he expected any of this to penetrate Yammy's brainwashed state. "I won't let this be the end! Not for me, or my friends."

The arc of power that came off his blade, his Bankai, bit deep into the espada. He staggered, Ichigo built up another attack.

"I won't be stopped here! I'll find my town and everyone I care about!" His next attack sent Yammy back entirely. Ichigo heaved out, the air seeming thin after his efforts, but still he let another attack build.

"I will cut down these Vandenreich. I will cut down Aizen. I will stop anyone who gets in my way. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

But the blast meant to decide this battle split in the air, blue light striking the sky and sending his Bankai harmlessly off into space. For a moment, Ichigo thought the Vandenreich had arrived, but then he recognized the hollow qualities of his enemy. He had never faced this espada, but the ridge of bone enveloping one eye was clearly the remnants of his mask. Grey fur adorned his collar and the hem of his white coat, and at his side hung an antique style pistol. Ichigo noted all of that, however, after the man dropped his burden to the ground. Grimmjow was conscious, but his hand was closed tight over a bullet wound just under his collar. Ichigo could see a second line of blood coming from his hair line and suspected his captor had knocked him out before bringing him here. He just seemed to noticed Grimmjow was awake and looked down on him.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you again." He instructed the Sixth.

"Who are you?" Ichigo challenged.

"Coyote Starrk. The First Espada."

"You aren't brainwashed?"

"As good as kid, but I'm afraid I'll have to save the explanation." He had his reasons for wanting Grimmjow to understand his motivations, but he wasn't interested in taking the time to make Ichigo understand. He glanced back at Yammy, who was still breathing. "Yammy, give up your resurrection and save your strength."

The other must have heard because in a short swell of power he was back to his original form. He staggered to his feet, blood oozing out many wounds.

"You were sloppy."

Yammy didn't respond.

"I will take your opponent if you take mine. Don't let Grimmjow run away."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me that." Starrk bit back. Ichigo might not know the whole story, but this espada was clearly against the brainwashing and possibly even against taking Grimmjow in.

"I don't know what your story is," Ichigo tried, "but the Vandenreich are a mutual enemy. Maybe we can help each other."

"Sorry kid. If things were a bit different then maybe, but I have to do this."

"And I have to stop you."

"That's unfortunate."

Starrk drew his weapon. Ichigo didn't know the man was not at his full strength. Even still, he felt a wash of power come from this enemy he hadn't felt even in Yammy. Whoever Cyote Starrk was, he would not be easily defeated.

Grimmjow watched the two collide, the force of their opposing powers created a massive wind that ripped over him and Yammy. He sat still, one knee up, his arm braced on it and his other hand tight over the throbbing wound. He glanced back at Yammy, bleeding profusely, but his heavy features concentrated on him and him alone. Escape wouldn't be easy.

Another blast from the sky drew his attention back to the battle. It was difficult to tell who would win this fight. It might not be power that determined the outcome. Battle prowess could not be discounted, and Starrk was one of the most perceptive warriors Grimmjow had ever met. Ichigo, however, though a good judge of character, didn't have experience enough to read the minute details of an enemy. Starrk would see his inexperience, his innocence and youth, and exploit that along with any other weaknesses before Ichigo could ever figure him out.

The crack of a gun shot was followed by the zing of metal on metal. The next succession of blasts also apparently met with Zangetsu. So the kid was holding his own, and Starrk was busy. It was time for him to make his move.

Grimmjow stood up and made to sodino. If Yammy hadn't been brainwashed, he probably could have gotten away. The oaf of an espada most likely would have been watching the battle as well. But as he was, he had been standing vigilant, holding up his orders to the letter, and with one swipe of his giant hand he floored Grimmjow.

The Sixth coughed out once he recovered from his face striking the earth so violently. The jolt of pain through his shoulder was no joy either. He was slow to pull himself off the ground but all progress stopped with a foot to his lower back. He was shoved down again, a second stamp made him cough as the wind rushed out of his lungs. He wheezed and stopped moving in hopes of stopping the attacks but the foot nudged him onto is back and he stared up at those vacant eyes.

"You will not run away."

Yammy reached for his zanpakuto. Grimmjow realized he was going for a more crippling wound and scrambled to get away.

"You will not run away." The giant repeated, grabbing hold of his ankle as he tried to roll away. Grimmjow couldn't dislodge and now Yammy had his leg and his sword ready to cut through it. He was definitely going to make sure he wouldn't be able to run away.

But before the sword could fall, a body hit the earth not from them, his weapon rolling free of his hand and little sign that he was still conscious.

"Yammy, what are you doing?" Starrk landed much more softly next to them, putting a hand against the zero espada's sword.

"You said to make sure he didn't run away."

"Not that way." Yammy dropped Grimmjow's leg, he sat back on the ground. Starrk turned to Grimmjow. "You should have listened to me." He pointed his gun at the Sixth. "I can't risk losing either of you." Grimmjow lurched as the next bullet tore a hole in his thigh. He was no longer looking at Starrk but putting a hand over the new wound. The other wasn't done though. A third went through the forearm of his good arm, a fourth through that shoulder.

The most that could come from him instead of a scream was a rasping hiss. There was no voice to utter the pain, to sound the rage of a brother's betrayal. He remained sitting upright, but his body was hunched forward, his shoulders drenched, arms limp, only his one raised knee kept him from tipping over completely. Stark watched his scarred mouth open wider to get more air into his lungs as rapid shallow breaths took over.

"You're in shock, Grimmjow. Don't move, don't do anything. I need you to stay alive, but I couldn't risk you escaping."

"Shit." Came the moan from the crumpled teen. Starrk left Grimmjow's side for Ichigo. The soul reaper tried to sit, but he stopped short when searing pain lanced from his ankle. The joint was torn open, at least three bullets had ripped through that intricate puzzle of bones, tendons and flesh. He saw his blade out of his reach, and then his enemy came before him. He had just seen what he'd done to Grimmjow, and now he braced himself for the same treatment.

"Gha!" he hollered when the first bullet lodged just under his hip. A strategic shot that would slow most of his body's movements. Ichigo, who's voice was as strong as ever, couldn't keep back the scream at feeling his bone split under the impact. His hip may not have broken, but even fractured it caused enormous pain.

The click of the hammer drawing back, brown eyes darkened in pain and rage. Starrk fired, but this bullet struck earth.

"Pretty good, kid." He turned and fired again, Ichigo, hollow mask adorning his face, barely managed to dodge this as well, especially as he only had one leg supporting him. He fell to hands and knees, but even as Stark shot again, he launched off the ground. This bullet may have grazed him, but it certainly had missed its mark.

Grimmjow managed to raise his head again. Most of him just felt cold now, he knew the way his head felt like it was lighter than air, and the speed with which he was taking in oxygen meant he was going to pass out soon. But somehow he could still track the battle. A shot glanced off Zangetsu when Ichigo made a grab for his fallen sword at the blade skid over dry dirt. There was another cry from the teen, Grimmjow thought he saw him grip his side.

The swell of spiritual pressure seemed to make the city wavere before him. His ears thrummed with his heartless beat, blood pumping in a last ditch effort to to keep him conscious. He found his focus fade from the battle as his head fell forward again. He stopped himself, however, from letting go completely when his eyes landed on Zangetsu. The katana wasn't far from him, he could reach it in two or three steps if he was standing, but he wasn't, and Yammy was still behind him. If he was going to do something, it had to be quick.

Darkened eyes watched the careful steps of the First espada, his swift feet touching the ground only lightly every time he pushed off for the next attack. His moves were rhythmic, steady, precise. Countless sparing matches and training sessions, had taught Grimmjow that timing well, that measured ease with which Starrk moved. He forgot Ichigo, he forgot Yammy at his back, and watched those feet, watched his dance over the battle field until he knew just where he would land.

A final shot went off.

Ichigo stood with the smoking gun poised before him. The trickle along his neck was far from fatal, but the misfire easily could have killed him. Now, though, it was over, just like that, and Starrk's shocked face stared back at him, the light and life in his eyes already fading. And from his chest, Zangetsu protruded, reaching out to his master, but held in the hands of the enemy.

It had happened so fast. Grimmjow had waited for the precise moment, the timing, the position perfect, and let a cero blast behind him. This both served to blind Yammy and propel him into his roll, head and should tucking and he somersaulted straight to his feet, Zangetsu in his stronger hand, and his momentum combining with the last strength of his muscles to drive the blade through Starrk's back.

Starrk gurgled, a film of blood formed between his lips before it was broken by a thick spurt of crimson. Grimmjow yanked Zangetsu back out and dropped the borrowed blade on the ground as his former comrade fell.

Ichigo just stood where he was, carefully regarding the pair. For a few seconds, Grimmjow stood above the other and watched him take his last strangled breaths, then his legs gave and he fell kneeling at his side.

"...Lilinette." Starrk gasped, a hand wrapping around Grimmjow's blood soaked arm. Grimmjow winced, but didn't pull away, neither was there a taunt or look of triumph in his eyes. Ichigo was actually surprised when he put his hand against Starrk's chest, a sign of fellowship, maybe understanding.

"...I guess I will be taking her with me...we'll be reunited, in the end."

Grimmjow nodded, his features still hard to read. Behind him Yammy approached, his zanpakuto raised and Ichigo stiffened, but Starrk raised his other hand.

"Yammy stop." He struggled.

"We must bring them back."

"I know, just come here."

Grimmjow felt his hand slip from him, back toward his fallen gun. A look passed between them, and Ichigo suddenly felt he was witness to a private moment, a dark choice. He saw the kindred understanding between the two espada, and felt the sudden weight in the air that came with that long look between them.

"We have a mission Starrk." Yammy repeated.

"I know. We've almost completed it, just help me up."

"Yes sir."

"Yammy..." Stark hissed out when the bigger espada hoisted him part way up and he took a firm grip around him with one hand. "I told you not to call me that."

The shot felt like it went through Ichigo himself. With merciful precision, the bullet broke through the soft skin beneath Yammy's jaw and straight through the bone between mouth and eyes. It broke into the soft tissue of his brain and all that was the zero espada was wiped away, just as it had been when the Vandenreich had brainwashed him.

"For what it's worth..." Starrk slumped back to the earth, his gaze unfocussed, and Ichigo never knew if his final words were for Yammy or Grimmjow, "I'm sorry."

The fight was over. The howl of a dry wind blowing between the buildings was a last mournful cry to accompany the dreadful scene. Grimmjow didn't move, sat between his two fallen, former allies, soon to be dead himself if he didn't get attention. He watched Starrk with hollow eyes.

"He saved you, in the end." Ichigo spoke finally, not really sure why he said it. It wasn't comfort, it wasn't confusion, he just said it.

"What are you going to do now?" Again, the most immediate answer was obvious, the espada was likely going to pass out, but the greater meaning was understood. Here they were, in an empty world, enemies. Blue eyes dragged themselves from the earth to regard Ichigo. For once that terrible anger didn't feel directed at him. It was the same anger Ichigo felt when he thought about Renji, when he pictured Orihime locked away somewhere, when he imagined telling Rukia that her brother and best friend were dead.

Then Grimmjow's eyes dropped back down to look at himself, and he held one arm against the other while bracing his leg and standing. His eyes cut back to Ichigo half lidded and his lips set firmly.

No words could ever say as loudly as that look that Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was out for blood.

"Good. Me too."

Grimmjow held his gaze for another second before he swayed. Ichigo slid Zangetsu into his sheath and limped forward, another chilling bolt of pain went through his hip and his shattered ankle was still useless, one leg taking all his weight, but he closed the gap and caught Grimmjow by the shoulders before he could topple.

"This time after I save you," Ichigo shifted his weight, preparing to flashstep, "please don't try to kill me."

* * *

**_Voila, another chapter. Lots of Ichigo and Grimmjow time next chapter!_**

**_Riza_**


	7. Chapter 7

Tweezers. A metal tray. Water. Bandages. A needle and thread. These were all the supplies Ichigo could find to patch them back together. As his father's clinic had been left lacking as much detail as most places, he had needed to scrounge around even for these things.

Another clink added a fourth bullet to the bloodied tray. After all was said and done, Ichigo had found only two bullets left behind in his body, the rest had passed through. He'd been able to remove the bullet in his ankle and wrap it up, though in terms of bone damage, he wasn't sure what he could do but hope for his spiritual pressure to sort it out.

The one in his hip had been a different story. He'd nearly passed out several times in the process of removing it. At one point he'd even thought to ask Grimmjow to do it for him, even though trusting the other with such a task seemed absurd, but one glance at his repeatedly broken fingers, not to mention the state he was in now, told him he was alone in this task. So he had bit down on a piece of cloth and dug the bullet out himself.

After resting, he had managed to stitch and bind this up as well, and then the rest of the wounds were easy to bind by comparison. Now he sat opposite Grimmjow, who had regained consciousness with a violent start when the teen had removed the first bullet in his leg. He had been less lucky, only the bullet in his shoulder had gone through cleanly. The ones in his thigh, under his collar and in his forearm were still very deeply lodged.

Ichigo had finished with his leg and just now drew the one out from under his collar. He glanced to his patient, but his eyes were adamantly fixed on the ceiling as he had tilted his head back for the procedure.

"One more." Ichigo said, and the blue haired warrior lowered his head again. Ichigo could stitch everything up after. "Hold still."

He didn't really need to say it. Grimmjow had hardly moved since waking and Ichigo got him into the chair. The soul reaper couldn't tell what was going through his head now. But he feared that at any moment something might snap in Grimmjow and he would attack him again. So he kept his guard up as he worked.

Ichigo knew why he himself was doing this: three times now the two of them had only survived because they'd worked together. So if he was going to save his friends, it was in his best interest to make Grimmjow his ally even if the thought was foreign and left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

But he wasn't sure why Grimmjow would do it. Yes, he wanted his vengeance, and he would get it with Ichigo at his side, but Ichigo had never known him to be rational. It was very possible that he was just taking advantage of Ichigo at the moment in order to get medical attention, but that didn't jive with what Ichigo knew of him. He was too arrogant and prideful to resort to such tactics. No. The way he was so quiet, so still, the way he had followed Ichigo's every instruction since waking, told him this was something different, something genuine. The man had lost half his soul just a week ago, and now two of his former allies. He was broken.

The slightest tremor ran through the arrancar when Ichigo jerked the bullet back out, pulling the flattened steel ball out past the torn edge of flesh. The bone was no doubt broken under the impact, but all he could do for that was to bind it up. The final bullet clattered into the tray. Ichigo sat back with a long breath.

"Now just the stitches and bandages." he breathed, exhausted. He needed to lay down, to rest, to eat something. His body was hurt and drained but he hadn't been able to slow down since the battle.

Grimmjow sat still through this procedure as well. When they were donw, he sat, a patchwork of bandages just like Ichigo. Ichigo, was mostly functional from his waist up. Only the shoulder wound caused him pain but it had been clean. Grimmjow had not been so lucky, though he would no doubt recover from his leg wound faster than Ichigo from his hip and ankle. Combined, they might make one fully functioning person. The thought almost made Ichigo laugh out loud.

"Grimmjow."

He knew when those eyes found him the other was not in a clear head space. The fog over his vision might not all be from the physical pain and exhaustion. But still he waited for Ichigo to continue.

"I just need to know if you agree with me. I mean, we're facing the same enemy here, and obviously our chances are better together. I'm not saying I like it, or you have to, but at the very least we shouldn't be wasting our time fighting each other. I need to rest, I'm going to my bed. I just wanted to know, if you'll still be here when I wake up, or if you plan on going off on your own again."

Grimmjow just stared at him and Ichigo realized he needed to rephrase so the question was yes or no.

"Are you going to stay, for now at least?"

A tired nod.

"Okay." He sighed, pushing himself up with help from the chair. "Then pick a bed and rest."

He wasn't about to invite his former arch nemesis to sleep in his sisters' or father's bed. He left the other in the clinic and shut the door on him. He leaned there for several long seconds thinking about their situation. Once Starrk and Yammy didn't return, surely more would be sent after them. But the pain in his body, the utter weight of exhaustion was far too much for him to worry about the eventualities for too long. He would go to sleep, and if someone came for him, let them.

* * *

The piercing sunlight penetrated muddled dreams of sand and a dry wind. Ichigo pulled himself out of his sleep as if he was buried in it like sand. The weight of it lifted slowly, and even when he was sitting up a few last grains seemed to stick to him.

He glanced at his alarm clock out of habit, as if he was late for school. The momentary feeling of normalcy was like a breath of air from another life time. He wanted to hold on to it, to relish it, but the feeling evaporated and left him with a hollow pit in his stomach.

Moving proved difficult. His ankle was massively swollen, and just moving it out from under the sheets was painful. Yesterday he had been able to struggle with the support of his good leg, but before he even tested it against the ground, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk at all without help. His hip too, was giving him quite a bit of trouble. The only thing that seemed to have improved with sleep was his shoulder. He knew his spiritual pressure would carry him past the worst of it in time, the problem was, he doubted he had much time before the next assault.

Glancing around his room, his gaze came to rest on the rod for hangers in his closet. He braced a hand against his desk and hauled himself out of bed. He barely remained standing but he managed to pulled himself forward along the desk until he reached the closet. He used his body weight and jerked against the bar, it gave and he yanked it free.

It was awkward, but it was enough to get him from his bedroom back down to the clinic where he prayed there were crutches.

He was in luck. Leaning against one window was a pair. He adjusted them and slid them under his shoulders. In reality, he ought to be in wheelchair or not moving at all, but his situation was far too precarious to allow for such luxuries.

Only when he tested out the crutches and decided they fit properly did he realize the clinic was vacant. Not a bed looked touched, and somehow he didn't picture Grimmjow as the bed making type.

"Dammit." He was worried on two counts: one, he didn't know if this meant the espada had decided to continue his vendetta and would attack him again, and two; he really could have used an ally in all of this, even if it was his enemy.

"Great."

He used the clinic exit to get outside. He would need to eat soon and the only place he had found food was in display windows of shops.

The sun was just cresting the highrises in the east section of the city. It wasn't yet noon, but he had gone to bed before dark yesterday so he guessed he'd been asleep nearly twenty hours. He found it strange that he had gone untouched that whole time: even if the Vandenreich hadn't attacked, hollows had been roaming around all over the place, drawn to his spiritual pressure. He looked around suspiciously, suddenly feeling not so alone, almost feeling like he was being watched.

He was.

When he turned behind him and looked up, he found that now familiar stare resting on him from the Clinic roof. Grimmjow was sitting with his knees raised, a long katana balanced across them and one hand resting on the hilt.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing?"

But as if on cue, the hollow cry pierced the air and he saw the Garganta split the sky just above them. He fumbled for Zangetsu past the crutches, then teetered when his balance was thrown. The hollow was nearly on him but the next second the air was clear and two halves of a body fell on either side of him. Grimmjow landed next to him, the blade clattering to the ground. He seemed to be able to stand with his leg wound but his hand had lost its grip on the sword. His right was all but useless, broken and twice shot, and it seemed the shot underneath his collar had weakened his left hand but he still bent and picked up the sword again, adjusting his grip and flicking the blood free. Ichigo watched him carefully.

"Have you been up there this whole time?"

He nodded.

"Have there been many hollows?"

A shrug. He guessed yes.

"Well, you should rest, I'll take watch."  
Grimmjow's gaze turned meaningfully to his crutches and worked its way down to his foot. He knew he wasn't up to the task. Ichigo stopped himself from carrying out a one sided argument and just let it drop. It would be best for him to rest while he could. But he looked back to the blade with curiosity.

"Where did you get that?"

Grimmjow raised a finger.

"One?" It took him a minute to figure this out. "Oh, Starrk?" Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo hadn't really noticed in the fight yesterday but he did know that if Starrk's zanpakuto had been his gun, then this must just be a regular katana he'd carried.

"So you haven't seen anyone else like them, or the Vandenreich?"

He shook his head no.

"Maybe they won't come." He didn't mean it naively, but that seemed to be the way Grimmjow took it by the look he received. "No, I mean, we were here for a week before they bothered to follow us. They knew we were here and have no where to go except back to Hueco Mundo, so obviously once we were out of the way we were no longer a priority. Maybe they're too busy fighting soul reapers."

Grimmjow just shrugged to show he really didn't know one way or the other.

"Well, it's a hope at least." They continued to stand in silence. "I need to eat." he said finally. "I know it's not spiritual food but I have to eat at least something. What about you?"

Grimmjow looked to the hollow he'd just felled. Ichigo's stomach turned but he nodded. "Okay, I'll be back."

He managed to find some canned goods not far away. It was odd what things had been copied and what had not, and Ichigo guessed that it was not calculated, rather, it had been a rushed job. No doubt Kurotsuchi had done this, and Ichigo would be surprised for him to produce anything less than perfect. That meant he'd done it in haste, the attack hadn't been expected. At least he could be thankful that the Soul Reapers had done something to protect his city. By the same token, however, if Soul Society was under attack, his city was still in danger, and he was doing nothing to help it.

He pried the lids from the cans with his zanpakuto and ate them where he was. He wanted to give Grimmjow plenty of time to finish his meal before heading back.

When he did hobbled back through the yard, however, he stopped short before rounding the corner, hearing the strangled breath, the half coughing, half wheezing. When he leaned around the corner he saw Grimmjow on his knees, sword forgotten on the ground and his better hand up against his chest. His lips were painted crimson and Ichigo knew it was not hollow blood. His discarded meal lay next to him, utter pain creased his features. Ichigo remembered the day in the Menos forest, when he'd discovered Grimmjow drinking water. The espada had been struggling just to down the thin liquid past his ruined throat, so he couldn't imagine how painful it would be to try and swallow and digest food. And the damage must be extensive- organs, maybe his stomach- something was causing him to choke on his own blood.

Ichigo was torn. He stood unseen for now. If he revealed himself he was sure Grimmjow would try to pass it off, or possibly even get angry. He wanted to avoid pissing off his only ally for now. But he also watched him struggle just to breathe and wanted to help him. When he saw him relax back into a sitting position and rest his head on his knees, he knew the worst was over and so decided to let it go this time.

He returned inside and some time later heard the soft thud on the roof and knew Grimmjow had taken up his silent post again. When he sat on the couch, he felt his eyes closing again even though he'd only been awake for an hour or so. But with the silent watcher above him, he let sleep come.

* * *

Ichigo watched his own image, darkened in the flat surface of the screen, the dead tv perhaps a truer reflection of him than any mirror. He cringed again, the sputtering on the other side of the wall sounded worse, he could half see the espada hunched on all fours in his mind's eyes. For four days he had listened to his suffering after a kill. But still, Grimmjow was determined to get something from his kills, and Ichigo was starting to see why he would put himself through such torture. In just four days, Grimmjow's wounds had closed over nearly twice as fast as Ichigo's. Unfortunately, the canned fruit Ichigo had eaten for breakfast wouldn't give him the spiritual boost of hollow meat, but he'd be in a much worse state before he ever resorted to that.

He shifted his foot testingly and cringed again. He was starting to fear their grace period was running out, but he still wouldn't be much good in a fight like this.

The horrible noises in the yard ended. Ichigo waited for the thud on the roof before venturing outside. He took his time on his crutches and moved beyond the yard a bit to see down the street more clearly. He knew Grimmjow could see much more from his vantage point, but he still liked to take a look around himself, if for no other reason than to get out of the house.

Empty. Silence. He turned back to the house but didn't feel like sitting there waiting for the other shoe to drop so he decided to look for better food in town.

"I'm going to take a look in town." He called up to the roof. Grimmjow stood up. Ichigo hadn't really meant to make the other move, but then, if he left, there wasn't much point in Grimmjow guarding an empty house, they might as well be close to one another if something happened.

Ichigo drove them. He hadn't yet tried a car to see if it worked. Before, a car would have been slower than flashstep, and since he'd hurt his ankle he hadn't strayed far from home. But now he sat in his dad's car and turned the key. The hum of the engine was as loud as thunder in their silent world. Ichigo guessed that if something had been copied, then it would be just as it had been in the other world. Grimmjow had inspected the vehicle with wary eyes before getting in. Ichigo had never really stopped to consider just how foreign his world of petrol fuelled technologies and industry must be to someone from a wasteland desert like Hueco Mundo where the only technologies were made of spiritual pressure and soul reaper science.

He watched with vigilant eyes as Ichigo drove them, sword ever in his hand. Ichigo too, was looking for any sign of life or abnormality, even though he and Grimmjow would have felt another spiritual pressure.

He cruised the streets for a long time. It was relaxing in a sense. He rolled the windows down, this seemed to ease Grimmjow's discomfort of the vehicle as it filled with fresh air. Ichigo tested the radio, but just like the tv, nothing happened. He sighed and headed downtown.

He parked in the middle of the road in one of the busiest shopping streets. Store windows were filled with products on display, so even if the interior of the shops had failed to duplicate, there was at least some stuff to pick over.

They went in opposite directions. Ichigo was a bit relieved, Grimmjow was like this silent shadow looming over him all day, and he could never quite figure out what the other was thinking or feeling since they joined forces. He actually thought he had understood him better when they were always fighting each other.

The first thing he did was change into new clothes. His spiritual pressure was strong and therefore his uniform was fully intact but he was tired of wearing it all the time. He contemplated whether it would matter at all to wear material things in a spiritual body but ended up deciding it was worth it just to get out of those clothes and where something more comfortable. Since his closet at home was empty, he found some jeans and a t-shirt and switched into those. He pulled his sheath over his head though, he wouldn't be caught without Zangetsu.

After eating some more appetizing foods he found and doing a little more "shopping," he found Grimmjow had likewise found a change of clothes. He wore a white tshirt and he had added a belt to his pants, through which the katana was looped. Standing barefoot and in all white, bandaged up and face gaunt, he looked like some crazed patient escaped from the hospital. But as he leaned on his crutches for support, Ichigo figured he probably didn't look much better.

Ichigo deposited a bag of food and a few other items in the backseat of the car but was reluctant to get back in. He didn't want to go back to the house and just sit there. He didn't want to feel precious time slipping through his fingers anymore, and yet he had no solution. No idea what he should do or how he would get to Soul Society.

"Did Aizen ever show you how to get into Soul Society?"

Ichigo asked, leaned against the car. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Yeah, didn't figure he did." He let his head fall back to stare up at the sky. "And we can't get outside of this place. So the only place we can go is back to Hueco Mundo."

He was talking to himself more now, Grimmjow didn't bother responding. After a moment Ichigo shifted and winced. He opened the car door and sat, taking a look at his leg.

"Doesn't really matter now, I'm pretty much useless. Well, I guess we might as well get back."

Grimmjow pushed off the car to move around to the passenger's seat but froze after only a step. His eyes shot to the sky and Ichigo too felt the disturbance. A second later Grimmjow vanished, sodinoing to the top of a high rise. Ichigo stood up again, bracing himself on his crutches for whatever was coming.

It went for Grimmjow first. He heard the clash of steel on steel and the spec that was Grimmjow at this distance jumped back from his attacker. The newcomer was also no more than a black shape and the two flashed here and there over the manufactured landscape, the ring of steel echoing over lifeless streets. Ichigo had Zangetsu at the ready, but he waited, not wanting to waste what progress he'd made in healing his ankle if Grimmjow was able to take this enemy on his own.

In the end, Grimmjow didn't land a strike, but his foe fell despite that. Only when the two moved closer did Ichigo see the petite figure's stance, the limp, the stagger, the arm missing. And only when the two skittered out of sodino a few feet away, did he realize who it was and began yelling for a halt.

"Grimmjow stop it!"

But the other didn't have much choice as the female warrior charged him again.

"Die Espada!"

"SOIFON!"

But in the midst of her swing her sword clattered to the ground and she fell clutching her stomach. Grimmjow stood poised to fight if she attacked again but Ichigo dropped next to her.

"Easy."

"Get off of me." she growled, trying to shove him away but she only gasped out more and blood spewed from her lips. Now at her side, Ichigo saw that her black robes were deeply stained in her blood. Her arm had been severed, but the cloth binding it up was no where near as tight as it should have been. But when she hunched further, Ichigo knew her chances of survival were slim, her remaining hand was clenched around her gut but in her back was a gaping hole from a blade. The wound was rough edged, the skin cruelly ripped, someone had stabbed her at a terrible angle, cutting through her abdomen and back, and then they had twisted their blade inside of her.

"Oh Soifon."

"Shut up." She whispered out. "What the Hell are you doing with an espada?"

"Does it matter right now?" He asked as more blood trickled from her teeth.

"Yes." She hissed. "Because I came here for one reason but if you're with the enemy then it was all for nothing."

"What? Soifon, you can trust me, I promise. Tell me, please, what's going on out there?"

"The end of Soul Society." She was sagging lower and Ichigo tried again to give her some support. This time there was no protest, her muscles were giving up and she sagged against him. He held onto her, his heart pounding against his ribs as he watched her chest struggle to rise and fall with each breath.

"Soifon, what do you mean?"

"We couldn't hold them off, not both of them."

"Who? The Vandenreich and Aizen?"

She nodded.

"He transformed, with the Hogyoku. He found the real Karakura."

"Oh no."

"Our forces were divided. We had to protect the human town, but the Vandenreich attacked the Seireitei."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. The people of Karakura fled. Humans lost in the spiritual world. We couldn't follow them when Aizen started his attack. Urahara had a plan. He and Lady Yoruichi-" She coughed harshly, the blood she spit out was brilliant red, fresh from her veins. She took several seconds to recover.

"I don't know what happened. I had to defend the Seireitei from those monsters. Their king...he was too much for me."

"You fought the leader of the Vandenreich?"

She nodded.

"Alone?"

"No..." She shut her eyes at the memory, "with my squad." The way she said it left no doubt to the outcome of that battle. He tightened his grip around her shoulder, the only gesture of comfort he could think to give.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Instead, make sure my men didn't die in vain, Kurosaki."

"I will fight him."

"No. You have to find the Soul King. I fear now only he can end this."

"What?"

"I was the only Captain privy to his whereabouts. It was the duty of my squad to protect that information. No other captain can find him."

"What about the Head Captain?"

She shook her head, Ichigo wasn't sure what that meant. Of course the Head Captain would know, but did this mean even he had been struck down? Her eyes were darkening though, and she hurried to get out the information.

"Your Zanpakuto." He pulled Zangetsu out and held it in front of her. She lay her bloodied fingers on the blade and whispered an incantation over it. When she withdrew, she pulled her own sword close.

"Break it."

"What?!"

"Do it, Kurosaki. Break my Zanpakuto."

"Soifon-"

"Please." The utter despair in the word, coming from one always so confident and merciless was devastating. But he listened. Holding Zangetsu with both hands, he drove it down on the blade that must have been already weakened by its master's state and previous battles. She lurched a little in his grasp and he set Zangetsu down again to hold her.

"There." She whispered. "Now yours is the only Zanpakuto who can find him."

"I can find the Soul King with Zangetsu?"

"Yes. He cannot be found through direction of words. Therefore no one can ever torture the information from you, words are useless, only the voice of the soul can find him. Zangetsu will show you, find him and end this before the balance is tipped too far."

The balance of souls. Rukia had explained it to him long ago. The quincies must be disrupting it.

"I will, Soifon."

She shuddered a bit. Her eyes hazed further but a smile found her lips.

"Soifon?" But she didn't hear him, instead her eyes were fixed on someone else, someone only she could see in the dying light of her eye.

"Lady Yoruichi..." She swallowed and held her hand out to the invisible figure, "please forgive me..."

Her hand fell back to the earth, over her shattered blade. Her muscles relaxed in his hold, and a last breath ghosted over his hand. The Captain of the Second Division lay dead in the street of the false Karakura.

Ichigo bowed his head. Grimmjow stood silent in his shadow.

* * *

_**Hello again. I really hope I didn't turn too many people off this story with my giant fumble on uploading last week. So in case you haven't seen yet, chapter 4 was uploaded last week (Oct. 10th) and was new content: I accidentally skipped a chapter when I was uploading.**_

_**That brings me to another point to answer some questions that have popped up in reviews: I have included as much Vandenreich Canon as possible, but I have actually just about finished writing this story and now I'm going back to edit it and upload it in chapters. Therefore, even though we are getting new information about the Vandenreich in the manga now, I had already written my own take on things weeks ago. I don't think anything is too outrageously different though. As for the war potentials, I will be addressing that based on what we knew from the manga a few weeks ago (which wasn't much, haha).**_

_**And I took your advice, Junichiblue, in hopes of ramping up a few more reviews and reaching a wider audience but I'm not sure my story summary skills are the best, lol. Oh well, I have appreciated each review I've received and would love ot continue hearing from you all!**_

_**Thanks, Riza**_


	8. Chapter 8

The pyre burned hot in the evening. Ichigo stood alone at the foot of his labour. He had not asked Grimmjow for help. The other had not offered. He was still an espada, she a soul reaper captain. But he had kept the hollows at bay as always, and when Ichigo lay down on his bed and knotted his fingers in his sheets, telling himself it wasn't time for tears, he knew that the espada would be at his post, he knew he could have this time to mourn.

And the time was needed. By morning, Ichigo had shoved the death of the captain deep down next to Byakuya and Renji, in a dark corner of his being that once all of this was over might very well get out and consume him. But he couldn't worry about that now. The people of his town had been scattered in Soul Society. Two enemies, the worst Ichigo had faced, ran rampant, threatening to destroy the universe, and the secret to saving everything and everyone was in his zanpakuto.

So he meditated.

He delved deep into his inner world. It was raining. His sneakered feet slipped on the side-ways windows. He stumbled to the pole where his soul was perched.

"Do you know the way?"

"I cannot tell it to you in words."

"I know."

"You must trust in us, if we are to do this."

"I do."

"You do not, or it would not be raining." Zangetsu countered.

"Does it matter what I think or feel? I am going to do this one way or the other."

"I does matter, master, and you must be ready. I will not lead you to your death."

"What do you mean? You won't take me to the Soul King until I believe in us?"  
"Yes."

"Bullshit! We've wasted enough time here! I need to save my friends."

"Then believe."

The world washed away without his control and he found himself back in his house. He screamed in frustration at his sword, at this empty world. When Grimmjow came in, sword at the ready, he quieted and stood. Seeing no danger, Grimmjow turned to go back outside.

"Wait."

He turned back.

"You heard what Soifon said right, that stuff about finding the Soul King?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"What do you think?"

Grimmjow looked down at himself and raised his shirt to reveal his hollow hole. He let the white fabric fall back in place and looked to Ichigo meaningfully.

"You're a hollow...so you won't help? I thought that was the whole point of this! You and I stand a better chance if we work together."

The snort of derision got Ichigo's skin hot. Grimmjow pointed to himself and shook his head, then pointed to Ichigo. He then pointed to himself again and held out Starrk's blade, stabbing in the air as if through an imaginary figure.

"You aren't interested in going with me. You just want revenge on the Vandenreich."

Grimmjow nodded as if to say _obviously._

"Then what are you doing here? Why have you stayed?"

Grimmjow pointed to Ichigo and then himself and held up his arm, making a fist.

"We're stronger together, yeah, I know." He remembered his words from earlier. "Right. I said I wanted revenge too. But this is the only real way to get it! Soifon was one of the strongest soul reapers I knew. If she thought that going to the Soul King was the only way, then it's what we have to do."

Grimmjow held up his hands and shook his head to say he wanted nothing to do with that.

"You'll just get killed like her."

Grimmjow gave a shrug of nonchalance, Ichigo bunched his fists.

"How are you this stupid?"

Grimmjow glared at him dangerously.

"We've just gotten information that can lead us to a way to stop the Vandenreich and you're ignoring it when it's exactly what you want too! Why? Because it will also help the Soul Reapers, right?"

Grimmjow shook his head.

"No? Then what?"

The mocking smirk accompanied by the gesture at his head explained it all to Ichigo. Grimmjow thought the whole thing was crazy. Following a sword to the King of Souls- of course it would sound absurd to a hollow. As the other turned his back and left the room, Ichigo felt his anger wash out of him and turn to a cold understanding as he looked to his sword.

Zangetsu needed him to believe. But in order to really believe he had a chance, Ichigo needed someone else to believe too. And as of right now, the sixth espada thought their only chance was a dying soul reaper's crazed fantasy.

* * *

Ichigo let go of the counter and let his ankle take his weight. He waited for the joint to give, but the healing bones and tendons held. It was sore, to be sure, but he was standing.

He sighed with relief and took a few test steps. He could walk, with a limp, but still it was a huge improvement in just three days. He felt the urgency weighing on him every second, he wanted to rip the sky apart and just rush through to soul society or Hueco Mundo or wherever would get him to the Soul King, but still, Zangetsu refused to tell him where to go and Grimmjow refused to listen to his rationalizations. He was starting to expect Grimmjow to leave him, return to Hueco Mundo and die in his attempt to get revenge. But the espada must have thought Ichigo would give up on his lunatic plan and join him in an all out attack on the Vandenreich because he remained.

So they were at a silent impasse. Ichigo tried to give up on the idea of Grimmjow helping him. He tried to believe that it would be him and him alone that went off to save the universe, but Zangetsu wasn't buying it and neither was he. He had always set out on a journey with help, with his friends. And since the day he brought Grimmjow back to the clinic, he had convinced himself that their only means of survival was to stick together. That belief had only been concreted in the ensuing recovery period, and he had grown accustomed to the silent espada's ever watchful gaze keeping them safe. So he gave up any plans to do this alone. He would simply have to make the espada believe.

His thoughts were interrupted by the howl of a hollow. Moments later it was cut short and Ichigo felt the spiritual pressure dissipate. After a moment, he could hear the horrible noises of Grimmjow trying to eat.

Today, he didn't listen. Today, he went outside.

Like he had long suspected, as soon as Grimmjow was aware of him, he straightened and tried to hide his struggle. Even though he must have known this whole time that Ichigo could hear him, he still never liked the other to see him weak. But his attempt to cover it up made him choke worse and he ended up back on his hands and knees fighting to breathe.

Ichigo hadn't really known what he planned to accomplish by confronting the other. Now, however, he feared he had inadvertently caused his only ally to choke to death.

"Sorry, Grimmjow I-" but no more sound was coming from the espada. Ichigo realized he really must have lodged something in his mutilated throat when he'd tried to gasp in air. One hand was frantically clenched against his chest and his abdomen convulsed in an attempt to cough.

School gym lessons on the Heimlich manoeuvre returned to his memory. He dropped to his knees beside Grimmjow and wrapped his hands around his waist. With a sharp thrust inward and upward, he felt the air woosh out of Grimmjow, whatever had been blocking his airway flew free, but so too did a mouthful of blood. Only after he'd finished the procedure did Ichigo remembered how much it had hurt Grimmjow when he'd struck him in the throat and stomach back in the Menos forest. Now he had just slammed his fist into those damaged organs and forced pressure on his ruined throat.

More blood issued out, Grimmjow was still gasping to get in air and breathe past the onslaught. Ichigo helped him lay on his side so the liquid could escape more easily. It was horrible. The look of agony on his face mingled with the panic of not being able to breathe. His hands were closed over his chest and stomach, his eyes unfocussed as he concentrated on achieving the most basic and most essential of functions. One breath after the other. The rattle and wheeze of each gasp of air running over the wounded flesh made Ichigo cringe. All he could do was sit there with him through it.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry."

The other still didn't move when his breath calmed and he stopped spitting blood. The pain seemed to have drained everything out of him and he just continued to lay on his side in the grass, arms loosely held over his stomach.

"I can't imagine what it feels like to have your insides burned up. What it's like to feel pain even when you want to drink water. But you suffer this every day in order to make yourself stronger."

Ichigo didn't know what he was saying, he just knew he had to say something, anything to get Grimmjow on his side.

"It's paid off. Your wounds from Starrk are nearly fully healed. And you agreed to stay here, because you knew together we stood a better chance, we're stronger. That's why I need you to help me find the Soul King. That's why I need you to listen when I say it's not a joke, it's not a fantasy, it's real. The path is within Zangetsu but he won't lead me there unless I can believe in our chances. I can only do that, if I know you'll come with me. Three times we cheated death because we put aside whatever we felt for each other and worked together. Three times you would have been dead without me; three times I should have died but for you. I can't ignore that, you can't ignore that. And we can't ignore that in all honesty we should be dead. I refuse to waste the chance I've been given on mindless revenge. If I'm going to risk everything, then I'll risk it _for_ everything. I don't just want to beat Bambietta, Aizen, the Vandenriech King, I want to beat them _all_, and I want to end it _all._ The only way I can do that is by going after the Soul King. The only way I can do that, is if you come with me."

He didn't ask him for an answer. He just sat next to him for a long time, coming to terms with his own words himself, knowing the truth of his feelings once he'd spoken them aloud. Eventually, Grimmjow pushed himself up. Even his right arm was mostly healed now but after the painful session it seemed to shake under the strain. Indeed, his skin was ashen and he looked exhausted.

"Here, I'll help you to a bed."

Ichigo hadn't really checked, but he was pretty certain Grimmjow had spent even his nights on the roof keeping guard. Perhaps it was more comfortable to him to be in the open air, his senses sharp and alert to any danger. But now he sank onto the bed in the clinic where Ichigo led him. He sat on the side and Ichigo offered him a glass of water.

Like when he'd pulled the bullets out and stitched him up, Grimmjow was strangely demure, distant, and allowed Ichigo to help guide his hand and cup up to his mouth. Neither did he shirk away from the steadying grip on the back of his head as he let the water slowly wash down the blood in his throat. He managed to get most of it down without too much problem and Ichigo took the glass back. He just sat there panting slightly after, letting everything settle before he lay back. Ichigo sat next to him in silence. Neither looked at the other.

"Are you okay now?" Ichigo asked finally.

Grimmjow nodded.

"I'll keep watch." He slid off the bed, his cue for the other to lay down and get some rest but Grimmjow continued to sit and stare at the floor.

"Grimmjow?"

When he looked up at him now, blue eyes were cleared from the fog of pain from earlier. He stared at Ichigo hard, as if sizing him up, or making some judgement on him.

"What?"

He shut his eyes and sighed before pointing to his chest and then, to Ichigo, then to the door.

"You...You'll go with me?"

A nod.

"To find the Soul King?" There was a roll of the eyes but still, he nodded. Ichigo struggled to contain himself and remain as calm as his companion. Still, he smiled.

"Good. Then I'll do what I can to get us on our way."

Grimmjow just gave a half dismissive wave and rolled back on the bed. Ichigo left him alone and went up to the roof. He wanted to meditate right away, but Grimmjow needed to rest, and if things went well when he woke, then it might be the last good sleep he'd have.

* * *

_Will Zangetsu tell you how to open a Senkaimon?_

Ichigo read the shaky script, Grimmjow's hand writing was rough, his fine motor skills had suffered greatly from his torture under Szayel. They sat at the kitchen table, moving forward with their plans. Ichigo was about to meditate and try to get the answers to all of their questions.

"I hope so. If he can lead me to the Soul King, surely he can tell me that. Soifon would have known that I couldn't open one."

_She was dying._

"I know but she was always so...calculated. I think even if she was dying she would have considered everything."

Grimmjow nodded to this.

"Well, I think I better give it a shot."

Grimmjow nodded again and rose, he would return to his perch on the roof.

Ichigo went to the living room and sat on the floor. He rested Zangetsu on his knees and shut his eyes.

After a few long breaths he was in his inner world.

"You think you are ready for this?" His soul challenged him.

"I have to be."

"That is not the answer to my question."

"Yes, I am." Ichigo asserted. "I am ready. Grimmjow has agreed to help. We can do this."

"You would trust your life and the lives of your friends to a former enemy?"

"I have before. Renji was once my enemy. Byakuya, Kenpachi, Uryu. All these people once fought against me, and since fought with me."

"As you wish. But you must learn to read what I tell you in the heat of the moment. You must trust my every word, you must believe in me."

"I do."

"Then, let us begin."

* * *

Dry night air greeted Ichigo when his eyes parted again. He wasn't sure how long he had trained inside of his inner world with his sword. Communing in the heat of battle had happened before, but Zangetsu had wanted him to be able to read his thoughts at any moment, without meditation.

He rose, stiff, and guessed it must have been at least the full day he'd been in his world. He found Grimmjow on the roof and told him the good news. They decided to take one last night's rest before departing. Grimmjow lay on the slant of the roof, completely at ease under the night sky. Ichigo settled in his own- or at least the imitation of his own- bed.

Dawn came again, Ichigo wasn't sad to leave behind the hot dry air that had characterized each day in this stagnant place. Grimmjow met him in the yard. Ichigo was back in his soul reaper uniform, he had to leave behind human pleasure for the foreseeable future. He held out Zangetsu and prepared to open his first Senkaimon.

After only a moment, the decorative, sliding doors parted before them.

"Okay, let's go." Ichigo breathed. They moved together through the dark passage. He knew this would not take him to the official gate in the Seireitei. Zangetsu would direct them outside the immediate danger that no doubt awaited there.

Ichigo was reminded of his first expedition into Soul Society, when they had started out well beyond the gates of the Seireitei, in heart of the rukongai where they'd met Kukaku. Well he saw no sign of the powerful woman or her brother or her ostentatious house, but the houses practically piled on top of one another was a familiar sight. The stench of poverty, the reek of death and starvation abound in the area where he and Grimmjow burst from the Senkaimon.

They landed in muddied earth, startling nearby villagers who fled in fear. But despite the apparent similarities to last time, Ichigo noticed a definite difference in the atmosphere.

"Whoa." He breathed, seeing the smoke on the horizon, presumably where the Seireitei ought to be. Working back from that point, he could see the devastation scoring the land here and there. "They've been hit by the Vandenreich." he concluded aloud, seeing swathes of burnt earth down the landscape below. They were on a hill, the village around them looked down upon an expanse of territory between here and the hills of the Gotei thirteen. He could make out some areas that had been hit worse than others. Then, to one side of the mass of smoke that was the Seireitei, he made out a clear cut in the land, followed by-

"Karakura!" He exclaimed, making to shoot forward but a steady hand stopped him. He glanced back at Grimmjow who pointed to the sky far above his city.

"What is that?" Ichigo breathed, seeing now the ripple of golden light that surrounded his home. Grimmjow's hand moved up his shoulder and pulled against his uniform for a second.

"Soul Reapers? Oh, you think that's a Kido barrier maybe?" He squinted, then realized it would be best to use his spiritual senses rather than his physical ones. After a moment he determined that yes, the golden light was of Soul Reaper origin and most likely was a barrier protecting his town.

"They are defending it." He sighed.  
But even at this distance he could see the shaken buildings, one sky-rise with a chunk missing from its top. He could see the cuts in the land, the over-turned cars. His city had not escaped this war unscathed. "They must have managed to raise a protective barrier after a battle..." he half whispered. Then his grip on his sword tightened. "I have to go find everyone!"

"NO!" He turned in surprise seeing a civilian, initially frightened by their arrival, had moved forward to take them in.

"Why not?" Ichigo challenged the old woman who approached them, aged but quick eyes scanning over them.

"You'd best come with me."

"We have a mission to complete."

"Child, you have not been here have you? You do not know what has happened."

"No."

"Then like I said, come with me."

Ichigo glanced to Grimmjow who was giving the woman a critical look. Still, he couldn't deny that he didn't know much about what was happening.

"Fine." Ichigo said, following after.

She led them quickly to a ramshackle house. Pushing past dangling beads in the door way, they found themselves in an open room, a long table with several instruments and bottles lined up along it and a number of chairs and beds.

"Are you a healer?"

"I am." She nodded for them to sit in a pair of chairs. "And I can already see you boys have been through much. I may not have spiritual pressure like you soul reapers, but I can read the body easily enough. You've broken your ankle recently haven't you?"

"Uh...yeah." Ichigo sat and the moment he was in her chair she swooped on him, pulling his sandal off and pushing up his pant leg.

"Hmm, nasty one that." She nodded to herself before turning to the table of materia medica.

"My ankle is fine." Ichigo protested, "I followed you because you said you had information."

"I didn't say I had information, I said you didn't have any." She shot back, turning with a clump of wet looking leaves in hand. She pressed the lump against his ankle and he jolted, the joint still very sensitive. She ignored his discomfort and wound a cloth over the leaves.

"The bone didn't set right." She said.

"And leaves are going to help that?"

"They'll relieve some of the inflammation, make it less painful.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Oh, so you do have some manners after all." She scolded. "Now," She turned Grimmjow, her eyes zeroed in on the scars on his mouth. "Let's see what I can do for you."

The moment she got close to him, however, he stood, knocking his chair to the floor and moving away.

"I only mean to help." she called after him but he brushed through the hanging beads and was gone. Ichigo could tell by his spiritual pressure that he was just outside.

"Please don't be offended." Ichigo apologized.

"My that boy's in a bad way." She said mostly to herself. "But he'll be much worse off if the locals find out he's an arrancar."

Ichigo stiffened.

"Well, that mask on his face is bad enough, but enough people around here won't know what that is since it's pretty small and there are some fairly odd folk about these parts. But that hollow hole is another thing."

Grimmjow was wearing a shirt but there was no denying how it caved in toward his centre.

"Here." She handed him a roll of bandages. "Get him to wrap it up when you can. Folk around here won't take too kindly to a hollow on the loose."

"Thanks." Ichigo accepted the wraps. "But why are you so calm about it?"

"Because these are desperate times, and you sonny, are a soul reaper. We may not have been too fond of them before all this, but they have been out there fighting those monsters to save us all, so we damn well have some respect for them now. That's why I brought you here. I couldn't risk one of the last soul reapers getting snatched up like the others."

"_Last_ soul reaper?"

"Sorry son, but yes. I don't know what you were doing away from your squad, but whatever number it was, I can guarantee you it's gone."

"WHAT?" Ichigo stood. He noticed the beads at the door way move, Grimmjow was listening as well.

"Some went to Hueco Mundo, to try to stop these Vandenreich people. Some stayed to defend the Seireitei and some tried to protect that city they transported here. In all cases, they were spread too thin."

"Are you saying they are dead?"

"Not all of them. Some have been taken captive as I understand it. But many have died, especially the captains."

"What?"

"They were an example." She said darkly. "Brought down without mercy. I can't tell you about those who went to Hueco Mundo, but I know that only one remains alive here in Soul Society."

"Only one..." Ichigo did the math. He knew Byakuya had gone to Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi as well. If they were the only ones to cross over, and three positions had been left vacant by the traitors, then that left seven captains in Soul Society. Six of which would have to be dead in order for this to be true.

"The Head Captain?"

"No." She shook her head. "I have not heard what happened to him. He faced another soul reaper."

"Aizen. What happened to him?"

"He was in that city, the one from the human world. He did something there, something important, but I do not know what. But in the end, he disappeared as well. I don't know where he is."

"Then who is the last captain left?"

"I'm sorry, I do not know his name."

Ichigo nodded. _Him._ So that meant Unohana was gone as well. He bowed his head, sitting again. So many people, so many friends. This couldn't be real.

"Son?"

"Sorry." He found his voice trembling. "I just need a minute."

"Of course."

"Are you sure?" He asked after some time. "About all of it."

"It is difficult to be certain in times like these."

"So maybe..." he rubbed the heel of his palm against his eyes, failing to keep the tears back, "maybe some of them are still alive...just captured."

"It is possible. You cannot lose hope, young soul reaper."

"No. I know." he stood again, the last tear left his eye. "I have to go there, find out what's going on."  
"No! It's too dangerous. We will keep you safe here, hidden."

"For what point? I won't be doing anyone any good if I stay in hiding. I came to end this."

"You will be killed if you leave here."

"I have to do something."

He rose. He felt the cool spread out from his ankle and looked in surprise to the rudimentary seeming bandage that had worked very fast to ease his pain.

"See. I _can_ help you."

"I'm sorry." he said to her sincerely, "but not with this. I have wasted too much time."

He took a few steps but the beads swung and Grimmjow entered, raising a hand against his chest to stop him.

"This _is_ our mission." Ichigo argued against those silent but shouting eyes. "What's the point in stopping the Vandenreich or Aizen if everyone I know and care about are already dead?!"

Blue eyes held him for several long seconds but then the hand lowered.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow didn't nod, but neither did he roll his eyes. He just let his hand fall to rest on the hilt of Starrk's old sword and he looked to the door.

"I can see there is no use arguing with you." the old woman said like a mother. "But I can tell you, it will only end in tears, if not blood shed."

Ichigo shot her a look.

"Who are you?"  
"Just an old woman. Ado Nai, if you really want to know. Find me again, if you survive."

"I will."

"Remember your mission, no matter what happens."

"I will."

"Don't die."

"I won't." He held out his hand. "Thank you, Miss Nai."

"No, thank you, Soul Reaper." He nodded and turned back to Grimmjow. They moved out of the hut and disappeared. She followed to the door and gazed to the broken lanscape beyond. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

_**So, I couldn't figure out what happens to a Soul Reaper's body when they die because recently it seems in the canon there is sometimes a body and sometimes they return back to spiritual particles so I gave Soifon a funeral pyre since they did for Sasakibe. Anyway, here's another chapter for you, please leave your comments!**_

_**Riza.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"She said to wrap your hollow hole with this." They had stopped just before the glowing shield of Karakura. Ichigo had explained his desire to check out what was happening in his city before trying to reach those captured in the Soul Society. For the moment, Grimmjow seemed willing to follow him. Grimmjow took the bandages and held them in his hand.

"She said it's too easy to tell what you are and that we might get attacked by the locals."

Grimmjow cut his eyes at Ichigo as if to ask him what he thought slum people could do to them.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't hurt to have them on our side for as long as possible." Ichigo argued and finally Grimmjow lifted his shirt to wind the bandages around his middle. Ichigo tried not to notice how much his ribs and hips cut into his skin. Despite his struggles to eat, he knew the espada only ever digested enough to get by.

"Okay." He said when Grimmjow was ready. "Let's see who's maintaining this barrier."

A faint yellow glow engulfed his city, one he was not going to tax by testing. They moved instead through the air above the sprawling network of streets and highrises.

"Dammit." Ichigo swore, seeing one district half demolished, collateral damage to some fight. He noted his own school still intact, his house and surrounding area looked untouched, but not much further a bridge over the river was collapsed, just a mile or two beyond that, an entire shopping centre had caved in, around it the roads and earth were churned up, some places marked by massive black scorch marks.

"I think the Head Captain may have fought here." He murmured as they moved to the apex of the dome, hoping to find a soul reaper of significant power there.

"I don't get it." Ichigo muttered when he reached the top and found no one. There was, however, a space in the shield and he dropped through it without disrupting the dome. This field was much weaker than the one that had contained him and Grimmjow in the fake Karakura, but it seemed to at least be protecting the city from being overrun with things from the spiritual world. But it must have been put in place after most of the citizens left, because when his feet touched down on asphalt, he found the city as dead as the one he'd left behind in the world of the living.

"They must be here somewhere."  
He looked at Grimmjow. The other shut his eyes. After only a moment he opened them again and pointed. He must have felt spiritual pressure, Ichigo was still a bit rusty at it.

They moved down a once busy street. Dead automobiles littered concrete and broken streets. In many cases cars were piled up on top of one another, crashed into curbs or building, or simply abandoned by their owners. In a few cases, he noticed bodies.

"This can't be happening." He whispered, halted by one more gruesome accident. The bodies were half baked by the hot sun above and its reflection off the blacktop and crushed metal all around them. They had been here for days, if not weeks. That whole time Ichigo had spent recovering, his city had been sitting here, under a foreign sun. He shouldn't have waited.

There was a snap and hiss, and Ichigo turned just in time to see the arrow halt mere inches from his face. A drop of blood dripped from the point and Grimmjow shook the rest from his hand when he dropped the arrow he'd caught at Ichigo's feet. But there was no time to recover from the shock because next thing there was a roar of fury and as one he and Grimmjow drew their swords.

A pair flew at them, Ichigo glimpsed Grimmjow knock his opponent back with ease but he found himself floored by the punch from his enemy. He looked up from the ground, waiting for the next strike, but as his eyes worked up the cut legs, the frayed grey skirt and torn white shirt that was once a school uniform he felt everything in him go slack. Her short dark hair stuck out all over the place, her face blotched with sweat and crusted blood but now something else escaped to streak a clear path down her cheek as she beheld him.

"Ichigo..."

"Tatsuki!"

He was on his feet in seconds, holding her tight against him. But she was stiff in his arms, rigid, not relieved.

"Tatsuki?"

"Ichigo..." more tears ran down her face, "but how could you...you were dead, I knew you had to be dead."

"What, no I'm right here."

"But you had to be dead!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" She screeched at him, now shoving away, "Because it was the only reason why you wouldn't have done anything! The only reason why you didn't try to save us!"

"Tatsuki!" He now saw the second figure who'd attacked race past Grimmjow and take the girl in his arms.

"Keigo..." His old classmate looked past Tastuki's trembling shoulder to him.

"Is it really you, Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"Where were you?"

A terrible cold was spreading through his stomach. A pain in his chest he couldn't escape. Grimmjow sheathed his sword, seeing now the pair were not a threat. Ichigo glanced at him, then back to his friends.

"I lost a battle..." He began, not really even sure when the pair had figured out that he was a soul reaper. "I was trapped in another world."

"The place where that man came from?"

"What man?"

"Aizen."

Ichigo inhaled.

"You saw Aizen?"

"He tried to kill us, Tatsuki and I, the people we were helping."

"How did you survive?"

"A woman came, she was dressed like you. She saved us."

"Is she with you?"

"I don't know what happened to her."

"Keigo, what happened to the man named Aizen?"

"No Ichigo, not here. We have to get back to the school. There are others we've been protecting."

At this, Tatsuki seemed to calm down and pushed back from Keigo.

"I'll go ahead." She said to him, never giving Ichigo another glance. He watched her run down the street and turn a corner.

"Keigo..." Ichigo stood staring at his friend, who's goofy smile and laughter had been near permanent fixtures to his person, but now he stood in the rags of his uniform, eyes hardened by horrors Ichigo could only guess. At his hip was a sheath, a long sword slid inside of it. He had been forced to become a warrior as well. "I'm so sorry." Was all he could find to say.

Keigo regarded him for a long moment before taking a step forward and grabbing hold of his collar.

"You _are_ real, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Hands slid from his collar to around his neck and Ichigo held him back. After a moment they pulled apart and Keigo patted him on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, buddy. Wasn't the same without you."

"Keigo you have to tell me what's going on."

"Like you told me when you became a Soul Reaper?" He challenged but then smirked. "Yeah of course, Ichigo, but like I said, let's get back to the others."

"Wait, I have to know something first."

"What?"

"Where is my family?"

Keigo held his gaze firm, "I don't know. I looked for them, as soon as I could, Tatsuki and I both. But we never found them."

"You went to the house?"

"Untouched, Ichigo, I saw no sign they were hurt."

He nodded. He would concentrate on that fact. There was still a chance his father had taken them somewhere he thought safe, or maybe Urahara had done something. He would not consider the alternative.

"Thank you, Keigo."

"Of course."

They followed him down the streets. Keigo didn't even seem to notice the destruction anymore, stepping lightly over churned up pavement and even casually sliding over the hood of a car housing a pair of decaying bodies. As they got closer to the school however, they saw less destruction.

"Most of the action happened back there." Keigo explained, pushing through the main door of the school. They followed him in and a second later heavy boards fell into place at their back. Ichigo just now noticed the young men standing guard at the doors. But they moved on inside, toward the gymnasium. When Keigo pushed through these doors, Ichigo gasped, seeing how many people milled about, sat on the bleachers or laying on mattresses on the floor. They were all young, school children, some his age or a bit older but all in their school clothes still, huddled in fear in this place. At one end he saw a group crowded around Tatsuki. Her tears were well dried up by now and she was giving instructions to the children while they listened to her with more respect than they'd given any teacher.

"Keigo what is this?"

"The last of Karakura." He said back darkly and Ichigo froze.

"You can't mean-"

"No, I'm sorry Ichigo, I shouldn't have put it that way. These are all the people we could find in the first days. It was chaos, man. At first people were unconscious, just a few of us were still awake. Tatsuki and I managed to get Chizuru and Michiru back here," He nodded to one corner and Ichigo saw the two girls from his class arranging a long table with plates and cups, presumably preparing a communal meal, "then we started noticing other students. Eventually people started waking up. We only meant to stay here temporarily, but people just felt safer all in one place, so we sort of just moved in."

"How many?"

"Fifty seven."

"Where is everyone else then?"

"There are other people out in the city, but you can't trust anyone now. People changed, people got desperate. They think we're going to run out of food or something and they'll fight you for no reason. So instead of just protecting these kids from those hollow things, we have to fight people too. But others, they left. This field thing around us wasn't always here, a soul reaper did that not long ago but left again. So before that, people left the city, loads of them, because they just didn't know what to do. I don't know what to do, I don't know if they were right or wrong, but I just figured this was our home so we should stay."

"You did the right thing." Ichigo assured him. "Humans don't belong in Soul Society."

"That's this place is it?"

"Yeah."

"Is this where you went before?"

Ichigo watched him. "I've been here before yes."

"But to find Orihime."

"What?"

"We saw you, all of you, that left through some portal. That weird shopkeeper said you had to do what you had to do, and it was to find Orihime wasn't it?"

Ichigo nodded solemnly and watched Keigo's eyes fall to the far side of the room, to where Tatsuki stood.

"But you didn't find her did you?"

"No."

"That's what I was afraid of. She knew, as soon as she saw you. It's why she really went ballistic back there. She knows you would do anything to save us, she said so right from day one, even after the battles had torn up the city. But when she saw you today, alone, she knew you hadn't found Orihime."

Ichigo hung his head. "I can't find any of them. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, I have no idea where they are."

"I can't find Mizuiro either."

Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them, all of them."

"We better."

* * *

Ichigo had half forgotten his silent companion in all the commotion. He had expected him to get sick of Ichigo's reunions with old friends and go sit on the roof or something, but it seemed he also wanted to hear the story if what happened in Karakura, or more likely, what happened to Aizen. So he waited in the background until Keigo finally pulled them into an old classroom and told the story. He explained about the first awful days, about the destructive battles. His details were for the most part unclear, but he was able to give them some important information concerning that battle.

"The old man soul reaper fought him."

"The Head Captain." Ichigo corrected.

"Yeah. There was some other hollow thing, I don't know what he was, but the old man cut through him like it was nothing. We all had hope. Tatsuki and I were watching from as close as we could get without being killed. Aizen kept changing, he said the Hogyoku was in its last stages of transformation or something. These other people showed up. It was really confusing. I wasn't really sure who's side they were on but I guess they were with the Soul Reapers."

"The Vizoreds." Ichigo guessed.

"Yeah, the Hat and Clogs guy was with them too. We thought they were going to win and then-"

"The Vandenreich came." They looked to the doorway where Tatsuki leaned, possibly this whole time. "They have spiritual pressure similar to Uryu's."

Ichigo was a bit surprised at her knowledge of the spiritual world, but then, she had been living this nightmare for weeks, surely she had learned lots.

"That's when it got out of hand." Keigo continued. "We had to run for it, otherwise their power would have gotten us all. But even when we were running we could hear the battle. It was insane. Everyone was just fighting everyone. We could hear them screaming at one another, even so far away. Aizen said the old man had to choose. I guess he meant he had to chose between fighting him or fighting these Vandenreich guys. The old man went down. The Vandenreich guy went after Aizen."

"The Head Captain was killed?"

"No." Tatsuki interjected. "He came too after and was taken by the Vandenreich."

"After what?"

After the Vandenreich wounded Aizen so bad I don't know if he could survive. But Aizen left, saying he was going to find the Soul King."

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow reacted to this.

"What?"

"That's where we're going." Ichigo said, and then explained about Soifon and the mission she'd given him.

"So you could end this?" Keigo asked hopefully, "if you find this Soul King guy?"

"That's the plan."

"Then you have to go."

"Well, I was but-"

"No." Tatsuki stepped fully into the room now. "He's right, you have to go."

"But I just found you."

"It doesn't matter." Tatsuki's eyes softened finally. "Ichigo...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I blamed you for Orihime going missing. I knew you had changed into...this," she waved her hand up and down indicating his Soul Reaper uniform, "I knew you were involved in dangerous things and somehow Orhime had gotten involved too. But she was—she _is_ strong, stronger than I often gave her credit for. I always wanted to protect her, but that wasn't always how things worked out. She protected me too, and she made her own choices."

"I tried to find her."

"I know you did."

"I was so close, but I let her slip away. I think..." he hesitated to say it in case it upset Tatsuki more but then he realized he owed her the whole truth. "Aizen had her, I found her cell, but she was gone when I got there." He told her of the awful moment, of Renji's death. This shocked both her and Keigo, and he struggled to keep his voice from breaking. "But I think she was moved before the attack, I think Aizen knew the Vandenreich were coming."

"You know, don't you?" Her eyes fell to Grimmjow. "I can see it in your expression. Well?"

"Tatsuki, he can't talk." Ichigo intervened, but was also intrigued by what she saw in Grimmjow. The espada had never told Ichigo about Aizen's true motives for torturing him. He had never explained to Ichigo that Aizen had indeed known the Vandenreich were on their way. But now, Ichigo saw the truth in his eyes.

"He did know, didn't he?" Ichigo questioned. "Did he tell you and the others?"

"Wait, Ichigo who, is this guy?" Keigo asked, not having questioned it earlier because he'd assumed he was another Soul Reaper like Ikkaku or Yumichika had been.

"Uh-"

"He's one of _them_, isn't he?" Tatsuki said knowingly. "He's the reason we attacked you, I felt his dark energy. Why are you with him?"

"He—we- it's complicated. But he's helping me find the Soul King. He's the only reason I'm still alive."

She continued to stare hard at Grimmjow but relented. "Fine, Ichigo, I trust you, but what does he know about Orihime?"

"That Aizen didn't hurt her, right?" Grimmjow nodded.

"But he did know the Vandenreich were coming?"

Grimmjow nodded again.

"So...do you think Aizen took Orihime with him, or ordered her to be taken somewhere?"

Grimmjow spun his index fingers over each other as he had many times in discussions with Ichigo and the teen recognized the motions immediately to mean "rephrase."

"Sorry. Do you think Aizen took her?"

He shook his head no.

"Okay. Then do you think he ordered someone to move her?"

Yes.

"Do you know where?"

No.

"But you think she is alive." Tatsuki prompted.

Yes.

"Okay then. You two had better go end this then, so we can find her, and everyone." The girl concluded.

"I just don't feel right, leaving you all here."

"What else are you going to do Ichigo? You can't take us with you, and you can't waste time here. We're surviving, we have been for a while now. But now we know you're out there fighting for us. We know we have a chance of putting things to rights."

Ichigo swallowed. He wasn't sure anything could be put to rights at the end of all of this. When it was over, Renji would still be dead, and Soifon and Bykuya, the captains, those poor people baking in the sun in their smashed cars. But he nodded and reached a tentative hand to her shoulder. She didn't pull away.

"Thank you, Tatsuki, you've always pointed me in the right direction."

He moved in for a hug but stumbled back from the sock to his jaw.

"Damn straight I have, and don't go getting emotional on me now, idiot, makes me feel like you don't think you're coming back. But you will. You'll win, no matter what, and we'll find all of our friends."

"Right." He rubbed his jaw but stuck out a hand to Keigo. "I'll see you both soon, then."

"You better." Keigo tried to grin.

It was a difficult parting. Ichigo didn't dare wait a second longer before leaving the school behind, or he might lose his will entirely. It was so hard to just leave them there, but he did, jumping back up through the hole in the sky above, Grimmjow ever at his back.

* * *

**_A little more action coming up! Also, on a side note, I meant to say this story was inspired by when I broke my jaw this summer and had it wired shut for two weeks and couldn't eat solid food for six weeks, so I learned alot about being silenced and struggling to communicate and also not being able to eat properly. Anyway, that's why I ended up writing this! Just thought I'd share._**

**_Riza._**


	10. Chapter 10

The day was spent, but after that conversation, Ichigo couldn't waste another second. They could rest later, he needed to know what was happening in the Seireitei and it was still some distance away.

The sun was setting, but the smoke he'd seen earlier had dissipated. As he drew closer to the maze-like city sprawled over the hill, he began to make out the devastation. Buildings weren't just laid to ruin, much of the city was simply gone. He remembered how Bambietta had drawn on their spiritual pressure to enhance her powers, especially when she had consumed Pantera. So he guessed the same thing had happened to the many stone corridors, pathways, barracks, schools. Even from the outside of the gate this was all clear. Ichigo feared then, what they would find on the inside.

Grimmjow halted him as they got closer to the gate. He pulled them back into the growing shadows and Ichigo could feel him drawing back his spiritual pressure. Ichigo did the same.

"Did you see something?" Ichigo whispered but a firm hand came up to clamp over his mouth. They waited.

After several long moments of waiting silent in the shadows, Ichigo felt the grating vibration run through the wall against which their backs were pressed. A massive form emerged, lumbering through, holding the gate open with one hand.

Ichigo pushed off the wall but Grimmjow shoved him back.

"I know him." He hissed out when he pulled Grimmjow's hand from his face but the other's blue eyes shot through him like cold steel and Ichigo calmed himself, reassessing the spiritual pressure he felt and the vacant look in Jidanbo's eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

The hand smacked back into place over his mouth and Grimmjow crouched lower, dragging Ichigo down with him. Jidanbo continued to stand with the gate up, until a slender figure moved through.

"Thank you, Jidanbo."

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow tensed recognizing Buzzbee. A number of white clad soldiers followed him out.

"Fan out in the surrounding area. Spread their descriptions to the locals, if anyone is found harbouring them, the penalty will be death."

"Yes sir."

"And spread the word about the execution. It may be enough to draw them back our way."

"You think?"

"Well, if not, then the Head Captain is next. Maybe that will bring them back."

"Yes sir. We'll spread the word to everyone."

"Good." Buzzbee stepped back inside when his soldiers dispersed. Jidanbo followed, the door slowly grating shut behind him. Ichigo made a run for it.

He came short of his goal, yanking back when Grimmjow took hold of his arm.

"You heard him, they're going to execute someone, then the Head Captain! And they are looking for us-"

Grimmjow shoved him roughly away from the gate. It clanked shut with a resounding thud. Ichigo glared at him.

"What's your problem?"

Total frustration crossed Grimmjow's features, unable to explain himself, he flung his hands up in the air in annoyance and anger before pointing at the gate emphatically then he pointed to his wrist—a sign he'd used many times to indicate the quincies as they all had a quincy cross, often times as a bracelet like Uryu's- and he concluded by waving a hand over the hill.

"Yes, the quincies have taken over the Seireitei." Ichigo translated. "But they are going to execute someone in the morning."

Grimmjow held out both hands as if to say _so what?_

"Are you really that heartless, Grimmjow?"

But the other grabbed him by the front of his robes and shook him as if this might put some sense into him. He stabbed a finger into Ichgo's chest, then pointed to himself and then waved a hand back at the Seireitei. _You and me against ALL of them. _He dropped Ichigo when he saw the teen understood him.

"Even if the chances are small, I have to try."

But Grimmjow shook his head and put a hand on Zangetu's hilt, gripping it emphatically. He wanted Ichigo to follow the path Soifon had given Zangetsu, and forget about all of this.

"Zangetsu..." Grimmjow removed his hand when Ichigo's fell to replace it on the hilt. Ichigo had trained hard to listen to his soul. He felt the conflict inside of him, the need to press on, but the horror of abandoning his friends and allies. It was an act so much in contradiction to who he was, that even with this mission at stake, he didn't think he would be able to hear the directions of his soul over the pounding rain of this sorrow.

"I don't have a choice, Grimmjow. If I don't try to save them, then I don't think I'll be able to live with myself- I won't be able to connect with my soul in the way I need to find the Soul King."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, as if he thought this might just be an excuse, a way to convince him.

"It's the truth Grimmjow."

Shoulders sagged, he clutched his head in frustration for a second before meeting the soul reaper's eyes again.

"Good." Ichigo said when he knew he'd won. But nothing in Grimmjow's look indicated he agreed this was good.

"Then we have to get in."

Darkness had finally fallen, giving them a bit more concealment. Grimmjow waved a dismissive hand at the gate and then made a motion to indicate going over it.

"Yeah, that's how I got in the first time. It was difficult, I couldn't do flashstep or anything back then though, so I think we should be able to get in. I'm sure the Vandenreich destroyed any protective barriers when they broke in."

Grimmjow nodded but pointed forward, indicating they should enter from a better position.

"Sokyoku Hill is where they keep prisoners, I think." Ichigo said, remembering Rukia's intended execution. We should enter near there."

They moved forward in silence. It took them nearly three hours to reach that side of the wall. Ichigo had forgotten how big the Seireitei was. As they neared it, Grimmjow paused, in the dark it was hard to see but he had a hand up against his mouth and Ichigo could hear his muted coughs. They had been travelling all night, Ichigo hadn't really spent this much time with him since they joined forces so he wasn't prepared for the slew of blood Grimmjow spit out. He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand and straightened as if he had simply sneezed or something but Ichigo was startled.

"Does this happen all the time?" he asked.

Grimmjow barely nodded, clearly not interested in discussing it. But Ichigo wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Do you need to stop for a bit?"

He shook his head no.

"But..." what more was there to say? It was one thing for Grimmjow to cough up some blood after the injured organs or areas were aggravated, like by eating or getting hit, but for it to just happen spontaneously indicated something much worse. For all he knew, the espada was dying.

"Grimmjow..." he shouldn't be bringing this up now, but he couldn't help it. "Why did they do all that to you?"

There really wasn't any way for him to answer, not without paper and pen, but the way his eyes swept over him, the subtle change in his pupils, the twitch in his facial muscles, gave Ichigo the very unsettling feeling that he somehow had something to do with it. The feeling grew until he shook his head and looked away from Grimmjow and up the wall that loomed above them.

"Sorry." He wasn't exactly sure what he was apologizing for. "This spot looks as good as any. Hopefully we can stay hidden in the dark once we're inside."

With flashstep and Sonido, they easily scaled the wall and landed inside the Seireitei. Ichigo struggled to keep silent as he saw in greater detail the way in which the city had been torn apart. They were just at the base of Sokyoku hill, the massive cliff rose above them and the white tower perched upon it. But that building remained as one of the few left in tact in the city. It seemed the Vandenreich had selected a few of the nicer buildings to save for their own use. Ichigio squinted in the dark but was pretty sure the first division remained whole. He wondered if Byakuya's manor had also been spared, and shivered at the thought of them defiling his home, Rukia's home. But buildings of lesser appeal had simply been washed away to nothing through the quincie's powers, or if not, they were torn to pieces by explosions and broken by battles. There were no patrols on the streets, as Ichigo had expected, so he and Grimmjow moved with relative ease up the steps. He was tempted to flashstep to the top, but also mindful that the top probably would be guarded.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the row of white figures near the bridge and around the entrance to the cell. He also saw lights and more soldiers not far on the other side of the hill. The Vadenreich had concentrated their group in this area.

"I don't know what to do." Ichigo hesitated. "Do you think we can take them?"

Grimmjow pointed to the group of guards and nodded, but then pointed back to where the more powerful Vandenreich were clearly gathered and shook his head.

"And you don't think we can fight these guys without alerting the others." Ichigo concluded.

Grimmjow nodded but pointed back to the other side of the hill then tapped his ear. He was suggesting they try to listen in and get some intel. Ichigo wanted to do some rescuing, but he wasn't exactly sure how to do that right now, so he nodded, seeing sense to the proposal. They moved away from the hill and back toward the First Division. It was harder going, many more Vandenreich littered this area. They had to be quick and silent, and keep their spiritual pressure concealed at all times. Ichigo was pretty sure Grimmjow was using his own to hold back Ichigo's as well, seeing as Ichigo didn't have the greatest track record controlling his.

Grimmjow brought his arm up to indicate they stop when they got closer to the lights of the First Division. They watched a patrol circle the deck several times before Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's arm and propelled him forward. They landed on the roof just before the next patrol came around and, laying flat, they would only be visible at a distance, and, in the dark of night, that was not very likely to happen. With the windows open, voices from inside floated up to them. Though it must have been well past midnight by now, there were still several voices to be heard:

"I thought the King wanted him alive."

"He does, but the population won't understand that. Once we kill the small fry in the morning, no one will question it when we 'execute' Yamamoto the next day. We'll make it look good, then dump the old coot in a cell. That way, the people know we are definitely in charge now _and _whatever Soul Reapers are still out there and thinking of trying to challenge us will have nothing left to fight for."

"And the king will get what he wants. Yamamoto will be forced to watch us take over his world."

"Exactly."

"And he was one of the war potentials, right?"

"Obviously. Two down, three to go."

"What about the other ones? They know where Kurosaki is, right?"

"Yeah, stuck in that fake city. He's a third I guess we can count. I'm not sure about the other two though."

"That girl isn't one of them?"

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think so."

"Hey." A third voice joined them. "Aren't you two on parole in the morning?"

"So?"

"So, it's summer in this world and the nights are short. It'll be dawn in a couple hours, you going to be sober by then?"

There was a clinking of bottles, some weak protests and then the thump of feet stomping out of the room. They could hear quiet pacing of the new comer.

"You alone?" another voice joined the pacer.

"Yeah. Just finished watch."  
"Me too. Have you heard the news?"

"About that Stern Ritter?"

"Yeah, I just overheard Buzzbee telling someone about it."

"What did he say?"

"Not much, exiled for failure, barely escaped with her life. The King was furious. She lost a Captain's bankai. That's two now that are gone."

"And As Nodt killed Abarai, another one we could have had."

"True. For all their skill, the Stern Ritter don't seem that sharp."

"Shut up, you know there are at least three just a few doors down, you wouldn't last a second if they overheard you."

"Yeah, okay, I get it, but still, I heard they even lost that Kurosaki kid in Hueco Mundo. _And_ one of the espada, and he wasn't even top five."

"Did you hear about them?"

"Who, espadas zero and one?"

"Yeah, heard they were found dead in that fake town. Kurosaki's gone."

"He is?"

"They ain't sure how, they thought he might cross back to Hueco Mundo but there's no trace of him there, and he didn't have a way back here."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow. They had initially thought that Buzzbee's men had been sent out to find them, but by what they'd heard, their whereabouts were unknown to the Vandenriech. They had no suspicion of them being in Soul Society. This meant someone else was out in the Soul Society the Vandenreich were in hurry to kill. This could be good news: allies still alive and capable of fighting.

"Wow, so that's a war potential gone, huh?" Ichigo was drawn back to the voices below.

"For now, I guess the kid has a history of showing up to save the day. If he's stupid enough to be in this world and catches wind of the execution, he'll probably try to do something about it."

"Good. Catch a few birds with one stone, then."

"Maybe."

"You staying up for the execution?"

"Yeah, should be something to see, especially if the special guests arrive."

"Yeah. Food?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Silence reigned, no more nightly visitors came to the foyer.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, the other shifted to a crouch and Ichigo followed suit. They flashed away from the roof and landed in an alley.

"Well, they don't know we're here." Ichigo concluded. "And the Head Captain is still alive."

He got no response from Grimmjow, there wasn't much to say.

"What do we do now?"

The gesture translated to _leave._

"You know I can't."

Grimmjow held up a hand to say _then it's your call_.

"Fine. Then let's-"

They heard a shout. Followed by more voices and they each pressed back into the wall as people rushed past their alley. They glimpsed several white garbed soldiers run by.

"What's going on?" Ichigo hissed. He could tell by the way Grimmjow flinched at his voice that if he spoke again he'd probably get a hand in the face. So he silenced himself and inched down the wall with Grimmjow until they could see a little bit more of the Seireitei.

Flames. He caught the first glow on a nearby building, then one smouldering in the earth. He had a brief thought that the Head Captain had escaped, that there was hope renewed, and then he saw a blazing arrow land not far from them and he understood this was not the attack of soul reapers but of a an archer or several. When a wave of orange balls of light came for him, he guessed it was many.

More shouts, more chaos, he and Grimmjow were now lit up by the flames so they moved out of their cover into the hail storm of fire. Ichigo caught maddened faces, dashes of blue light against the navy night; here and there flashes and blazes of power, of fire, of life and death. It was like a war zone from a century ago, when men rushed onto a battle field and arcing shells landed with little more than dumb luck; when fireworks spelled death and loss of limb, and each horrific moment was but a second's flash of movement in a strobe light of fury.

He lost Grimmjow. They were moving, there was an explosion, he fell to one side and when he started running again he realized he was alone. White soldiers ran everywhere, he was closer to the wall now, and he could see the rippling tide of bodies in the dead of night, slamming bare fists against the walls, if not clubs, rakes, swords, pots or pans, whatever could be found as a weapon.

The civilians were rebelling. And the civilians were dying.

Ichigo came to a halt at a crest of a hill. If he continued down further he would be too close to the wall to see over it and see the hoards. He kept seeing flashes of mobbed bodies as arrows were lit and released, or worse, as a quincy let some of their power flare in the obscurity before cutting the enemy down.

They stood no chance, not if he didn't intervene.

Grimmjow would have stopped him, he was sure, but he was lost somewhere in the mayhem, so Ichigo dove headlong into the fray without hesitation. Zangetsu cut through the throat of one enemy before he even knew he was under attack. The ruthlessness was unlike him, but necessary. He tore through another before he was challenged. This Vandenreich didn't seem to recognize him, but was in the process of stabbing one of the archers when Ichigo found him. Blood stains glowed iron red in the dancing, dying flame that dropped to earth with the rebel's body. The soldier glared up at Ichigo as he landed, his blade shimmering black in the clouded moonlight.

"All who resist will die." The soldier warned.

"Is that so?"

He took no blows, but he needed to land several to down this opponent. Just as he finished he felt a hollow thud at his back and saw several people collapse. Another sonic boom indicated an ensuing attack and Ichigo intercepted a third, feeling the shock wave ripple past his spiritual pressure. He wasn't sure, but this one looked more like a Stern Ritter. It didn't matter though, even as the qunicy transformed into a gorilla-like creature he was cut down by Zangetsu's righteousness.

He wended his way through the crowd, stopping whomever he could, saving as many as he could. But he lost track of the hour, he forgot how quickly night lifted here in the midst of summer, and the dawn crept upon them, and he was outside the gates when the deep cry sounded, when silence settled even on the most rebellious.

"You came here to save the last of the captains!" The dark voice came from high above, yet was clear as ice to the masses. Ichigo swallowed hard, beholding the Vandenreich Leader for he first time. He was distant, but he saw dark hair and a dark cape over his shoulders.

"You ask mercy of me, for one so seemingly young."

Ichigo's stomach churned, he feared he knew who was about to be brought forth.

"But I warned you all upon my arrival, resist or die, and, he more than many, resisted my rule, so he must be sentenced to die."

They were on Sokyoku Hill, but even at this distance, Ichigo could see the snowy head of hair, the child-captain hauled in chains and presented to the masses.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, these are your final moments. Know that you stand alone."

"No." Ichigo breathed, pushing through the sea of people. "NO!" He screamed upon entering flash step, jumping over the crowd, dashing through the air above their heads to reach the wall, to get back to the hill, to do something before the captain of the Tenth was killed.

Soldiers pushed Hitsugaya to his knees. Only when he reached the wall did Ichigo see the Head Captain, bound head to toe in spiritual bonds, unable to move as he watched his youngest disciple forced to bow his head on bended knees, the razor edge of steel pressed to the back of his neck.

"NO!"

Just as Hyroinmaru could freeze the water in the air, time stood still for Ichigo as he was knocked from flashstep, struck side on and sent spinning into sun baked earth. They were on the opposite side of the hill, Grimmjow's arms around him were all that stopped him from running straight into the awaiting guards. But he was still screaming, fighting against the espada, trying to save the captain's life. He caught the sorrow on Yamamoto's face. He saw the satisfaction in the Vandenreich King. But most of all, he met the steely gaze of the Gotei Thirteen's youngest captain, his teal eyes hard as the ice he created, firm, unyielding, without regret. They were eerily similar to the eyes of Gin Ichimaru in that forsaken desert. Except here, Ichigo had made himself known, all eyes were on him, so rather than saving him by not revealing his presence, Toshiro liberated him from the guilt, from the responsibility, and even in all the chaos, his quiet words were heard.

"Run, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The blade fell.

Ichigo screamed.

The air snapped with a sudden frost, beads of ice cracked through the atmosphere, refracting the red dawn and painting the land crimson and a rumble of thunder was heard high above.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was dead.

Blunt force struck Ichigo from behind, he felt himself pulled backwards before darkness took hold.

* * *

_**Gruesome I know. Thanks for the reviews, love to read some for this chapter, I'm actually pretty proud of some of the passages in this one and I was glad to get back to some action too!**_

_**Riza**_


	11. Chapter 11

A thud was followed by a wet cough. Angry shouting was followed by a series of dry smacks, followed by more coughing, more gasps edging on panic.

"I think he's had enough."

"Screw that, this bastard was going to do who knows what to Ichigo."

"Yeah but I think he's dying."

"Good, fuck him." Another thud followed by strangled inhalations.

"Hey, look," stomping of feet on gravelled ground, "hey Ichigo, you alive?"

Brown eyes parted to the full blast of the sun before they were blocked by a bald head. Ichigo blinked back his headache and muddled vision until Ikkaku came into focus.

"Huh?"

"Hey, he is, look he's awake." He called over his shoulder.

"Good." A gruff voice responded, but someone else moved to his side to prop him up.

"Hisagi?" Ichigo squinted at the tattooed lieutenant, then looked back to Madrame. "Ikkaku?"

"Yup, we're still alive, and so are you by the looks of it."

"What..." Ichigo rubbed his head and stood with Hisagi's help, piecing together what happened, but when he saw the figure on the ground it all came back too fast.

"Whoa, Ichigo!" Ikkaku tried to grab him but he shoved past him to get to Grimmjow's side. Kenpachi was standing over him, knuckles raw and bleeding just like Madrame's. Grimmjow was on his side, hands and feet bound, shirt torn off of him and torso riddled with bruises. They'd beaten him terribly.

"What are you doing?" a sandaled foot shoved Ichigo back. He rolled on the ground and glared up at Kenpachi.

"What the Hell are _you_ doing?" he yelled.

"Whoa, kid, we saved you from this mother. He had you, you were unconscious, you should be thanking us."

"No! No, it's not like that. Toshiro..." He paused, grabbing his stomach at the memory, "oh Hell Toshiro..."

He turned to his side before heaving.

"Shit," he heard one of them mutter while his guts clenched again. Hot tears streaked his face and he fought it all back but that vivid memory kept replaying in his head.

"I couldn't stop it." He gasped out. "What's the point of it all if I can't stop any of it?"

"Ichigo!" Ikkaku pulled him up, holding him by his shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself. What happened?"

"You don't know?" He was looking past him at those assembled. He also noticed Iba and Yachiru among them, and to his total surprise, Ganju. But his attention returned to the soul reaper holding him up.

"No, Ichigo. What's this about Captain Hitsugaya?"

"He was executed this morning." Ichigo's voice came out hollow, he swallowed hard, feeling the dry pressure at the bottom of his oesophagus again.

"He what...?" Ikkaku released him.

"They killed him in cold blood. I couldn't reach him, it was an ambush, for me, for..." he looked at them and realized that it had to be them Buzzbee had been searching for... "for you."

"No..." Shuhei breathed. "But we...we didn't know. We were underground."

"With me." Ganju supplied. "My sister is helping in the rebellion, harbouring survivors, we just needed a night to regroup."

"One night and they killed the last of us." Kenpachi said, staring at the white tower in the distance. "So it's just me left then."

"No..." Hisagi shook his head. "He was their prisoner, there is a code, a conduct-"

"Not with them." Zaraki drew his blade and his gaze turned downward. Ichigo was once again struck by what they'd done to Grimmjow.

"No." He grabbed Kenpachi's arm. "Not him. He saved me. He wasn't attacking me, I- I couldn't save Toshiro, I gave away my position, I was open and he intervened, he brought me to safety."

"He's a fucking hollow." They both stared down at the wounded man. Grimmjow was barely breathing for all the blood in his throat.

"He broke into the Seireitei with me to try and save Toshiro. It's more than you did." It was a low blow, to be sure, and Ichigo regretted it the moment it escaped his lips, but it got the man to back off enough so he could drop to his knees next to his ally.

"Fuck you." Zaraki stalked away, though not far. Ichigo had barely taken in their surroundings but he saw nothing more than scattered trees and looming mountains. Grimmjow must have tried to bring them somewhere distant and safe, or else Zaraki and his band of survivors had brought them here.

"Damn." he breathed, seeing the terrible bruises all over Grimmjow's abdomen. His body was slick with sweat, every muscle tensed in pain. Ichigo moved quickly to undo his bindings and free him.

"Grimmjow I'm sorry," he said, trying to help the other up but he got a feeble shove that was as loud of an F-You as Zaraki's. Grimmjow rolled to his other side, back to him, hands folded over his stomach while he painfully coughed up more blood and pulled in air through a crimson slicked trachea. With his back to him, Ichigo could see the marks even there. They had kicked and punched him several times, not to mention how bruised and swollen his face was.

"Dammit." Ichigo just sat there still, face bowed, seeing his wounded ally, replaying that moment over and over again. Toshiro's lifeless body falling to his side blended with Renji's serrated form crumbling to the ground. Ichigo didn't realize his hands had folded over his own stomach until he felt himself lurch with the first sob.

It was Hisagi who ended up sitting next to him. He didn't know the other soul reaper all that well, they simply hadn't had that many interactions, but there was something about the tough looking lieutenant that revealed a softer heart. He reached a hand and rested it on Ichigo's shoulder. After some time, Ikkaku sat down as well, Iba next to him. No one offered words of comfort, it wasn't their way, but they sat there in silent fellowship. Finally, Yachiru forced her way up onto his lap, making him sit up a bit to accommodate her and that was enough to bring an end to his tears and calm his breaths.

"There you go, silly," she smiled up at him, "crying won't do any good. Only a good fight!" she mimicked the fierce voice of her mentor.

"I know." he breathed out. "Just... so much has happened."

He wasn't really speaking to her, but all of them. Kenpachi came back, his eyes hard.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

But instead of forgiveness the giant swooped on him, pulling him up by the front of his robes and he hung there a few inches off the ground staring into wild eyes.

"Don't be. Be angry. It's good. Use it to fight them, to win."

It was the best "apology accepted" he'd get from the captain of the Eleventh.

"Okay."

"Besides, you're right. I should have been there." He dropped Ichigo. "I didn't really get to know the squirt-captain, but from what I hear, he put up a damn good fight against these bastards and I wish I'd done something to save him from such a death. Those bastards will pay for it, mark my words Ichigo. They'll pay for alot."

"Damn Straight." Ichigo noticed Ikkaku's hand lift to his hilt. Along the sheath he saw a feather dangling, a piece of jewelry that did not belong to him.

"Yumichika?" Ichigo asked, eyes still on the feather.

"Like the captain said," Madrame met his gaze, "alot to pay for."

Ichigo lowered his eyes and nodded. He was watching the painful wheezes of Grimmjow. Ikkaku followed his gaze. "I think we have alot to catch up on."

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

Kenpachi lead them back to a small encampment. Iba helped Ichigo get Grimmjow inside one of the tents while the rest rounded up a meal. Ichigo was glad for the privacy as Grimmjow hated anyone to see him weakened, and he certainly was that after the beating he'd taken.

He was furious, his anger at the others seemed to land back on Ichigo. The teen couldn't blame him, though, since his own actions had forced Grimmjow to intervene and save him, and consequently get attacked by soul reapers. Not only that, but just hours ago they had been happy to find out the Vandenreich didn't know of their whereabouts. At dawn, however, Ichigo had announced to all world where he and Grimmjow were.

So the few shoves and attempted hits he got were well deserved. But mostly he was concerned with the prolonged bout of coughing and wheezing. Even in their other fights, Grimmjow hadn't suffered this much afterwards. But neither had he received so many hits to his core, and that was undoubtedly the real problem here. Ichigo tried to help him swallow some water, but this only brought on more pain, Grimmjow lurched against him and spit the water back out while desperately trying to get air.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo pleaded with him as if the espada had control over his pain, "I don't know what to do."

Grimmjow shoved free of his grip again, kneeling with his head against the ground and his hands wrapped around his middle. Streaks of sweat and hot tears ran down the sides of his face into the packed dirt as he gasped in each breath. After some time, he eased himself to one side and lay like he had the day Ichigo had performed the Heimlich on him, now only periodically coughing up blood and a little more air getting into his lungs. He looked utterly exhausted and when his eyes shut, Ichigo left the tent.

"Soup's on." Ganju informed him.

"Thanks." he accepted the steaming bowl and tried to drink it down without thinking of acid as it warmed up his throat and stomach. The sun was already near setting, he'd almost lost an entire day. "So Kokaku is helping the soul reapers?"

"Yeah, Sis and I have done what we can to hide the ones who were injured in the battles of the Seireitei and Karakura."

"Did she put up the barrier in the city, the one protecting it?"

"No. Urahara did. Right before he chased after Aizen."

"What?"

"Yeah, he went after him right after he left. He had been wounded but I guess he was strong enough to follow with your cat friend."  
"Yoruichi?"

"Yeah. Aizen was trying to find and kill the Soul King. I don't know if he succeeded, but he's being chased in any case, at least, he _was._ It has been some time now."

"I know. I wasted too much time."

"I doubt that." Ikkaku piped up, "Why don't you fill us in?"

Ichigo did. Unlike with Keigo and Tatsuki, he withheld nothing. Maybe because nothing he said would phase these guys, maybe because he wanted them to know Grimmjow was on his side, or maybe because he knew these were the last powerful soul reapers left and he wanted them to know where he'd been all this time. Ikkaku and Shuhei were visibly upset by Renji's death, everyone shocked by Byakuya's.

They related what they knew, which wasn't as much as he could have hoped. Kenpachi and Yachiru had been in Hueco Mundo for most of it, fighting hollows and Vandenreich indiscriminately until a couple weeks ago when they crossed back when Unohana had come for them. She had disappeared in a battle and they had been wounded, waking up in the shelter of Kokaku's.

There, they had been reunited with a near comatose Ikkaku, who'd almost lost his life avenging Yumichika. Iba had found Shuhei bewildered in the districts after being wounded in the fight that had taken Izuru's life. He'd suffered a bad head wound and only recently snapped out of it. Iba himself had seen his captain's fall, and in his attempt to avenge his master had gotten thrown far away.

The group had slowly found one another, and were certain there must be more soul reapers lost in the districts, looking for a way to get revenge. That was the only reason they hadn't attacked yet- gathering their strength was the best move they could make. They had been doing this last night, far away from the Seireitei where news of Hitsugaya and the rebellion at the gate hadn't reached them.

"Maybe it was for the best, in the end." Ichigo said solemnly. "It's better that you attack when you're ready, not when you are provoked. Speaking of, do not try to save the Head Captain tomorrow morning."

He explained what he had over heard about faking his death. From there, he also explained what he knew about war potentials. He did not know what Starrk had told Grimmjow.

"Have you heard anything about it? Do you know what they are?"

"You and the Head Captain, huh?" Iba seemed to be considering their connection, what this could mean. "And they have another one but you don't know who it is?"

"No. And they said something about a girl. Do you know who else they may have captured?" There was no doubt his thoughts turned to Inoue. But that was not who Iba or the others considered.

"Several of the lieutenants are unaccounted for. I don't know what happened to Rangiku, Nanao, Nemu or Isane. Could be any of them." Ikkaku responded.

"What about Hueco Mundo, did you see anyone else, Chad or Uryu? Or Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Kenpachi shook his head. "Didn't even see Kurotsuchi once we split up."

"Oh."

Ganju dropped another branch on the fire. A spray of ash and sparks floated up into the night sky and they all watched them rise up until they were lost in the white wash of the rising moon. It was near full, but clouds still kept its power at bay, still kept them drenched in shadows.

For a long time no one spoke. It was the quiet before battle, even if they didn't know what battle they were to fight next. They all sensed it: that they stood on the brink, a last resistance in the war for worlds, for life and death and that careful balance.

When Kenpachi spoke, Ichigo expected him to tell them it was time to get up and fight, or they should go to sleep, in preparation for a long day tomorrow, but it was neither. Instead he started telling a story, about a brazen young man who had challenged him in the Rukongai, then again in the Seireitei, and ended up as his third seat.

Ikkaku laughed, and told of how a red haired lieutenant desperate to best his captain had begged to be trained by him. Iba grunted, adding a story about the first time he saw his captain's true face. Hisagi related how a training match with Kira had exploded onto the tenth division grounds, and turned into a brawl when they'd woken Rangiku. In the end, Captain Hitsugaya had doused all three of them with his shikai and ordered them a week of extra clean-up duties.

Gangju told of how a crazy bunch of teenagers and a talking cat had shown up in his territory looking to take on all the Soul Reapers. Ichigo chuckled and shared the story of when he first met Rukia, how he'd gotten his Soul Reaper powers. He realized he had never told any of them that story.

The night grew quiet again, but peaceful this time, the tension lifted, no matter what awaited them in the morning. They divided up into the tents, Ichigo carefully moved in to where Grimmjow lay, surprised to see him awake.

This time the espada didn't resist help, his anger must have subsided. Ichigo helped him sit, there was much wincing and gritting of teeth. He helped him hold onto the canteen of water he'd brought in. Most was coughed back up, but he managed to get some down him. He remained sitting with Ichigo's help for several minutes, catching his breath and just letting the water settle. Ichigo watched on guiltily.

"I'm sorry." he said again in the quiet. "I did everything wrong back there. If it weren't for you they'd have me."

He didn't get any response to his apology. After a moment, Grimmjow lay down again, back to him. After several long seconds, Ichigo moved to the other side of the tent and lay down himself, returning to the stories by the fire, letting the memories of laughter drown out those of tears.

* * *

_**Hello again! Thanks for the continuing reviews! I love hearing from you all! This is one of my favourite chapters just for the fellowship of the group, and the 'calm beofre the storm.' I wanted to bring in a few charachters I don't use much in my fanfic too (like Hisagi, Iba and Ganju). I am very excited with where this story is going and I'm looking forward to putting the rest of it up over the next few weeks/months!**_

_**Riza**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo woke in suffocating heat. The tent was sweltering hot, it must have been well past morning. He rolled over but found Grimmjow gone.

"Shit."

He pushed out into the bright afternoon, startled to see the sun so high, the camp mostly torn down and packed up. A fire was still burning, a pot of something starting to boil over as Ganju added to it. Next to him, Ikkaku was bent over a figure, Ichigo saw with a start it was Grimmjow.

"Morning, Sunshine." Kenpachi grunted out, "Thought you were never going to wake up."

"Yeah..." Ichigo was moving so he could see what Ikkaku was doing. He was both relieved and surprised when he saw Grimmjow was sitting on a crate, elbows on knees and head bowed as Ikkaku ran a needle through the skin on his back.

"Thought we'd try and make amends." The bald warrior explained, seeing Ichigo move towards them. In the full sun, Ichigo could see the many deep cuts from the soul reapers' harsh blows yesterday. His whole back was a colourful mess of bruises, but Ikkaku had carefully stitched up the worst wounds, and something greasy shone on his skin; they must have used an ointment.

"Oh, that's good." Ichigo responded.

"How about you?" Hisagi came and passed him a bowl of stew. "You were pretty comatose this morning, you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck a bit embarrassed but Iba clapped him on the shoulder.

"No wonder, after everything you told us last night."

"Yeah..."

"All done." Madrame announced, stepping back from Grimmjow. The espada rose, but his hand shot to his stomach and he faltered. "Easy," Ikkaku grabbed his arm and helped him back down. "Damn it." his sentiment seemed to match Grimmjow's expression exactly. "I think he needs more help than I can give him."

"Should we go back to my sister's?" Ganju asked.

"Too far." Zaraki said. "I know a place that's close, we'll go there."

"Wait." Ichigo interrupted, "What is the plan? I mean, you know I'm heading to the Soul King, right? So, what are we doing? Are you guys going to come with us?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Kenpachi said soberly. "The only reason you haven't already gone after the King is because you couldn't bring yourself to leave people behind. You're stuck here trying to save people, well, now you don't have to, we're here, we'll stay and fight while you go end this."

Ichigo nodded. It was the answer he'd expected, it was the solution to his problem.

"But, first off we gotta make sure you're ready for this."

"I am."

"No, I mean, squad Eleven style ready."

He drew his sword and pointed it at Ichigo's chest, "I ain't sending you off on such an important mission without knowing you're up to it, body," his sword shot up to his face, Ichigo fought not to flinch from the point mere centimetres from his eyes, "and mind."

When he sheathed his sword, Ichigo nodded his understanding. He was shaken by all that had happened, he couldn't deny that, and if there was anything the last captain could do for him, he would take it gratefully.

"Okay then," Zaraki said to the group. "We're moving out. Pack up; someone help that poor bastard," he indicated Grimmjow, "and let's go."

They all hurriedly downed the last of their meals and began executing their orders. Ikkaku and Ichigo got their arms under Grimmjow and they left.

* * *

"Welcome back." Ado Nai greeted them from her beaded doorway.

"_This_ was the place you had in mind?" Ichigo questioned the captain, astounded that they had circled back to their original point of arrival.

"Yeah, old lady patched me up a while back, did a damn good job too."

"How's the ankle?" the old woman asked as he and Ikkaku deposited Grimmjow on a seat.

"Much better, thank you." Ichigo admitted, actually having forgotten the dull ache that had been bothering him until her remedy.

"Good. This one however," she took in the state of Grimmjow and then looked to Ikkaku's bruised knuckles meaningfully, "looks worse than the first time I saw him."

"It was a misunderstanding." Ikkaku tried weakly.

"A big one, I'd say." She said without a smile. "Are you going to let me treat you this time?" She asked Grimmjow who looked close to passing out after the strenuous journey here.

"He will, right?" Ichigo prompted. Grimmjow nodded tiredly.

"Good. Then you go ahead and go to sleep," she instructed the espada, "and I'll see how good a job these boys did patching you up."

Blue eyes shut without any more prompting.

"Alright, kid," Ikkaku took Ichigo by the arm and led him back out, leaving the healer to do her work. "Now, let's see what kind of shape you are in."

They spread out over the yard near the healer's hut. There were many houses in the hilly region, some people gathered to watch them. Ichigo guessed that Kenpachi and Ado must have confidence that these people would not give them up. Iba and Hisagi created a field around them to contain their spiritual pressure. Ikkaku, Ganju and Kenpachi remained in the barrier and Yachiru took up a post on the top of the healer's hut to watch for danger.

"You ready?" Kenpachi asked.

"Three on one?"

"You'll face worse odds where you're headed, especially if you run into Aizen."

"True. I'm ready."

He crouched, waiting for the three to strike. Kenpachi gave a bellow and dove in.

* * *

"You boys finally done?" Ado leaned in her doorway, observing the three panting on the ground. All of them had their uniforms rolled down, revealing the thick sheen of sweat on their bodies, not to mention a few cuts and bruises. Though they'd done their best to go all out- all three had inevitably held back enough not to wound Ichigo, even Kenpachi had kept his blood lust at bay. But they were spent now, and sucked back water with greed.

"Any injuries?" She asked.

"Just a couple." Hisagi pointed to a spot on Ichigo's shoulder, a lump on Ikkaku's head.

"Good, I'll get something to eat."

"Thanks."  
"So," Kenpachi panted, "did you learn something?"

"Yeah." Ichigo breathed. Kenpachi had yelled instructions and criticisms at him nearly the whole time and they were still rattling around his brain. He hoped he would absorb them before they slipped away.

"You know, I think once we save the world, you'd better get some real training." Ikkaku smiled up at the sunset. "No more of this last minute shit, okay kid?"

"Yeah, you can train me." Ichigo smiled, but there was a sadness to it, after the story Ikkaku had told about training Renji. Still, it was comforting to think they might share a master.

"Yeah, if you could handle it." He retorted with the same emptiness filling his voice.

"What will happen, when it's over?" Ichigo asked soberly, sadly. "I mean..." how could he word this?

"With all the other captains gone?" Iba finished for him.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, will you lieutenants take over?"

"It will be up to the Head Captain, after we rescue his ass." Ikkaku answered, but glanced sideways at his own captain. "Right?"

"Dunno." Kenpachi slid a hand through long hanging locks. He looked different with his hair down like this, changed the sharpness of his face, added a sobriety, a calmness about him. He had one hand on Yachiru's head, absently stroking her bright pink bob. Ichigo thought he understood- Kenpachi knew they were talking about something that probably would never happen. They were worrying about days they would likely not live to see. And if these were really the last defenders left in this world, he was probably right. So rather than dwelling on what they would do if they survived, Kenpachi's eyes showed he was thinking what the end might be like. What would happen to Yachiru? Would she fall with him, or be left to live in what was left of their world?

"So what's your plan then?" Ichigo finally asked to break the thought-filled silence.

"Take a day or two to spread out, find out if there really is anyone else left, then go for their leader."

"Won't they be expecting an attack like that?" Ichigo asked.

"No sense over thinking things kid," Kenpachi reasoned, "no matter how we figure on it, it's going to end up the same way, us versus them."

"Makes sense." Ichigo nodded.

"And you? You really going to go to the end with that guy?" He nodded to the hut.

"_That guy's_ got a reason to end this as well. Whatever else happens, I can trust in that, and well, he's kept me alive up until now, so, I'd rather have Grimmjow with me than not."

"Even if he's all messed up?" Ganju waved a hand over his stomach and chest. Ichigo had told them about the acid and the last twenty four hours had shown them for themselves just how bad it was.

"Even if."

"Then good luck to you both." Hisagi rose. "If anyone can make it, I believe you can, Ichigo."

"Thank you." Ichigo rose and took his hand in a firm grasp. "And good luck to you, all of you."

"Yeah well, enough talk, let's eat." Kenpachi growled, ending any potential emotional moments and pushed past the beads to the inside. They all followed him in.

Ado was just ready for them, a fantastic spread of food met them, Ichigo wasn't sure where she'd pulled all the roasted meat and vegetables from but they looked delicious. They all ate their fill, save Grimmjow who had gone outside to keep watch. Ichigo wasn't sure what Ado had done for him, but he was walking on his own again.

When they finished, they spread out their tents in the yard and prepared to sleep. It was unspoken, but the dawn would be their parting.

"Night." Ichigo waved the others off but lingered with Grimmjow and Ado in the hut. "You going to try and eat anything?" Ichigo asked him. He shook his head.

"Give him a couple days before having more than liquids." Ado supplied and put a bottle on the table, "and this should help with the pain."

"What is it?" He looked at the pasty white liquid.

"It will help to coat his stomach, keep his own stomach acids from aggravating the internal injuries."

"An antacid." Ichigo understood and instantly cursed himself for not thinking of this when he'd been in Karakura, real or fake.

"That would be a good term for it." She said, not understanding the reference.

"What about long term? Will he ever get better?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it would take more skill than I have to figure that out."

"Well, this should be a great help, thanks." They stepped out into the night. Ichigo headed for the tent but Grimmjow pulled out his sword and jumped to the roof of the hut.

"You really should sleep." Ichigo called up. "We're leaving in the morning."

But Grimmjow set the sword across his knees and settled in, surveying the moonlit valley below them, Karakura's city towers looming up far away, foreign on this landscape.

"Fine." Ichigo rolled into his tent. Still, something in him felt that if the espada was back to sitting on the roof, he must be feeling better.

* * *

Dawn came all too quickly. Ichigo rubbed sleep out of his eyes, but he had been awake for some time, anticipating the moment when he would have to say good bye to the others, probably for the last time.

Ado had packed them all some food. Ichigo took the bag she offered to him and Grimmjow, containing also his medicine. She also wrapped up Grimmjows stomach again, since he no longer had a shirt to cover up his hollow hole, it was especially important.

There were handshakes all around, a couple claps on the back and then they were waving them off. Ichigo and Grimmjow stood alone in the yard and Ichigo sighed deep, holding up Zangetsu.

"Okay, I'm ready." he told his sword. He concentrated, and felt the tug. It was strange, the force that guided him. He half expected to see a spiritual ribbon or some sort of pathway, but instead it was more like an instinct, strong and clear, leading him in a direction but with no clear path.

"This way, I guess." Ichigo pointed in almost the opposite direction of the Seireitei, to the plains in the North. Grimmjow strapped his sword over his shoulders with the sheath Ikkaku had given him from some of their extra gear and they were ready.

They travelled for most of the day, using Sodino and flashstep to move through the more densely populated areas, then taking a break to walk or run on the flat plains where there were fewer people. It would be best to leave as few witnesses as possible. They didn't need to be attracting the attention of any enemies who might be lurking out there.

After a day, they hit the foothills of a mass of mountains. For as far as Ichigo could see, they sprawled along the horizon. The landscape reminded him of pictures he'd seen of India or Tibet.

"I've never seen this far out." Ichigo explained as they watched the sun fall behind a distant peak. "I actually don't know much about the Soul Society, I kind of thought it was just villages forever."

Grimmjow pointed to the base of mountains far away. The land was nothing but arid earth, cracked where water may have once run. He was saying that there was nothing to survive on down there. Ichigo nodded.

"Should we stop for the night?" They probably could have pushed on a little longer, but there was no telling what was in those mountains and he would prefer to see them in sunlight. Grimmjow too, could probably use the rest, he was barely recovered from the beating.

They set up camp among some rocks. They had nothing but the bag of food, they had taken no tents or blankets. The earth was covered in pebbles that they cleared away. The ground was still rock hard, it wouldn't be a very comfortable sleep.

As night fell, Ichigo tried to drift off, but he felt Grimmjow shift and stand up sharply.

"What is it?"

He moved to his side and saw at once what had alarmed him. All along the mountain range there were spots of light. Fires, small, controlled.

"Houses." Ichigo breathed out. "People live up there. I don't think we have to be worried." he glanced sideways at Grimmjow, his cold eyes reflected back the distant points of lights. "Grimmjow?"

He relaxed and sat back down again.

"We'll find out tomorrow I guess." Ichigo stretched out again. "Night."

* * *

They had chosen to follow the ancient looking stair they'd found. True, with flashstep they could have scaled the mountain much faster, but they wanted to see who lived up there first, and appearing out of flashstep might set off the wrong signals. This way, they could pass themselves off as travellers as best as possible.

Ichigo scoffed down some bread, Grimmjow took a swig of his medicine, and they started up. By noon they weren't even half way. Ichigo had underestimated the height of this peak, but it wasn't the peak they sought. When they did reach the middle, just a few hours from night fall, they found the first settlement. There was more up here than Ichigo had first thought. A whole village sprawled around the mountain for nearly half a kilometre up.

"Are you from the Seireitei?" Someone asked, he didn't look threatening, just carrying a bucket of water across the path. "What is a Soul Reaper doing up here?"

"I uh..." Ichigo searched for his words but a woman ran over, grabbing the man's shoulder and whispering something in his ear. They hurried away.

"Wait! What did I do?"

"You'll bring danger." Someone hissed, a young man who held up a broom as if it were a sword. "Go back."

"What?"

"They'll come?"

"The Vandenreich?"

"Yeah, whatever they call themselves. Those monsters raided all the villages looking for Soul Reapers or anyone harbouring them. If you're caught here, they'll slaughter us."

"They've been here? Are they still here?"

"Not in our village, but they spread out weeks ago, they're everywhere, looking for your people."

"Okay, we were just passing through."

"Well keep going then."

"We are." They moved forward, using the stair now only as they looked for a quicker path out. Before they left the village behind, Grimmjow snagged something off a stall and handed one to Ichigo.

"I hate stealing but I think you're right." Ichigo said unfolding the off-white cloak. They each pulled them over their shoulders and drew up the hoods. Several of the villagers had been wearing them, they could move a bit more freely this way, but they would still have to be careful.

The peaks of the mountains were far apart, they would have to sodino and flashstep through the air to reach the next and if seen that would alert any Quincies hiding out of their true identities. They decided that moving at a slower pace probably wouldn't' slow them down as much as an altercation with the Vandenreich.

They moved forward for three days, crossing precarious bridges, some no more than a rope with a pair above it to hang onto. Had they not been on a mission to save the universe, Ichigo could have become quite the tourist. The further they went into the mountain range, the harder travel was and more interesting the cultures became. More removed from the greater society, he started hearing pockets of different languages, started seeing different clothing styles. He promised himself that if all went as planned, he would come back here someday, and maybe learn a bit more about the history of this afterlife.

On day four, they came upon a large community. The mountains had levelled off a bit, but far away they could see the shadow of another mountain that reached high up into the clouds.

"Somehow I think that's where we're headed." Ichigo said to Grimmjow as they stood at the rounded edge of the village. The north face was near sheer beneath them, but the peak at their back sloped gently upward, leaving a large level area. It was scattered with stone benches, people were eating and drinking, a fire going in the centre of the village. Several vendors were set up in the area, selling drinks and food. Grimmjow had snagged some coins in the last village, Ichigo wasn't a huge fan of stealing but living with Grimmjow was teaching him to ignore it. He handed some to Ichigo now and the teen took it to a vendor.

"You must be from the low lands." She asked when he ordered a couple of plates.

"Huh? Ah, yeah," He tugged nervously at his cloak but she smiled. "No reason to be shy," she winked; she was quite pretty and probably close to his age, in appearance at least. "There are others, you know, come by recently. We don't get much news but we know there was an attack of some sort on the Soul Reapers. Alot of strangers have moved through here recently."

"Really?"

"Yeah, not all as friendly as you though." She flashed another smile and turned to get his order. With it she pushed a pair of beers over the counter.

"For you and your friend, on the house."

"Ah.. thanks." he returned her smile and took the meals over to the table where Grimmjow was sitting. His eyes watched the other patrons in the open air food court closely.

"She said other people from the South had been through here." Ichigo informed him before sticking his fork into the pan-fried eggs and vegetables. "Mmm, it's pretty good, you going to eat here?"

Despite the improvement he'd seen with the medication which was quickly dwindling, Grimmjow still couldn't get food down very easily. Drinking, however, had been much better, so he shook his head but picked up his drink and gulped it down in a couple swigs, then he took his plate and moved down the ridge to suffer the process of eating out of sight. Ichigo dug into his food, watching the distant peak and becoming more certain that it was indeed their destination.

"A bit obvious though," he murmured to Zangetsu at his back.

"What is?" He jumped at the girl's voice. "Sorry, just checking that everything was alright with your meal."

"Yeah, great."

"Good, where's your friend?"

"He'll be back."

"Hopefully not too soon." She slipped into his place and flashed that smile again. "My name is Freya, if you wished to know." She supplied.

"Ah, yeah, my name is Ichigo."

"By the Grace it's nice to meet you." He had heard that expression a few times around here and returned the statement, which brought a greater smile to her. He realized he was inadvertently flirting back. However, she seemed to know alot so he asked her some questions while he had her attention,

"That peak over there, what is it?"

"Wow, lowlander, you really haven't travelled far have you?" She laughed lightly and looked over her shoulder. "We call it Unelana, meaning one point. Its the centre of our maps, unlike the Soul Reapers who use the Seireitei as their central point."

"I wouldn't mind seeing one of your maps, it might help me out."

"I will show you one after you finish your meal."

She nodded meaningfully to the food she'd prepared and he made a point to let her see how delicious it was.

"You said there were others from the South, the lowlands?"

"Yes. A man and woman came through here. He was very sick, wounded I think, they stayed for a night."

Ichigo choked on his food at this and she held up his drink for him. He swallowed down a mouthful of the ale and cleared his throat.

"Did he have blond hair, and was she dark skinned?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"When? When were they here?"

"Calm down." She warned, other patrons were giving them looks. "Take a drink and I'll tell you."

He did as instructed, trying to sooth his nerves with the alcohol.

"It's been some time, maybe two or three weeks. They were chasing someone else, but I didn't see him come through here. A couple days after though, we saw flashes of light from Unelana. It kept going for quite a while. I don't know why, but at the time I thought it had something to do with them."

"It did." He said, sure that Kisuke and Yoruichi must have faced off with Aizen. "I have to go."

"But you haven't finished your drink."

He stood, knocking his chair back and felt the world spin. He clutched the table and glanced Freya's sad eyes. But his own gaze fell to his glass, only half gone, but fading out of clarity.

"Freya..?" He let go of the table and stumbled away a few paces, bumping into someone. Freya raced to catch him.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered. "They threatened my family."

"What's going on?"

"I tried to warn you at the stall- I told you there had been other strangers."

"Oh Hell..." his eyes returned to the table and he saw Grimmjow's glass, empty. "Oh no." He shoved away from her, stumbling down the path after Grimmjow. At the bottom he found the plate of food shattered on the ground.

"Damn it!" He shouted and fell to his knees. He did the only thing he could think to do and stuck his fingers down his throat.

"What are you doing?" Freya shrieked when he retched. Liquid and part of his meal came back up but things were still hazy, the damage was done.

"Kurosaki." he felt Freya stiffen next to him. "Move." she backed off. Ichigo's foggy eyes worked their way up the white uniform, he didn't recognize this one, but it was a Vandenreich for sure.

"You should have just finished your drink." The blow struck his straight in the forehead. He crumbled next to Grimmjow's spilled food.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long break, took me twice as long as usual to post and so much happened in canon! I was really happy to see advancements in the manga but now this story will be more out of canon, Oh well, I am really excited to get the rest of this story published because I'm very proud of it so I hope that even though I will be treating the Soul King differently than what we've seen of Squad Zero and the Soul King in the manga this will still be of interest to you!_**

**_As always, I love to hear your feedback,_**

**_Riza._**


	13. Chapter 13

"Is Kurosaki awake yet?"

"No, we'll just start with this one."

"He can't talk though, can he?"

"He can write, I heard Aizen educated all his soldiers."

"How nice for us."

The conversation went back and forth over the prisoner's head. Grimmjow was on his side, hands and feet shackled to each other but not to the floor or wall. He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" A woman bent down, tall and slender, hair bright white but eyes as dark as night. "The after-effects of my potion can be quite unpleasant."

He said nothing, but his insides were churning. Everything in him resisted but she held his gaze until he leaned over and threw up.

"Bet that feels twice as bad for you." She sneered, noting the wash of crimson that accompanied the bile and alcohol. The pain was clear on his face when he sat back up. "I honestly can't believe you've made it this far. I guess this was probably helping you." She pulled out the jar of the white liquid that had given him comfort this whole time. She dropped it to the ground, shattering it, the last of his escape from the pain spreading out over the stone floor. He did not react.

"Playing tough guy, huh?" She backed up and let her partner move forward. He was handsome featured man, a bit shorter than her but arms and body corded with thick muscles. The room was lit by dancing torchlight, there were no windows and Grimmjow could only guess he was in a cellar of some sort, cut into the bedrock of the mountain. There was only one door, one escape, and no sign of Ichigo anywhere.

He was picked up off the ground and held around the neck. These people knew what they were doing. The man squeezed tight before pulling back an arm and slamming into Grimmjow's stomach.

He let him drop. Grimmjow didn't just fall but spun back from the impact, hitting the wall before collapsing to the ground. He couldn't stop the wheezing and coughing or how his eyes watered.

"That's nothing compared to what we can do, what we _will_ do, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. We've all been briefed on you, we're none of us really sure just how a mediocre soldier like you could have made it so far, done so much damage to us. But you're a wanted man. You know, you almost slipped our net. This is the last village where Vanenreich soldiers were stationed. You almost made it. _Almost._ And you'd think _you,_ of all people, would be more careful about what you drank."

Grimmjow growled and pushed himself back to his feet.

"Steady there or we'll put you down again, kitty cat. Now," She stepped forward and slowly traced a finger down his boneless cheek. "I don't need to tell you just how unpleasant torture can get, do I? No, I didn't think so." she leaned in so close he felt her breath on him, her eyes held his fierce gaze evenly. "So, you are going to write down for us everything you know about finding the Soul King. Aizen passed by this way not long ago, but I got the feeling he didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. You, however, you and that orange haired brat have been unwavering. You have a way to find him, don't you?"

Her hand shot to his throat, fingers digging in cruelly to aggravate his injuries. "I will make you tell me."

She let go. He held her gaze even as he panted for breath. Then, in a flash, he stepped forward and head butted her.

She reeled back into her companion who pushed her aside and moved toward the door aiming to intercept Grimmjow, but the prisoner hadn't tried to escape. Instead, Grimmjow slammed his fists against the stone wall. He gave a grunt of pain as he withdrew, leaving wet spots of blood on the stone wall, but he slammed his shackled hands against the rock again. He'd struck four or five times before the male Vandenreich got him bodily from behind and pulled him away, falling with him to the ground.

"Stake him down!" The woman cried, a bolt of blue light shot through his shackles at ankles and wrists to keep him pinned face first on the ground. But the damage was done.

"Mother fucker!" She screamed, slamming her boot into his ribcage two or three times when she saw his digits twisted and mangled. Every single finger was broken. He wouldn't be telling them anything that they wanted to know.

"IDIOT!" She screamed again, serving up another kick before returning to the door. She rubbed her head and brought her hand away, exposing the blood. "This is going to come back on us." She exclaimed to her partner.

"We still have the other one." He reasoned.

"We can't hardly touch him, he's a war potential, the king wants him."

"We won't mess him up too bad, give him one of your concoctions, get him talking."

She considered. "Fine. Make sure _he_ isn't going anywhere and then come join me."

The door slammed. After a couple of tugs on his chains, Grimmjow watched black boots stomp up and out as well, the door clanking shut again. He looked to his shackles, bolted into stone by blue light and gave a testing tug. Pain flared through his broken fingers and he dropped his head coughing up blood. Through the wall he could hear the clunk of another door opening and closing.

He hoped Ichigo would fare better than himself.

* * *

"Your friend is smarter than he looks." the blonde woman smiled on Ichigo who lay straddled beneath the other man. His nose was bleeding, his face covered in bruises and his stomach ached for the beating he'd taken but now he was more concerned with the way the man grabbed his face, forcing his jaw to open, his lips to part.

"He won't be answering our questions but you, you are more than capable." She knelt down next to him with a glass in hand. He reacted.

"Oh, don't worry, I guess this might seem a bit familiar. But it isn't acid, dear, it's a special drink I made just for you, like the ale that little bar wench served you." She tipped it in his opened mouth. It splashed at the back of his throat and he half choked on it but she didn't relent. It filled his mouth and he couldn't help that some made it down. The man clamped his hand over his mouth giving him no choice but to swallow.

"Good enough, Eva?" He asked the woman.

"Yes Ino, you may let him up now." he rolled off of Ichigo and the teen sputtered on his side, gasping in air. He didn't feel like moving, gravity seemed to be weighing him down too much.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?" A hand worked through his hair, soothing, soft. "Are you tired?"

All clarity was leaving him. Her voice was soft and sweet, he couldn't even really see her anymore. The room was washing away, back to pale pastels and an open window. He felt his sheets bunched around him and his pillow squashed to one side of his head.

"You always make such a mess of your bed, Ichigo, I can't imagine what your dreams are like."

"Mom?" he squinted to see her gentle features, her waves of hair. But he could make out her smile, and her hand ran through his locks continuously. He loved it when she did that. It was peaceful, comforting.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Tired."

"Well we can't have that. Here, drink this, mommy made it especially for you."

"Okay."

He took the cup and drank. It tasted bitter, he spit it back out.

"Ichigo, that's not very nice."

But the image of his mom was fading, he saw streaks of blond and his bed felt hard.

"You bitch..."

The last glimpse of his mother's face was one of hurt before she transformed back into Eva.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" She slapped him hard. The room was spinning. "Don't you want to go back, Ichigo, and see her again?"

"No. Not like this."

"Fine. Then let's do this the hard way." she leaned in close to him, her breath on the shell of his ear. "The potion was only to help things along, my real power is in manipulating a person's dreams. I tried to give you a nice one, but maybe a nightmare will work instead."

He tried to yank back when her mouth sealed over his. He fought with his arms that felt like lead until he managed to push her back. But when she fell on the floor, it wasn't Eva who looked up at him, but Orihime, her face bruising from where it had hit the tile, tears filling her eyes.

"Ichigo why..." but then the room turned to silver dust and he saw her in the cold light of Hueco Mundo's moon, the palace crashing behind her and her school uniform ripped and torn, blood soaking through all over. "Ichigo why didn't you save me?"

"I tried. I still will."

"But for all you know I was back there." The echoing thunder sounded, the palace was nothing more than dust. "I could be in there, just like Renji and Byakuya are."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'll save you!"

"Save me? After all this time?" The world spun again and he saw her in a chamber, Aizen's hand wrapped around her throat as he leaned in close to her, their lips nearly touching. "You waited too long Ichigo, you have no idea what Aizen has done to me."

"NO!" He flung himself at Aizen's back but struck nothing but cold wall. "NOOOO!" He screamed to the empty room. "Orihime!"

"Shh." She was there suddenly, a finger to his lips. "Be still. You can still rescue me if you find the Soul King. There is still hope, Ichigo, if you really want to save me."

"I do." she took his hand and pressed their foreheads together.

"Good."

"Where are you?" He asked the vision, forgetting she wasn't real, forgetting all else.

"You'll find me if you find the Soul King, I promise."

"We will." He glanced down at his blade.

"Your zanpakuto?" She whispered, running a hand over the blade. "That's how you can find him?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I promise I'm coming."

"No, Ichigo, I need to know for a fact you will find me. I have to know. So tell me how you are going to do it."

He watched her carefully, his eyes returned to Zangetsu. "He can show me the way. Trust me, Orihime, I will find you."

But the room was empty again.

"Orihime?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the voice cut through the darkness. The empty space became the cellar again, he was reaching for nothing. "his sword is showing him somehow?" Ino asked.

"It would seem so." Eva said, watching Ichigo stagger forward.

"Is he alright?" Ino asked her.

"It will take a few hours for the drugs to wear off. I'll keep going, I want to get as much information as I can before we try taking him back."

"Alright. Poor kid, I don't want to think what nightmare you'll put him through."

"Trust me, he killed our comrades, he deserves it."

* * *

Grimmjow had listened to the muted screams coming through the wall for at least two hours and his desperation to escape was only growing. He tried everything he could but his options were frankly limited.

When the door creaked open, however, he squinted up into the light and saw a round faced young woman sneak in.

"Ichigo?" she paused when she saw it was not him. "Are you, his friend?" but she knew. Freya had been fed their descriptions long ago. "Where is he?"

Grimmjow looked to the wall where the screams came from.

"Oh Grace forgive me." She ran to the wall and held her hands against it. "Ichigo, I'm sorry."

She turned now to Grimmjow and took him in. "Could you help him if I let you go?"

He nodded.

"Okay." She examined the blue light but she was helpless against that. The shackles however, were a different story, and she set to work on the lock with the pin of her earring. There was a click and his wrist slid free. She did his other and though the chain remained pinned by the blue light, his hands were freed. She did the same for his ankles and he rose, a bit unsteady, but he got there.

"Now you have to help him."

Grimmjow looked around for his sword but it would do him no good with his hands the way they were, so instead he pushed the girl back and held up his palm.

"What is that?" Freya questioned the glowing light but then screamed as it left his hand and burst through the cellar wall, exposing the next one over.

He moved through the dust quickly to use the element of surprise.

There was a ring of steel escaping a sheath. Ino's sword slid across his back in a swing of pure luck in the blinding slew of dust, but it also gave away his position so Grimmjow bit back the pain and landed on him. They rolled a few feet before the espada got his elbow looped under the man's neck and with a violent jerk snapped his spinal cord.

"Bastard!" Eva screamed when she saw what had happened. Her foot found his chest and shoved him backwards. He rolled and came up crouching, a move that Ichigo had become familiar with now but which always caught the enemy off guard. His quick recovery startled her and she found herself lifted off the ground when his shoulder slammed into her.

"You hollow piece of shit." She swore from the ground and snapped her fingers. There was a flash of blue, Grimmjow didn't understand what she'd done until the force hit him.

"You'll pay for what you did to her." Ichigo rasped, his voice hoarse from screaming at untold nightmares. He took a hold of Grimmjow's hair and slammed his head into the ground. His vision spotted, he tried to push himself free but his hands were half useless, the shivers of pain preventing him from shoving off the ground with full force.

His head came down hard again. He felt the gush of blood run down his face.

"Kill him for me, Ichigo." Eva said in a sickening imitation of Orihime's voice. But Grimmjow brought an elbow back and caught Ichigo in the cheek. The teen fell off of him but came back at him before he could recover. He knocked him back down and straddled him, hands wrapping around his throat.

"Ichigo stop!" Freya screeched. She had been forgotten in the fight, and Grimmjow hadn't noticed what she'd pulled from Ino's forgotten body. Ichigo turned to her, the image of the mountain girl holding out Zangetsu conflicted with the nightmare Eva painted for him. The vision of Aizen faded, showing Grimmjow gasping beneath him. He rolled off of him and staggered up.

"No." Eva hissed. "The drugs are wearing off."

She intercepted him before he could reach Freya. Her movements were far quicker than what he could see in his state and she knocked him back to the ground with a powerful punch. "Don't you dare wake up."

He was down, not moving much now. She turned to the sputtering espada.

"And you." She took Ichigo's place straddling Grimmjow's stomach and pulled him half way up by his neck. "You killed my partner. That, I think, deserves something special. Sweet dreams." She slammed him down again and ran a hand through his hair, blue energy sparking in the wake of her fingers as she washed him in her power. His eyes shut.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo was hunched on the ground, fighting to stay conscious. Eva rose.

"You were supposed to stay down." She knocked him back with a kick. "And you, bitch, should not have interfered."

Freya fell at the back hand. She rolled over the ground and smacked into the wall. "Please have mercy." She begged, trying to pick herself up.

"You knew the cost of defiance. Your family is dead."

"No..." she whimpered, working her way up the wall. "Please."

"Die." Eva grabbed her by the neck and squeezed tight. The room was getting dark, but Ichigo couldn't let himself fade at the desperate sounds that came from her. His eyes fell to Zangetsu, forgotten at Eva's back. With enormous effort, he pulled himself forward. Each inch brought him closer to his goal.

"Stop."

When Eva turned he was on his feet, hands knotted around Zangetsu's hilt.

"Shit." There was no hiding her fear at that blade in his hands. Like she'd said, she'd read up on them each, and she knew the damage his blade could do.

"Getsuga..." He began. She dropped the girl and raised her hand, her quincy medallion dropping from her sleeve, "...Tenshou."

Ichigo fell to his knees from the effort of such an attack. The blast went harmlessly past Freya but shook the whole basement, cutting through the wall and letting sunlight wash in. It took him a second to find Eva. She had decided to dodge at the last moment and it was the only reason she was still alive. Whatever protection she had been attempting to form had been foolishly useless. Her left arm was bleeding heavily, she stagger on the steps to the door.

"You son of a bitch." She breathed, watching the sweat pour off his brow, his eye lids sagging. But she too was on the verge of fainting. They were equally injured, both clinging desperately to survival, so she backed out of the room.

"This isn't over shinigami. I'll find you."

He pushed off the ground and stumbled after her, but she was gone by the time he got to the door. He leaned heavily on the shattered frame.

"Ichigo...?" the rough whisper floated over to him. He turned to see Freya standing, hand over her reddened neck, "I'm sorry.." She reached a hand out to him but he flinched away. "Please, let me help you."

He drove the point of Zangetsu against the ground to keep himself standing. "No Freya. You did what you had to do to protect your family. And you did come back for me, and for that I am grateful, but I can't trust you. We need to leave, now, before more of them come for us."

"But you're both injured."

"Doesn't matter." he made his way to Grimmjow and dropped to his knees next to him. "Damn it." he saw the blood on the front of his head from where he'd struck him but the back of his head was also drenched from Eva's attack. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath his lids, she'd sent him into a dream, no doubt a nightmare, and if she knew anything about him, Ichigo knew exactly what the espada was suffering.

"Wake up." she shook his shoulders but nothing happened. He probably had a concussion and wouldn't wake for some time, leaving him trapped in Eva's nightmare.

"See, you can't go." Freya insisted.

"No." Ichigo repeated and got an arm under Grimmjow, hauling him up. "We're going. Good bye."

He caught one last desperate plea before she was long gone behind him. He flashstepped out the door, stopping only to grab Stark's sword. He carried them over the mountain, each step more difficult than the last. But he only stopped when he saw what he was looking for: an abandoned clump of houses.

They had found many of these along the way, places a bit higher up that must have proved too cold or windy, too harsh for living and the area had never developed beyond a few homesteads. They had stayed in a few, so now he dropped out of flashstep at the first one he found. He knew it was an obvious place to look for him, but if Eva was injured too, maybe she wouldn't come looking for them too quickly.

He fell when he landed, carried forward by the added weight of Grimmjow. It was all he could do to drag the other inside one of the huts before collapsing next to him. He didn't even remember giving in to sleep.

* * *

_**Another downward spiral, I know I'm cruel, but some significant developments in the next chapter! Thanks for your extremely thought-filled reviews, I thoroughly appreciate them!**_

_**Riza**_


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo jolted awake at the sharp inhalation. He felt movement next to him and brought himself awake. When he finally managed to rouse himself he saw Grimmjow sitting, taking in shaky breaths as if he was fighting back pain or panic. Ichigo realized he was probably doing both when drug fevered memories returned to him.

"Hey." He spoke softly in the dark, not wanting to startle Grimmjow who seemed less than fully coherent. "We got away."

But Grimmjow turned away from him and rolled to the other side. His body convulsed painfully as he threw up. Ichigo knew it could very well be from a concussion, but he was also suspicious that it might be from the mental torture Eva had put him through. It went on for a few minutes, Ichigo couldn't do much more for him than simply be there. He waited until it subsided into gasps of air, Grimmjwo didn't sit up again but remained on his side just breathing.

"Did she make you relive the acid?"

Grimmjow shut his eyes.

"Then I'm sorry." he said. "It was my fault, I should have known what the barmaid was doing. I should have caught on, she kept talking about my drink, it was stupid."

He didn't think his companion was listening so he got up and looked around.

"Whoa." He breathed looking through the shudders. "There's snow outside." He didn't know if he just hadn't noticed last night or if there actually had been snow fall while they'd been asleep. It was still summer, but up here in the mountains the temperature was much cooler.

"I'll get a fire going, melt some water." he was saying it more to himself, not entirely over the trauma of his own nightmares so he just wanted to keep busy.

He went out and scooped up snow into a heavy iron pot that had been strung in the fire place. Next task was to get some wood. He ended up breaking apart a chair and throwing it into the fire place.

"Um..." Ichigo stood helpless, not having anything to make a flame. But he jumped when something shot past him and the wood was suddenly alight.

He turned to see Grimmjow sitting upright, his mangled hand still extended from the minor cero.

"Shit, Grimmjow." Ichigo breathed seeing the shape of his hands. "Why did they do that?" He asked, but as he thought about it more he came to a different conclusion. "You did it to yourself, didn't you? So they couldn't interrogate you." Guilt washed over him. He may have been drugged but he remembered all of what he'd said. "I told them...I mean, I said something about Zangetsu being how I would find the Soul King."

Grimmjow was watching him, but he didn't make any sign or response. Ichigo just sighed.

The snow melted, he found a rag and scrubbed the blood from his face. Ino had worked him over, but he would recover. He shivered, running the cloth over bruised ribs and the chill of the air seeped into his exposed torso but it felt better when he was done. Next, he turned to Grimmjow. He wordlessly put an arm under him and hauled him to his feet.

Grimmjow slumped onto the table when Ichigo eased him into a chair. He didn't move from where he was dropped other than to shift so his head was crooked in stiff arms on the table. Ichigo watched the espada's laboured breaths for several long minutes before sitting across from him and examining his broken fingers.

His fingers, which were already poorly functioning from his time in Szayel's care, had each been broken or pulled out of joint. Ichigo examined the swollen, disjointed digits that rested against the table. Years as the son of a healer taught him enough to correct these breaks, so he reached out a hand and took hold of Grimmjow's palm, his other hand closed over his pinky.

Grimmjow lurched when Ichigo pulled the digit back in place. He raised his head and Ichigo could see the raw fatigue and pain in his features. His face hid nothing of his struggle to bear these added pains on top of everything. When Ichigo reached for the next finger he started to withdraw.

"I know." Ichigo said, breaking the pain-filled silence. "But I'll have to do it eventually."

Grimmjow kept his gaze steady for several long seconds before dropping his eyes back to his hand. It was as good as any 'go-ahead' Ichigo would get from the espada and he gripped the next finger. Grimmjow still couldn't keep himself from lurching. His eyes creased with pain, lips pulling taught in restraint.

"Sorry."

Ichigo winced on his behalf when he moved to the third finger. By the time he got to his thumb, Grimmjow had let his head sink back to his arm, no longer able to hold back his ragged breath or his sharp inhalations. Ichigo took a break when he finished with his left hand. He carefully bound each finger and lay snow on them before starting in on the right. He watched Grimmjow's narrow waist clench in and out each time, only the faintest of gasps reached his ears.

When he finished with each hand, Ichigo could see how much Grimmjow's chest heaved out in stressed exhalations. He imagined he would be much the same if someone had just reset all ten of his own fingers.

"We'll keep them iced for now." he spoke but got no response. Grimmjow was adamantly keeping his face hidden. Ichigo moved around the table to inspect him for other wounds. A chunk of Grimmjow's hair was askew, thick with dried blood. Down his back his skin was caked in the dried slew of blood that had issued from the head wound. His face wasn't much better but he'd deal with that later. Deep purple bruises concentrated on one side of his ribs, but Ichigo couldn't do much for that either.

When they were both cleaned up, Ichigo just sat opposite his silent ally who still hadn't moved, even as Ichigo had washed off the blood with the warmed water.

"I didn't kill Eva." he said when he realized Grimmjow might not know. "She was wounded but she swore she'd come back for us."

He hadn't been all that sure Grimmjow would ever move again but at this he sat up and his eyes shot meaningfully to the fire.

"Yeah, it does give us away doesn't it?" He knew it did and that they should move on, but nothing in him wanted to move again. He told himself it was the drugs, not the weight of those nightmares, but he definitely felt like he could sleep for week. Grimmjow looked even less energetic.

"We need to get new robes." Ichigo said, realizing they were very exposed this way, both to the cold and to the eyes of watchers. "But I guess we don't have much choice right now."

He tipped the pot onto the fire below and let the flames smoulder and die. "That girl Freya told me some things." He explained about Urahara and Yoruichi.

Grimmjow too, had information to share, about Eva saying they were the last quincy outpost and that Aizen had seemed to be missing some information but he had no way to communicate this now. He made a few gestures but couldn't articulate with his fingers immobilized. He made a frustrated noise and kicked his chair.

"We'll figure something out." Ichigo tried to sound positive but it was hard. They had been doing so well but this set back had pulled them both down. "We should go." He simply said.

He pulled Zangetsu over his shoulder and then looked to Starrk's sword. It wouldn't do Grimmjow any good for a while but he shouldn't be unarmed. Hands incapable of the task, Ichigo moved to belt sword and sheath around Grimmjw's hips for him. The espada stared stiffly at the wall when the teen moved into him, and Ichigo could feel every muscle in Grimmjow tense- not because he distrusted Ichigo, but because he absolutely hated to feel helpless. Ichigo finished the task and turned to the door. It was time to leave.

The going was tough. Less than an hour after they started out, a snow storm blew up on them. They didn't dare go lower down the mountain, however, and risk being spotted by the villagers. Remaining high above seemed the best plan, and using flashstep and sonido was their only choice now if they wanted to put some real distance between themselves and Eva.

Before the night ended, Ichigo dropped into a village to take something warmer for them to wear. The pair of bleach white cloaks were thicker than their last and blended with the snow around them. When Ichigo returned, he saw a dash of brilliant crimson in the snow, but Grimmjow looked alright now so they pushed forward. The mountain in the distance was slowly growing larger. Just like Las Noches had taken so long to reach, the mountain's giantess made it impossible to tell just how close they were really getting.

By the second day the snow was knee high. It had slowed down significantly but never stopped entirely. They did their best not to leave a trail, using their spiritual speed to pass through the air rather than on the ground whenever they could, but it was impossible to keep that up all day. They had gone more than forty hours without stopping and Ichigo noticed Grimmjow spit up blood more often so he called a halt. Grimmjow used a cero to melt them some fresh water, which he struggled to down. Ichigo was getting concerned but he said nothing. He was also incredibly hungry, having burned an enormous amount of energy.

"Do you think we could risk going into a town for the night?" Ichigo asked trying not to shiver too hard.

Grimmjow looked to the sky and the fading sun, then out along the range of peaks that still stood between them and their destination. He pointed to the setting sun as best he could with his bound up fingers and then swept his hand down, back to the east where it would rise again some hours later.

"You want to keep going through the night? Then we can stop for the day?"

He nodded. Ichigo was disappointed not to get a rest but he agreed. The nights were slowly getting longer, they should make use of the cover of darkness while they could. It was hard pushing past the numbness in his feet, making aching muscles move forward, but Grimmjow wasn't relenting. He knew the espada would never quit while he kept going either, the last remnants of that competition between them was what pushed them through the night.

By dawn though, Grimmjow was coughing harshly, half bent while he spit into the snow. The specks of blood fanned out in the pure white powder.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked when it didn't subside as quickly as normal. Grimmjow made to brush him off but his breath hitched and he fell to one knee. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo caught his arm and kept him from falling further. Broken fingers dug into his forearm and he knelt with him in the snow. He was gasping but it sounded different than before. Blue eyes shot up to him in panic.

"What's happening? What do you need?" but after a few more strangled breaths, he slumped against him in dead weight, not a breath touching his lips. "No." Ichigo breathed, desperate. It had been a hard two days, an even harder night. His nerves were shot, emotions raw. "FUCK YOU!" He screamed at the sky, beyond the peak they chased, beyond the wisps of clouds in the thinning atmosphere. "I hate you! You can't just give me him? Not _him?_ Not even my enemy who tried to kill me? You took Renji, the captain, Soifon, Toshiro. For all I know you took Chad and Uryu, maybe even Orihime. And my family. Not a trace. Where the fuck is my family? You took it all! So why couldn't you just give me him? I need someone! I need help to see this through!"

His voice rang out on the mountainside as he held onto Grimmjow's still form. Wind washed a dry snow on them, hissing sharply over the steep landscape. Ichigo bowed his head, a sob escaped him and his fingers dug into Girmmjow's shoulders where he held him.

"I need him."

The choking gasp made him jump. He watched a strangled breath run through Grimmjow and he was moving again.

"You're alive." He gasped out. He only got a glimpse of those eyes before he sputtered again.

"We have to get you help." He yanked him up, taking most of his weight by slinging one arm over his shoulder. Grimmjow stumbled forward with him on the precarious slope. When they started to lose their footing, Ichigo took them through flashstep to the bottom of that particular ridge where he was relieved to find another ramshackle village sprawled out in the semi-valley that stretched between two peaks of the same mountain. It was a bowl, scooped out of the earth, several stone buildings scattered around it.

"Sir!" He called after a man. "Sir is there a healer here?" He was directed to a tavern, and once inside it, pulled to the back by the barkeep. Someone came in.

"It will cost you."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo pulled the last of their coins from inside his robes and shoved it at the man, "just do something."

"Yessir." The healer smiled, hefting the bag. "Barman, get me a drink, him too."

Ichigo didn't question the drinks the healer swallowed as he tended to Grimmjow. He didn't even worry about downing his own after last time. He just sat in silence watching. He was sure Grimmjow had finally reached his limit, some organ had finally failed or ruptured and he was going to die on the table where he lay, and leave him alone in this battle. But after close inspection- save removing the bindings that hid the fact that Grimmjow was a hollow- the doctor leaned back and gave his prognosis.

"Broken rib." He announced, pointing to the bruises from Eva's boot. "Punctured a lung."

"Can you fix it?"

"Son, in a place like this I deal with these sorts of injuries all the time."

"A place like this?"

"Last Valley. You're a long way from home, lowlander." the doctor continued about his work while he talked to Ichigo. "This is the Last Valley before Unelana."

"So, that makes it rough around here?"

"Lot of foreigners come this way on their way to the peak, or on their way back."

"People go up the mountain?"

This brought a bellow of a laugh from the man. "No son, no they don't. They _try_, but the monks always stop them if the storm doesn't."

Ichigo asked for further explanation.

"The storm, you've seen it by now if you've been travelling over the mountain chain. It's that cloud around the peak, most the time you can see flashes of lightening in it. You can hear it all the time up here. I heard it's immensely powerful once you are on the mountain. I've also heard it's what makes the monks so strong."

"And who are the monks?"

"They protect Unelana. It's a sacred place to many. There are shrines from almost every belief in Soul Society at the bottom. Some believe the Creator lives up there, others think the Soul King."

Ichigo didn't react but just nodded. "So, what _is _up there?"

"Clouds, lowlander." He smiled, his hand pulling up sharply as he finished off his work and bound up Grimmjow's chest. "It's a mountain, nothing more, but people will always search for hope, for wisdom, for fate or reason in something. Why not chose the one thing that reaches closer to the stars than anything else? Why not make _that_ the symbol of faith?"

"Faith?"

"Yeah well, I guess the only faith you lowlanders have is in your Soul Reapers. Not a very open minded bunch. Think just because they've got a bit of power they know everything. But a little bit of faith can go a long way."

"You don't strike me as a believer."

"Sure I am, the question is, in what do I believe? People hold all sorts of beliefs kid, I gave up trying to figure out what was _right_ along time ago. Instead, I decide what's _good,_ and believe in that. Because trust me boy, the ones with no belief are the ones who are lost. There."

He stepped back from his work. Grimmjow had lost consciousness a while ago but lay still and pale on the table, though his breathing had improved. "Don't worry," he said as he saw how Ichigo eyed the dark circles under Grimmjow's eyes with worry, "he was a bit low on oxygen there for a bit but he'll perk up. He'll have to take it easy though, mind you."

"For how long?"

"Depends on his rate of healing. You two have spiritual pressure right?" He asked. Ichigo was a bit hesitant but nodded. "Don't worry boy, I won't out you, but alot of folk around here have spiritual pressure, I think it might be from living next to Unelana. They'll feel how strong you are, might even want to fight you. My advice, avoid them, and let your friend here rest for a few days."

"A few days..."

"Or he'll just end up in the same situation."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks doc."

"I'll send you in some food, I overcharged you." He waved and left the room. There was a second cot and though he knew there were rooms in back for rent, Ichigo guessed the doc would let them stay in here free of charge, so once he ate, he lay down. It took a while for him to shut out the buzz of the bar beyond the door, the steady breaths of Grimmjow, or the echoing words of the doctor.

* * *

"And...we have a winner!"

Maddened cheers erupted in the bar. The loser gripped his wrist painfully where it had been smashed down in the conclusion of the arm wresting match and everyone was celebrating the victory of the slender, swarthy woman who smirked at the crowd and challenged the next.

Ichigo had woken after nearly twelve hours. It was evening of the next day, the bar was crowded and he'd come out to see if he could get something to eat but he'd stopped dead upon seeing the victorious woman, her long purple hair lose at her back rather than up in a pony tail like normal. Her clothes were the same as the crowd, warm mountain vestments. With her tan skin, she looked like any other mountain person.

Except he knew her. She was Yoruichi.

Every impulse in him wanted to rush to her side, call her name, embrace her, never let her go, but the part of him that had hardened during all of this, that had become sensible and calculating restrained him. He watched her instead, as if he was simply intrigued.

"Impressive." he said to the barman. "Who is she?"

"An enigma." He answered back. "The monks brought her here half dead one day a few weeks ago. She woke up without a single memory. I felt bad for her, gave her a place to stay, when she was better, she returned the favour by helping me out around here. She's done wonders for business, I'll tell you."

There was no denying that every eye in the room was on her. Dressed in the white mountain gear snug around her toned figure and her thick nightshade hair draped at her back she was undeniably beautiful. Ichigo had never seen her look so feminine, even as she slammed back a victory drink. He thought maybe it was her eyes, though sharp and intelligent as ever, there was a certain innocence there.

"You look infatuated son," the barman snickered, "but you've got a lot of competition I can tell you."

"Yeah, looks like." He smiled when he saw her floor a guy who tried to grab her rear. She then made her way through the crowd to the bar and picked up a tray. She brushed past Ichigo as she swept around the room retrieving empty glasses to be washed.

"See something you like?" She challenged him on the next pass. He blushed.

"Sorry."

"Only joking, kid." She smiled. "You're the one who came in this morning aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So how is he?"

"Who?"

"You're friend who nearly died."

"Oh, yeah..." he shook himself from his trance.

"Hey, you okay, kid?"

"No actually," the honest words slipped from him before he could take them back. He watched her frown. "Sorry, I need to get back to my friend."

"Wait." Her strong hand clamped over his arm. "Do you...recognize me?"

"No."

She watched him closely. "You're lying."

He stiffened, feeling other eyes on him now.

"Please, Yoru-" He couldn't believe he'd slipped up that bad but it was too late now. Before she could react he pulled her back down the hall to Grimmjow's room.

"You _do_ know who I am." She hissed, sensing the need to be discrete and not resisting his pull.

"Just a second."

He shut the door firmly behind him and let go of her arm.

"Tell me!"

"Yoruichi." he said finally. "Your name is Yoruichi. You are my friend."

Her breath rattled in her chest. She stood in silence, reading him, maybe even examining his spiritual pressure.

"You're from the world of the living."

"Yes."

"But you're a soul reaper."

"Yes."

"And your friend is a hollow." He cringed.

"Yes."

"And me. Am I a soul reaper too?"

"Once."

"I see."

"Yoruichi..."

"What is your name?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

She rolled the name around on her tongue and shut her eyes for a minute.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She repeated finally. "Then it's not you."

"Not me who?"

"The one I remember. The one who's name I shout over and over in my dreams but I can never quite hear it upon waking, or see his face."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "I know who it is."

"How can you?"

"Because he was with you when you lost your memories. But I don't know where he is now."

"Who. What is his name?"

"Kisuke Urahara."

He watched her hand come up to her collar, grasp lightly at her chest as a nightmare became real. He knew the feeling.

"Yes, Kisuke." She breathed.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. But I think I was screaming for him. I think that is the one last memory that is still inside of me. But you, you know me. So tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki, who are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi?"

* * *

They had talked through much of the night. Ichigo sat with a cold tea in his hands, feeling himself beginning to fade. Yoruichi was quiet by the fire, lost in thought after all had been told.

"Is anything coming back to you?" He asked, snapping himself too again.

"No." She said sombrely. "I'm afraid it never will." She turned to him again and lifted a section of her hair. Beneath, he could see where a chunk had been shaved close to the scalp, a ridge of stitches marring the flesh.

"I was unconscious for several days. They say that my brain was damaged, I will never recover those memories."

He thought of Orihime but didn't wish to giver her false hope.

"So you are going to the mountain?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Can I go with you?"

He watched her carefully, not sure what was the wisest course of action. Normally, it would be her shouting orders at him, telling him what to do, so he felt a bit lost.

"As long as you understand how dangerous it is." He concluded.

She nodded.

"Then good." he smiled. "I would feel better with you close."

She smiled as well but turned to Grimmjow, still asleep. "What about him?"

"He needs time to recover."

"But from what you said, we don't have time."

"But I..." He didn't know what to say. He supposed he really couldn't wait, but he and Grimmjow had made a pact to do this together.

When he woke, however, Grimmojw managed to communicate the same sentiment as Yoruichi. After translating the many gestures Ichigo nodded solemnly.

"You want me to go on ahead."

Grimmjow nodded. He knew Aizen had a huge lead on them, and they couldn't afford any more lost time. And even if he had missed the conversation earlier, he could tell Yoruichi was a former ally of Ichigo's. She should give the teen all the confidence he needed to find the Soul King.

"It's just...we've come so far." Ichigo said helplessly. Grimmjow then rolled his eyes and did his best to explain further. He repeatedly made the motions Ichigo associated with "go" or "run" and "time."

"We're running out of time, I know."

Grimmjow then pointed to himself, picked up his sword with the best grip he could manage and then made a motion with his other hand indicating someone tall.

"Eva. You'll fight Eva when she gets here."

He nodded.

"You aren't in any shape to-"  
Grimmjow just raised a hand then pointed to Ichigo and the door.

"It's his choice." Yoruichi breathed, taking his arm. "It's time we go."

"I...yeah, okay." Ichigo couldn't believe how sad this parting felt, after all the friends he'd lost he should be used to it. But it was incredibly difficult to cross that threshold.

"Then good bye, Grimmjow." He said finally, leaving the room.

"He'll be fine, it's us you need to worry about." Yoruichi said on the other side of the door.

Ichigo nodded.

But nothing in him felt right about leaving Grimmjow behind.

* * *

_**This review made me laugh out loud: "I couldn't imagine how Grimmjow's digestive tract even works with a HOLE in his stomach!" I agree Soefon! I actually kept thinking of this as I was writing trying to figure that out! **_

_**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and yes we will be seeing Juha Bach in a few chapters. The boys are about to get pretty busy! I am personally quite excited for the next few chapters ;) I also just completed a 100 000 word fic (starring Ichigo and Grimmjow of course) and want to start publishing but it will just distract me from my current work so I will hold off! Anyway, thanks to you all for your reviews!**_

_**Riza.**_


	15. Chapter 15

They left at once, there was nothing more to wait for. Yoruichi didn't advertise her parting, she simply slipped out into the snowy landscape with her forgotten friend and they left.

Ichigo was surprised how fluidly Yoruichi moved through flashstep with him. When they'd come to the edge of the mountain, he'd explained to her how to do it. She had been a bit worried, but with her hand in his, they'd stepped as one off the edge. Almost immediately, however, she found her footing in open air and moved skillfully through space at his side. She flashed a cat-like grin at him.

"Must just be instinct." He said to her. "You were one of the best."

"I never want to stop." She said wistfully.

Ichigo soon found himself trailing, struggling to keep up with both her speed and endurance. It took them a better part of an hour to cross the rest the barren mountains which were increasingly craggy and unsporting of life. Caught in the crosswinds of the giant mountain, the weather buffering around it, the air seemed much colder than it had been in Last Valley and the winds twice as harsh. When they were close to touching down on the side of Unelana, Ichigo stopped Yoruichi.

"What about the Monks?"

"They will try to stop us, but rather than letting me die, they brought me back to the valley. I don't remember them though, but we don't have much choice."

"You're right. We'll deal with them when we get there."  
They moved forward, Ichigo drew Zangetsu, but they landed on the mountainside with no interference.

"What is that?" Yoruichi clutched at her chest and looked straight up the mountain to the black ring of electric clouds. Ichigo felt it too. The hairs on his arm rose, even though they were still miles beneath the lightening. But it wasn't electricity that was making him practically vibrate.

"Is it possible that there is more spiritual pressure or something here?" But when he glanced her blank expression he realized his mistake. "Sorry." He apologized to his amnesic friend.

"Still," she said, "people around here are very aware of spiritual pressure. I might not know all that I did before, but I definitely think there is more raw spirit energy here. I feel..." He watched her pull at her collar like someone over dressed in thirty degree heat, not some one the the snowy slope of a mountain being buffeted by high winds.

"Hot." he concluded, feeling the sweat pricking his own brow.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"If I'm a soul reaper, where's my zanpakuto?"

"I don't know." He explained how he had never seen her with one. But he was able to tell her about Shunpo. "Yeah, the only people I knew who could do it were you and-" he stopped himself.

"And who, Ichigo?"

"Another Captain."

Her feline eyes knew he was withholding but she let it drop. "That is interesting." She concluded. "I wonder if I can still do it?"

"Well, you used flashstep." He said hopefully. It was good to have her at his side again, but it would be great to have her shunpo-capable at his side.

"Besides, with this much energy in the air, I might not have a choice. I feel like I'm going to burst."

"I know what you mean." He shifted his grip on Zangetsu, the handle already slick with sweat.

"But I hate to think how powerful those monks might be if they live in these conditions everyday."

"Yeah, let's get moving."  
They moved up about a mile before they spotted the first body.

"What happened?" Ichigo stood protectively over Yoruichi as she felt the man's pulse to check he really was dead, but there was little doubt when they saw the amount of decay, even if slowed by the cold. He'd been killed some time ago.

"I don't think he ever knew what hit him."

"Is he a monk?" Ichigo asked, noting the plain black robes the man wore.

"I think he is what the villagers called a monk, but look at this." She pulled out something that had been half covered by the body and the rest buried in snow.

"Is that a zanpakuto?"

"I think so."

"So they are soul reapers."

"It makes sense, if the Soul King really is up there."

"I've heard about this other squad, the zero squad...maybe that's them?"

"I couldn't say." She rose, "but I think we better keep moving."

He nodded and they resumed their flashstep up the mountain, the air growing thinner, but the radiating energy stronger.

"More of them." Yoruichi nodded to a pile of three or four bodies. Then, as the got closer to the cloud they saw several scattered up the slope, all of them dropped as if they had barely had a chance to fight, only rare ones were laying in churned up snow that suggested they'd had a longer battle.

"WAIT!" Yoruichi's hand on his wrist jerked him sharply to a stop and they fell sideways into the mountain as he lost his balance. They landed on a small bank, the raw stone turned to gravel, all snow melted away. The thunder drowned out most sound here, the air cracking with electricity, not just spiritual energy. Ichigo's heart pounded in his chest but that wasn't why they had stopped. Yoruichi stood vacant eyed, staring at the body among the stones.

"It's him." He watched the tear slide over dark lashes and followed her gaze to the white cloak, torn and blood stained. Blonde locks fluttered lightly in the dry wind, his eyes shut and one hand still held around Benihime, the blade resting on his chest like a medieval soldier on his funeral pyre.

"No..." Ichigo breathed, following Yoruichi to his side, "Kisuke."

"Kisuke." She repeated, dropping to her knees on rough stone. By the way the rock had been torn up, some fused to glass-like crystals by some incredible heat or power, Ichigo could tell the old shop keeper had gone down fighting.

"It must have been Aizen. You two must have chased him down to here." he said before he felt his throat tighten, heat flushing his face and ran a sleeve over his eyes. "I guess I knew..." he choked, seeing her succumbing as well, the last man in her memories dead before her. "I mean, if he wasn't with you then...but even if it made sense I couldn't make myself believe..."

"That Kisuke Urahara was dead." She bowed her head. "I watched him scream my name every night in my dreams, my hand reaching to him, lightening or power, tearing us apart."

Lightening rippled over their heads, flashing upon pale features. But in the sudden white wash, a faint line of gold was visible over the shopkeeper's hand and blade.

"Yoruichi."

"I saw it too."

Ichigo knelt next to her, inspecting what they had first missed. It was still faint, but spellwork laced his inert form.

"It's kido." He said. He watched her lean close, her ear to his mouth.

"Yoruichi?"

"He's not breathing, but then, he's too perfect for so many days." Neither had really questioned the smoothness of his features in their grief, but now hope kindled within them. "Do you know of a spell that could keep him alive maybe?"

"I don't know, he was a master though, he would have known if there was a way. Maybe he saved himself. Look, I don't even see his wounds, maybe he's been healing here, in the power of this place."

"Then all we have to do," she closed her hand over his, "is wake him up."

Ichigo watched her squeeze his hand in hopes of a reaction. He did not stir, but the golden light flared bright for an instant, particularly around the blade. She looked to hand and blade, and began to lift the appendage from the sword.

Gold energy crackled then there was a snap as his pale flesh separated from Benehime. The gold lines disappeared. Kisuke remained motionless.

"Urahara." Ichigo shook his shoulder. "Hey! Kisuke! Are you alive?"

Yoruichi watched him with expectant eyes, one hand reached to stroke his hair. "Hey," she whispered, "wake up."

Her wrist was caught in a steel hold and both boy and woman jerked back in shock. But the hand around her wrist half pulled her down as the man believed dead sat up sharply.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted when he recovered. "Oh thank goodness, Kisuke."

Eyes that may have glimpsed the next life took a long time to return, but pale features tightened almost in pain when he finally turned his stiff neck to take them each in. "Ichigo...Yoruichi...no..."  
"No, it's okay, you're safe now."

But he just looked to his hand and blade panicked and shirked free of them "NO!"  
"Kisuke!" They all rose, the shopkeeper stumbled from them, holding Benihime out as if to protect himself from them.

"What did you do?"

"We woke you up."

"No! I-" he clutched at his chest, half collapsing into the rock shelf at his back.

"What is it?" Yoruichi called.

"I tried to fight it."

"What are you talking about?"

"But they found me. Aizen escaped my kido and they found me."

"Kisuke stop this, let us help you." Ichigo took a step but the other lurched toward him, swinging his blade. Then he staggered back again, as if trying to control himself.

"No, Ichigo, they got me. She left me here. She wanted you to find me."

"Who?"

"I tried to fight it, but it only took seconds."

"Kisuke what's going on?"

"I thought I'd killed you, Yoruichi." His voice was growing distant, dead, eyes glazing, arms falling slack save his grip on Benehime. "She took my bankai. She took my soul." He raised his blade again now, eyeing them, calculating his attack. "I tried to seal myself away." His voice was hollow now. "Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Kisuke?"

"You must kill me."

Lightening speared the sky. Ichigo no longer saw Kisuke Urahara but an empty shell. As dead and mindless as Yammy had been.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoruichi called over the booming thunder.

But the shopkeeper looked at her like a predator deciding whether this prey was worth the effort.

"Any who interfere will die."

"Kisuke snap out of it." Ichigo tried but with every boom of thunder he heard Starrk's gunshot, saw the zero espada fall. "Don't make me..."

"You must kill me." He repeated, but no longer any hint of a plea from his old friend. This, instead was a taunt from the enemy who'd pit him against his friend.

"I refuse."

"Then you must watch her die."

"NO!" Ichigo dove to intercept. But the ex-captain struck hard and fast and his blade cut into the woman's side before Ichigo could reach her. She had dodged as well, and despite the pain remained on her feet. She may not remember her past, but she was still Yoruichi.

"Shunpo!" She cried in an attempt to activate the power Ichigo had described. She didn't miss a beat, however, when nothing happened and Kisuke attacked again. Ichigo stopped his blade and she landed a kick in the man's chest, sending him to the rocky earth. Ichigo moved to pin him but his opponent vanished and he heard a stifled cry from Yoruichi. She stumbled this time, an alarming amount of blood soaked through the white fabric of her mountain wear at her shoulder.

"Ichigo!" She warned, and he realized he'd let himself get distracted, but it was too late when the gold chain snapped around his wrists and ankles. He fell face first on the ground, Zangetsu clattering before him. Kisuke regarded him, then turned away back to Yoruichi.

"NO!" Ichigo cried, struggling furiously. "RUN! Yoruichi, run!"

She crouched, looking between the pair, hesitating. She was losing blood fast, but it was clear Kisuke wanted Ichigo captured. She could not abandon him.

"No, don't!" Ichigo screamed at her, seeing her lower the hand that had been clamped over her wound.

"Shunpo." This time she only whispered the word. But this time her robes tore, her back was bared to the cold mountain air and golden energy blazed around her. Her whole body looked on fire, the amount of raw energy surrounding them was almost too much. Ichigo tried to use it to burst free of his chains, but it was also by that energy that they remained so strong. He shut his eyes in frustration, shame. He'd done it again, let himself lose focus for one second and it was all it had taken. Now Yoruichi stood alone.

Urahara hit rock, it snapped and cracked around him, but he never slowed. Yoruichi rolled from a strike, stumbling at the precipice before crouching low and jumping back in the fight. Ichigo tried with everything. He had broken free of spiritual bindings before, it was how he had become a soul reaper. To save his family. So why now, when he didn't know where his family was, when he watched two of his last friends still alive in this world fight each other, could he not escape?

Yoruichi hit the ground, rolling into the rock face and hitting hard. She coughed harshly and a mix of saliva and blood drained from her lips, one hand clenched over her stomach.

"Kisuke stop!" Ichigo pleaded. His wrists tore under the strain, skin opening up and bleeding but he didn't stop. "Zangetsu!" He begged, but he was well and truly stuck. Rukia's binding may not have held all that time ago, bu Kisuke was a master, he'd even said he'd trapped Aizen.

"DAMNIT!"

Kisuke had her under the chin, hand closed over her throat and he held her in the air before him, drawing Benihime back for the finishing blow.

"NO!"

But he had forgotten her cat like grace and speed. Held as she was, she used the support of his hand and swung up with her feet, catching his blade as it plunged toward her. She arced backwards, somersaulting through the air, and catching Benihime as she landed in a crouch.

"Sorry, soul reaper." She stood, still holding Benihime at the ready. "You've lost this fight."

But reason couldn't stay him, that part of his mind was gone. He first shot a kido at her but her lithe form bent around them and she swung when he jumped bodily toward her. He dropped at her feet.  
"Yoruichi...did you?"

But Kisuke rolled to the side, sputtering.

"Soul reaper?" She questioned.

"Y..Yoruichi?" She remained wary, but rolled him onto his back to check his wound. It was deep, running up his hip and chest, meant to disable him but not kill him. She'd been smart.

"Is it real?" Ichigo asked. "He could be tricking you."

"I know." She looked to Ichigo, "but he had to have snapped out of it long enough to bind himself before. By the way he was holding his zanpakuto I thought maybe if I cut him with-"

"Yoruichi, it won't last." Kisuke choked out. "Bind me up now."

"I don't know how." He narrowed his eyes, trying to remain focused. "Let Ichigo go."

He nodded. Ichigo felt the chain dissipate and he hurried up.

"You're trying to reach the Soul King?" Kisuke questioned Ichigo. He nodded and sharp eyes looked to Zangetsu. "I see. Soifon?"

"Yeah."

"Then go."

"I can't leave you."

"You must."

"I-" But Yoruichi stopped herself. Her first impulse was to remain with Kisuke, even if she didn't remember him, but she had made a promise to Ichigo.

"It's okay." Ichigo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Moments ago he had been terrified, thinking one or both of his friends were going to die. Now there was a chance they could both be alright, he didn't want to risk her life again. He didn't want her to follow him into danger, nor could he bear to leave Kisuke alone on the mountainside. "Please stay with him."

"What about you?"

"I can do this. I can feel it in Zangetsu, beyond that storm is the Soul King, I know it. I'll find you when I come back down."

She smiled a bit at his confidence, arrogance. "It's a deal, then."

They hugged, hard. Then they both looked back to Kisuke.

"Neither of us can do Kido." Ichigo said to him.

"How, unfortunate..." he breathed. "Ichigo, would you mind?"

He nodded and knelt, "Sorry, old man." He pulled back his fist and struck hard. The ex-captain fell back unconscious. "That should keep him out for a bit."

"It's okay, Ichigo, I'll take care of him."

"I know." He stood up. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah."

He stepped away from them and took in the roiling clouds above, the tremors of light, the undulation of grey mist as tumultuous as a sea, thunder like the crash of waves and he stood unsure just what might happen to him when he entered that fury. Still, it was where Zangetsu was guiding him, and his soul had told him he would have to trust in them in order to proceed, so he shut his eyes to the chaos, closed out the fear, and prepared to leap into the unknown.

But the terror of the unknown left him for a different feeling, much worse. He didn't see it happen, he just heard the startled scream, felt the hot liquid hit the back of his hand. He heard the slump of fabric bound to a dead weight crumple against the earth. He saw the spray of blood specking the snow and burnt earth, followed it back to its source, where he'd left his friends.

His brain was working slowly, he knew what he would find, but shock has a way of taking sense from things, a way of delaying the process of understanding what you see. But she stood there, a creature from his nightmares, one unoccupied sleeve blowing back in the wind, her wild black hair billowed at her back. And in her one hand she held a long blade that she was only now withdrawing from Yoruichi's back. He saw the twin holes, where it had gone through Yoruichi and then continued into Kisuke. Urahara never would have known what happened to him, he would have died thinking he was to wake on Yoruichi's smiling face. She, however, gurgled to the last, her head against his chest, one or two last gasps escaping her before she stilled completely.

"No..." Was all he could think to say as Bambietta smiled at him over the corpses of his friends.

"You.." he lost his words, his breath, he fell to his knees. He didn't recognize the symptoms of pure panic and shock consuming him. All coherence left him, he breathed the thin air in and out far too fast.

"Was it that easy to break you, Kurosaki?" She came to stand before him. He wasn't even looking at her. He wasn't afraid of her, he was afraid of facing the next seconds, minutes, hours, days, knowing he had let them die. Just like Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro- all of them. He couldn't cope with this feeling anymore, and all that came from him was one, soul torn scream.

"Interesting." But he didn't hear her musing above him. He didn't even react when she put a boot against his shoulder and knocked him over. He just lay on his side, eyes level with his friends' bodies.

"Kisuke...Yoruichi."

"They served their purpose." Seeing that he wasn't about to snap out of it and fight her anytime soon, she kicked Zangetsu away and strode around him as she explained. "I lost my position, because of you. I was exiled, because of you. So I chased you, I hunted you down. I was going to kill you, both of you, but then what? I would still have nothing. But if I, Bambietta Basterbine, brought you back, well they would have to give me back my old rank. So I was patient. You were slow, cautious, it gave me the chance to get ahead of you, plan it all out. When I got here, I found him. Did you know, he actually managed to hold Aizen here almost this entire time? Some sort of soul reaper spell kept Aizen bound up in time, he probably doesn't even know so much time has past, the poor bastard. He left this one for dead, and that's when I took his Bankai."

Ichigo didn't respond, body shaking, suddenly cold when he had moments ago been so warm.

"You see, Soul Reapers can't compete with us quincies in an environment like this. You just don't know how to draw the power from the atmosphere like we do."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Anyway, he lost the fight, his bankai, and his soul. Now, when I go back, I'll have his bankai and you. I will be reinstated. I will have everything, and you will have nothing. I almost lost everything when you let yourselves be caught by those idiots Ino and Eva. Thought I was going to have to bust in there and rescue you myself but that little girl did it for me. I stopped by personally to thank her."

She touched the hilt of her sword meaningfully.

"Freya...?" He managed.

"She was a screamer."

His fists clenched. He squeezed his eyes tight, tears escaping, but anger beginning to grow in his heart.

"Then I found Eva, finished her so she couldn't interfere anymore. Once you and the arrancar went to the village, I knew it was only a matter of time. So here I've sat, waiting for you, though you seemed to have switched up your companions. What happened to the Sixth? Did he finally cough up a lung and die?"

"GHA!" She hit the ground when he threw himself on her but he was wild, emotions drowning him, no tactics in his movements, just raw anger and pain. They rolled into snowier ground, the impact of their bodies padded by crystallized water. He ended up beneath her, despite his superior size and weight. He was still taking in too much air, black spotting his vision.

"You're hyperventilating, kid, have you never lost a friend in battle before?"

He heaved up to head butt her but she punched him square on and sent him back. He lay panting, the world growing hazy.

"You murdered them..." he whispered. "I failed them..."

"That's right, you led that woman straight into this trap with you. You even put that guy out for me. It's all on you, Ichigo." She prompted, feeling his stomach contract beneath her, his whole body trembling in despair. "What's the point of fighting any more?" She continued, "If you win, they'll still be dead, all the ones you failed."

"I know..."

"Good, then be a good boy and don't make me carry you all the way back to the Seireitei."

"I know." He said again, more firmly.

"So get up."

"I know!" he shouted now, and she felt his muscles stiffen and jumped clear just before his fist met her. He rolled to his side, still gasping, but pushed himself to his feet. "I know they won't come back. I know I failed them. But I also know there are countless others out there. Innocent people are dying because of you people, and even if every single person I ever knew dies, I can't stop fighting for all the people I've never met."

"Oh really?" She said, scooping Zangetsu out of the snow and he stiffened. "Because just a second ago you dropped _him_ like he was nothing."

And then she tossed his soul over the edge of the mountain.

His heart clenched and he flashed after it, only to be slammed back to earth. "Oh no you don't." she pulled her sword out. "Don't forget what I took from him." she looked to Urahara then back to Ichigo. "You aren't going anywhere. Bankai!"

* * *

"What's happening up there?" The barman stood at the doors of his tavern, the squeak of his rag inside the mug he was drying was lost in the din of the crowd all around him. The whole village had been drawn out by the increase in the thunder, the enhanced intensity of the lightening. They saw glimmers of black and red light beneath the cloud.

"HEY, wait!"

The barman was shoved forward when someone elbowed past him. He caught the bare shoulders, the bright blue hair and then he stumbled again as the doctor pushed past him.

"You aren't healed!" He protested to his silent patient, his ribs held together by white bandages, his hands even worse, every digit still stiffly bound, but despite that he had managed to belt his sword over his hips and he'd stalked out barefoot into the snow. "Your friend left you here to heal."

But blue eyes stared back as him as cold as ice and then back to Unelana. There was a spray of snow, and he was gone.

* * *

_**Thanks for the continuing reviews! I love to hear your thoughts**_

_**Riza**_


	16. Chapter 16

"There, are you done now?" Bambietta sheathed her sword, breathing hard, but unscathed. Ichigo, however, lay barely breathing, his body battered, though nothing fatal. His exhausted eyes were stuck on the bodies.

"I think you are." She said and raised a hand over him. She spoke some words and blue bindings closed over him, trapping his wrists at his back. "Now, come on." She dragged him up by the front of his robes. "I'm taking you back."

"No." Defiance still smouldered inside him.

"Yes."

"NO!" he kicked out but she predicted the move and reciprocated, striking him in the lower back when he missed her. He dropped to his knees and she struck again, kicking him in the gut. She delivered a third when he was on his side and sputtering.

"Give it up kid!"

"..no."

Another kick. He tasted blood. "Looks like I'm going to have to carry you back after all."

Her foot moved back again but she made a startled noise and fell face first across Ichigo. A second later she was dragged back by a force and she barely dodged a deadly strike of a sword.

"NO!" she shrieked.

Not only was Grimmjow Jaggerjaques standing before her, weapon raised for another strike, but in his bandaged hands was the black blade she'd thrown over the mountainside.

"Damn you!" She pulled her own blade out to counter. For a moment, they looked evenly matched, his weak grip was matched by the fact she only had one hand with which to strike. But when he quickly abandoned Zangetsu and threw an elbow in her face, he changed the game, disarming her and dropping that blade too.

In a hand to hand battle, he would be the stronger even with broken fingers, her one arm wouldn't be enough to defend and attack. She chose to throw power at him instead, but it seemed he'd been thinking the same. His cero met the blue light of her quincy powers, the sky lit up in dazzling light but neither had succeeded in striking the other.

He engaged her directly in his next attack, she dodged and kicked out his knee but he turned and caught her punch, but reeled at the impact in his hand and she kneed him in the chest. He dropped only for a moment, coughing but rolling back up and striking her in the throat with his forearm. She sputtered and he didn't wait before headbutting her hard. She stumbled, close to the edge of the mountain.

"Bas..tard." she choked out, trying to breathe as he came at her again. She dropped low to avoid being knocked into space, but he still struck her mercilessly with a knee to her nose and she teetered and caught his wrist to stop herself from falling off the edge. The added weight made him stumbled forward but he steadied himself and smiled on her as she clung to him, her body angled out over the precipice.

"No..." she hissed, seeing the cero's light pool in his palm just inches from her face. Red light flared out, her hand slipped from his wrist.

Bambietta Basterbine fell.

Grimmjow lowered his hand and turned back to the fallen teen. He found the spiritual binding and broke it, freeing Ichigo. The soul reaper slowly pushed himself up, his arms trembling violently and he didn't try to stand, he just sat, staring past Grimmjow to the pair on the ground. Grimmjow glanced back, understanding enough.

"I couldn't save them." Ichigo's breath shuddered, a tear escaped his eye. Grimmjow watched him, unmoving. Ichigo stood shakily, making it only a few paces before collapsing again, but he had reached his destination. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the pair. "I'm so sorry..."

Everything broke. He held her hand to his face, repeating his apology until it was lost in tears and sobs, desperate gasps in the low-oxygen air. He wept for all his friends, for all the faces he would never see again. He wept for regret, for moments in time when things might have gone different if he had just moved faster, paid closer attention, tried harder. He wept for the breaking of his heart on this forsaken mountain.

He didn't think he'd ever stop crying, but there was a clatter of steel on rock and he looked over to the blade that he been dropped before him.

Zangetsu.

Grimmjow stood above him, waiting. Shakily, Ichigo reached out and gripped his blade, returning him to his place at his back. Grimmjow held out his hand, bandaged and broken as it was.

Ichigo didn't want to move. He didn't want to get up, go forward. He didn't think he had the strength or will to walk away from the bodies of his friends and leave them here. He didn't think he had it in him to face what lay on the other side of that raging storm above their heads. But if Grimmjow Jaggerjaques stood on the battle raw mountainside extending his hand- Grimmjow Jaggerjaques who had tried so many times to kill him, who had hated him from his very core- if he now looked to him with eyes that spoke more clearly than any king, any priest any poet or politician, and told him it was time to get up, time to fight for all that was left in this world- then how could he refuse?

He rose.

Grimmjow pulled him up to shaking feet and held him steady with a hand on each shoulder. He stared back into reddened eyes and waited for Ichigo's breath to even out before letting him go and turning back to face the storm. Swollen eyes followed upwards, sorrow and rage simmering in their glassy surface, a stormy mixture underscored by determination and justice- a power to rival the very force of nature that haloed the mountain.

No words were spoken. They were past that now. Their movements and thoughts so attuned, that each pushed off the ground in perfect synchronicity and they breached the unknown as one.

* * *

Drums.

All Ichigo could hear were drums, pounding in the darkness, steadily growing louder, more rapid- rising to a crescendo at the end of which he knew not what would happen.

Red fire.

The endless black he swirled in became lit in the hell fire erupting just beside him. Grimmjow's face glowed in the light of his continuous cero and Ichigo could see the strain in his features.

And then Ichigo realized the drumbeat was his own heart.

"What's happening?" It was the same heat he'd felt on the mountain, the density of spiritual energy made him gasp in air but feel like he got none. And he realized then what Grimmjow was doing: he was releasing the extra energy before he burst. But Ichigo didn't have a cero.

Seeing him rapidly succumbing to the pressure of the power, Grimmjow did the only thing he could think to do. He aimed for Ichigo.

The teen barely countered. He hadn't been sure what the other was doing and just watched him shift his arm before he felt the wash of heat and realized he wasn't about to stop. It took him several long seconds of deflecting with the raw power of his blade to feel the relief in the pressure against his chest and understand what was happening.

_Master._

He had failed to listen to his blade since passing through the cloud. This dark space was not the mountain, not the storm, he didn't know where it was but he wondered if they may have passed into another dimension. So much was happening that he found it extremely difficult to hear his soul's directions.

"We have to keep moving." Ichigo screamed over the roar of their clashing powers once he understood Zangetsu. "This is just a gateway, we must keep moving until we're on the other side. Stay close to me!" They eased up, the space growing dark again as Grimmjow's cero died. They moved quickly, side by side, even though Ichigo saw nothing, he trusted wholly in Zangetsu and followed the tug through the obscurity, and next to him, now blind as well as dumb, Grimmjow had no choice but to trust in them both.

They came out on the other side just before the spiritual energy nearly drove them to a stand off again. Both blinked harshly in the bright light of a blazing sun. Ichigo half expected to see pure white clouds spreading like a cottony sea before them, but no heavenly landscape greeted them. They were met, instead, with the most ordinary, plain grassy fields bordered in the distance by an evergreen wood and nothing but blue sky until it met the horizon.

They both took several moments to scan the land for dangers. It looked peaceful, almost beautiful, but within only seconds Ichigo noticed Grimmjow turn sharply and draw his blade. His fingers closed with just a little more strength around the handle- their passage through the thick reishi had its benefit and if they had lingered maybe they could have healed more- but that was little consolation looking to the bright blaze of mixed anger and fear in the espada's eyes.

"Grimmjow, what-"

"Ah, so, you made it through as well. Interesting."  
That cold voice, void of mercy or feeling, struck through Ichigo like the bolt of lightening he'd expected to kill him when he'd entered the storm.

"Aizen." He hadn't seen him since that day on Sokyoku Hill. His hair was swept back, highlighting cheekbones and sharp features. The calm menace of his eyes was unobstructed now, no glasses to give a false sense of kindness. His white robes were not untouched by battle, but whatever wounds Kisuke or the other captains may have managed to inflict on him were now healed. He regarded them with a look of amusement.

"I thought it odd when I first felt you two together." He continued. "I had planned on ridding the universe of the Soul King before ridding it of you two, but I was delayed."

Urahara. If anyone could have done it, it was him.

"But it seems fortune has smiled on me, and it is good that we meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki. I require your assistance."

"You...You think I'd do anything to help you?" He had Zangetsu out in less than a second, Grimmjow was already in his stance at his side, shoulder to shoulder they stood in their strongest defence against Aizen. He smiled.

"My, you two have changed." He looked first to Ichigo. "I see the hatred in your eyes, boy. I see how you've let yourself grow wild in the company of an animal." And next he turned to his scarred, former subordinate. "And you, Grimmjow, have allowed yourself to be tamed, by your greatest enemy no less." But his eyes lingered here, and zeroed in on the scars around Grimmjow' mouth, the lash scars that curled over his shoulders. "But perhaps that was the only choice left to you. It would seem I owe you an apology, Grimmjow, in the end, your torture was not nearly as useful as I had hoped it would be. True, no others dared defy me, but even shoulder to shoulder the other espada could not withstand the Vandenreich. So I guess all that I let Szayel put you through was for nothing."

Ichigo felt the ripple go through Grimmjow, and he wanted to know more of the meaning of these words. But he also knew Aizen's game. He was trying to goad Grimmjow into making a stupid move, and one more word, he was afraid he would succeed.

"You really were worthless in the end."

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo's hand snapped in front of him to stop the espada lunging on Aizen. He swatted Ichigo's hand away, but saw the look of satisfaction on Aizen's face and stopped himself.

"Like I said," Aizen looked between the pair, "You've let yourself be tamed, Grimmjow."

Every muscle in Grimmjow bunched, but rather than leaping wildly at the man before him he raised his hand to perform a cero.

Nothing happened.

They all stood still and silent for a long moment, puzzlement crossing the espada's face until he looked up at Aizen as if it was somehow his fault. He smiled.

"I wish I could take credit for it." Aizen began. "But it is this place. It negates your powers."

Grimmjow dropped his hand and looked to Ichigo who looked back at him.

"Well if that's true, then it's two against one, Aizen." He raised Zangetsu, Grimmjow held up Starrk's sword right next to him. They advanced together and each swung, one on the right, the other on the left.

Ichigo didn't have much of a chance to register what happened before light struck him and he was rolling over the ground, hands restrained at his sides. The glow of kido chains enraged him and he pushed out against them in desperate frustration. Grimmjow, meanwhile, had been floored by a hit, and Aizen now knelt over him, one hand pinning him with a grip around his throat.

"You lying Bastard." Ichigo hissed.

"I did not lie. You misinterpreted my words. I said they restrained _his_ powers. He's a hollow, and this is the realm of the Soul King. No hollow powers can exist here, Ichigo, and that includes your own. You are nothing more than a mediocre soul reaper and a not very bright teenager. But, you do have something I need."

"Screw you."

"You haven't had time to realize it yet, but this is indeed where the Soul King resides. However, I have come to discover this land is vast, possibly even endless. The Soul King is here somewhere but he is the proverbial needle in a haystack. You, however, Ichigo, are my magnet. You have a way of finding him, do you not?"

Ichigo said nothing.

"No matter, you will talk, in time." He turned back to Grimmjow in his grasp. The espada had been half stunned by the force of the blow that had knocked him down, but when those haunting eyes turned to him he struggled. Aizen caught one of the hands meant to strike him. "My, you've seen better days, Grimmjow." Aizen said, seeing the bandages on his hands. He slammed the broken appendage back to the ground and Ichigo flinched when the blue bolt of Kido went through it. Aizen did the same to his other, crucifying him to the grassy earth.

"Stop it." Ichigo yelled from where he was.

"Only if you help me find the Soul King. I know that Soifon paid you a visit."

Ichigo bit into his bottom lip to keep from screaming in frustration. He continued to struggle against his bonds. Aizen turned back to Grimmjow who refused to show the pain cause by his impaled hands.

"The Eighth espada truly was my most depraved creation." He said, easing his hold from around Grimmjow's throat and tracing his hand down his neck and chest, following his digestive tract. "How painful it must be," he concluded, hand coming to rest on his stomach, just over his hollow hole. As much as Grimmjow tried not to show this man any fear, there was no way to conceal his panicked inhalations, his stomach contracting more rapidly beneath Aizen's hand as he lay completely vulnerable beneath the man who had taken everything from him.

Aizen held the tension. And then the pain came.

He kept his left hand pressed against Grimmjow's abdomen, and slid his right back to his throat. And in between them he opened a current of power.

It took Ichigo a moment to realize what he was doing. Pressure and power. Pressure on all those damaged, sensitive places. A ripple of energy moving back and forth over ruined flesh. Grimmjow, pinned as he was to the earth, could do nothing to fight it. And Ichigo, so accustomed to using his hollow powers as his golden ticket out of a bad situation, found himself well and truly bound in his chains. Grimmjow convulsed, back arching off the ground, blood sputtering up through his lips.

"STOP! You're killing him!"

Aizen did, letting his victim fall back to grassy earth, panting past chokes of blood. He watched Aizen run a hand under one eye in a falsely kind gesture, like a father wiping away a child's tear. Grimmjow didn't flinch away like Ichigo expected, but then he saw the distant look in his eyes that had come over him before, in other bouts of pain.

"I won't stop Ichigo. Not until you give me what I need. You will lead me to the Soul King."

"You know I can't."

His hands resumed their places on Grimmjow, this time the espada did flinch.

"WAIT!"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Just... I don't understand. I thought you wanted the Hogyoku, what does the Soul King have to do with any of it?" He was stalling, it was obvious, but his question was valid. He really hadn't gotten one clear picture as to why Aizen was doing all of this. "Is he more powerful?"

"Ha! You don't understand him at all, Ichigo. No, the Soul King only has one power, and that is to give power. He could not defend himself with it, use it for himself, he can only hold onto it until it is needed. And unfortunately, due to the interference of these Vandenreich and certain soul reapers, I was unable to complete my transformation with the Hogyoku in Karakura Town. So instead, I must use the Soul King's power to do so. There, I have answered your question, now answer mine. What exactly do you plan to do with the power of the Soul King?"

He saw no reason to lie, and if bought him more time he would answer.

"Soifon sent me." Aizen had already guessed this anyway. "She said finding him was how we would end this."

"Oh, but she didn't tell you how? You just expected that once you found him, that was it, it would all be over and done with?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ichigo Kurosaki, that the Soul King is fully aware of what is happening down there, and he does not need some teenage substitute soul reaper to inform him of that."

"W-what? Then why hasn't he done anything?"

"Because before Urahara slowed me down considerably, I dispatched of his Zero squad. And because there is an ultimate flaw to the way the power of the Soul King is taken from him that will not allow him to descend to Soul Society himself."

"What's that?"

"Whoever kills the Soul King, takes his power."

Ichigo swallowed. "What?"

This was not what he had planned at all. The Soul King was going to save them, end this, not die. If he had to die to give up the power that would save this world, that meant Ichigo would be left to save it, it still fell to him in the end and he didn't know how to do it.

"Ichigo." Aizen said, seeing his growing despair, "Let me relieve you of your burden. Take me to the Soul King, and I will kill him for you. I will take his power and I will end this."

"End this how?"

"I will kill all of the Vandenreich. Is there anyone left you care about that I might kill? I doubt it. If Yamamoto still lives, then yes, I will have to destroy him, but beyond that, I desire no more blood shed. I will be the most powerful being in all of creation. And all of creation will be mine. Is it not a good deal, Ichigo? Do you really hope to stop me _and_ the Vandenreich before every single person you care for is gone? Will it not be enough if you can save, say, Orihime Inoue? Rukia Kuchki?"

"I-"

"If you hesitate too long, even they will be taken from you Ichigo, and then what is left? I guarantee them no harm if you take me to the King. That, my boy, is a better deal than anyone can offer you now. And if you act fast enough, you may even save Grimmjow."

"Please, just wait." Ichigo couldn't help how broken his voice sounded, how pathetic, and Aizen must have been surprised as well, because for a second time, he stopped to look at Ichigo.

"Come here, Ichigo." He flicked his wrist and the chains let go. Ichigo stood up shakily, not sure why his muscles felt so weak, why his breath was rattling in his chest. But emotions, sometimes, could be as taxing as a battle. "Leave Zangetsu." Aizen warned, hands ever above Grimmjow. Ichigo obeyed, moving to his side.

"Would you be swayed if I spared one more life?" He turned back to Grimmjow and at once the pain began again.

"Aizen stop!" Ichigo knelt next to him, trying to pry his hand away but not succeeding. "AIZEN!"  
"I will let Grimmjow live, if you agree. I know you. You believe that at the last, you will fight me, you will win, well I fully expect it, I am willing to test your strength, but only when we reach the Soul King. Only when what we fight for is right before us. So tell me how that is not fair? If you don't agree, Grimmjow will die right here and now. You will not give in to torture if I inflict it upon you, but your innate desire to help others-"

Grimmjow lurched and spasmed, so much blood was coming up now.

"AIZEN!"

"Look at it this way. If you agree, there is still a chance he will live. Still a chance you can defeat me. If you do not, he is dead."

"Fight me here."

"No. Only when we find the Soul King."

Grimmjow lurched again.

"FIGHT ME!" Ichigo stood and lunged for Zangetsu but the moment he abandoned their side he felt his legs bind up and he fell, skidding over the ground.

"No Ichigo. You know the terms. I will not use such parlour tricks against you in our true fight. But as long as I can use Kido against you, you can never win."

"GHA!" Ichigo screamed his frustration into the earth.

"You are running out of time, Ichigo. What is your answer?"

"STOP!"

"What is your answer?"

"YES! Yes I will take you!"  
Grimmjow's body went limp, the blue stakes disappeared. The bindings on Ichigo released.

"Good." Aizen smiled.

The teen forced himself up, swallowed back desperate tears and came to Grimmjow's side.

"Is he already dead?" He dropped next to the espada, so very pale, hands soaked through with blood not only from the initial wounds but from his struggle. And his mouth and neck were drenched with what he'd coughed up. He wasn't moving.

"I told you to decide quickly."

Ichigo didn't speak. He just felt cold now. He couldn't do this, not again. He put a shaking hand up against Grimmjow's face, unable to speak, he needed to say goodbye in some way, to say sorry, to say thank you.

But when he lifted his hand he jumped in start when blue eyes shot open and a bloodied, ruined hand tried to hold onto him. Grimmjow coughed harshly and wheezed, trying to breathe.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo pulled him up to a sitting position despite the obvious pain it caused him, but this allowed the blood to drain from his mouth and more air to pass in. He was practically limp and slumped against Ichigo who held him desperately, hardly able to believe he was still alive. But he was suffering greatly, rough gasps wracking him, hand still trying to hold him back like a life line in his pain.

"Just breathe." Ichigo whispered, forgetting Aizen at their back. The espada shuddered and Ichigo felt the next slew of blood soak fresh and warm into his leg. And then shudders turned to shakes and though Ichigo couldn't see him, he felt the change in his breathing, he recognized that utterly desperate noise, and though Szayel may never have managed to bring forth such a reaction, the monster Aizen had reduced the Sixth espada to tears.

Ichigo's grip tightened.

"Time to go, Ichigo." Aizen stooped to pick up Zangetsu.

"What about him?" He asked over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"He's free to go."

Ichigo shut his eyes. Free to go, more like free to die. His hands were utterly destroyed now, his insides no doubt as raw as the day Szayel poured acid down his throat. And on top of it all, he had no hollow powers to sustain him. If Ichigo left him now, he would likely remain here, alone, until the last organ failed, or the last drop of blood his body could spare choked out of him.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his eyes again and relaxed his grip on Grimmjow. Slowly he let go of him. The espada was calm now, breathing in shallow breaths, and he just sat as he was left, his hand slid from Ichigo's arm and lay useless against the grass.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow."

Blue eyes met his own, broken like Ichigo had never seen them. He knew this was it just as much as Ichigo. He knew the teen would fight Aizen when he got the chance, and without his hollow powers would fall. And he knew he would never get up from where he sat now. They both knew that everything they'd endured since the cells in the basement of Las Noches had been in vain: every soul that had died to help them had done so for nothing. That look in Gin Ichimaru's eyes. The words from Toshiro's lips. The strength of Zaraki's group, who fought and had probably already died, thinking all the while that Ichigo would bring back their last hope. Keigo and Tatsuki defending a city until he could rescue them. Orihime waiting alone in a cell somewhere.

Both of them lowered their eyes.

"I need Zangetsu." He said, rising to face Aizen. The other didn't hesitate to hand him back his sword.

"And you know if you try anything, I'll bind you again. And every time you do, you lose time. For me, I don't care much how long the journey takes, I'll get there in the end. But for you, Ichigo, every wasted second is another friend who might be killed. So you must wait until we find the King to fight me. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then let's go."

He looked one last time to the espada, but Grimmjow did not lift his head to watch them go. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tight and felt out until he got the tug. "This way." He said and entered flashstep, Aizen right behind him.

Grimmjow sat alone on the empty plain.

* * *

_**Okay, a dark chapter, but may I say, the first section is one of my favourite passages I've ever written? I spent alot of time capturing that moment between Ichigo and Grimmjow when Ichigo decides to keep going because Grimmjow is with him.**_

_**I have to say that this might not be my most reviewed story, but I do think it is my favourite! I still have a fair bit left, so I hope you will stick with me to the end. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**_

_**Riza.**_

_**Ps, yes I think I did get shunpo and shunko mixed up last chap, hopefully this was not too distracting!**_


	17. Chapter 17

The grass rustled with a faint breeze, the first wind to grace the land since their arrival. Grimmjow shivered, the day warm but his body so cold from the loss of blood. Even the burn of his insides didn't hold up to the bone deep chill of approaching death.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat here alone, forehead resting on his knees, arms looped around them. He had passed out like this for some time, but when he'd woken he didn't move.

Not until he heard the rustling in the grass, the slow pace of feet collapsing green shafts under their weight.

It was a monumental effort for him to raise his head again, to keep his eyes open and focused when the figure came before him. He squinted in the sun, seeing nothing but a darkened silhouette until the person bent down and crouched before him, reaching a gentle hand out to steady his face, allow him time to focus hazed eyes.

"You are very close to the end." The man whispered, gently, soothing. Though Grimmjow had always lived in hatred of Soul Reapers, he looked to this man of gentle, kind features and wondered if there was a reaper meant for hollow souls, some being to carry them on to their next life. He had always expected Hell, but this did not look like the face of the devil.

"Are you ready to move on?" The man asked him. He watched him for a long moment while the question registered with him, while he processed his true emotions. All his unfinished business. All his failures. How he had given up his vendetta against Ichigo was meaningless in the end. How he had tried to fight against those who wanted nothing more than to oppress him, everyone. How he had watched comrades fall, take their own lives to spare him. How he had picked up Starrk's sword, vowing to get retribution.

And how it had done nothing but cause him and Ichigo pain and suffering.

So, at the very end, no, he was not ready to go, not ready to let his existence slip from him, but it was slipping nonetheless and he felt it coming. He knew he had no choice anymore, and so when he truly did realize his answer to the man's question, he wept. He wept at the end of his life, alone save this stranger in a foreign land, beaten by the soul he hated most in all the universe, and he wept all the more for that fact that he, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, had been reduced to tears in the very last moments of his existence.

"It is good to weep. All good men do, when they go, whether outward or deep inside. It means you fought for something, you believed in something. And believing in something, is perhaps the point of it all."

Grimmjow calmed, the hand still kept him looking forward. The chill was leaving him, along with all feeling. He only had moments left.

"My men fought for something, Grimmjow." the man said a bit more forcefully now. "They fought for me, to their end. And I wept for them. And you too, have fought for the balance, whether you intended to or not. You fought for that one force that gives meaning to all universes, to life and death themselves. You fought well, so you will die well."

Grimmjow's eyes shut, he slumped, but firm hands caught him and the voice was now next to his ear.

"But you will not die today."

Breath returned to savaged lungs; blue eyes opened, cleared, though pain still in them, and the man leaned back, his grip shifted to the back of Grimmjow's head. He smiled.

"I return to you your hollow powers. I wish I could do more for you, soldier of the balance, but it is not you who is to take my life, and my power." He stood. "I may be the King of all Souls, but the power I keep I cannot give but in full. And the price will be my life. So I too, will weep, before this day ends. But I believe in something, in someone. And so, I do not believe those tears will be in vain."

Grimmjow was watching him still, the return of his powers enough to sustain him but not enough to give him the strength to catch up to Aizen and Ichigo, to do anything that really mattered.

"It won't end here." The Soul King continued, answering Grimmjow's silent question. "Acquiring the power of the Soul King is only the first step. The thing about the power I guard, is that it is wholly unique, ancient and more potent than anything in the universe. The only thing that can contain it, is a soul. Unfortunately, yours was broken."  
Grimmjow lowered his eyes to Starrk's blade, a poor replacement for Pantera.

"When I die, there will be no one to explain how to use the power I guard. I understand that it will be difficult for you, but that is also what makes you the perfect guardian of this knowledge. One being has spent enough time with you to understand you without words. Is that not a comforting thought?" He mused. "Just how perfectly your paths have merged, how your greatest suffering may be your greatest strength? Does it not help you to believe?" he smiled more to himself, a man musing on the eve of his death to the only one left to listen. And listening was all Grimmjow could do these days.

But he nodded. He wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure he really bought into what this man was telling him, or why the Soul King stood here, had come to him, after they'd searched so long.

"That is good. Because if you believe, he will too, and the world, just might stand a chance."

He looked out onto the horizon, and Grimmjow followed his gaze but could see nothing. "I have led them far astray, it is to me Zangetsu has been listening this whole time. Ichigo does not believe he can win against Aizen, because his powers were automatically sealed upon entering. However, you must understand, Grimmjow, there is no danger of Aizen taking my power."

Grimmjow cocked his head.

"The answer is simple. The greatest fail safe off all, Grimmjow, is not that I live here, far removed from the spiritual plains below. The greatest fail safe is that the power I protect can only be given willingly. If Aizen kills me to take this power by force, then it will be lost to this world forever. A high price to pay to keep it out of evil hands. So all Ichigo has to do, is kill me first."

He shut his eyes for a moment, then sighed. "There. I have called them back, Ichigo will bring them here soon."

He read the start in Grimmjow's expression.

"Do not worry, Grimmjow, there isn't much for me to tell you before they arrive. Just this: the power of the Soul King can only be used once. At one time in all of history, it will be needed most. And there is only one person who can use it- someone born so that they would exist when needed, someone who's power and heart and mind could only save this world, not destroy it."

Grimmjow glanced to the horizon.

"No, it is not Ichigo Kurosaki, but he will have to take my powers to this person."

Grimmjow waited for a name, for instructions, but the King just returned to his side and put a hand in his hair, like a father speaking to a son. "Trust in what you've fought for, Grimmjow—what you believe. You will know what to do, when the time comes. I know this to be true, after watching the two of you for so long. I know that I will die this day, at peace. Because I believe in something."  
He rose again and turned to the horizon.

"I believe in you."

* * *

"I.." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, feeling the tug sharper than ever he had, but coming from directly behind them, where they'd left Grimmjow.

"Has the direction changed?" Aizen questioned.

Ichigo looked hard at Zangetsu, and something told him this was it, the hunt was over, for whatever reason, this time when he followed the path, the King would be waiting at the end. And that was why he didn't move.

"I can't." He said to the traitor.

"We had a deal."

"I cannot lead you to the Soul King. It's a betrayal to Soifon, and to everyone I fight for."

"It matters not. I saw the way your eyes changed, your pupils dilated, in shock, in disbelief. They shifted back, over my shoulder, from the direction we just came from. You were startled to feel the sudden shift in direction, the path suddenly turned back on itself. It wants us to go back from where we came."

Ichigo's face betrayed him. Aizen smiled. "Very good. You have served me well, Ichigo. Since you did not uphold your side of the deal, then neither shall I." He raised his hand. Ichigo dove to dodge but it was no good. Aizen was just too fast. And seconds after hitting the ground and feeling his arms and legs bound, he found himself alone.

"No! NO come back!"

His voice carried harmlessly over golden wheat, he lay, a dent in the foot tall sea of grass, useless. But then the first wind he'd felt in this place rustled the long shafts, whispered through their wake to reach him and he shuddered, gasping in a deep breath of air. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew himself very well by now, and he felt what had been returned to him.

"GRRAHHH!" He pulled against his bonds, his voice straining to that hollow pitch. "GHAAAA!" Yellow light split broken chains that washed away. He was on his feet in no time, hand raised over his face. Whatever miracle had given him back his hollow mask, he wouldn't waste it. Zangetsu in hand, he ran after Aizen.

* * *

Sharp teeth bit into the fabric that had been wrapped around his middle this whole time. Now he pulled it taught where he'd painstakingly wound it around his broken, stabbed hand and the hilt of Starrk's sword. Testing it out, Grimmjow found the sword secure against his palm. He didn't have much power left to hold it, but now, at least, he couldn't drop it.

"Thank you, Grimmjow."

He turned. The King had been silent since finishing his explanation, preparing himself for what was to come. For a King, he was very, decidedly human.

"You were a surprise, to say the least. But a welcome one. You brought me comfort, before my end. And together, you and Ichigo bring me hope."

Grimmjow nodded.

"Here he is."

The calm words of the King startled Grimmjow and he only felt the incoming spiritual pressure a few seconds before it was on them. Aizen was coming at them at full speed, and he had no intention of slowing down. Grimmjow moved before the King and raised his borrowed sword.

It was all over in the blink of an eye. Grimmjow's attempted defence was a joke. Kyoka Suigetsu deflected Grimmjow's sword and continued to bear down on him. Unable to drop Starrk's sword, it was driven back into him, cutting into his right shoulder and arm. But worse, Aizen's blade cut through his face with such force and speed that when it hit his hollow mask he felt the most sickening feeling possible for a hollow.

He felt it break.

The front chunk of his bone jaw snapped clean off. He landed on the ground only seconds after Aizen's arrival on the scene. He was half blind from the blood down his face, a bone deep cut running from his forehead over his nose-which was undoubtedly now broken-and under his right eye. But it wasn't that or the wound in his arm that had him gasping- it was the break in his mask that hurt as if Aizen had cut off any other of his 206 bones.

It wasn't just to this horror that Ichigo exited flashsetp. In fact, he barely even noted Grimmjow laying on the ground behind Aizen, who stood in all his triumph, with the King of Souls impaled upon his sword.

"I did my homework, Ichigo." He never turned. The King still sputtered at the end of his blade.

"No..."

"I discovered long ago that the King protects the power of All Souls in his very blood. When his blood touches your blade, when you claim his life with your very soul- then you have his power."

Ichigo continued to stand, stunned. "No this can't be...can't be how it ends..."

"I no doubt saved you from a moral dilemma. Could you have killed him?"  
"You can't have..."

"Ichigo, please, did you ever really believe this would turn out any other way?"

He pulled the blade back out. The king slumped to the ground and lay at the very verge of death.

"Any second now, his power will become mine."

Across the blood strewn grass, Grimmjow's pain filled eyes met those of the King who had been talking to him moments ago. A tear slid out of his eyes.

_I too, will weep, before this day ends. But I believe in something, in someone. And so, I do not believe those tears will be in vain. _

Bloody, ruined hands pressed into the ground, pushing a broken body to its knees. A borrowed sword tip dug into the earth, and deeply cut muscles still bunched to pull him to his feet.

"It's over Grimmjow." Aizen sneered, but not dampening the blue fire in hollow eyes. He broke his gaze with that most hated of men, and reached out his free hand to Ichigo.

Horror struck eyes pulled from the King's body up to his. And just like on the mountainside, next to the bodies of Yoruichi and Urahara, Grimmjow stood waiting- waiting for him to do what needed to be done.

The moment Grimmjow got a hold of Ichigo, he shoved the teen to the ground next to the King. Ichigo didn't understand, but he felt Grimmjow hurl a cero at Aizen and knew he was trying to buy him time. He didn't need much. The King, at the brink, held out a bloodied hand and rested it against the blade of Zangetsu.

"...the power...can only be given willingly...I will it to you, Ichigo Kurosaki...if you will take my life.."

His hand slid from the blade. Grimmjow hit the earth next to them but Ichigo knew what he had to do and Zangetsu cut through the man's jugular before he could gasp his last.

"What did you just do?" Aizen demanded, but Ichigo was frozen, the blood slick on his blade, and the world around him growing distant.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Aizen's wrath was washed away by the rip tide of time, sucking him into the depths of history. He could make sense of none of it, swirling past him, not even images, just impressions, fleeting sensations of lives, long lives in solitary confinement, at the peak of this mountain universe. Solitude and waiting. Generation after generation, the senior always cut down by the next to take his place, to take the power he protected, and at the end of that long line of thousands of years, was one orange haired teenager who had been picked on most of his life by school bullies.

"So you would die defending him?" Ichigo felt his eyes parting, slow, heavy, like a great weight now rested on him. The motion and sounds above him were slow to register. "How things have changed. I always believed you would betray me for him, but not for this reason. Not to _save_ his life."

There was the clash of swords and a thud.

"I admire your effort, but it is simple. Ichigo cheated me by ending the King's life first. So I will simply have to kill Ichigo now, something I had long planned to do anyway."

"No." Ichigo was fully awake now, and sat slowly, despite the wet tip of Aizen's blade that came to rest at his throat. "I didn't cheat you."

"You killed him while he was dying of the wound I inflicted."

"Yes. But had he died from your wound, his powers would have been lost."

"How?"

"He can only give the power willingly." Brown eyes met the devil's with confidence. "So you can never have this power, Aizen, because I will never give it willingly."

"Is that so?" The blade only pressed closer to his throat. "Then if that is the case, you will still die."

Ichigo rolled back, hollow mask falling back into place but not quite fast enough, his chin split wide open under Aizen's blade. But he came up on his feet and held out the blade that now contained the power of All Souls.

Ichigo felt nothing but his own to protect him.

He had expected to feel the rush and swell of amazing spiritual pressure, to be caught up in a storm of power, but he felt no stirring of ancient forces. Instead he felt a hot line of blood open up on his right shoulder and he dodged another strike from Aizen.

"Feeling a little impotent, Ichigo?"

Ichigo staggered at the punch, Aizen was enjoying himself.

"You didn't think you could actually use it, did you? Do you understand what you just did? You just became the Soul King, the guardian of that power. One as weak as you was never meant to wield it. Myself, however, with the Hogyoku could have made great use of it."

His knee came up into Ichigo's gut and he hunched painfully. Kyoka Suigetsu raised above him, Aizen was going to chop off his head.

Ichigo felt another body hit him and he rolled in dry grass, Aizen's sword coming down on nothing but earth. Grimmjow was slow to pull himself from the teen.

"A pathetic pair." Aizen said. Grimmjow hauled himself up, despite his wounds, to face this man.

"Please understand, I could have ended this already, but I thought it kinder to let you think you stood a chance." He swung.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo halted, seeing Aizen's Zanpakuto protruding out Grimmjow's back. The espada was frozen, his hands instinctively clasped over the blade in his middle.

"Oh, my mistake." Aizen smiled at him. Ichigo only now saw that blade had gone through Grimmjow's hollow hole and not his flesh. Still, it seemed like it would have been more merciful for the espada if it had.

"Careful now, Grimmjow, I wouldn't move if I were you." Grimmjow's grip shook around the blade, holding himself as still as he could. Ichigo rose behind him, not sure what to do.

"Do you know the most sensitive place in a hollow, Ichigo?" Aizen shifted his grip on the blade, inevitably moving it inside of Grimmjow who lurched. Blood oozed out and down his torso. Aizen raised a hand to touch his broken hollow mask. Grimmjow shivered from pain and revulsion. "Besides a broken mask, it is their hollow hole." He pushed slowly against the blade, impaling Grimmjow deeper, making escape from the steel length impossible. His fist pressed against trembling flesh and became soaked in the blood he'd drawn. His lips pulled back further in a horribly cruel grin and breathed into Grimmjow's ear.

"I am going to tear you apart from the inside out."

But the moment the blade tried to move against the side of his hole, it stopped, and a firm grip stayed it.

"No, you aren't."

Aizen had miscalculated. Even he, the man who would be God himself, had let mortal desire distract him, and in his torture of Grimmjow, he had let his grip on the hilt of his katana become weakened as it was slicked by blood. And he had failed to see Ichigo's intentions.

Though cutting deep into his own hand, Ichigo already had a firm grasp of Kyoka Suigetsu and pulled the blade back toward himself with speed and accuracy. The guard of the hilt pressed firm into Grimmjow's abdomen and dragged him back from Aizen with it.

"Keep it steady." Ichigo instructed once he had a firm grip around Grimmjow's shoulders. "Sorry Aizen, I don't have time for this fight."

"You can't outrun me."

"Watch me. I'm the Fucking Soul King."

Ichigo wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on, but Zangetsu was practically vibrating in his hands, and just like his soul had guided him here, it was very clearly telling him he had a means of escape.

Instincts took over, and, never letting go of Grimmjow, he drove his sword tip into the ground.

There was no wave of power, they barely even stumbled, they were simply transported to another place in this world. He may not be able to tap into the power of All Souls yet, but he was the Soul King now, and this entire land was designed to keep him safe. He could move across it at will, just like the Soul King had appeared before Grimmjow. And Aizen could never find him unless he willed it.

"We're safe for now." Ichigo said, but looking down to shaking hands clasped around the hilt of Kyoka Suigetsu, he realized his words would be of little comfort. "Hey, it's okay, I'll get it out."

He sheathed Zangetsu and joined Grimmjow's hands on the hilt. His own palm was bleeding from the deep cut, but it was still much steadier than Grimmjow's own. "Let go."

Letting go meant giving Ichigo complete control. Letting go meant putting his life in his hands. To split a hollow's hole was to kill them, and there were already tears deep inside of him. But he had little choice, there was no way to do this on his own, so very slowly, he let Ichigo take the full weight of the blade inside of him.

"Don't move."

He was pretty sure if Grimmjow could talk he would be saying something to the effect of "No Shit Sherlock."

Step by step, Ichigo eased the blade from him. The fit was so close, that he couldn't completely avoid drawing more blood, but just barely, and soon Grimmjow was free. He stood with Aizen's Zanpakuto in hand, holding the sword that would have destroyed the world.

"Now what?"

But when he looked up and saw Grimmjow teetering he dropped the blade in the dry grass to catch him.

* * *

The crackle of a fire. The bubble of boiling water. The crunch of crisp vegetables under a sharp blade.

Grimmjow opened his eyes upon a maple ceiling, mahogany buttresses and support beams running through with intricate detailing carved in the surface. His gaze trailed down over a similarly ornate door, a window to the left framed by soft coloured drapes. He shifted where he lay, a well cushioned cot that, as he took in his surroundings, seemed to be tucked in a kitchen. A large stone fireplace was aglow, a cauldron bubbling away in the middle and a heavy wood table in the centre of the room.

The sound of a knife striking a cutting board continued, so he sat to look beyond the cubby in which he lay. The room opened into a stone one, clearly meant for cooking. Ichigo was at a marble counter cutting up a tomato now and lining it up on a piece of bread with a look of great anticipation. Grimmjow watched him finish his sandwich by squishing all the vegetables and cheeses together with a second slice of bread before stuffing it in his mouth.

Only when he swallowed the first bite did he noticed he was being watched.

"Grimmjow, you're awake." He came over to him, sandwich in hand. "Are you alright now?"

Grimmjow's confusion had blocked off most the pain in his body. He looked himself over and noticed new bandages over where Aizen had cut him. His hands had been redone, fingers included, far too stiff to move now, but that would keep them together better.

"I didn't know what to do for you hollow hole."

Grimmjow could see Ichigo had cleaned off the blood on his stomach, but deep inside him was sharp pain. His face, too, throbbed where his mask had been cut. There was nothing to be done about it, however, so he just nodded in answer to Ichigo's original question.

"Okay good. I made a sandwich, what can you manage? He has milk or I could do soup."

Grimmjow was still looking around and raised a hand to indicated the cabin they were in.

"Oh, right, Zangetsu brought me here, after you passed out. It must have been where the Soul King lived." He stepped back to give Grimmjow a better view. "It's just one room, but I think it was his. He must have liked it like this. There's a garden out back, fresh vegetables, and a store room of all sorts of things like cheese and milk. I don't know how it all works, but if this world was designed for him, then I guess what he needs is just...provided."

Grimmjow just nodded and rose. He was horribly stiff and sore and he didn't brush off the hand Ichigo gave him in getting to his feet. They moved toward the kitchen and Grimmjow slumped into a stool at the counter, looking over the mess Ichigo had made. The teen devoured his sandwich while he looked for something Grimmjow might eat.

"It will help you heal." He insisted, holding out a bottle of milk when Grimmjow had rejected everything else.

He got a roll of the eyes but by now he understood that to be a reluctant yes so he undid the lid for Grimmjow but didn't dare hold it up to his mouth for him. The other would hate that worse than trying to balance the bottle between his two ruined hands.

"I already feel better." Ichigo continued on. He often chatted to fill the silence but there was an edge to his voice now as he busied himself cleaning up and letting the cauldron cool off for bathing purposes.

"We'll have to go soon, as soon as you can. I want to clean up a bit first but then Zangetsu should be able to get us back without running into Aizen. I think he'll be trapped here. I'm not sure what to do about his sword, maybe I should break it."

He poured some water into a basin and set it on the table before dunking his head in to wash the grime of battle from his orange locks.

"I guess I can just leave it here, since he can't find this place. It's really kind of amazing, all this. But I guess it makes sense, if you can only protect the powers and not use it. I can't use it. Zangetsu says that if I tried, I'd probably destroy the whole world, cut it in half or something. Makes sense in a way if you imagine a Getsuga Tenshou with the power of All Souls. But then, who can use it? The Head Captain, I guess, and we know he was still alive, so that's it right? I have to take this power to him and-"

Ichigo stopped mid-ramble when the hand fell over his shoulder. He slowly brought the towel down from his hair and dropped it next to the basin so he could turn to face Grimmjow.

"It's just...if I can't use these powers, then I have to give them to someone who can. And if I have to do that, then that means I have to die, right?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Yeah...that's what I thought." He lowered his head, they remained together like that, Grimmjow feeling the tremor in the boy's shoulder. "I always knew I would die for them. My friends, my family. I have always been willing to make that sacrifice, even before all this soul reaper crap. But I-" his voice cracked, he raised one hand to his face, "Grimmjow I'm fifteen years old. I don't know if you understand what that means, I have no idea how old you are, what memories you have, but trust me, fifteen years is not enough. Not enough time to do what I needed, what I wanted. Not enough time to spend with everyone I loved. I'm not old enough to have had a job, a girlfriend, sex, get drunk. I'll never graduate, figure out what I want to do with my life, see my sisters grow up."

He took a shuddering breath, there was no hiding the soft splat of tears hitting the wooden floor boards. "But I'll do it. I'll die for them."

The grip on his shoulder shifted to the back of his wet hair and he was pulled forward. Forehead met forehead: it was a warrior's embrace, like a huddle between two players on a sports pitch. But they were the strikers in the last second of a game that would decide it all not just for them, but the whole universe. And Grimmjow just took a breath. A deep one, no doubt painful as it pulled past ragged soft tissue. But he inhaled deep and slow, letting the motion carry over into his hold on Ichigo, and the other breathed with him.

Grimmjow might not know what it was to be fifteen years old, but he knew what it meant not to be ready to go.

And all good men weep before they do.

He backed up, but he kept that hand on Ichigo and slid it to a tear stained face. He may not have been able to return the favour to the last Soul King, but he could show it to this one. He placed is other hand on his own chest and then extended it to Ichigo's, saying everything he needed in that one motion: he would go with Ichigo to his end.

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered, wiping away the last of his tears when Grimmjow let him go and collecting himself again. "So, I'm going to pack up some of these supplies, hopefully we can make better time going back to the Seireitei than we did coming here. No more distraction, right? But then what? Yamamoto is who I need to find, wouldn't you say?"

Grimmjow shook his head helplessly.

"You were already there with the Soul King. You knew what I had to do to take his powers, did he tell you what I needed to do now?"

Grimmjow sighed. It was incredibly difficult to express what the King had told him- that he would just know when the time came. He was bound in silence, but one person in this world could still hear him. Ichigo nodded when Grimmjow finished his best attempt at explaining. "So what then? We just keep moving, until we know who it is?"  
Grimmjow nodded.

"But where? Do we still try to reach Yamamoto?"  
Grimmjow considered and then gave a half nod, half shrug. It was as good a plan as any.

"Okay." Ichigo gathered up his supplies. "Then let's go back to the Seireitei."

* * *

**So now that we have glimpsed the Soul King in the Manga, I am guessing he will not be anything like my version, but here it is regardless!**

**T****hank you so much for your reviews, this story means alot to me so it means alot to me when you take time to write your reflections.**

**Next time our boys return to Seireitei in a last effort to save the universe!**

**Riza**


	18. Chapter 18

They left Unelana behind. They exited the world of the Soul King, never seeing Aizen again. Ichigo prayed he would be sealed away there forever. That universe no longer served a purpose- once he died, he would be the last Soul King.

They threw Kyoka Suigetsu off the mountain side. They hadn't known what to do with it, but just in case, they didn't want to leave it in the world with Aizen. Neither did they want to be burdened with it themselves.

Then they moved. Over mountain villages, past silent houses. They stopped only when it was absolutely necessary- when Grimmjow had to cough and breathe- when Ichigo had to eat, when they were both too exhausted to push forward anymore.

In two days they saw the lowlands stretching out. In three days, they had accomplished what had taken nearly a week to travel and put their feet back on sea level again. The sudden heat was startling to them who had been in thin, cold air for so long. The dry earth roasted their feet and made them sweat, but they were motivated by the new scent in the air, the knowledge that they were closing the distance to the end of the battle.

They stopped only when they came to that small village clustered on the hill that looked down on the valley where Karakura lay and beyond which the Seireitei rose.

"You survived." Ado Nai greeted.

"What's happened, since we were gone?" Ichigo followed her into her house. She went straight to a cupboard and got a jar of chalky substance. Grimmjow took his medicine gratefully.

"The last captain fell."

Ichigo sat. In his heart, he had already known.

"He fought well, I hear. Some say he even wounded the king."

"That's Zaraki alright. The others?"

"There were four executions the next day."

Ichigo bowed his head.

"You've come to end it, though, haven't you?"

"It sounds like it's already over."

"No, son, not while one person still resists." She put a hand under his chin. "And he doesn't stand alone." She turned to Grimmjow. "Come, let's have one last meal."

Ichigo didn't argue. She got a meal going and took some time to look them each over. Grimmjow's hands had healed some in the last four days after finally getting a break. She redid the bandages, the wounds through his palms still tender but closed over and his fingers far stronger now, able to grip his blade. He would still have great difficulty writing, but he could fight.

Ado Nai fed them well, she even got Grimmjow to down a whole bowl of soup. She asked them to stay for the night, but they refused. As tired as they were, darkness had just settled on them, and they didn't want to wait until daylight to strike.

Two last warriors in the fight for the balance of worlds- it was a snowball's chance and they knew it, but they were set, they were ready, they would not delay.

It was difficult for Ichigo to pass by his city without stopping. But he reminded himself that this was all for them, he was fulfilling his promise to them. Grimmjow took the lead once they got close. Despite all this time, Ichigo still couldn't match his perception, his training and knowledge of stealth and strategy. They took the opposite side of the wall this time, away from anything significant. It meant more time on the ground inside, but if they did it right, it should also mean less chance of being seen.

They made good progress. Ichigo wondered if Grimmjow had studied layouts of the Seireitei as part of his training with Aizen- he didn't hesitate in his motions as lead them forward. But then, there weren't many landmarks left, so it was possible he was simply directing them through the best path to get them near the First Division.

They had decided the Head Captain was not likely to be in Sokyoku Hill. It was too obvious and it was a Soul Reaper symbol. They would no doubt have their own methods of locking him down, as Ichigo had briefly seen on the day of Toshiro's execution.

Ichigo knew that the divisions had smaller cells for lesser crimes. He guessed the same was true of the first division, and he guessed that that was where the Vanenreich would keep Yamamoto. So they made for that same building they has lain atop so long ago.

"What's the plan?" Ichigo whispered when Grimmjow pulled him into an alley and had him crouch low in the entrance. All he got was that warning hand telling him to shut up. They heard voices coming near. If they didn't move, they'd be seen, but Grimmjow showed no sign of moving.

"Gri-" The hand clapped over his mouth. The soldiers passed before them.

There was barely a sound. Grimmjow hooked his elbow around one man's neck and jerked backward, breaking his spine, while his sword slid through the eye socket of the other.

Ichigo had witnessed alot of horror and death up until this point, but he was still shocked and disturbed as Grimmjow dropped the two bodies at his feet, dragging them back into the shadows. Yes, they'd had to kill since all of this started, but this was just a little too cold blooded for his liking. Grimmjow, however, seemed not to notice his disgust as he started undressing one of the soldiers. He only paused when he saw Ichigo had not moved to do the same. He looked up to him, and held out a hand to say, _what the Hell_ and then indicated Ichigo get to work on the other body. The boy let out a long breath and then crouched down in the dark and began to work the buttons.

It wasn't like in movies. They didn't creep out of the shadows in just a moment. It took time to work the clothes off of the dead weight without scuffing the white uniform or leaving any questionable stains. Ichigo had to be particularly mindful of his own for the blood that had oozed around the soldier's eye socket. Ichigo also wasn't prepared for the noises that a body still made after death. He choked a couple times, holding down Ado Nai's cooking and finally finished in his task.

Neither were a great fit. Grimmjow was so thin now that the uniform visibly sagged on him. Ichigo's arms were significantly longer than those of the dead man on the ground and his wrists poked out far past the cuff. But they had darkness on their side for now, and they slid their swords through their newly acquired belts, tucked their hats close over their colourful hair and stepped out of the alley, marching together in perfect unison-marching together straight into the enemy base camp.

* * *

"That seemed too easy." Ichigo eased the door shut at the top of the stairs and looked to Grimmjow.

"Hey, who are-" Starrk's sword slashed through the man's throat before he could finish. Ichigo watched him grab at his neck and stumbled back, falling on twisting stone steps and crashing down the stairs. Grimmjow hurried after the falling body and Ichigo heard more shortened cries. He rounded the corner to see Grimmjow over three bodies slumped on top of one another.

"Nevermind." He tried not to think about their body count as they moved deeper into the cells.

They had been forced to spend two hours walking a patrol loop in order to observe the rotation of the guards and the general protection of the cells. They at first doubted the Head Captain might be here because of the seemingly low security. Then they had renewed suspicions when they watched the elaborate exchange that took place at the guard change: rather than just approaching the door, the guards had tiptoed across a large expanse of land leading up to the exterior of the first divisions cells. This meant there must be traps or spells of some kind lining the ground, and if one did not know the exact path, they would be killed or caught. Grimmjow had learned the pattern after observing it only once and hurried through the invisible network to kill the guards and drag them inside. After watching Grimmjow, Ichigo had managed to navigate the path as well, and now here they were, safely inside.

"Do you think more will come?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked up at the door and then made a sweeping circle that mimicked the rise and fall of the sun—his symbol for time. "Oh, not until the next shift?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Okay, let's see if we can find the Head Captain." The stairs they'd come down were at a cross roads of three corridors, each lined with cells. Ichigo went left, Grimmjow right, they couldn't waste time.

Ichigo found him right away. He was at the end of a row of empty cells, chained in blue light to a chair. His head was bowed, the only part of him not glowing with blue energy.

"Head Captain."

Ancient eyes crawled their way up to him, he looked drained of strength, beaten.

"I'll get you out." He reached for Zangetsu.

"NO!" Ichigo stopped.

"Why?"

"A fail safe. If anything forces that door, or the walls of this cell, the entire place will implode. And there are others here you may not wish to risk."

"What?" Ichigo glanced down the dark hallway but he couldn't waste time. He turned back to the Head Captain. "We have to do something."

"I see you already have." His voice was dripping with menace. Ichigo watched him carefully, but there was no hint of brainwash. He was the Head Captain, and he was furious. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you are the Soul King, are you not?"

"I am."

"Fool."

Ichigo gripped the bars in a sudden flare of anger. "You have no idea what it cost for me to get this power! What I've been through. I came here to give it to you!"

"Child. You brought the power to the enemy. You left the sanctuary and no doubt you will be killed, the power lost forever- or you will betray us all and give up that power to Vandenreich King."

"I would never!"

"No? Not even to save the girl?"

* * *

Grimmjow came to the end of the cells, but he felt her before he turned to look past the bars. She started, rising from a cot in the back of the cell, her form as ghostly white as his own. She watched him for a long time, eyes adjusting to the dark, before she saw who he was.

"Grimmjow?"

He raised a hand and gripped a bar. She neared him, pale features drawn in fear—fear born of having seen terrible things. Still, all that resilience that had been in her back in Hueco Mundo still remained. She had stood in her school uniform before Aizen and the espada and shown them incredible power, she might look fragile, but Orihime Inoue would not bend or break easily. These thoughts rushed through him in seconds however, and were replaced by one eclipsing revelation.

She almost recoiled when his hand shot through the bars and held her face, his eyes searching for something.

But he knew almost at once.

He had found the one they were looking for. The one who could only save and not destroy. The one who was born to take the power of All Souls and save this world.

But his head fell against the bars and she gasped to see utter despair fill that untempered gaze. Because this also meant that Orihime Inoue would have to kill Ichigo.

* * *

"They have Orihime imprisoned too, don't they?" Ichigo asked the Head Captain, staring down the long corridor, squinting in the dark to see Girmmjow at the bars of another cell, interacting with the prisoner inside.

"It matters not anymore."

"Yes it does!" Ichigo almost ran down the hall that instant but he stayed himself to confront the old man. "I don't know how you were captured, but they defeated more than your body, they defeated your spirit as well! You've lost hope! This is _your _world, _your _people, how can you be angry at me for trying to save them?"

"You've jeopardized all of existence for childish wants."

"_Childish wants?_ All of the captains are dead! My whole city is out of place and half destroyed, most of the people gone. And the Vandenreich have taken charge of everything!"

"I was defeated because I reigned in my power." The head captain's tone changed suddenly. The menacing edge fell to sorrow. "If I had not, all of Soul Society would have burned."

"And then they took you down?"

"Yes. I should have burned this world to the ground."

Ichigo was taken aback. "And kill everyone."

"Souls would repopulate this world, new Soul Reapers would form. But the Vandenreich would be gone."

"You can't be serious."

"Because I was not willing to make the necessary sacrifice, I was defeated."

"Then let me do this. Let me save the world."

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." his eyes were darkened by pain. "...it is because of my failing that the weight of worlds had fallen on you. And because you are merely a child, you foolishly brought the power of All Souls here when you should have remained safe in the Soul King's realm."

"No." Ichigo argued. "So many have offered to keep me safe, to give me shelter. But for what purpose? My life would be meaningless if all I did was hide away and do nothing. And so will this power be meaningless if everyone is too afraid to use it. I'm going to die now, because I chose to fight, and because I chose to take this power. I made that choice, you cannot tell me that is a child's choice. I came here to give this to you, to stop this war."

"You were wrong. Because I cannot wield that power any more than you. My flames may even burn Hell itself if I were to use that power."

"Then what do I do?"

"Run, Ichigo Kurosaki, before you are caught."

"But what about the Vandenriech? How do we stop them?"

"Use it."

"What?"

"Use the Power of All Souls.

"But you just agreed I would destroy everything."

"Precisely. The Balance is nearly lost. If we do nothing, everything will fall. But even if you destroy all life in this dimension, there is still hope to preserve the balance."

"No, this can't really be the only option."

"You are the Soul King. You must do everything in your power to prevent the worlds collapsing, even it that means destroying one."

"No..."

"You have heard me out. Do not waste more time here. Go."

"But there must be-"

"You are short on time. GO!"

He backed away from the cell bars. He gave the old man one last glance before running down the corridor.

* * *

"What is it Grimmjow?"

The espada had dropped his hand from her and just stood watching. Orihime reached through the bars and took one of his bandaged hands in hers, holding it gently, as if she could read something from the touch.

"You've changed so much. What happened?" She meant it rhetorically, she had seen the scars, could tell he was mute. "You frightened me so much, that day I restored your arm. But you don't look at me like you did then. You look like you're in so much pain."

He withdrew his hand from hers and raised his fingers to her temple, a question in his eyes.

"My hair clips." She nodded, pushing her loose hair behind her ears. "Juha Bachs keeps them from me, he only gives them to me when he needs me to heal someone."

He gestured in the air. She was not used to interpreting his actions. He repeatedly pointed to her temple again and raised a hand in questions.

"Oh, where does he keep them?"

He nodded.

"On his lapel." She pointed to Grimmojw's chest, indicating the fold of his trench coat. "He keeps them clipped there, when I see him anyway. Why? Are you going to try and get them?"

He nodded.

"He'll kill you."

He shrugged. Now that he had found the world's saviour, the next step was getting her powers back.

"You haven't seen what he's done."

He stared hard at her.

"Or maybe you have. Where have you been Grimmjow?"

"With me."

She started, her face creasing in pain, in sorrow, in hope she'd dared not have all this time. He watched her body stiffen, muscles half jerking to reach out to him but staying, watching him carefully.

"Ichigo?"

"It's me."

"Oh, Ichigo..."

He reached through the bars and held her tight. She sobbed against him. He turned his head against the bars to hold her closer but met Grimmjow's eyes.

"What is it?" He asked the espada. He was half alarmed. Grimmjow actually looked kind of sad. "Grimmjow, please tell me what it is."

Orihime withdrew, watching them both, the tension building. Grimmjow didn't need to make any gestures. His steady stare was all it took to force Ichigo's brain into action, into understanding and he turned to Orihime, stiff, shock overtaking him.

"It's her, isn't it?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Ichigo, what? What is it?"

"I don't even know how to begin."

"Just tell me."

"Orihime...I think you're going to save the universe."

* * *

Tears drenched her pale features. Those beautiful eyes that never hid her true emotions, her open, kind heart, were speared by intense pain. Orihime wept for the terrible truth Ichigo told her.

"With the power of All Souls, you maybe can undo it, what's happened. Maybe you can bring them back."

"But I'll have to kill you."

"I know. Maybe I'll come back too."

"But you don't know for certain. I've never brought someone back from the dead before."

"But with this power-"

"What if it doesn't work? What if I kill you and you don't come back."

"It's a risk we have to take."

She glanced now to Grimmjow who had been fighting with the lock while Ichigo explained things. Whatever kept her caged, however, was more than steel and he was struggling to undo the quincy bindings.

"What do you think?" Ichigo had only given the briefest explanation for why Grimmjow was with him.

Grimmjow made a few gestures, his eyes connecting with Ichigo instead of her. All she saw was the motioned to her temples again.

"My powers?"

Ichigo nodded, understanding his companion. "He says there's no point discussing this if we don't get your hair pins back."

"Right... but the King keeps them." She told him what she had Grimmjow.

"Well, we just have to get them back."

"Ichigo..."

"Orihime, I know now, I know it's you. We _have _to do this."

"But how can I kill you? I lo-"

The door clanked open at the top of the stairs.

"Go." She whispered desperately.

"No need." The voice boomed down. "It's not like I don't already know they are here."

All three froze, hearing the tortuously slow steps, waiting for the monster to arrive.

"Torture," the King spoke as he came to the bottom of the stairs and faced them, "could never have been as enlightening as a friendly face. My thanks, to both of you, for telling me everything I wanted to know."

"You were listening this whole time?" Ichigo stammered, feeling the burn of Yamamoto's words now- feeling as stupid and young as the man had declared him.

"Of course. You thought yourselves so clever in breaking in here. I've been watching you since you slew those two guards in the alley way."

"You bastard."

"The name is Juha Bach, Ichigo Kurosaki, or should I bow to you,_ Soul King_?"

Ichigo shut his eyes. He had been such a fool.

"And the girl, how interesting, you think you can win this with her?" His eyes turned dangerously to the cell. "She was quite valuable, but I guess now, I'll have to-"

Grimmjow threw his shoulder into the cell. It was unclear what exactly he was doing until his hand was fully extended and he swiped it through the air inside.

"Orihime GO!" Ichigo cried the second he recognized the forming cracks. He had no idea what danger may lay on the other side, but Aizen was not there, nor any remaining espada, and here, only death awaited her. She backed up in fright, but Ichigo screamed at her again when he saw the Bach on the move. "GO!"

She disappeared.

The King was on them.

Ichigo just registered a sickening crack before he drew his mask down. Hollowfied eyes widened when he saw what the King had done.

"Grimmjow..." the espada dropped. Bach had slammed into him while his arm had still been between the bars. It was horribly broken, his elbow bent at a strange angle and broken bone sticking out past the blood. It was all Grimmjow could do to hold it together and not pass out.

"Your attention should be on me."

His hollow mask shattered. Ichigo felt his face tear under the strike, a wide gash open under his right cheekbone. He fell to hands and knees but got no relief. A knee broke his nose, a least one tooth flew loose.

"I will send my men to find her, to kill her."

"No." Ichig sputtered, struggling to rise again. He took a punch to the stomach and doubled. Bach grabbed hold of his hair and brought his knee up into his ribs then again into his stomach, then let him drop.

"I will break you, until you give me the power of All Souls."

"No."

"I will destroy every last living being in Soul Society."

The front of his robes were grabbed and he was hauled up. His head lolled, his vision blurred.

"I will kill all the humans of Karakura."

"..." hazed eyes found two points of blue light not far from them. Orihime's hair clips shone through the fog before his eyes. "NO!"

He lurched, trying to head butt the King but hitting him more in the mouth than the nose. Regardless, his hands shot to the twin barrettes and he pulled them from the white blazer, feeling the two tiny objects that carried the fate of the world closed in his palm.

It was the last thing he felt in his left hand.

Juha Bach sheathed his sword while the teen was still processing what had happened. He stared at the stump of his wrist, blood pumping out so fast it actually squirted out like in some cheezey horror flick. He fell back, crying aloud in shock.

He was half caught in one arm, his whole body was already shaking, shivering at the total shock to system and sense. He sunk further against Grimmjow, holding his maimed limb close.

"My hand..." he choked.

"I will do so much worse to you." Bach reached down and pried Ichigo's severed hand open, retrieving the clips. "I will make you want the end so badly that you will give that power to me freely."

He raised a hand over them. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's grip tighten around him just before the blue light struck.

* * *

**_Oh the darkness...thanks for your reviews!_**

**_Riza_**


	19. Chapter 19

"I can see from the scars on your body, this isn't your first time." The king walked a slow circle around him. They'd stripped him to the waist, chained his right hand behind him, his left arm was bound at his side.

"But not extensively."

He stopped before the teen.

"Have you ever thought about all the things that can be done to a body, Ichigo? Not just tools, but chemicals, fire, liquids, pressure, concentration. Heat and cold can do incredible things to the flesh, or electricity. And then there are all the spiritual ways to create pain. Did you know that I am as old as your Head Captain? More than one thousand years to contemplate the body and how to destroy it."

He knelt, drawing a scarred face up to meet his gaze.

"So, shall we get started?"

* * *

Slender fingers trailed over each bar, slow, enticing, while an equally slender figure worked into view.

She smiled wide and wicked at the man chained with arms above his head, despite one being broken.

"I bet you never expected to see me again, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

Bambietta's grin could have been likened to that of a wicked child about to step on a ant hill.

Grimmjow smiled back.

"What are you grinning about?"

Scarred lips pulled wide. If he could laugh, she was sure he would.

"What are you laughing at?!"

She reached to her wrist and pulled out her quincy charm, pressing in against the lock. A flash of light released the spiritual bond and she took the key from the wall and swung the door wide, stomping to the back of the cell to stand before him.

"You threw me off that Fucking mountain! Did you think I'd died?! HA! _Idiot._ And when I returned, I had Urahara's bankai—one of the war potentials, so they reinstated me and—" She grabbed his neck with a hand that had been absent last time she'd seen him— "that bitch returned my arm."

She squeezed hard, but no amount of pressure seemed able to take that smile from him. Her crazed eyes went wider if possible.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?"

The chain was around her throat in seconds. She flailed desperately against him, but his victory was assured—all that pain he'd suffered up to this moment had given him this one gift. Fingers broken so many times, hands torn up and mangled—it took little effort for him to rebreak digits in order to slide his hands free of their shackles. Once loose, the chain fell from the loop it was hooked through. So Grimmjow had just stood here waiting—waiting for an arrogant, idiotic soldier to open his cell door and get close enough for him to kill them without a sound.

He could feel her using her Blutt—a power he still didn't really understand—which allowed the quincies to heal extensively. But he wouldn't relent. He twisted around, and got a knee in her back to leverage more weight against the chain at her neck. It was brutal, perhaps even cruel, but finally her spinal cord yielded and she fell like a rag doll to the floor.

It didn't take long for the guards to come. They should have been Stern Ritter.

Grimmjow did not come out unscathed, but by the end, he stood barefoot in blood at the bottom of those twisting stairs. He was cut off from Hueco Mundo in this area—they had learned their lesson after Orihime—but he wasn't ready to run just yet, and he could feel the spiritual pressure he had been connected to for so long.

It was on fire.

* * *

"Are you done?"

"Done, Buzzbee? I've just started." They watched the teen convulse on the floor, throwing up bile. His back was as raw as the day he'd left Szayel's cell, but the Vandenreich had found more diverse way so of removing the flesh. His right hand was now unchained, fingers broken and disjointed and covered in blood.

"However, I had some business to attend to in Karakura. I thought it might be nice if a few of the Soul Reaper's friends could join us."

"..no..." Ichigo remained bent on his knees, forehead pressed into the floor.

"Yes, Ichigo. Every possible thing that might hurt you I will use. Speaking of which, Buzzbee, while I'm gone, fetch the Sixth espada."

"Yes sir."

"And send someone to prep Ichigo for the next round. I think I will teach him about the bones of the leg, so get rid of the rest of that uniform."

"Very good sir." They left the room. Not long after, another soldier entered, shoving Ichigo away from his own puke and onto his raw back.

He lurched and a dry sob escaped him when hands reached to pull the stolen pants down.

They got past his hips and then all progress stopped abruptly. There was a thud, then a snap, a body hit the ground.

Grimmjow didn't know what fifteen years old meant. But for the first time, when he looked in Ichigo's eyes, he saw a child.

These tears were so different from those in the Soul King's cabin. Tears for the end of his life had been calmer, more contained. These desperate inhalations, though, revealed the fear and pain someone of his age should never have to endure. His body trembled from shock, stress, blood loss—but also from horror and terror. He gasped into Grimmjow's collar when he pulled Ichigo against him, but the teen could not hold him back, he hadn't a finger left that could grasp friend or sword.

Grimmjow wasn't much better. Starrk's sword hadn't been taken far from his cell and was back around his waist, but he couldn't wield both that and carry Ichigo. And now they needed to find Zangetsu. He wasn't sure how it worked, but if they were going to give the power of All Souls to Orhime, he was pretty sure they needed Ichigo's zanpakuto. And her hair clips.

He stood, taking most of Ichigo's weight, but the teen still got his feet under him. Grimmjow kept his arm around him. He was going to have to get them through this.

He had to drop Ichigo when they met the first resistance. His blade tore through anything that came at them, but the canon fodder would dry up soon and once he faced a real threat, it would curtains for them.

Ichigo managed to trail at his back as they hurried through the halls of the First division, searching for Zangetsu. When Grimmjow felt an elbow nudge him, he glanced back, seeing Ichigo had zeroed in on its presence. The teen now stumbled in the lead, reluctantly taking them into the bright sunlit foyer.

"I presume you were looking for this."

They stopped dead in their tracks. Buzzbee had been waiting for them. Ichigo halted, waiting for the attack, not aware it had already been made until he turned and saw Grimmjow.

Zangetsu was buried to the hilt in his right side. Liver, kidney, stomach—he wouldn't survive this wound.

"No..."

Grimmjow sputtered in shock and dropped to his knees, his broken hand useless at his side, his other hovered over the hilt, not sure what to do.

"No..." Ichigo repeated. He hadn't even seen Buzzbee throw his blade at Grimmjow.

"You will suffer greatly, before you pass." Buzzbee spoke to the dying espada. A second soldier entered.

"Sir, I have alerted the King."

"It is fine, I have the prisoners."

"He's already on his way back."

"Fine." He dismissed the soldier. Ichigo was still just standing there, Grimmjow, still kneeling.

"He will not be pleased with you."

Ichigo dropped to his knees too. His whole body threatening to give out, he looked to Grimmjow.

"What do we do?"

The pained eyes of the espada met him. He bowed his head.

"It can't end like this."

"Oh, it won't end for you yet, boy." The King joined them. "Not until you will me that power of yours. So, are you ready yet?" He took his time crossing the room to Grimmjow. "I need this back."

He bent to one knee and took hold of Zangetsu. Coal black met hazed sapphire. Grimmjow lurched at the initial tug, put his hand against the King's chest in desperation to steady himself.

"Stop." Ichigo rose.

"I'll only make it worse for him if you interfere."

He could only watch the King drag Zangetsu from Grimmjow's organs. The Espada lurched again and fell forward onto the king, his strained breath muffled in white fabric until with a last pull the blade was free and the King let him drop to the ground. He wasn't moving.

"So? What do you say?" The king pointed Zangetsu at him.

Ichigo shook his head. "Never."

The king made to swing but at his feet Grimmjow stirred. He stopped to consider him on the ground as he rolled to one side. Grimmjow's face was away from the King but stared directly back at Ichigo. The King lowered the tip of Zangetsu and pressed it against Grimmjow's ribs.

Ichigo stood horror bound, but if anyone in this universe understood that they could not give in, it was Grimmjow. His enemy turned friend would never wish for Ichigo to yield, not for him, not for anyone.

But maybe there was another choice. Because Grimmjow smiled.

Between sharp canines, and acid blistered lips, were two shining points of blue light. Orihime's hairpins. And with his one working hand, Grimmjow moved it to his face, running his fingers from forehead to chin in a familiar command.

_Put on your hollow mask._

The moment Bach cut into Girmmjow again, forced ribs apart and tore into the space where his heart should be—Ichigo ran. He ran straight at King and sword and ally. He skidded over blood slick hardwood, slamming into Grimmjow's body, but getting his arms around him tight. Buzzbee's sword bit through his arm, but not that nor even the wall of the first division could stop him. Ichigo burst out into sunny sky with all he needed to save this world.

Grimmjow's last act before losing consciousness was to swipe his hand through the air before them and Ichigo dove through to the sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"Orihime!"

Ichigo dropped down another level. They had come through in a mangled section of Las Noches. Hardly any light came through here and he saw no way out. He guessed this was why Grimmjow had sent them here. If—no _when _Juha Bach followed them back here, it would take him time to locate and reach them in this maze.

Ichigo shuddered in the growing cold. He was still half naked and half skinned. He stumbled when he dropped another level but this time his call met an answer.

"Ichigo?"

"Orihime." She rushed to his side. He could see she'd found the one place with a shaft of light but she abandoned that from him. In the dark it took her several moments to distinguish all his pains but she cried out upon seeing his missing hand.

"It's okay." He whispered, holding out his palm. Though fingers broken, he'd still managed to hold onto those two blood covered pins. "You can heal me."

"Right." She shakily took her powers back and raised that glowing light over him.

"You should really heal Grimmjow first." He said through the golden haze, his flesh prickling all over where she reversed the flow of time and restored him to health. He half flinched when fingers reset. He shut his eyes at the sensation of his hand coming back.

"He'll just have to be patient." She whispered. It wasn't a matter of patience, Grimmjow was still lying where Ichigo had dropped him with his zanpakuto stuck between two ribs. But Orihime wouldn't be able to get back up those levels on her own, she would need Ichigo to take her back so he relented and let her marvellous powers work on him.

"That's enough." He said when he looked down at two fully functioning hands, stretched a back with renewed, smooth flesh. There were still aches, an abiding stiffness and exhaustion in him, but he could not afford that much time. The enemy would be on them soon.

And really, all he needed to do, was to die.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Let me take you to Grimmjow."

He took her hand and led her back the way he'd come, then lifted her up as he jumped up several stories. She moved at once to cover Grimmjow in her light. Ichigo took Zangetsu from his side.

"If you can, please heal his throat and stomach as well."

"There's so much damage."

"I know. But I would like him to be with you, when we do this."

"Ichigo—"

"And you won't be able to understand him like I do, so I would feel better if he was fully healed."

"Ichigo—"

"He'll protect you Orihime. I know before he was evil, but ever since that day—"

"Ichigo!"

He stopped. He faced her. Her tears glistened gold in the reflection of her powers. Another blossomed upon her lashes and ran the length of her face, but she never broke his gaze. "You are asking me to kill you."

"To save the universe, Orihime."

"I don't want to save the universe."

"What?"

"I only ever wanted to save you."

He watched her steadfast gaze, eyes as determined as they were sad. But her words struck him deeply and he thought of all those moments when he'd turned to the horizon—whether desert dunes, skyscrapers, mountain ranges, or ethereal plains—and thought how all of this, was to save her. If he couldn't find her, he would just have to save the world for her. And even as she still healed the man at their feet, he bent down—because as far as he knew, he would never have another chance—and pressed his lips to hers.

She may have the power to reverse time, but together in that moment, they stopped it.

He wished in that moment that he could have this forever. Not the kiss, not even just Orihime, but this chance, to explore, to love, to hurt, to be afraid. He wished to see his family again, his friends, his home. He wished to see a smile on Orihime'sa face, wished to kiss her when the world wasn't at stake, but he could not. Time marched forward and he had to withdraw. He had to face death.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" He asked when he pulled back.

"As much as I can, I think. But Ichigo, I've never brought back the dead before. Those who have died—they may never come back. _You_ might not come back."

"My life is worth that risk, you have to try, for the sake of all the ones we lost."

Grimmjow sputtered to consciousness. He didn't rise, there was still much healing to be done, but he looked up at the pair.

"As soon as you're healed, we're going to do it." Ichigo told him.

He nodded.

Orihime looked between them but settled back on Ichigo, "Ichigo, I just—"

He never got to find out what she was going to say. Their shattered section of Las Noches was suddenly bathed in cold moonlight. Broken chambers lay open and bare like a doll house, or a rat maze, and Ichigo, Orihime and Grimmjow as open and vulnerable as doll or rat to the creature above them.

"You proved more trouble than expected." The King stood in the air above them, slowly descending like some unholy angel. "But it's over now."

Ichigo raised Zangetsu. "BANKAI!"

Hollow mask and Bankai consumed him at once. He immediately left Orihime so as not to harm her with his powers. She never stopped healing, but watched King and boy meet in the sky.

She should have been paying closer attention to herself.

She gasped out in shock, in pain, and her golden shield shattered. Buzzbee retracted his sword from her side and she collapsed.

"If you are the only one who can undo our power, then you must perish." She was shaking all over, her wide eyes on Grimmjow next to her. But he wasn't about to let this be the end. She had only half healed him, the freshest wounds were closed—arm unbroken and hands, thankfully, after all this time, were finally functioning again. He remained voiceless, but the firm grip he took around Starrk's blade, and the shimmer of moonlight in his eyes, spoke much louder than words ever could.

Buzzbee was going to die.

Dry dust and broken rock flew back on the girl prostrate on the ground as she closed her hands over the wound in her stomach and the men above her disappeared in heated battle. She heard that hollow cry of Ichigo, mask in place, a frightening noise she had never before heard. But whatever that face was, whatever that cry—it meant he was fighting for her, for the universe. So she would too.

Gold light closed up the wound in her abdomen. She was still shaking, still sweating all over, but the worst passed and she would be alright. She came to her feet, trying to track the two battles, but continuous shock-waves of power rocked her, she had to raise he shield to keep from being struck down.

Then there was a blast of power—she though maybe from Juha, but it was hard to tell as the remaining structure around her turned to dust and she began to fall.

"Ichigo..." They landed back in silver sands, still a few remnants of the palace rose up around them but for the most part this section of the palace had been reclaimed by the desert. Ichigo let her slide free of him, scanning the horizon for the next attack.

A body hit the earth, Orihime let out a yelp. A strange gurgling noise came from Buzzbee, he had a hand over a gaping wound in his throat.

Grimmjow landed just before them, his fingers clenched over something fleshy and oozing blood.

He'd ripped out the enemy's throat.

"Grimmjow..."

"Bastard." Buzzbee was up again, somehow still talking. His Blutt must have been substantial.

Grimmjow pointed to Orihime, then to Zangetsu. He was telling them to do it now, before the battle turned and they were caught again.

"Are you sure?" He asked the espada.

He nodded, raising his blade. He would have to hold them back.

"Okay."

Grimmjow gave him a last nod, no time for anything more but the slightest glint in his eye, the slightest crease in his features. This might be the last time they saw each other.

Then the sands parted, the King burst from wherever he'd been thrown by Ichigo and Grimmjow leaped to engage. He struck Buzzbee on the way by even as he was regenerating and Starrk's blade met that of the king.

"He won't last long." Ichigo said, still out of breath from his fight. "We have to do it now."

Orhime stared at him. "How?"

He looked to his sword then passed him to her. "Use Zangetsu."

"Ichigo—"

"It's okay, Orihme, you can do this." He pushed the tip over his heart. "Do it."

There was a flash of light, a spray of sand, and the chance was gone. Ichigo fell sideways, Zangetsu raking over his chest and Orihime stood with the borrowed sword pointed at the King instead.

"I don't think so."

He knocked Zangetsu away grabbed her around the neck.

"ORIHIME!" But before Ichigo could intervene, Grimmjow appeared out of no where, slamming into the King and rolling them into the sand. Every inch of him seemed to be bleeding, his chest heaved in and out, but he rolled back up in a low crouch ready to tackle the King again. Starrk's sword was broken half way down the blade, Grimmjow's eyes were blazing with what was left of his life and power. He looked more beast than man.

"Enough." The King brush sand from himself before disappearing. When he reappeared, his sword was buried in Grimmjow's stomach. There was a choke, blood spurted up his throat, but then he stiffened, his arms jerked upwards and the shortened blade found Juha Bach's heart.

Trapped in that mortal embrace, Grimmjow smiled over the enemy's shoulders and held him tight against him. Starrk's blade had found its retribution, he had done what he'd come here to do, and whether or not the creature against him would die from the wound didn't matter, because at his back one teenage girl raised a blade against the chest of the boy she loved. As if they were about to embrace, he stepped into it as she pushed forward and he fell along the shaft until his arms were holding her, until her tears wet his own cheek. He lowered his head and from crimson stained lips came his last whisper into her ear.

"Orihime Inoue, I give willingly to you the power of All Souls." And a tear slid down his face. Because all good men weep before they die.

"NO!" The King lurched free of Grimmjow, withdrawing his blade and leaving the espada to fall in the sand.

"NO!" He screamed when Orihime knelt with boy in arms, and he saw the last light leave his eyes, his last breath touch her cheek.

"NO! He screamed in futility as the saviour of the universes raised her hands wide, reaching not for one soul, but all, not to one being but everything—to the heavens, the earth, the horizon of every world, to the very moon in the starless night—

"I reject."  
She did not manipulate the bodies of the worlds, she did not heal, she did not undo—with the greatest power of all the universe in the hands of a fifteen year old girl, she harnessed the very mechanisms of the universe—from the celestial forces that carried the days forward to the subatomic particles that lived out entire existences in the blink of an eye but never to be seen by one.

And she turned back time.

* * *

**_Fewf, so many emotional moments, now I'm exhausted._**

**_Thanks, as always, for your comments! _**

**_Riza_**


	20. Chapter 20

Cherry blossoms broke free of their creator, drifting over a perfectly kept yard, and landing in a gentle spread over the manor's deck. But the clam did not last, as sandled feet thundered over them, sliding as they stopped short before the open door and came to a halt.

"Captain..." Renji Abarai took a deep breath, stepping uninvited into the manor when he saw those cold eyes alight with shock, confusion.

"Renji."

"Sir, I—weren't we just in Hueco Mundo?"

"So it is not just me."

"No Sir, I remember fighting that creature and then—" He shut his eyes, feeling his flesh tear to pieces, seeing his captain covered in blood. The captain too, seemed to remember, and raised Senbonzakura, feeling out to him.

"My Bankai is intact."

"Have we lost our memories?"

"No, Renji, we were killed."

"But then how—"

"We must find the other captains. Come, Renji."

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

Papers scattered to the office floor, the room chilled several degrees as the smallest captain of the Gotei Thirteen raised a hand to his neck, tracing flawless skin, eyes wide and trapped in a terrible memory.

"Ichigo!" He saw the teen, saw the hill ablaze with the dawn light, saw tears for himself in teenage eyes. And then he felt the blade fall.

"CAPTAIN!" Arms were around him before he could react. Rangiku pressed him against her and her warm body, familiar scent, pulled him back from the nightmare. "Sir, we're back."

"Rangiku..." He had never seen what happened to her, he had just known she had gone before him. "What has happened?"

"I don't know," she sobbed, retracting slightly, "but we're back."

"Yes, we are."

* * *

"Captain!" Ikkaku stumbled out into the yard, beholding the embrace between Captain and lieutenant. Yumichika followed behind. "Captain, how is this happening?"

"I don't know boys," Kenpachi said, looking skyward, "but it's early in the summer, the air is too dry and warm. We have either missed alot or—"

"He turned back time," Ikkaku breathed. "Ichigo...you did it."

"Yeah, but if he did, that means he also undid other things."

"Sir?"

"Pack up boys, this fight's not over yet."

* * *

"Head Captain, sir." Soifon bowed briefly in the first division. "I believe this is the work of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"No, another. Orihime Inoue."

She didn't question it. Her quick mind put the pieces together well enough.

"What is the plan of action?"

"Aizen and the Vandenreich will also have been restored. We must not let ourselves be distracted for even one moment. We know the weaknesses of the Vandenreich now—their element of surprise has been eliminated. Perhaps they will not attack, or perhaps they will seek to use this time of confusion against us, but we know one thing for certain—Aizen is still in Hueco Mundo."

"Yes sir. I will depart at once."

"No." He stopped her from departing. "Aizen did not wish the battle to take place there the first time, nor will he the second time. He comes for us, and we cannot afford to divide our forces the way we did last time. Neither can we let him destroy Karakura in his plans. We must bring the fight here, to Soul Society. We must remain united, in case the Vandenreich return."

"Yes sir."

"Sir—" a messenger fell to his knees in the door way.

"What is it?"

"Captain Zarakai and his third and fifth seat officers have left to Hueco Mundo."

"Fool." Soifon muttered.

"It is alright." The Head Captain spoke more to himself. "He may be needed there, in the end. Contact Kisuke Urahara, and find out if Ichigo Kurosaki still lives."

* * *

Chaos in the city.

Everyone remembered. The spirit world, destruction, monsters. An entire city awakened to what was on the other side.

But that didn't matter to the shopkeeper looking down on the one unmoving soul.

"Ichigo..."

He had not woken.

"Why didn't he wake up?" Chad asked at the shop keeper's side, Uryu next to him. Their lives had resumed here around the shop tea table, their cups still warm. Judging by what they were wearing, and who was here, they guessed it was the eve of their original departure to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo was back in his human body, laid out at their feet, features calm, but not like in sleep. It was like he just wasn't there.

"I can't be sure." Urahara answered. "Last I saw him, he was just about to go to the realm of the Soul King. Then I woke up here. He must have succeeded in taking the power of All Souls. But how he used it..." His quick mind was thinking.

Neither Uryu or Chad had made it out of Hueco Mundo so they had little idea what had happened. All Uryu remembered, was being confronted by other quincies, struggling and when it had looked bad, Chad had showed up. They had faced the threat together, but ultimately, faced the end as well.

"There is only one person I can think of who has the power to reverse time itself."

"Orihime?" Both boys answered.

"Yes. But that would mean Ichigo would have had to pass along the power of All Souls to her."

"So?"

"So, you must kill the former Soul King in order to take his power."

"What?" Chad exclaimed.

"But, even if that's true, Orihime brought us back, why not him?"

"Because guarding that power is at the price of life, it cannot be cheated."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I fear the body before us is an empty vessel. I fear Ichigo Kurosaki is gone forever."

* * *

The star handled katana was stainless in the hands of it's owner, but still, Starrk looked on it as if he could still feel the blood that had dripped down it moments ago, as if he could feel the pulse of the organ it had penetrated.

"Starrk."

"Yammy." He met the gaze of the espada he'd killed. "What do you remember?"

He had trouble discerning the emotions in heavy set features. "Enough."

"I only did what I felt was merciful."

"If I didn't agree with you, you'd be pounded into that floor right now. Everyone's been called to the meeting hall."

Starrk raised an eyebrow, he'd barely had a moment to come to grips with his resurrection and was still trying to figure out what was going on, but he nodded and followed the zero espada.

"Halibel," he greeted her, when he passed her chair. No one was sitting, the air was practically electric with their combined energy, memories spiking everyone's spiritual pressure. "What do you remember?"

"Losing myself."

She too had been subjected to brainwash, though as he understood it, it had taken longer with her.

"What do you think happened to us?"

"No doubt Lord Aizen will explain when he arrives." Ulquiorra joined them. He glanced at Yammy and then to Starrk. "You two were killed by Grimmjow were you not? How is that possible?"

Starrk regarded him. He knew Ulquiorra as much as an of the espada could understand that cold demeanour. The man was calculating, logical, he must know that whatever reports had returned were inaccurate, but Starrk did not feel like correcting them. He was not certain in all of this confusion, how things would play out.

"I had lost Lillinette. Yammy was not himself," he stated simply. He had not seen his petite other half but he knew she was here. He had gotten what he'd asked for in the end—to be reunited with her.

And when the doors opened, and Aizen walked in dragging a form in chains, he knew that it was because of the Sixth espada. In the end, Grimmjow had fulfilled his request after all.

The table rocked when Aizen swung the prisoner up on the table, slamming his body back onto the surface, pinning him at the throat. Raw pain was etched in pale features. Aizen's hand clenched mercilessly around his throat and Grimmjow's shackled hands vainly tried to push them back, brilliant crimson spurted from his lips.

"The traitor." Aizen announced to the standing espada and though they did not sit, they were all stilled and watched on. Ichimaru and Szayel were at Aizen's back, but Tossen was absent. "He has much to answer for."

He let go of Grimmjow and let him choke out blood and take in air. All the victory of that moment in the sand seemed to drain away as he had been returned to this state—his body wracked with fresh wounds of torture, back raw, and the memories of acid so fresh he still tasted the burn in his mouth. Orihime had brought them back to just a few days after Szayel had poured the acid down him—everything inside him was still raw and healing.

And in this moment, where Aizen stood over him with a look of unadulterated loathing in his eyes, menace, even an edge of hunger for vengeance, he wasn't sure that saving the world was worth this pain.

His spiritual pressure struck. Grimmjow had been hit by it before, to subdue him, and at those times when his body was strong, he had felt sick, felt like he couldn't breathe, like his bones might snap. Now, however, he just knew he wouldn't survive too long.

Aizen circled his espada as his power pinned their fallen comrade to the table, all eyes remained on him, his shaking body, his struggle to gasp air.

"He betrayed us to the very end. Aided Ichigo Kurosaki in interfering with me. He helped a Soul Reaper take the Power of All Souls. While you, my loyal soldiers, fought to end in fellowship. Now I must ask it of you again. No doubt you are confused, well let me make it clear. Time had reversed, I suspect it has to do with the powers of Orihime Inoue. Tomorrow, the humans would have tried to invade us. In a few more days, the Vandenreich attack. We must seize this moment of confusion to make our attack. We must defeat the Soul Reapers before the Vandenreich make their move."

He had circled around back to Grimmjow. "And you must know what happens to traitors."

He unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu. Starrk stiffened. "Lord Aizen." Cold eyes turned to the First. "You say Grimmjow aided Kurosaki. Are they not then responsible for our return?"

"Be careful what you say next."

"I asked Grimmjow to help me get back what I lost. In the end, he fulfilled that request. I am afraid that my honour will not allow me to watch him be slain now."

"Oh?"

"And I believe that my fellow espada are bound to the same debt."

He didn't look to them, he didn't need to, they would either see things his way or not, but he had chosen his stand. Aizen's blade lifted from Grimmjow and pointed to himself.

"You disappoint me, Starrk."

"And you disappointed me, Aizen."

The light of fury in his eyes was interrupted by the door opening again, and Tossen marched through with two burdens, one under each arm. He let them drop to the ground next to Ichimaru. Despite the tension in the room, all eyes turned to the two on the ground. The spiritual pressure on Grimmjow lifted and he was left to sputter in its wake, but no one was looking at him now.

"It was as you expected," Tossen spoke to Aizen, "They were unaffected by the reversal of time."

"In the eye of the storm," Gin breathed, beholding the unconscious Orihime and Ichigo on the floor. He bent and put a finger against her neck. "She still lives."

"And Ichigo?" Aizen asked. Gin put a hand over the gushing wound, blood still warm and fresh, and then lifted them to his throat to check for a pulse.

"Nothing."

Aizen smiled. Zangetsu had fallen from the wound and lay painted in his master's life source. Orihime's hands were covered in it as well, her sleeping features still creased in that agony.

"No matter what her power, there is still a price to pay for giving the power of the Soul King. Secure her," he instructed. Gin picked her up, his eyes as unreadable as ever but they flashed to Starrk when Aizen turned his back. "The time has come and I have no time for traitors." He returned his gaze to Starrk.

"But he was right."

Again Aizen's hand was stayed by another voice. Gin stood holding Orihime, watching Aizen turn slowly back to him.

"It was not Grimmjow who betrayed us, it was you."

"Gin." Aizen spoke dangerously slow. "I always wondered."

"No, you always knew." Ichimaru smiled that devil's grin. "It was entertaining, but now it must end."

Tossen's blade raised to his throat. Aizen looked back to the others. Three blades raised to Starrk: Szayel, Nnoitra and Aaroneiro. The rest stood unmoving.

"Even you, Ulquiorra?"

The Fourth had watched with silent eyes. Then they fell to the girl in Gin's arms. The subtlest of changes overtook his features and took out his blade, aiming not for the First espada, but for his master. "Even I."

"Then you have all doomed yourselves."

Gin replaced Orhime on the floor at his feet. "Perhaps. Bankai!"

* * *

_**Was so tempted to write," Eh tu, Ulquiorra?", haha. Anyway, I have feared putting this chapter out for a very long time, since chapter two in fact, when Ferris Ulf told me NOT to cop out and bring everyone back from the dead, and several people made similar comments since-I really hope you all don't find this a cop out, but if you do, I understatnd. For me, it was what made sense given Orihime's powers and how they work (there is a bit more explanation on this coming up in the next chapter). Anyway, feel free to tell me I disappointed you, it's okay, I can take it!**_

_**Thanks for your reviews, this story is not quite done yet! I look forward to hearing your reactions, good or bad,**_

_**Riza**_


	21. Chapter 21

"It is only his body, as Urahara suspected." Unohana stepped back from the form on the bed. "His spirit did not return."

"His spirit is gone..." Uryu said at the bedside in the Fourth Division. Urahara had stopped him from racing into Hueco Mundo after Orihime when he'd gotten the call that Karakura was once again to be moved to Soul Society. The Human city had fallen asleep all around them, the protective barrier raised and reinforced. The entire Stealth Squad watched over it now. This was all in keeping with the Head Captain's plan: when the battle happened, it would at least be concentrated in one place and the Soul Reapers would not get spread out between three worlds. Now Uryu and Chad were in the Fourth Division with the empty shell of their friend.

"Then..." Uryu continued, "if his spirit is gone, are you saying he's dead?"

He never got his answer.

"They've come! The enemy is here." A messenger ran in to inform the Captain of the Fourth.

"How many?" She asked.

"Just one, the Tenth Division has engaged."

"Just one, who?"

"Gin Ichimaru."

* * *

"Gin..." Rangiku stood next to her captain, swords pointed at the man soaked in blood who had come through the Senkeimon with a girl in his arms.

"Ah, Rangiku." He stumbled to his knees, "it's nice to see you."

"GIN!"

"Lieutenant," Toshiro warned.

"It's alright, Toshiro.," Gin whispered. "I am no threat to you anymore."

His zanpakuto was not at his side. Blood wept from his chest onto Orihme's pale form. Toshiro nodded to Rangiku and she sheathed her sword, approaching him cautiously while her captain remained on guard.

"Orihime..." she took hold of the teen and Ichiamru released her into the lieutenant's arms but Rangiku's attention returned to Gin. "I don't understand," she breathed.

His hand lifted to her cheek, she felt them glide softly over her skin, leaving red streaks in their wake and those piercing eyes touched her own for one last moment before they closed.

"GIN!"

Toshiro sheathed his sword when the ex-captain crumpled and came to his lieutenant's side. "We must get Orihime to Unohana."

"Y-yes sir."

There was a rumble at the gate. The guardians of the doorway cried out in alarm, the whole world shook with the oncoming dark presence. Captain Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword once more.

"Bankai."

His renewed power covered him, his eyes blazed silver and just before the doors parted he looked to his lieutenant.

"Run."

* * *

The chamber lay shattered, high backed chairs lay broken, chunks had been shorn form the long stone table, and it was cracked all around the body that still lay there.

"Shit." Kenpachi Zaraki stopped first at the boy on the ground. "Ichigo."

Yumichika inspected him. "He's not breathing."

"Shit." Kenpachi repeated. They had walked through devastation to reach here, but saw nothing of the battles that must have raged through the palace.

"We'll take him back to Unohana." The captain reasoned and left Yumichika to watch over him while he and Ikkaku approached the figure on the table.

There was the slightest movement coming from him, he was still breathing, but just. Ragged breath betrayed his state, his head was turned to one side, blood pooled around his neck. He was still on his back, shackled hands limp, but some part of him was awake enough to recognize the eleventh squad.

"Not looking so good, espada." Kenpachi reached out a hand to him but it was stayed by steel.

Grimmjow's head turned enough to look up and see the blade he'd carried with him for so long held above him.

"Don't touch him." Starrk wheezed, hand clenched at his side, Lillinette was also bleeding but stood firm next to him.

"You don't look like you're up for another fight," Kenpachi challenged.

"Your fight won't be with just him." A woman appeared at his back. In the next few seconds, the remaining espada joined them. Kenpachi lowered his hand.

"As far as I understand it, you lot did this to him." He looked to Grimmjow. "Things got a little crazy a while ago, and I pretty much left the fate of the world to Grimmjow and Ichigo over there. And it seems they managed to put it to rights. I'm taking these boys back," he pulled out his nameless blade and Ikkaku mimicked the motion, "and I'm gonna kick Aizen's ass."

His steel slid along the shaft of Starrk's blade, two spiritualless blades against each other. "And you ain't gonna stop me."

The espada's eyes narrowed, and he lifted his sword.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to help you."

* * *

"You fought well, Hitsugaya." Aizen gloated, hand around the child-captain's throat, holding him aloft, "but not well enough."

He withdrew Kyoka Suigetsu from Hitsugaya's stomach and dropped the Captain of the Tenth to the ground. Histugaya sputtered, but got his hands around his blade and pushed the tip into the ground in order to keep himself at least on his knees.

"You should have stayed down." Aizen raised his sword for the finishing blow.

But rather than feeling the blade cut into him, the ring of steel on steel sounded, and the small captain looked up to see his Commander above him. All around the hill the Captains gathered, ringing in the enemy.

"Yamamoto. Our fight was cut short last time. Shall we see how it ends?"

"I know how it ends." Yamamoto took a step back. "BANKAI!"

Toshiro gasped as the air around him became suffocatingly hot and dry. He felt his own powers drawn from him—ice and water would be useless in this environment and all that saved him from collapsing then and there was the swift action Ukitake who swept in and took hold of him, carrying him back toward the other captains. But they all felt the enormity of such spiritual pressure, no matter the origin of their power.

"Back up!" Unohana ordered the surrounding captains. "Everyone give them room."

The others didn't argue, they kept their circle intact but backed up. Renji stood adamantly next to his captain. Rukia not far from them, backed her own. Shuhei, Kira and Momo represented the squads without captains. Rangiku returned only to find her captain nearly unsconscious.

"Take him to Isane," Unohana instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." She didn't need to be told. She lifted her captain gently into her arms and left the scene. Never in her or her captain's life had the Head Captain released his Bankai.

"What's happening?" Uryu asked when she entered the Fourth and called for Isane.

"Aizen and the Head Captain." She answered bluntly as she stepped back from her Captain's body on the table. They wheeled him into surgery and she followed after but could only go to the door from where she watched on.

"What should we do?" Chad asked. They had remained vigilant at Orihime's bedside.

"Nothing." Rangiku warned them without turning. "You have no idea the power of the Head Captain's Bankai—I don't even know. None of us are capable of helping, just stay out of the way."

"Fair eough." Uryu came to her side and glanced through the window to the healers. "He was wounded fighting Aizen?"

"He'll recover." She said with confidence, though her hands shook.

"Of course. Why don't you wait with us." He put his hand in hers and made to draw her away from the scene but the room shook, her hand clenched in his and they all turned their gazes skyward even if they could only see the ceiling of the Fourth.

"Please don't tell me..." He began.

"The Vandenriech have come."

* * *

"CAPTAIN!"

"I felt it." Byakuya assured his lieutenant. "Let's go."

There was no question they were more valuable holding off the Vandenreich than watching the Head Captain's battle. The other Captains seemed to agree and they all turned to engage. None would make the same mistakes as last time. None would be caught off guard by speed or unknown powers. But the fact remained, the Vandenriech leader was immensely powerful, and with the Head Captain engaged by Aizen, they would have a difficult fight against Juha Bach and all of the Stern Ritter.

"You and I, Renji." Byakuya instructed.

"Yes sir." They moved as one to attack the Vandenreich King. But before they could close the distance two soldiers intercepted them. Buzzbee met Byakua's blade and As Nodt engaged Renji.

"How tiresome," The androgenous creature hissed, "to have to kill you again."

"You won't." Renji backed off. "I can promise you that."

Already pink blossoms filled the air, his Captain had moved to Shikai. Renji did the same but saw Bach moved above them back toward the Head Captain.

It was Shuhei who reached him first—as each captain moved to intercept they were met by a Stern Ritter. Perhaps it was just timing, but the lieutenant suddenly found himself face-to-face with the enemy leader.

"You will not strike him," Hisagi declared, knowing Bach's intention to attack the Head Captain while he was distracted.

"The likes of you will not stop me."

"Doesn't matter," he said, moving to Shikai and taking hold of his dual weapon, "I've died for the cause once already, why not do it again!"

"Because that's a stupid-ass plan." The voice boomed over the hill and both Hisagi and Juha Bach looked to the Senkeimon where Zaraki stepped out. He was flanked by his subordinates; Ikkaku holding up Grimmjow and Yumichika Ichigo.

"You failed to stop me once already, Zaraki Kenpachi," the King goaded. "What makes you think you can do it this time?"

"Because this time, I brought friends."

Save Aizen and the Head Captain, all battles between soul reapers and Stern Ritters halted when the air filled with espada. Starrk at their fore sheathed his blade and looked to his kindred soul. "Resurrection."

The word was echoed in the sky by the rest. What was left of Aizen's army stood in its full strength, ready to destroy the creatures who had brought them to their knees the first time around.

"So yes," Kenpachi drew his own sword, "I do think I'll beat you this time."

* * *

It was chaos. The very sky seemed on fire. Ripples of heat made the battles all around them weave and waver before cobalt eyes. But the heat of the earth, the scorching, dry air, was nothing compared to the burn inside of him. Grimmjow managed to get onto his side to cough out the blood that had pooled in the back of his throat. Ikkaku had promised to return when he and Yumichika had set him and Ichigo down, but tired eyes had watched their battle drag them far away. So he was alone now, next to the teen who he only saw when he stopped coughing.

Brown eyes were shut, Ichigo's face the colour of ash. His body so still. Grimmjow had not seen Ichigo yet— he'd only just glimpsed him when the Soul Reapers had carried them through the Senkeimon. Before that, he'd been too out of it to hear what the others had said.

So when he reached out a trembling hand and pressed it into his stiff neck, felt nothing pumping back against his fingers, he felt that burning inside him doused at once in cold, stunning shock.

After everything, after all they'd suffered and done, Ichigo Kurosaki was dead.

A Captain fell to the earth behind them. Kenpachi roared. The Head Captain screamed. Flames and blue arrows and yellow blazes of power flashed through the sky and thundered through the air like shell torn battle fields of old earth—like the thunderstorm that had ringed Unelana—like the stabbing pain that erupted in Grimmjow's chest.

A blast of energy struck not far from them, Grimmjow was tossed over the earth, aggravating wounds, but crashing him into that lifeless form. More energy struck out around them, he couldn't catch sight of what was happening, but Ichigo was already half on him and instinctively he curled his body over him, to keep him safe.

He sat like that, chained hands around the only person in the world that understood him and watched the battle rage. He saw a blond soul reaper drop to earth with Shuhei in his arms. He saw opponents evaporate in Ulquiorra's granre cero. He saw the woman who'd been with Ichigo on the mountain intervene in a battle with Soifon. He saw Starrk shoot through the eye of one opponent only to be faced with three more. He saw Kenpachi Zaraki hang limp in the grasp of the Vandenreich King.

Beyond his control his body convulsed from his ruined organs, he felt terrible clenching pain inside of him and a wash of blood fell from his lips and down his chin. He bowed his head just to try to breathe, to endure this pain, but it brought his gaze back to orange haired boy in his arms.

Dry dirt sprayed on them. But not the slightest flinch or tremor went through the teen. Not a fluttered touched lid or lashes, not a breath ghosted over white lips.

Grimmjow didn't know what it meant to be fifteen. But he knew what it meant for Ichigo Kurosaki to be dead.

He knew a child had not grown to taste many of life's pleasure, nor feel some of it's pains. He knew a warrior had sacrificed himself for the greater good. He knew a soldier had been lost before the deciding battle—a good chance that would be enough to tip the scales against them. He knew Aizen had been right: in Ichigo's company he had been tamed. He had lost some of that anger to compassion, to kinship. And he knew that the last person in this world who could understand him, was gone.

Screams ripped through the air. Everything they'd fought for was falling to pieces or burning to ash.

And so he wept.

Because all good me do, for a friend.

He held Ichigo tight and shut his eyes, tears squeezing out to mix with the blood at his chin. Crimson tinted, they dropped and ran down Ichigo's cheek in turn, as he sat with him and lost the world around him. Instead he felt that dry summer wind on grassy plains, felt the father's touch in his hair, and heard words echo back to him through time,

_"Trust in what you've fought for, Grimmjow—what you believe. You will know what to do, when the time comes. I know this to be true, after watching the two of you for so long. I know that I will die this day, at peace. Because I believe in something."_

_ "I believe in you." _

Grimmjow raised his head once more.

No, it wasn't going to end here.

He felt out for that soul who'd saved them all, and would save one more. And as much as it pained his body, as much as he shook and staggered, he hefted Ichigo's limp form over his shoulder, he looped chained wrists around him, and marched forward over the war torn hill.

Because he believed in something too.

* * *

**_So glad you are all happy with me reversing time! _**

**_To answer some questions: upon re-reading, yes, the whole who's sword is pointing at who was pretty confusing, Junichi! What I intended was Tossen is still with Aizen, as are Szayel, Nnoitra and Aaroneiro-Ulquiora, Starrk, Gin and the rest turned against Aizen. In this chapter, we don't see the battle between them, but since Starrk shows up with his allies, we assume they defeated Szayel, Nnoitra, Aaroneiro and Tossen._**

**_To IchigoMoonCutter-the whole dissolving bodies thing is super confusing to me in the canon because I was always sure that they turned back into spiritual particles. Then recently there have been bodies, namely, the lieutenant of the first division who was burned on a funeral pyre, so evidently there was a body...anwyway, I find it rather inconsistent in the canon so I have chosen to go with bodies for this story but you're probably right and they shold be dissolving._**

**_Thanks for all the support and reviews! I feel an ending coming soon..._**

**_Riza_**


	22. Chapter 22

"I should be out there." Rangiku's breath ghosted over the window of the Fourth but her own faint reflection darkened by the large shadow behind her.

"We feel the same." Chad placed a hand on her shoulder."But Orihime needs to be protected. Please, stay and help us."

She nodded. "And Ichigo." She looked to the body on the bed next to Orihime.

"Yes." She followed him back to the beds and brushed hair from Orihime's face.

"Unohana said she must be in shock of some kind." Uryu informed the lieutenant.

"She looks peaceful. I'm sure she will wake up," she assured the boys. But she looked up sharply, and both humans felt it too. The flare of spiritual pressure set them all on edge and they turned to the door, waiting. Uryu drew his bow, Chad's arm transformed and Rangiku drew her zanpakuto.

"Get ready."

Chad's fist met the door that was blown from the wall. It disintegrated into a harmless powder of splinters and Uryu raced forward in the moment of distraction to engage the enemy.

"Ah, the traitor Quincy." He came flying back a moment later, Chad's strong arms catching him.

"I'm alright." He assured, regaining his composure. "Who are you?" He asked the petite female who addressed him.

"Bambietta Basterbine." She smiled wide and looked to the two bodies on the bed, "And I've come to finish off Sleeping Beauty here, and her prince."

"No." Rangiku stepped forward.

"_You _expect to challenge _me?" _She smiled wickedly. "Not even Kurosaki, a war potential, ever managed that."

She raised her hand, the room around them grew thick with particles she consumed, the roof and walls fell to pieces until she ceased and with a smile, particles changed to blue spears of light.

"WATCH OUT!" Uryu cried but the instant those deadly shards were cast their way, black mist blocked their path. Haineko's shikai swelled in the room, blocking the attack.

"Uryu!" Rangiku cried.

"RIGHT!" He drew from his belt a dagger of blue energy and strung it in his bow. "NOW." Just as he released it, a path opened in Haineko's mist and the blade passed through to the enemy.

She caught it.

"Nice try." Bambietta's words dripped with condescension. "But I am a Stern Ritter."

"Well I'm a Soul Reaper." Rangiku drove everything at Bambietta and Chad drew back his arm.

Black and white power mixed together and ripped toward the petite soldier. She flew back, but when all cleared, she stood, mostly unharmed.

"She uses blutt," Uryu warned. "It allows for regeneration and makes it more difficult to hurt them."

"Understood." Rangiku had little experience with the Vandenreich. She had met her end defending a group of teenagers from Aizen and never had the chance to meet this enemy.

"Enough games." Bambietta pulled out her sword. The room once again began to evaporate, and the katana glowed with power. "I will cut you all down."

She swung. From the tip of her blade came those same blue shards, but this time, they were so powerful they penetrated Haineko's mist, and caught the three by surprise. Rangiku cried out as several blades dug into her. Chad used his arm to protect himself but his legs gave when several blades cut into his calves and around his knees. Uryu was the only one still standing, the rapid fire of his arrows had stayed most, though one shoulder was damp with a growing stain.

"You see now, it's pointless." Bambietta smirked but then paused as if noticing something else. She looked past them to the door to the surgery, where Toshiro lay, "Oh, and look, a bankai just waiting to be stolen." Her smirk broke into a wide grin.

"Bitch." Rangiku swung wide, missing and Bambietta's sword raked over her ribs but the seemingly foolish move was not in vain. Rangiku dropped Haineko to catch Banbietta's sword wielding arm and her other palm closed over her face. "Hado number thirty three: Sokatsui!"

There was a screech, blinding light and Bambietta fell back to the floor.

Rangiku stepped back, hand steaming, and stumbled, clutching her ribs.

"Rangiku." Uryu got hold of her arm and swung it over his shoulders. "Here." He eased her onto a free bed next to Orihime.

"I'll be okay," she breathed. He turned back to Chad who's legs were in bad shape. It was a struggle but Uryu got him sitting on a bed as well.

"Lucky we're already in the Fourth." He tried to smile.

"Yeah." But steady eyes widened. "URYU!" Chad shoved him aside. The slim teen hit the floor. When he looked back up, an arrow was piercing Chad's shoulder.

"Chad!" Uryu rose, Bambietta's face was still reforming, a ghastly sight, but her arms were busy pulling back another arrow.

"DIE!" she screeched, but a choking cough froze her.

Heavy foot falls made their way through the ruined doorway. Blood splattered against the wall with another strangled cough, followed by a gag.

Grimmjow fell against the wall, nearly dropping his burden. Every last bit of his strength had been used to get him here.

Uryu watched the Stern Ritter's newly healed face turn into a deep scowl as she turned.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

There was no mistaking the dread in Grimmjow's eyes as his knees gave and he slid along the wall until they connected harshly with the floor. Ichigo slid down from his shoulder but Grimmjow didn't let him hit the floor. He kept him pinned against his chest while he looked for some form of escape or means to fight.

Uryu couldn't' fathom what the sixth espada was doing with Ichigo's soul form, but he could tell by the look on his face he did not intend to harm Ichigo. In fact, it looked like he was trying to save him.

"It's serendipity." Bambietta continued, approaching espada and boy. His chest heaved violently from the effort it had taken to get here, fresh blood along his lips. "That you should come to me, to witness the moment of my triumph."

"Bambietta!" Uryu fired a shot. She dodged and vanished, reappearing right before him. "Sorry kid, no more time for games."

He felt the spurt of blood in the back of his throat before he recognized the burn of his own energy blade in his gut. "Night night."  
He slid from her, crashing backwards into a bed then hitting the floor.

"Uryu!" Rangiku staggered from the bed, hand to her side but the other one locked around Haineko.

"Oh, and I owe you," Bambietta hissed.

Rangiku couldn't dodge the energy blades that drove straight at her face. She dropped, hand against her eyes, but by the amount of blood there was no question they were now unseeing.

"Now, then." Bambietta ignored the sputters of pain coming from the lieutenant. "Where were we?"

Grimmjow was spent. He couldn't move much more, so he just sat with his back against the wall and boy in arms when she came to crouch before them in her triumph.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Her fingers found Ichigo's neck. "But you think enough of his spirit remains that Inoue can bring him back?"

She glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping teen before turning back to him.

"How far we've come, from that forest, huh, Grimmjow? How many times have we tried to kill each other? You threw me off that mountain. Broke my neck in that cell."

Her fingers traced through his sweat plastered hair, down his face and into the wet crimson along his neck.

"Everyone got their lives back—were healed, but not you. Look at you, you're worse than the first time I met you." Her fingers closed over his throat. He couldn't help the hitch in his breath from the expectation of pain.

"That's right," she smiled as she applied pressure, watched his face contort in pain, but also pure exhaustion—not from carrying the teen soul reaper here, but from all the pain he'd suffered to this point—all the people who'd exploited his ruined insides, who wanted to see him break.

"After everything, the two of you still ended up here. Kurosaki is dead. And you will be too, once I take my revenge. So tell me, how does that make you feel?"

He convulsed under her. His eyes shut but then the pressure lifted and Bambietta let out a woosh of air as something connected with her gut.

"There you are."

Grimmjow opened his eyes again to find the slender figure and bleach white hair of the woman Bambietta had admitted to killing.

Eva.

Behind her, Ino stomped through the wreckage of the door.

"Come for revenge?" Bambietta asked as she stood painfully.

"You are a failure and a traitor," Eva declared. "And yes, I've come for revenge."

Two against one, Bambietta lost some of her confidence, but she glanced to Grimmjow. "You'll be the traitor if you stop me from killing them. The King wants them dead more than anyone."

"Then I'll just kill them after I'm done with you."

"We'll see about that."

The three were lost to Grimmjow in a haze of light. Power filled the room, there were cries from Soul Reapers of the Fourth attempting to stop the devastation, rescue patients. Heat and power flashed past him every other second, blasting through equipment or disintegrating the building around them.

Grimmjow hadn't realized he'd shut his eyes, curved his body over the motionless one he gripped tight. He didn't see the girl crash to the floor when her bed was inadvertently struck, wide eyes opening to the world for the first time since she'd saved it.

He only perceived Orihime Inoue when she was knelt before him, when her tender touch ran down his face, so very different from the menacing fingers of Bambietta.

"Is he.." She brushed Ichigo's wild hair from his face but looked to Grimmjow for an answer. She could see the depth of pain in him, but with confidence, he took her hand and placed it over the wet wound on Ichigo's heart.

"Please," she begged the unknown, the universe—whatever power was out there— "let this work."

Her hands fell in place over his heart. It wasn't like when she normally healed, Grimmjow never saw the yellow light. He wondered if some of the power of All Souls still remained within the girl, or if this was just the power of love, but he felt as much as he saw the life return to the inert form in his arms.

Ichigo gasped in breath. A warmth spread through his chest and into the rest of his body, relaxing, soothing—enough to let him forget for several long moments what had brought him to here and now.

Eventually, he registered the two faces looking down on him. He saw her eyes glistening to overflowing. And his—the tears from earlier were still clearly etched in his grimy face. The crimson streaks down his chin were barely dried. But still those eyes were fierce—far from broken. They shone with satisfaction, as if Ichigo taking breath again was the greatest "Fuck You" Grimmjow could ever intone to all those he hated.

He smiled.

"Grimmjow...Orihime..." Ichigo looked between the two, and tried to push himself up. He only now realized how closely he'd been cradled against Grimmjow's chest. The other moved his cuffed hands to release him and Orihime took his arm to support him.

"It's okay," he assured her. "You did it. I'm fine." He pulled back the fabric at his chest to prove it to her. There wasn't a scratch. "So, did we do it?" But an explosion just beyond them gave away the danger and he stood at once. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Orihime admitted, "I remember trying to bring us back...but I lost control, I think I fainted. I just woke up myself."  
Ichigo looked to Grimmjow. He made a motion Ichigo recognized as a symbol for a frequent enemy of theirs.

"Bambietta. So we have come back in time?"

He nodded. Ichigo took note of the still fresh scars around Grimmjow's mouth, the shackles on his wrists, the blood on his chin and his flayed back. They had come back in time close to when Szayel had force fed him acid.

"We're back before the initial invasion."

Grimmjow nodded again.

"But they're here now." He saw a flash of white-blonde hair in the battle just beyond the Fourth and recognized Eva. "They remember."

Grimmjow nodded again. Everyone remembered. Orhime had been undoing time since she discovered her ability to heal—but never did that ability also take away the person's memories of the wound. By the same principal, when she turned back time, everyone still remembered what had happened before.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed. "Okay. So they struck fast in the confusion." He got affirmation from Grimmjow. "Then we need to strike back just as fast and hard."

He held out his hand. Grimmjow took it and stood but immediately his knees failed to lock and Ichigo stepped into him, holding him up, hands closing on raw flesh at his back. He felt the spew of hot liquid on his shoulder.

"Hell, Grimmjow." He felt the tremors of pain in the other. "You're not okay." Grimmjow pulled back, his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder, but his body pushed away and he held him only by the shirt sleeves, trying to stand on his own.

"Stop, please." Ichigo begged. "You're hurt. Sit this one out."

Grimmjow drew his head up and met those eyes. Blazing blue spoke very loudly in protest but the spurt of crimson that choked him was even louder. Ichigo eased him back to the floor. "It's okay, Grimmjow. I've got this."

The protest was still there but giving way to rapid inhalations.

"It's okay." Orihime assured Ichigo and Girmmjow, placing a hand on the Espada's shoulder. "I'll heal him."

"Are you sure, after everything?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. And the others." She nodded to Chad, Uryu and Rangiku. "So go, Ichigo. Do what you have to do."

"Okay." He stood. "Orhime,"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

He left.

Bambietta's battle with Ino and Eva had long raged beyond the confines of the Fourth. Ichigo would keep an eye in case they returned but he had to intervene in the battle at large.

Orihime looked to her former captor and raised her hands to start healing. "Okay, Grimmjow, let's help Ichigo save the universe, one more time."

* * *

**_Wow, such wonderful comments! Thanks so much! And now I must compliment the reason we're all here (not metaphysically, I mean on this web page) Tike Kubo-because I just LOVED the latest chapter of the manga. I won't say any more in case you haven't been keeping up, but for a while I was pretty bored, now I'm super excited!_**

**_Thanks again for your reviews! I still have a little more to give to this story, so you can expect at least 2 more chapters!_**

**_Riza_**


	23. Chapter 23

"What is that?"

Ichigo stood before an indigo storm. Blue power and orange flame wielded together in a broiling hurricane where the Sokioku had once been. Now, even this far back, he couldn't imagine anything was left on the hill—the power he felt was so overwhelming he remained rooted on the rooftop where he stood. The land between him and the whirlwind of power shifted in a haze not unlike that of a mirage hovering above sun-burnt pavement. The immensity of power distorted every sense, and crippled many others nearby less powerful than himself. One such person dropped violently out of flashstep next to him, shattering tiles as his body hit them.

"Iba." Ichigo got an arm under him. The teen's own massive spiritual pressure was able to buffer the effects enough for the lieutenant to get to his feet.

"Ichigo." His forehead was slick with blood and he looked to the teen without the obstruction of his customary sunglasses. "It's them."

"The Head Captain and Bach?"

"No. All of them. Aizen's in there too."

"What?"

"You can't go. It's suicide."

"I can't let the Head Captain stand alone."

"Captain's Kyoraku and Ukitake already tried. They couldn't get close."

"I will." It wasn't arrogance. It wasn't ignorance. It was confidence well earned, through the deepest aches of the heart; the greatest fears of the soul; and the searing pain of the flesh—all he'd suffered to get to this point, even death itself—he would not stop now. "Goodbye, Iba."

The lieutenant yielded to the boy's conviction and gave him a solemn smile. "Good luck, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo left the rooftop. He felt the weight of power increase with every step. His flashstep failed him before he ever got close. He stumbled at the steps he'd run up earlier in the year, on his way to save Rukia. Now he had to struggled to gain each one, fighting through air so thick it felt like walking through water, his limbs rippling through tangible currents of power.

He was on his knees by the time he saw the top. It took every muscle to pull him toward the hurricane of flame. If he hadn't been struggling to breathe, to see and move, he might have been awed by the liquid flames entwined so elegantly in a torrent of blue lightening. The undulation of raw power burst here and there in a display of sparks that crackled in the atmosphere like a rain of powdered diamond.

He collapsed at the top step, its edge pressing deep into his chest as the pressure forced him down.

"Zangetsu!" His scream was no more than a whisper, but it didn't need to carry beyond his body, just to his soul. The connection he'd strengthened with him all these months of struggling, searching, fighting, was now the only reason he could push his body from the cracking stone around him.

More than in his blade, Zangetsu was in every muscle as he stood and faced the storm that might very well kill him if he tried to enter. But he had faced this fear before, on the mountain top, below the Soul King's domain. And he saw as clearly now as he had then, that hand extended to him, the look in blue eyes that said it was time to move, time to face the unknown, whatever the cost.

So he stepped into blue fire.

* * *

"GHA!" The teen arched off the floor when he was forced back from the brink by golden light. Orihime's face was just a blur, but shifting his hand, he felt what he needed and he replaced his glasses on his face.

"It's alright, Uryu," she soothed, face desperately pale from exertion, "I'm healing you."

But there was no time for relief. What was left of the ceiling fell to splinters around them and a white soldier landed at her back, blade already drawn, ready to cut her down where she knelt above him.

"ORIHIME!"

Blood arched back onto Uryu's face and he met Orihime's wide eyes before he looked above her.

It was not her blood that dripped onto the floor.

The soldier fell dead, impaled on his own sword that had been ripped from his grasp and turned against him before he ever knew what happened. And in his place was a being seething of such ferocity, Uryu expected him to turn on them next.

"Grimmjow." Orihime spoke when she turned back to see the mess. She said nothing more, distressed by the brutality. He took a step forward and looked to Uryu. "Yes, he's almost healed." She answered the unasked question. In response, the espada dropped the vandenreich's blade next to Uryu's head.

It was his job to protect her now.

"Wait." Orihime stood when Grimmjow turned. His bare back was flawless, every thick patch of scarred and mutilated skin wiped away. Every trace of blade or whip or other cruel device of torture had disappeared and both teens watched him stand at the broken threshold of the Fourth Division, silhouetted from the distant glow of power where Ichigo no doubt now fought for his life. He gave her a last look over his shoulder, handsome features restored, though at this angle masked behind white bone. There was no force in this universe that could stop him from joining in the fight, and so she offered him a smile, sad as it may have been, and they bade one another a silent farewell.

A moment later, the doorway was vacant. Uryu stood at her back and wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

"I'll watch over you." She nodded and turned back to their friends still in need of healing. She had saved this world once already today, so she wasn't about to stop now and let her friends die while she still had an ounce of strength left in her.

* * *

Flame and ash consumed him. His skin boiled and blistered where his power gave way to the combination of forces striking it. When he came through to the other side, he was steaming. A terrible scorch ran up one cheek and over his nose, where a tongue of fire more powerful than the others had penetrated his spiritual power. A patch of his hair was no more than a black singed tangled and his lungs filled with the suffocating heat, the oxygen all but burned from the the air he sucked in. But he made it. Ichigo stood in the inner arena of fire and power, in the trinity of beings ringed in a mortal standoff.

No one was moving.

Power met power and that was it. At the centre of the three was nothing. Ichigo expected a ball of pure energy or ripples of lightening as their explosive powers connected, but there was simply an empty space—no earth, no air, not power, a black hole of sorts, nullifying all around. They had consumed every last particle of spirit between them in battle. If their fight raged beyond this sphere, he knew that this small patch of dead space would become the entire Soul Society. They would consume this whole world to bring each other down, now that the only power that could have given one of them an advantage had been consumed by a fifteen year old girl.

Ichigo stood between Aizen and Yamamoto, but his eyes were fixed straight ahead, on Juha Bach who stared right back at him.

Then they were moving.

Ichigo fell at once. He had not seen the attack, but his chest ripped open, the cut to the bone on one side of his ribs. Flame hurled over his head and remained where he had fallen, blood gushing from the wound, but no organs had been hit, he would be alright if he could avoid taking further strikes. That didn't seem likely, however, in this maelstrom of power and attacks.

"Yamamoto!" He realized the elder had protected him from another blow with his flames. He pushed himself back up and took a stance next to the Commander.

"It seems I was wrong. You succeeded after all," the elder spoke.

"Orihime did."

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki." They could not look to one another, as they kept their guard up and stood back to back, but Ichigo could hear the deep sincerity in his voice.

"Of course," he responded soberly. "Now how do we win?"

He felt it. He felt the tension in the muscle pressed against his back. He felt the long breath that escaped the Head Commander. He felt defeat in the thousand year old warrior.

And so, he felt fear.

"Yamamoto!"

"We will fight to the end." Was all he said. "And so will every last Captain. We will fight for the chance you gave us."

"But you still don't think we can win?"

"We still cannot use our Bankai."

It was true. No matter what they had fought for, Bach still held this one trump card over them, including Aizen and the Commander. He could take any captain's most powerful ability and turn it against him.

But there was one he could not touch.

"He can't take mine. BANKAI!" He chose the right moment to enter his most powerful stage. Aizen had struck, but with the added strength from Zangetsu, Ichigo managed to track his motions and meet the blade. He strained against the force until Aizen was dislodged by a blow from Bach and the two became engaged in a dual.

"We must strike them now," Yamamoto ordered.

"How?"

"With everything, Ichigo."

He obliged. Everything was all he ever fought with anyway. The ground shuddered beneath him. He brought his hand down over his face, engaging his hollow powers as well. Next to him, the bare blade of the Commander glinted in the firelight of its power as he raised it up for attack.

"NOW!"

Too many things happened at once for Ichigo to really understand until it was already over. He poured everything into his Getsuga Tenshou, and with it mixed orange flame. He watched the lethal combination of power strike the pair.

And then he was on his side. He couldn't register how Bach had dodged, or when he had struck. He just lay gasping on burnt earth, a cruel cut ran opposite the other, creating an X over his chest, a steady flow of his blood pooled out beneath him while he tried to regain his senses after the shock of it. He caught sight of Aizen, darkened by soot and one arm drenched in blood. He staggered from another hit by Bach and then the man disappeared. Ichigo gagged when he was struck again. He was still on the ground but Bach's blade tore through his back. His eyes clenched shut for a moment before parting again and he found himself staring at black boots right before him.

Bach held his blade above him, but Yamamoto's kept it from touching him. The pair stared one another down in their standoff while the teen lay at their feet.

"He's as pathetic as you, Yamamoto. Not a single war potential came close to threatening me."

They shoved apart. Ichigo rose, the pain making it difficult but he had endured worse. He and Aizen engaged briefly, but they caught a glancing blow from Bach and fell apart. When Ichigo came up again he was staring at the Head Captain's back. Once again the Commander's interference had saved him. He grit his teeth, determined not to be a burden in this fight. Bach was pushed back by a suffocating burst of power. He raised a hand and Yamamoto stiffened.

"ICHIGO!" he warned just before the onslaught. Flame arced up to protect them, but still the barrage of blue arrows hailed on them relentlessly. If the flames hadn't thinned them out, they would have been instantly killed. But still, the sharp energy weapons cut into Ichigo all over as he dodged with his hollow mask. He weaved blind through the storm and came in contact with Aizen. The other was untouched, his concentration on his power made him capable of shielding himself and Ichigo found himself inadvertently protected by the traitor. They locked eyes as the world was painted blue all around them.

The entire situation was almost more than Ichigo could believe, but after everything, it was surreal to have this moment of silence with the enemy he'd first set out to fight so long ago. The enemy who'd almost been forgotten in the shadow of another, but for all he knew, was just as deadly. He wondered where the Hogyoku was now. If it was perhaps not quite ready, or what Aizen planned to do now that the Soul King was dead. What exactly were his motivations for remaining in this fight? Was he that confident he would win?

Apparently not.

"We would do better to rid ourselves of Bach now. Then we can face one another properly."

Ichigo could hardly believe the words that came from the traitor's mouth. He resisted the temptation.

"I could never trust you."

"You may not have a choice."

Ichigo turned at his words, fearing what he meant. The blue arrows had ceased but Bach was on the move again.

Ichigo ran.

He used everything he had to perceive that speed, to guess the movement and the sword's destination. He shoved off the ground, seeing Yamamoto falter, seeing the blood from the rain of arrows all over his body. He watched Bach's blade sweep through the air faster than anything Ichigo had ever faced. Faster than Uluquiorra, Byakuya, Aizen.

And faster than Yamamoto.

Ryujin Jakka broke.

The oldest blade in the Seireitei was cut in two like it was made of tin, the tip spinning through the air and landing point first in the ground. At Yamamoto's feet fell the last half of his braided beard, cut clean through in the same swipe that broke his soul. But worse was the torrent of blood that bubbled out his abdomen beneath the frayed grey ends of hair. Ichigo landed next to him and raised his blade to defend the Commander from the next strike.

Zangetsu shattered just as easily. Ichigo stood in utter shock, his blade barely extending a foot before it abruptly ended. The rest had spun and hit the ground behind him. He felt the reverberation in his very core, but most of all, he felt his sudden nakedness in this maelstrom of power. The tear in his heart and soul burned him from the inside while the choking torrents of powers crushed him on the outside. He fell to his knees next to the Commander while Bach stood above them.

"It ends now," declared the Vandenriech King.

Ichigo grit his teeth. He gripped what was left of his soul and tried to stand but a firm hand stopped him.

"I am afraid I leave the rest to to you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was no colour left in the old's man's face, but those eye had never burned more ferociously than in the last moments of his life. The hand that lifted from Ichigo transformed into blue flame and pointed to Bach just before the quincy's blade fell.

The shock wave flattened anyone within ten miles. Even Aizen stumbled. Ichigo was on his back. He felt the hot spray that had landed on him. For a moment, he thought it was cinders, and tried to shake them free in case they burned him, but he quickly felt the cling of thick liquid and looked down at his arm and chest to see a spray of crimson washed over him. Sitting, he saw the terrible truth.

Bach was not unscathed. Brutal black burns ran up his arms and neck, one even cutting up his chin and singing that ruffian's beard. But he had done the greater damage and before Ichigo lay the two halves of a body, the two parts of one head of the Gotei 13.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto lay cut in two at his feet. And the quincy king was raising his bow despite the destruction he'd already caused.

"...no..."

The hailstorm of blue arrows consumed what was left of the Captain Commander.

"NO!" "Yes." Bach said when the explosive force ended.

Ichigo felt, rather than saw the ring of power around them fade. A dry air rushed around them to occupy the void their powers had created. Nothing now stood between the three and the rest of the hills of the Seireitei. It took only seconds for the first cry to be heard, then another, then ten, a hundred. Dismay rippled the miles of hills and pathways, of walls and streets. Horror. Heartbreak. And at the source, Ichigo still sat, dumbfounded at this death after so many. This was it. This was real. There would be no magic reversal this time. No power of All Souls to save them. Dead was dead. And the Head Captain was no more than ashes now.

"The city is mine," Bach declared.

Aizen took a step forward. "Not yet." Two immortal enemies faced one another over the teen. No matter the outcome of their battle, Ichigo faced an enemy that had, to this point, been uncontested. And even when their bodies tensed for battle, when the air grew thick with the powers once more, Ichigo remained frozen, in a moment of utter despair.

But one being in this world had pulled him from his darkest depths every time. And the only thing capable of bringing him back from the loss and horror, was the absolute awe at beholding him fully renewed.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques landed in the fullness of his strength on the burnt hillside. His bare back rippled with muscle beneath smooth flesh. His chest and arms flexed in feral anticipation of putting this new strength to work. His teeth glinted white in a wild grin, not a scar marring lips, mouth or face. And his eyes—those eyes that had said so much over weeks of torment and pain—wholly ignored the two forces who threatened to claim this world for their own, and burned only on the boy at his feet.

"Grimmjow..." But Ichigo's breath was eclipsed by another.

"Grimmjow. This is no place for one so weak." Aizen spoke behind Ichigo. The espada didn't even offer him a look.

"You have no power of All-Souls now," Bach added, "you will not get the best of me this time, animal." Neither did the Sixth espada deem the quincy king worthy of his attention. Instead, he held out his hand, as he had on that mountaintop, and waited.

"I know." Ichigo took his hand. "Time to get up." He was hauled up to his feet with all the strength that had eluded his companion these long days. They stood facing one another, on what was likely the last battle field either would live to see.

And they smiled.

Because all good men do, when they stand united.

"You could have run. You may have lived." The sword point extended from Aizen's hand to the back of Grimmjow's neck. Ichigo tensed but the smile on Grimmjow never faltered. "Why?"

And for the first time since all this had begun, all the pain, all the fighting, and all the friendship—Ichigo heard Grimmjow's voice.

"Because," blue eyes never left the teenager's face, "I believe in something."

"You believe in him?" "No." Ichigo watched him turn despite the scrape of steel on his neck, and face the man who once claimed to be his master. "I believe in _us."_

A mocking smile touched Aizen's lips for one moment, while he stared at the unlikely pair—at the universe's saviours—but then he felt the rumble in the air, saw the quiver of utter satisfaction in the espada's expression, and knew Grimmjow spoke not just of Ichigo and himself—he spoke of everyone left to fight.

Kyoka Suigetsu slammed into the earth. Ulquiorra flashed away before the strike could be reciprocated and it gave Grimmjow enough time to distance himself from the blade. He fell back to Ichigo's side and the two stood shoulder to shoulder. But what was more important, was that in the blink of an eye the landscape behind them was filled. At Grimmjow's back was the remaining six espada, beings forged precisely to conquer the most powerful of enemies. And behind Ichigo stood the captains, the lieutenants and all soul reapers left standing in this fight for everything. Blood slicked, sweat soaked—all wore the stories of their battles. And all of them told of triumph. Aizen had lost his soldiers, and now, Bach had too, to the combined forces of espada and shinigami.

And that union, perhaps, was far greater than any power this universe could bestow.

A man turned from enemy to friend—from skeptic to believer—looked upon the enemy with the confidence of one who had suffered greatly, seen death, and knew that not all things in this universe are determined by raw power alone. And this once silenced being spoke for all who stood behind him.

"I believe, the two of you, are royally fucked."

The hill erupted in flames of power. From hollow ceros to, Kido curses, to raw blades and solid fists—every attack was directed at the two last threats to the universe.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled. Ichigo saw the hail of blue arrows coming and tensed. Grimmjow shoved him to earth but it still would not be enough. They had nothing to protect them from the oncoming storm.

"I can't believe you survived long enough to save us." Ichigo looked up when he wasn't impaled by a thousand arrows.

"Renji?" Behind him was a wall of pink light, rotating swords creating a protective wall around them and several other soul reapers who'd been nearby.

"Kurosaki." Byakuya spoke as the teen and espada rose. "You have my thanks, but this battle is not done."

"I know. What do you think?"

"I think we must pick one enemy and move as one."

"Aizen." Grimmjow spoke. "He hasn't completed his Hogyoku but that doesn't mean he won't still use it."

"We should get him before he does then." Ichigo concluded. "Byakuya?"

"Aizen it is." He raised the hilt of his Katana, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Pink swords turned to rose dust, and the four of them prepared to move.

None of them attacked.

When the dust parted they found the hill vancant. Several bodies scattered the site, Ichigo couldn't tell if they were alive or dead, and he feared to look too closely in case he saw a friend. But his attention was pulled up, when he saw where the battle had gone.

"What's happening?" He could see electric light arcing between the pair, and several soul reapers and espada held at bay by the force of it.

"Brother!" Rukia landed next to them. Her eyes cast to Ichigo but there was no time to say anything to him. "Aizen called on his bankai."

"Shit." Renji cursed.

"Did Bach see it?" Byakuya demanded.

"I don't know."

"Can he steal it?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know..." the captain considered.

"If he gets it, he'll be unstoppable." Rukia said.

"But then we will be able to take out Aizen." Renji reasoned.

"Aizen knows he can't win." The captain said it almost to himself as he worked it out. "He would only call on that power if he was desperate."

A cry filled the air. The light was too bright to see and it was impossible to tell which tyrant was winning. That was, until a body hit the earth.

"Aizen..." Grimmjow took a step forward, toward the smouldering form of his former master, his body denting the earth.

"Bastard." He stiffened at the voice, and watched Aizen extricate himself from the mud. Bach landed with a shock wave at his back.

"You are lucky," he said to those assembled, "you will get to witness Sosuke Aizen's end, before your own."

His long sword swept through the air and came to rest against Aizen's back. The traitor-captain was breathing heavily, but he stared straight forward with dark confidence. Grimmjow watched his hand trail up to his breast.

"SHIT!" Grimmjow raised his hand to form a cero. Ichigo didn't guess the move—didn't see what Grimmjow predicted. But he certainly felt it when it struck. Aizen's fist closed around the small object hidden in his robes—the object that had once been the central threat to all life—and Aizen turned into the blade meant to cut him, and held his fist to Juha Bach's chest.

The blast wave struck them hard. Grimmjow's cero cut through the worst of it, and lessened the blow that stuck him and Ichigo behind him. Renji's shikai curled around himself and Rukia but they were still thrown far back. Byakuya came out unscathed when he lowered his blades.

"Get up." He warned Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked him. "What is that?" He was staring straight forward, at Bach and Aizen, wrapped in yellow light. It swarmed around their bodies, but it all came from one point—from the point where Aizen's hand met Bach's heart.

"The Hogyoku only accepts one master." They were joined by Kisuke. A deep cut ran through his face, and Yoruichi dropped at his side, staggering. Ichigo wanted to throw his arms around her but there was no time for sentimentality. "It was a risky move, but Aizen knew if he forced it against another of exceptional power, it would rebel. The question is, will it be stronger than Bach, or will the quincy just absorb it like any other reichi?"

"If he does that, he'll be unstoppable," Yoruichi breathed.

"Quite possibly," Kisuke consented.

Another spark of light cracked the atmosphere. Ichigo felt the suppressive force and saw it was affecting the others.

"What do we do?"

"Get them now, while they're occupied," Grimmjow said.

"You'll never get close enough," Kisuke argued. "Look, they're burning up energy even more than when the Head Captain was involved."

It was true. Ichigo felt as much as he saw that same void forming. The air became thick and hazed with the amount of particles being pulled toward the pair.

"Is that all Bach?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't tell." Kisuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "We need to put up a barrier, contain this!" He had to shout over the swell of power and the wind of rushing particles. Ichigo began to feel a tug—the swirling energy was actually sucking him in, like a gravitational pull.

"Get back!" Kisuke never let him go. They all moved back and regrouped with other captains. Grimmjow turned and found Starrk at his side.

"It will consume this whole world." The First stated.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Let them get sucked into their own void." Grimmjow started at the low voice behind him. Ulquiorra watched on with cold eyes. "If one of them does not over power the other soon, they will create a rift that they themselves will fall through."

"A rift where?"

"A void, a black hole, an empty space in the universe."

"He's right." Kisuke joined in. "There are pockets of space in the universe void of life—that is essentially what the Dangai is, an empty place separate from the rest of time and space. If they get pulled into the rift they create, that will be it, it will lead to no where and they will be trapped forever."

"Can we close it, if they go through?" Byakuya asked.

"It will close itself, once it stops drawing on this world when they go through."

"And if they don't go through?" Ichigo asked, seeing the storm grow, spreading out and consuming the hill.

"They'll most likely destroy this whole world."

"Then how do we make sure they get sucked in?"

Kisuke looked at him, knowing that his next words would most likely doom the teen.

"Someone would have to push them in."

Brown eyes dropped for one second—only one second while he consider the words—then they lifted again with a smile that broke the old Soul Reaper's heart.

"NO!" Grimmjow made a grab for him but he was gone. He'd flash stepped away and the espada's fist closed on empty air.

"We must raise the barrier now," Ulquiorra said to Kisuke.

"I know." The soul reaper breathed and turned to Byakuya whose eyes were still stuck where Ichigo had been. "Only he can reach them now." Kisuke said.

"Yes...of course." The captain gathered himself and called to the others.

Captains, lieutenants and espada all used their powers to create a shield that might slow the destruction of this world—all except one.

"You should take this." Starrk held out his star handled katana. Grimmjow looked at it, then up to the First. "Thank you for what you've done, Grimmjow. I am truly sorry it has to end like this."

"Do me a favour." Grimmjow strapped the sword to his side, "don't let it all be in vain."

"You have my word, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Goodbye."

And with that, Grimmjow turned his back on espada and soul reapers alike and moved closer to the storm he knew would kill him.

"You said you believe in us," he looked to the sky and saw the edges of the barrier meet, sealing him inside, "I hope to fuck you were right."

* * *

_**Yikes, so much in one chapter! I tried to break it up but couldn't. Well, I started this long ago, before I knew much about where the canon was going so I tried to bring some things back around-obviously the Head Captain's death. **_

_**And Grimmjow's first words! It was so hard to figure out what they should be, I spent a long time considering them, hope they didn't disappiont! It has definitely been a challenge (though a wonderful one) writing his character and all those scenes with just him and Ichigo with no words on his part! Though there was so much else going on in this story, that really was the birth of this story-a challenge to myself to see if I could write a story with two protagonists and one who couldn't talk! And to see if I could manage to build a believable friendship between them despite this disadvantage. Anyway, it was quite liberating to give Grimmjow a physical voice, and trust me he will use it next time! The next **__**chapter is one of my favorites, very close to the end, if not the end-I haven't quite finished writing so I'm not sure if it will be one or two more chaps, but the end is nigh, and I will be sad to say goodbye to this one.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews,**_

_**Riza**_


	24. Chapter 24

Electric power shot past him. Ichigo stumbled under its weight. He had struggled forward past the ripple of energy but after a certain point he felt that magnetic-like pull and now it had him, there was no turning back. He used everything he had to slow himself down as he was sucked toward the eye of the storm. He used his hollow mask to keep from flying uncontrolled through space, he even dug his heels into the ground. But now he was so close to the raw energy he felt it preying on himself. Power leaked from him, and when he got really close, his mask turned to dust, his clothes began to disintegrate.

"Zangetsu!" He screamed when he felt his soul wrenching in agony at being torn from his body. "Stay with me."

_Master. _The voice in his head was strong despite the power around him and the fact he'd been broken in half. _You know what you are doing?_

"We'll be sucked in too, I know."

_Eternity with monsters. It is worse than death._

"I know." He set his jaw, he would not break into tears now. He would not doubt himself. He would not back down. He had to do this. He had to save them all, even if it meant this. "Help me, please."

_I will. You have grown strong, master. You have the power to do this._

"Then let's do it."

_Pierce the Hogyoku when you get there. It will disrupt their concentration and their power for only a moment, but it will be enough for them to lose their hold on this world. They will be pulled into the void and it will shut shortly after._

"Okay. Let's do it!"

He gripped his broken sword with both hands. His shoulders were bare now, black fabric rippling up into the air as it dissolved. But he held firm, his soul endured, and he saw them. He saw Aizen shining white in a light that came from his own body, and he saw Bach bathed in gold that spread from his chest and over his entire form. The earth at their feet churned, the void was forming directly beneath them, both physical and spiritual: rock and earth swirled like a whirlpool in the ocean, sucking down into an impenetrable black. Ichigo would be sucked in before he ever pierced the Hogyoku if he didn't do something fast.

_Flashstep. Now!_

He listened to his other half but faltered, his powers too drained. He felt the pull on him increase and panicked.

"Zangetsu!"

_Master now! _He tried again, just as the earth broke at his feet and the world fell away into the abyss. He gave all he had left, and pushed off from that last purchase.

Gravity pulled at him a hundred times greater than he'd ever felt. It begged to draw him down in to the depths, and he knew it would win, and that was his fate—but not until he took the other two with him.

He flew straight forward, despite the pull, and struck the white and yellow light.

It burned, it blinded, he had no idea what was up, what was down, he tried to grab hold of one of them to push or pull or even steady himself but it was impossible in the utter onslaught of power. All he could do was keep his eyes shut, keep his hands on his blade, and trust that his soul who'd led him to the Soul King, could now find that one source of power and light.

And because of that connection they'd forged when crossing the world to save the universe, he succeeded. Because of the faith he'd built up from every trial, every pain, he was able to drive his jagged sword point into the Hogyoku. And because he'd sacrificed everything for the world, because he'd become the Soul King and suffered and died once already—he was strong enough to knock it lose from the pair of monsters.

And because of all these things, he was also doomed to die with them.

Before being sucked into the maw of darkness, he was thrown back by the explosion of power that ripped from the pair. He struck the edge of the chasm hard, his body driving into rock at the very lip, and for a moment, his hands gripped the edge—for a moment, he resisted the sacrifice he was once again forced to make—the fate that seemed to be his and his alone.

But he was not alone.

"You bastard!" Starrk's sword drove into the earth at the chasm's edge and Grimmjow used it as his anchor as he lay flat out on the breaking ground and clamped his other hand around Ichigo's wrist.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo stared up at him. He hung in Grimmjow's grasp, at the precipice of existence, and saw the same anger in blue eyes that had been there long ago, before they'd made their silent pact to save the world.

"You fucking left me behind!" The espada screamed down on him.

"Grimmjow! Why did you come? Now you'll die too!"

"The Hell I will!" He gave a heave to pull him up, but the rock crumbled and Ichigo dropped further.

"Grimmjow don't. You're going to get pulled in too!"

The espada pulled his eyes away, looked to where Bach and Aizen had been then back to Ichigo.

"No, they're gone, Ichigo. You just have hold on until the rift closes."

"They are?" he asked, unable to looked behind him. "We did it?"

"Yes, so don't give up now."

But the void seemed determined to claim one last victim before it shut. Another chunk of rock gave way at the edge and Grimmjow's shoulder dropped into space. Ichigo slammed against rock, even further down and his grip loosened on Grimmjow.

"Don't!" The espada screamed when he felt their hands slipping apart. "Don't you fucking dare! Not now, not after this, not after everything!"

And he turned heavenward, for the first time in all his life, Grimmjow looked to the sky and shouted to the unknown with a plea. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

There was one last pull. Their grip was already too weak. Fingers slid past fingers, and Ichigo slipped away.

There were no words in his scream. There were no words, in any language, that could express more clearly what Grimmjow Jaggerjaques felt when he watched Ichigo fall into darkness. He was silenced, once more, by something greater than any physical force.

But even in silence, the universe could still hear him.

And this time, it listened.

The pull on his body lifted abruptly. The weight of gravity eased back, the storm of energy subsided, and the black rupture was gone. Grimmjow lay on the broken earth, hand still extended over the edge that now looked down on churned and blackened soil.

And Ichigo Kurosaki looked back up at him.

The teen stood half naked in the rags of his uniform, hair standing nearly straight up from the storm that had consumed him. Zangetsu lay at his feet and he looked just as bewildered as Grimmjow.

"I think...I think it closed just before I went through," he said finally, picking up his sword and looking back to the espada. The hole in the earth was quite deep but the bare rock that had been exposed was full of footholds so he put Zangetsu on his back and began working his way up.

When he reached the top, he took Grimmjow's hand and the espada pulled him the rest of the way out.

They stood panting, facing one another as the barrier dissipated above them, and let the sun shine through to them.

"We did it," Ichigo said finally.

Grimmjow watched him for several long seconds. Then Ichigo hit the ground from a stunning blow to his jaw.

"You idiot!" Grimmjow bellowed above him. "Did you let go on purpose?" He grabbed him around the shoulders and hauled him back up. "DID YOU?"

"What? Grimmjow, no! I couldn't help it, I lost my grip."

"_You lost your grip?_ You went through all of that—all those weeks we suffered through Hell and at the last minute you lose your grip? Dammit Ichigo! I thought you had things to live for!"

"I do!"

"Well then act like!" Grimmjow screamed at him with his renewed vocal cords. Ichigo found it quite jarring to now not only be at the end of smouldering eyes, but unhindered screams. "Stop throwing yourself into the fire for everyone else."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo relaxed a bit when he understood the source of the espada's fury. But then he hardened his gaze and raised his own voice. "What about you? Why did you come into the barrier when you knew it would probably kill you?"

"We had a deal didn't we? I said I'd go with you to the end—though you seem determined to make it _your_ end."

"It would have been. If you hadn't come. Thank you, Grimmjow."

And the silence that passed between them then was one of understanding—because for them, words were not needed to communicate.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo had almost forgotten the rest of the world existed, but suddenly he saw and felt the many soul reapers around them. With the barrier down, all the most powerful descended on the pair.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said again, running to him. That reserve she always had when it came to emotional moments kept her from hugging him right then and there in front of all of Soul Society's most powerful people—but she took his hand, and look up at him with eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm alright," he assured.

"You're an idiot is what you are." She pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest in false display of annoyance. "Don't you know you could have been killed."

"Yeah...sorry." He smiled. She did too. Others gathered, and though they had won the day, smiles were less forthcoming. Beyond the ground zero were other sights of battles fought. Not all had ended so victoriously. Ichigo spotted several soul reapers around the body of another. He also noted many gaps in the ranks of captains and lieutenants that landed all around him. He knew what this meant—even after everything he'd done, this was still war, and war meant casualties.

"Who... who didn't make it?" he dared asked Renji when he saw his sombre look among all the others.

"Several..."

Ichigo made to insist but he saw Grimmjow move, as if he meant to sonido away without a word.

"Wait!"

Grimmjow looked to his wrist, which Ichigo had grabbed. Then he met the eyes of the teen with whom he'd saved the world.

"It's over," he said to him. "You have things to sort out," he glanced up to the sky and Ichigo caught the movement of the other espada assembling, "and so do I."

"Grimmjow-"

"Ichigo," he interrupted, keeping his powerful gaze on the boy, "you are an idiot."

"What?"

"And an asshole. And arrogant. And just stupid. And you let your emotions guide you and-"

"What is this?"

"This is all the crap I wanted to say to you all those weeks I couldn't speak. You're a fool, Ichigo, for ever believing I could help you—for ever thinking the two of us could beat Bach."

"But we did."

"We did. You were right—I don't know how, but you were. So I guess it's me, who owes you, in the end, for putting the universe to rights."

"We did it together." Ichigo held his gaze, not sure what he meant to accomplish but in his heart he knew what he feared—what he didn't want. But it was inevitable. Grimmjow pulled his hand free, and looked to the sky.

"You have shit to do, Ichigo, so do it."

"And you?"

"Me? I left something important behind in Hueco Mundo, and I intend to get it back."

Ichigo understood the quick glance to his own broken blade. Bambietta had once destroyed Pantera—but now, in this reversal of time, his soul would still be waiting for him. So he gave no further protest, when Grimmjow backed up. With a last nod, he shot to the sky. Seconds later, the clouds split into dark lines and the entire group of espada left Soul Society.

And even as more of his friends gathered, and people began sharing news of the other battles, Ichigo's gaze remained heavenward, his face unreadable to anyone but the man who'd just left him behind.

* * *

**_Ah, finally got it ready to publish. This is my personal favourite chapter, for a lot of reasons. It was also one of the hardest, if not the hardest, to write. I find it really hard to keep Grimmjow the same as he was in the rest of the story now that he can talk. And I wish so much that I could draw, so I could draw some scenes from this! Anyway, here's one gigantic sigh of relief for getting that accomplished-but don't abandon this story just yet-there is ONE MORE CHAPTER left, so stay tuned, hopefully I can get it out next weekend._**

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews and I would really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter,_**

**_Riza._**


	25. Chapter 25

"What now?" Yammy kicked his chair back from the table and sat in it. The last of the espada had gathered in the broken throne room, not knowing where else to go.

"We are free of Aizen." Ulquiorra said.

"So we just go our separate ways?" Halibel asked.

"I see no reason to." Starrk intervened. "We were united by an outsider, but that doesn't mean we should separate. This palace is big enough for all of us, after all."

"Have you met Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" Halibel muttered. But the joke fell flat when a loud curse sounded from the far side of the room. They all turned their eyes to the Sixth who pulled the fractured pieces of his soul from the wall where they'd been mounted in Aizen's sick display.

"DAMMIT!" Grimmjow swore again when he pulled the last piece free. In total he had four: the hilt, and three shards. Aizen had been cruel. "Pantera..."

"He may never go back," Ulquiorra intoned.

"FUCK YOU!"

"I didn't mean it as an insult," the Fourth continued, "I just know that a zanpakuto rarely recovers from damage like that."

"But..." Grimmjow clenched his fists around the shards. "After everything..." the words were meant only for himself—well, perhaps for that almighty being that might be listening—he stared down at his shattered soul in dismay. After saving the universe, could he really not save himself?

"Grimmjow." It was Starrk, the only one in the room who probably could have approached the Sixth without getting a cero to the face. "There may be another way—a way to fix him."

"What?"

"I thought it was a myth, until you said you'd been there yourself." Blue eyes narrowed in thought then he met Starrk's steady gaze. The First espada met his shocked expression with a smile. "I'll try to make sure Las Noches is still standing by the time you get back."

* * *

"He'll never go back?" Ichigo knew he shouldn't be feeling such self pity when there had been so much loss and devastation around him. Three captains were in critical condition: Toshiro, from his wounds from Aizen; Kenpachi, after his encounter with Bach, and Soifon, after taking on three top ranking Vandenreich by herself.

The battle between Eva, Ino and Bambietta had killed several younger members of the Fourth, and in the end, all three Vandenreich had survived. Unohana had subdued them, and now they were in custody.

Momo and Shuhei, had been severely wounded, and Iba, after his last talk with Ichigo, had met his end at the blade of Buzzbee. This had shaken Ichigo deeply, and he couldn't help but think that had he acted quicker, ended things sooner, he might have saved the lieutenant who'd been among that group so long ago. It pained him greatly to know that after everything, he had still fallen to the Vandenreich.

And beyond those Ichigo knew, hundreds had been killed. Many young and eager soul reapers had fallen attempting to defend their keep when they simply weren't prepared for what was to come. Others still had been killed simply in the mass devastation created by the fight between Aizen and Bach—their bodies consumed as spiritual particles with no trace left to mourn.

So, it was with great guilt, that Ichigo felt his heart sink when Captain Kurotsuchi explained to him how souls worked and that his would never be entirely the same again.

Ichigo left the Twelfth with downcast eyes. He didn't really know where to go now. Funerals were being prepared—everyone was still in chaos, and yet his own thoughts had turned inward. He considered finding Kukaku and Ganju, but he ended up just standing before the First Division, staring at the insignia painted on one side of the building.

"I can't believe he's gone." Rukia came up beside him.

"I should have saved him."

Her hand came up to his and she shook her head. "No, Ichigo, that was not up to you. Of all things you faced, the Head Captain could hold his own. It's a miracle that Bach and Aizen were defeated—and that you're alive." Her eyes rested on the many bandages still poking out from under his uniform.

"...I guess."

"Did you hear, Captain Kyoraku is to be the new Head Captain?"

"What, no? Wow, that's..." Ichigo didn't know, he only really had a fleeting impression of the pink robed captain. "good I guess..." he concluded.

"Brother says it was an appropriate choice. I agree."

"Then it is good."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The voice startled them both. They looked up to the front steps of the division. "The Head Captain would like to meet with you."

"Uhh, yeah, of course."

Rukia gave him a nod and he ascended to the First Division, anxious to hear what Shunsui had to say.

* * *

"It's an amazing story." Shunsui concluded after asking Ichigo to relay his adventure. "But a question remains, and I bet it is the same one you have."  
"What happened to the original soul king." Ichigo answered at once, having already wondered if in turning back time—he too would be remade, and that power reborn."

"Yes, and I think it is a question that is essential to the survival of Soul Society. We must know what powers in the universe exist before reshaping ourselves in the aftermath of this battle."

"You want me to go, and find out?"

"No, I want a captain like Soifon or Unohana to go and give me a detailed report upon their return—but Soifon is in a coma and Unohana is busy trying to save her and many others. And you, Ichigo, have a broken soul."

At this the teen lowered his eyes.

"There is a rumour."

"What?" Ichigo asked, desperate for a solution to his problem.

"That zanpakutos are born in the realm of the Soul King."

"Really?"

"Well, it is only a rumour, but it may be a chance, for you to renew Zangetsu. If you are interested, I would ask you to go, to seek out the Soul King and discover if his power is now gone—and also, to heal your soul, if you can."

"Y-yes. I will." Ichigo said at once. "If there is any chance. I will go."

"Alright. Then I wish you good luck, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

He set out at once and he set out alone. Shunsui would tell the others for him. This was something he needed to do, for the Seireitei, but also, for himself—and it had been a long time since he had done something he needed. He passed over the place where his town had been harboured. Karakura had come out unscathed this time—though people still wouldn't forget what had happened. How their lives would be different after this—how the world might even change because of it.

But he would be free. He wouldn't have to lie. He was a Soul Reaper, and his friends now knew it. He wanted to see them. More, he wanted to find his family, hold his sisters in his arms—but he wanted to be whole when he did it. He didn't want to feel this ache in his heart—in his soul, as he did now.

He stopped for a breather at the crest of a hill that levelled out on a small community that inhabited the knoll. He found her in the entry, as if she had been waiting for him.

"The hero returns." Ado Nai greeted him. "Welcome."

He followed her inside, he told her what happened, because she deserved to know, because she had been a friend when he'd needed one, and she had shown him the utmost kindness.

She poured tea, and fed him. Though darkness would fall soon, he decided to move forward, he was anxious to get where he was going.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thank you."

He bowed and left.

At some point in the night, he decided to rest. He had retraced his original journey, and still had a long time before he came to those flat lands before the mountains. So he gathered some wood to start a fire. Then he stared at the pile, thinking how much he wished he had a lighter...

The wood jolted and flames sprung up. Ichigo jumped in start and whirled, automatically reaching for his broken sword.

"After all that, you still can't start a fire?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo watched him materialized from the shadows. He was redressed in his old uniform, a smug expression plastered on his face. "How did you get here?"

"Starrk opened a passage for me, a trick he learned from the Vandrenreich, apparently."

"Oh...so...what are you doing here?"

Shadows danced in his face, but not even the obscurity could hide his true emotions from one who'd spent so long reading those eyes.

"Pantera." Ichigo answered his own question, when he saw Grimmjow's gaze shift to his side. He wore a hilt, but he noticed that it was wrapped in cloth. Without speaking, Grimmjow pulled it from his side and unwound the cloth, then he slid out the pieces to reveal the truth.

"How?"

"Aizen did it, when he first imprisoned me."

"I'm sorry."

Grimmjow just nodded and wrapped his broken soul back up.

"Grimmjow."

"Hm?"

"Why did Aizen do that to you? I never...I was never sure."

"I disobeyed."

"But, why?"

"Because of you."

Ichigo set his jaw—he had long suspected.

"I wanted to kill you more than anything." Grimmjow continued without hesitation. "I hated you far more than I ever feared Aizen."

"Oh."

"What?" Grimmjow balked at the solemn look on Ichigo's features. "You must have guessed."

"I did. I just didn't want to believe that was why."

"Why not? It's how things were, back then." He squatted down next to the fire, to absorb some of its heat. "Seems like a fucking life time ago."

"Yeah," Ichigo sat across from him, "it does." He threw another stick among the flames. Sparks crackled up and smouldering ash flutter into the night sky with the smoke. Ichigo followed them up, until they turned to dust and disappeared. "You think he's up there?"

"Who? The Soul King?"

But Ichigo didn't answer. His eyes were fixed up high, and Grimmjow saw the expression on his face. He looked up too, the moon masked by clouds but a patch of stars were clear and sparkling though the fog.

"I don't know." Grimmjow lowered his eyes again, Ichigo did too. "Go to sleep, we'll set out first light."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Night."

* * *

It was strange, travelling without the urgency of the fate of the world on their shoulders. Though they weren't leisurely. Ichigo had a life to get back to, a family he was eager to be reunited with and both men desperately wanted to renew their souls. But it was nothing like their original journey over the dry flat to the foot of the mountain, or racing over those peaks, starving and freezing and being hunted. They stopped in the bowl shaped community where they'd first seen Unelana. Grimmjow stood right at the precipice of the sheer face at the edge of the outdoor eatery.

"We should be able to make that in a couple days this time."

"Yeah..." Grimmjow turned at the distracted sound in Ichigo's voice and found his eyes glued on a girl with long curly hair, serving up beer at a stall.

"It was her that betrayed us, wasn't it?" Grimmjow's fists clenched but Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"She was threatened."

Grimmjow's jaw stiffened but he chose silence rather than a fight. Ichigo was glad. He watched Freya a moment longer than turned.

"Let's go, before we're recognized."

Grimmjow didn't argue. Now that his goal was in sight, he didn't want any more distractions. They only stopped for some food in Unelana, at the bar. There was no hope of avoiding recognition, as the barman knew them instantly and demanded to be told what had happened. Up here in the mountains, Ichigo and Grimmjow had seen much confusion over the reversal of time, however, people had no other choice than to continue about their business. So Ichigo did his best to explain to the barman as Grimmjow took advantage of the free beers offered up. They spent the night, had a full breakfast before their departure. Both of them had a feeling they would need the energy.

They touched down on the mountain side at high noon, but the sun did nothing to warm them in the constant wind and the bone crushing weight of spiritual pressure that rained down from the storming ring above them.

But this time, they were not alone on their journey.

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow warned.

"I feel them." They took their stance, shoulder to shoulder but when the oncoming force landed there was no doubt they were out numbered. Several men in solid black uniforms landed around them on the mountainside. Ichigo was reminded for a moment of the stealth squad, but he knew instantly who these men really were—he and Yuroichi had discovered their bodies on their first journey up this mountain.

"You are the Zero Squad," he spoke.

"We are." They had not yet drawn their weapons, which was probably the only reason Grimmjow hadn't attacked them yet. Ichigo just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You..." Ichigo was choosing his words carefully, but he got the feeling if these people really wanted them off the mountain they wouldn't have stopped to chat. "You remember what happened?"

"Yes." Came the blunt response.

"Um...do you know who I am?"

"You are a former Soul King."

"Ah—yeah, that's right. But I was hoping to meet with the current one."

"There is no Soul King. The Soul King is dead."

Ichigo felt a pang. It wasn't unexpected, but he had hoped the reversal of time would even affect the realm of the Soul King. He voice this aloud, but the soldier in black shook his head.

"The price to be paid for giving the power of All-Souls cannot be undone."

"But...I'm alive."

"You should not be."

"What does that mean?"

"We do not know. It means, a new era has begun, one in which we serve no purpose."

"But, the realm of the Soul King, does it still exist?"

"Yes."

"Then you do serve a purpose. It's a powerful place, not just anyone should be permitted there."

"And yet you seek to return, do you not?"

"Yes."

"With a hollow?"

"Hey!" Grimmjow had remained silent but no longer, it seemed. "You got something against me, you say it to my fucking face!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo warned.

"No, Ichigo, after all the shit we went through to save the world I'm not letting a bunch of punk-ass, mountain dwelling shingami stand in the way of me restoring Pantera."

"I see, so that is your reason for coming here."

"What the fuck's it to you?" Grimmjow challenged the man. They maintained a stare down for several long seconds, then the black garbed soldier relented.

"He accepted you, so we will too. But no others will be permitted this way. When you return to the Seireitei, make sure they understand that."

"We will." Ichigo assured. "Grimmjow, come on." He grabbed the other's arm to make sure there were no more problems and half drug him away from the group. Grimmjow didn't resist, however, it was clear his main concern was restoring Pantera and his anger had vanished by the time they came to that level rock right beneath the storm.

"I never thanked you, for coming to save me back then." Ichigo commented when he saw the place where Bambietta had killed Urahara and Yoruichi.

"The Hell I was going to stay in that damn bar while you tried to save the world." It was the best 'you're welcome' he'd ever get from the espada. He smiled.

"Well, are you ready to go through again?"

"Just don't forget what it was like last time. Find a way to burn off your energy before you burst."

"Got it."

"Good." They moved together, into the sky, through the darkness and swell of power, to that pastoral realm of rolling fields and endless blue sky. Ichigo watched Grimmjow scan the horizon, as if some part of him wanted to believe the Soul King was still here. Ichigo had never found out just exactly what had happened between the King of All Souls and the espada, and he would never ask him, even now that he could speak. It was just enough to know the encounter had deeply affected him, maybe in a way Grimmjow didn't even recognize himself.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo asked. He got no answer from the espada, but caught a look in his eye that told he was thinking. He waited.

"We got stronger here." Grimmjow finally spoke.

"You mean the cabin?"

A nod. "What we needed, was just there."

"Right. So, we should go back there." A shrug was his only response but it made sense so Ichigo took a firm hold of his broken hilt and reached out for that connection with Zangetsu. In only took a second until he felt a guiding tug. "This way."

They walked for over an hour. Ichigo wasn't sure he could master this universe the way he had with the power of all souls—in fact, most of that was a blur, in all the excitement he'd barely been conscious of what he'd been doing. Now they took it slow, passing though endless fields until another tug drew Ichigo toward the woods and soon they found a clearing, the small cabin, its garden, its warm walls and the inexplicable stores of food. It looked untouched, wood all set for a fire, bed made, kitchen clean.

Neither spoke for a long moment while they looked around, waiting for a more definitive answer on just how to heal their broken souls. But as the silence rolled on, Ichigo found himself not looking forward but back, recalling the utter sorrow he'd felt here, when he'd known the sacrifice he had to make. He remembered crying and thinking how much he'd wanted to see his family again. And he remembered Grimmjow taking hold of him, and that look in his eyes that had held him together better than any embrace—any words that could be spoken.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Grimmjow." The espada looked at him. "I would have tried, but I would have failed."  
"Why are you saying this?"

"Because, that was the moment, right here. That was the moment when I knew that you were with me to the end, no matter what—that even if I had to die, I wouldn't be alone."

"We had a deal."

"It was more than that and you know it."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I think we need to do this together too, here, in this place."

"How?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do, just like I knew we could beat Bach."

Grimmjow eyed him for a long moment, then rolled his eyes like he had so many times before, but the look alone said it all. Ichigo was young, arrogant and naive—but all those traits had paid off last time and because of Ichigo's unrelenting beliefs, they had won. So Grimmjow let out a long sigh.

"Let's just do this." He opened the door and headed into open sun.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu and followed, confident that after everything they'd accomplished together, they could achieve this one, last goal.

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

The clouds were tinted crimson with the first red, reaching rays that touched them before the true dawn, and two silent shadows stepped out of nothingness just below them. Both looked up in surprise to see the brilliant colour dripping above them, and at this height they could see the millions of water droplets that refracted the light.

Ichigo couldn't resist reaching out a hand, as if he could grasp he cloud like something tangible, but his hand disrupted the swirling unity of condensation, and he with drew it wet and cold.

"I can't believe we're home."

"You're home." Ichigo's eyes shot up at the sharp correction, Grimmjow's face glistened with the moisture and his hair hung heavy with water. Ichigo felt his own clothes becoming damp and his wild locks tamed by the weight of the morning—but nothing was more heavy than the silence now between them.

"You're really going back, to Hueco Mundo?"

"All I ever wanted, was to get the Vandenreich out of my world. Now that I have Pantera, it's time to go back."

"But after everything..." Water already drenched his face, but a thicker droplet coursed over Ichigo's cheek and he felt his throat tighten.

Grimmjow smiled. "After everything, you're still just a kid." He gripped him by the shoulder, Ichigo raised his arm to return the gesture. "Go get drunk and have sex."

The espada's grin widened at Ichigo's deep blush—but despite the crudeness of his words it struck Ichigo that he'd recalled the things he had said in the cabin so long ago.

Then without another word, the sixth espada turned to open air and extended a hand just as the sun breached the horizon. And he stood back-lit by blinding light, nothing but a silent shadow on the horizon.

"Grimmjow..." but Ichigo stopped himself, and he let all words of protest die. They began their fellowship in silence, and that was how it should end. So for one last time their eyes met and they said what needed saying without a breath or a whisper.

And then he disappeared, and Ichigo was left staring at a crimson sea of crystal sky scrapers.

He bowed his head, he closed his eyes, and he felt that warming touch of light, smelt the burnt fumes of a city coming to life. And he knew he was home, and all those days of fear and doubt were ended and now a future once lost stretched before him.

So he sniffed, he smiled and he wiped his eyes.

The sun had risen.

He turned for home.

* * *

**_And I did it again-I meant to finish this right away, but I spent more than a month rethinking, reworking and rewriting this ending. It was twice as long this morning, but I finally started hitting delete until I got what I wanted-a conclusion. I don't know if it's what you wanted, but it's what I thought suited, so I hope you'll find it okay. I always seem to do this with stories (leave that last chapter hanging forever) so I think I will wait before I start publishing a new one until I have it totally done. I was going to start publishing an AU, but I'm now not so sure I like it so I think I will hold off until I have something for sure (though I can tell you now, it will be Grimmjow and Ichigo). _**

**_As for this story, it's my absolute pride as a writer and I can't express my thanks to all those who reviewd (critical or positive) and showed your interest and support. I would love to be an author some day, and I see this piece as a warm up for that. I put significant time and thought into this plotline and I really appreciate the support I've recieved._**

**_Thank you all so, so much,_**

**_Riza A. Winters._**


End file.
